El Duque de la Media Noche
by Linda Grandchester
Summary: Un Baile Con Un Duque. Romance, drama, misterio y mucho amor. Adaptacion de la novela de Tessa Dare. A dance with a duke.
1. Chapter 1

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

**CAPITULO 1**

Londres, Junio 1817

Mordiendose el interior de su mejilla, Candice Andrew suprimió un pequeño grito de alegria. Incluso en un evento como este, un grito abrupto de alegria de una dama bien educada atraeria la atención, y Candy no queria dar ninguna explicación a las mujeres que la rodeaban. Especialmente cuando la razón de su alegria no era el triunfo en el juego de cartas o una propuesta de matrimonio, sino era la terminación de un menu para la cena.

Ella se lo podia imaginar. "-¡Oh Lady Candy!," una de esas jovenes que la acompañaban diria, "-¡solo tu podrias pensar en comida en un momento como este!."

Bueno, no era como si Candy huviera planeado estar en un salón de baile, soñando con menus para sus vacaciones familiares de verano. Pero venia pensando por semanas en una nueva salsa para su carne estofada. Algo agri-dulce, sorprendente pero familiar; ingeniosa pero frugal. Por fin, la respuesta havia venido a ella. ¡Salsa de moras!. Colada por supuesto. Oooh, quizá calentada con clavos.

Decidida a ponerla en su libro de recetas despues, borró de su mente el nuevo platillo imaginario y puso una media sonrisa. Ahora el verano en Briarbank seria oficialmente perfecto.

La señora Bunscombe pasó casi volando envuelta en seda escarlata. "-¡Son las once y media!" dijo la anfitriona. '-¡Casi media noche!" _Casi media noche. _Ese era un pensamiento para suprimir su exuberancia.

Una joven con cara de angel envuelta en tul agarró a Candy por el brazo. "-¡En cualquier momento vendrá! ¿Como puedes estar tan calmada? ¡Si él me elige esta noche seguro que me desmayo!"

Candice suspiró.

Y asi comenzó. Como en cada baile, cuando daban las once y media de la noche.

"-No nesecitas preocuparte en hacer conversación" dijo una joven vestida de satin azul. "-Él rara vez pronuncia una palabra."

"-Ni siquiera estamos seguros que habla ingles. ¿No creció en Abisinia o ..."

"-No, no. Creció en Canada. Porsupuesto que habla ingles. Mi hermano juega cartas con él." La segunda joven vajó la voz y dijo "-Pero hay algo muy primitivo en él, ¿no crees? Creo que es la manera en que se mueve."

"-Creo que son los chismes que escuchas," dijo Candy.

"-¡Baila como un sueño!," dijo otra chica. "-Cuando yo bailé con él, mis pies apenas rozaron el suelo. ¡Y es tan guapo!"

Candy sonrió pacientemente. "-¿De verdad?"

Al comenzar de la temporada, el solitario y obscenamente rico Duque de Grandchester finalmente entró en sociedad. Unas semanas despues, él tenia a todo Londres bailando a su ritmo. El duque llegaba a cada baile a las doce en punto. Seleccionaba a una sola pareja entre las jovenes solteras. Al termino de un set de baile, escoltaba a la dama a cenar, y despues ... desaparecia.

Antes que dos semanas terminaran, los periodicos ya lo habian bautisado "El Duque de la Media noche" y cada anfitriona en Londres se desvibava por invitar al Duque a un baile. Las solteras ni siquiera pensaban en comprometerse a cenar con ningun otro, por miedo de perder la oportunidad de estar con el duque. Para amplificar el efecto dramatico, las anfitrionas ponian relojes en plena vista e instruian a la orquesta a empezar un set de musica a las doce de la noche en punto. Y ni siquiera debian de decirlo pero el set debia terminar con un vals romantico.

El espectaculo nocturno tenia presa a toda la alta sociedad en una deliciosa tronadera de nudillos. En cada baile, la atmosfera se engrosaba con perfume y especulación al acercarce las doce de la noche. Era como estar viendo caballeros medievales tratando de sacar la espada Excalibur de la piedra. De seguro una de esas noches, el chisme decia, alguna ingenua agarraria muy bien al soltero impedernido y entonces ... una leyenda naceria.

Leyenda de seguro. No habia fin a las historias acerca de él. Cuando a un hombre de su rango y fortuna se referia, siempre habian historias.

"-Escuche que lo criaron descalzo y salvaje en las afueras de Canada." dijo la primera chica.

"-Yo escuche que apenas si estaba civilizado cuando su tio lo recogió," dijo la segunda. "-Y que su comportamiento salvaje le provocó al viejo duque una apoplegia."

La mujer de morado murmuró, "-Mi hermano me dijo que hubo un _incidente,_ en la prestigiosa escuela Eton. Un golpe o algo asi ...no se precisamente. Pero un chico casi muere y Grandchester fué expulsado por eso. Si sacaron al heredero de un duque, de seguro tuvo que ser grave."

"-¡Ustedes no creeran lo que escuché!," dijo Candy abriendo los ojos. Las muchachas acercandose a ella prestaron atención de inmediato. "-Yo escuché," susurró, "-¡que cuando hay luna llena, el gran duque se transforma en un salvaje erizo!"

Cuando sus amigas terminaron de reirse, Candy dijo, "-De verdad, no puedo creer que él sea tan interesante como para merecer tanta atención."

-"No dirias eso si ya hubieras bailado con él."

Candy sacudió su cabeza. Ella havia visto esta escena desarollarse una y otra vez en las ultimas semanas, sin duda con diversión. Pero ella nunca esperaria -o desearia- ser el centro de todo eso. Lo que las otras chicas miravan como intrigante y romantico, ella lo tomaba como un melodrama autoindulgente.

De verdad, un soltero millonario, guapo, duque, que tiene la necesidad de demandar aún _más_ atención femenina? Debe de ser el hombre más vanidoso e insufrible!

Y las mujeres que elije -todas materialistas e insipidas. Todas petite y bonitas. Ninguna de ellas como Candice. Bueno, talvez habia un toque de amargura en ella por ese detalle, despues de todo.

De verdad, cuando una mujer colgaba en la cúspide exterior de eligibilidad para matrimonio, como lo hacia ella, la sociedad deberia permitirle un retiro silencioso a la solteria. Pero en cambio la irritaba, el sentir varios años de rechazo revisitado noche tras noche, en las que el infame duque entraba a la media noche, y a las doce con un minuto sus ojos azules, la descartaban e iban directo a alguna mujercita con mas belleza que cerebro.

No era que él tubiera alguna razón para notarla. Su dote apenas raspaba el piso de lo "respetable" y aún cuando estaba mas jovencita, nunca fué una gran belleza. Sus ojos verdes, no eran la gran cosa, y se sonrojaba facilmente. Y finalmente a sus 26 años vino a aceptar que siempre seria un poquito llenita.

Las muchachas de repente se esparcieron, un profundo susurro se oyó detras de ella. "-Te ves hermosa, Candy."

Suspirando, se volteó para encarar al que le habló. "-Neil. ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora?"

Poniendo una mano en su pecho, puso cara de indignación. "-¿Debo querer algo? No puede un muchacho decirle a su más querida hermana un cumplido sin caer en sospechas?

"-No, cuando el muchacho en cuestion eres tú. Y no es un cumplido llamar a tu hermana la _mas_ querida cuando yo soy tu _unica _hermana. Si estas tras de mi bolso, debes de venir con algo mucho mejor que eso." Le dijo en tono de broma, esperando que a pesar de su costumbre esta ves él dijera: No, Candy. Esta ves no estoy tras tu dinero. He parado de jugar y beber, y he dejado esos "amigos" buenos para nada. Voy a regresar a la universidad. Iré a la iglesia y tomaré los votos, asi como le prometi a nuestra madre antes de morir. Y tú de verdad te miras hermosa hoy.

Con sus ojos puestos en la multitud, él bajo su voz y dijo: "-unos cuantos centavos. Es todo lo que nesecito"

El pecho de Candy se desinfló. Ni siquiera era media noche y ya sus ojos tenian esa mirada salvaje y hebria que indicaba que él estaba a punto de cometer algo malo.

Empujandolo por el brazo, dejo a sus amigas que siguieran riendose y hablando entre ellas y guió a su hermano atraves de las puertas más cercanas. Entraron en la luz amarilla que brillaba atraves de la ventana. El aire nocturno, empalagozo y humedo los rodeó.

"-No tengo nada," mintió.

"-Unos cuantos chelines, Candy" Él agarró el bolso que colgaba de la muñeca de su hermana. "-Voy a ir al teatro con unos amigos."

Al teatro ¡sus calzones! ¡A jugar iban! Ella le arrebató su su bolso y dijo "-¿Y como me iré yo a casa entonces?

"-Pues Grandchester te llevará" dijo guiñando un ojo. "-De seguro despues del baile. Aposté dos libras de plata por ti."

¡Maravilloso! Otras dos libras que ella tendria que sacar de su bolso. "-Definitivamente muy riesgosa la apuesta, estoy segura que la perderas"

"-No hables asi." Le dijo con un roze en el brazo, la expreción de Neil era repentina e inesperadamente sincera.

"-Él seria afortunado en tenerte Candy. No hay mujer en ese salón que se compare contigo."

Lagrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos de ella. Desde la muerte de su hermano Anthony en Waterloo, Neil habia cambiado, y no para bien. Pero en raras ocaciones, ese querido y sensible hermano que ella amaba tanto aparecia. Queria desesperadamente abrazarlo fuerte por dias, semanas, meses ...Lo que se nesecitara para forzarlo a salir de ese caparazón en el que se habia encerrado.

"-Vamos Candy, se dulce y prestame dinero. Yo enviaré a alguien con Archibald, y él enviara a ese nuevo cochero por ti. Seras llevada en el más fino coche que su querida heredera puede pagar."

"-Su nombre es Annie. Y ahora es la condesa de Beauvale asi que debes de hablar con respeto de ella. Es su fortuna la que compró la comisión de William y la que mantiene a Stear en la escuela ahora. Es gracias a ella y a Archie que yo tengo donde vivir."

"-Y yo soy el ingrato que trae nada más que verguenza y desgracia a la familia. Lo sé, lo sé." Su mirada dura contrasto con una sonrisa forzada. "-Vale la pena unas cuantas monedas para librarte de mi, ¿que no?"

"-¿No puedes entenderlo Neil? Yo no me quiero librar de ti. Te amo, ¡tonto!" le dijo al mismo tiempo que trataba de componerle un rizo rebelde en su sien izquierda.

"-¿Me dejaras ayudarte Neil?"

"-¡Claro! Si empiezas con uno o dos chelines."

Con dedos torpes, ella empezó a aflojar las cuerdas de su bolso. "-Te daré todo lo que tengo, con una condición."

"-¿Cual?"

"-Debes prometerme que iras con nosotros este verano a Briarbank."

Los Andrew siempre veraneaban en Briarbank -en una hermosa cabaña de piedra con vista al rio Wye, bajo el camino que daba a las ruinas del castillo Beauvale. Candy habia estado planeando estas vacaciones de verano por meses, hasta el más pequeño detalle. Briarbank era la respuesta a todo, ella lo sabia. Tenia que serlo.

La muerte de Anthony habia debastado a toda la familia pero más a Neil. De todos sus hermanos ellos dos habian sido los más cercanos. Anthony era nada más un año mayor que Neil, pero era mucho mas sabio, y su seriedad siempre habia balanciado la personalidad más alocada de Neil. Sin esa influencia en su naturaleza impulsiva, Candy temia que el dolor y locura de Neil, conspiraran para provocar un desastre. Lo que él nesecitaba era amor, y tiempo para sanar. Tiempo lejos de la ciudad y cerca de su familia. Aqui en Londres, Neil estaba rodeado de tentaciones, constantemente presionado a seguirle el paso a sus compañeros derrochadores. En Briarbank, de seguro regresaria a ser el mismo de antes. Stear vendria en sus vacaciones de la escuela. William estaria en el ejercito por supuesto, pero Archie y Annie los acompañarian, por lo menos unas dos semanas. Y Candy seria la anfitriona perfecta. De igual manera que su mamá siempre fué. Llenaria cada cuarto con flores, arreglaria juegos de sala, serviria carne estofada con salsa de moras. Haria a todos feliz a pura fuerza de voluntad. O a puro soborno si era necesario.

"-Tengo una corona y tres chelines aqui." le dijo, sacando de su bolso el dinero, "-y seis libras en casa." Ahorrado centavo por centavo. "-Es todo tuyo, pero debes prometerme que iras en agosto a Briarbank."

Neil le preguntó: "-¿Él no te dijo?"

"-¿Quien? ¿Quien no me dijo que?"

"Archi. No vamos abrir la cabaña este verano. Se decidió esta semana. La vamos a rentar."

"-¡¿Rentarla?" Candy sintió como si toda su sangre se habia escapado de sus venas. Mareada de repente, se agarró del brazo de su hermano. "-¿Briarbank, rentada? ¿A extraños?"

"-Bueno, no a extraños. Corrimos la voz en los clubs y estamos esperando averiguaciones de buenas familias. Es una buena cabaña para veranear, tu sabes."

"-Si" dijo entre los dientes. "-Si, yo sé. Es ideal. La familia Andrew a veraniado ayi por siglos. ¡Siglos Neil! ¿Porque la rentariamos ahora?"

"-¿Que no estamos ya algo mayorcitos como para andar comiendo panecitos y tomando te? Es aburridisimo ayi. Ademas ¡es medio camino a Irlanda por Dios!"

"-¿Aburrido? ¿A que te refieres? Si te morias por pasar los veranos ayá, nadando en el rio y..."

La realidad le cayó de sopetón entumenciendola de pies a cabeza. "-¡Oooh, no!" Enterró sus dedos en los brazos de su hermano. "-¡¿Cuanto perdiste? ¡¿Cuanto debes?"

Sus ojos le dijeron que ya no tenia que pretender. "-Cuatrocientas libras."

"-¡¿Cuatrocientas? ¿A quien?"

"-A Grandchester."

"-El duque de media-..." Candy mordió el absurdo apodo. Se negaba a llevar la fama del susodicho más lejos aún.

"-¡Pero ni siquiera ha llegado! ¿Como le puedes deber cuatrocientas libras si ni siquiera esta aqui?"

"-No fué hoy. Fué hace unos dias. Por eso me tengo que ir. Él llegara en cualquier momento, y no lo puedo enfrentar hasta que le haya pagado"

Candy solo podia mirarlo.

"-No me mires asi, no lo soporto. Yo tenia buena mano hasta que Faraday puso su _moneda_ en juego. Eso fué lo que atrajo a Grandchester a la mesa y subió la apuesta. Va tras las diez monedas, ¿sabes?."

"-¿Las diez que? ¿Que diez monedas?"

Neil hizo un gesto de curiosidad. "-¡Vamos!, no puedes estar tan fuera de circulación. Es nada más y nada menos que el Club más exclusivo de todo Londres."

Cuando vio que Candy nada más parpadeó, él agregó, "-Harcliffe. Osiris. Un caballo semental, pura sangre. Diez monedas de cobre. Has oido del club, estoy seguro."

"-Lo siento. No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando. Parece que me estas diciendo que arriesgaste la casa de nuestros ancestros por una moneda de cobre. Y perdiste."

"-Ya estaba metido por cientos de libras; ya no podia retractarme. Y mis cartas... Candy, te lo juro, mis cartas eran imbatibles."

"-Excepto que no lo eran."

Neil le dio una mueca fatalista. "-Lo que esta hecho, hecho esta. Si tubiera otra forma de conseguir ese dinero, lo haria. Siento mucho que estes descepcionada, pero siempre hay otro verano."

"-Si, pero..." Pero el proximo verano seria en un año entero. Solo Dios sabia en que problemas se podia menter Neil mientras tanto. "-Debe haber otra manera, pidele a Archie el dinero."

"-Tu sabes que él no me lo puede dar."

Neil estaba en lo correcto. Su hermano Archie se habia casado casi como sacrificio. La familia habia estado desesperada por dinero, y Annie habia venido con bolsas de dinero gracias a su padre, un magnate dedicado a las minas.

El problema era que las bolsas de dinero habian venido con ataduras, y solo el suegro de Archie podia desatarlas. El viejo nunca autorizaria el uso de cuatrocientas libras para pagar deudas de juego.

"-Me tengo que ir antes que Grandchester llegue," dijo Neil. "-Tu me entiendes."

Neil abrió la bolsa de Candy, ella ni siquiera puso resistencia cuando él sacó el dinero. Si, ella si lo entendió. Aunque ya no tuvieran nada, los Andrew se aferrarian a su orgullo.

"-¿Por lo menos aprendiste la lección ahora Neil?" le preguntó calladamente.

Saltando el balcón y adentrandose en el jardin Neil le respondió: "-Tu me conoces Candy. Nunca he sido bueno en aprender lecciones."

Mientras Candy miraba desaparecer a Neil entre las sombras, lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a si misma.

¿Que eventos tan crueles eran estos? ¡Briarbank, rentado por todo el verano! Toda la felicidad que esa cabaña guardaba, desperdiciada en extraños. Todos sus planes habian sido para nada. Sin esa cabaña, la familia Andrew no tenia un verdadero centro. Su hermano no tendria ningun lugar donde recuperarse de su dolor. Y de alguna manera aún más humillante, ella no tendria un lugar propio. Candy acostumbraba a decirse, mientras tuviera el verano en esa cabaña, el resto del año se le haria mas tolerable.

Dios, ¡la ironia! Ella no era tan diferente a su hermano Neil despues de todo. Impulsivamente ella havia apostado todos sus sueños en esa cabaña. Y ahora habia perdido.

Sola en la terraza, empezó a temblar. El destino se havia ensañado con sus esperanzas y las habia destruido una por una.

En algun lugar adentro del salón, un reloj estaba marcando la media noche.

"-Su excelencia, el Duque de Grandchester."

El anuncio del mayordomo coincidio con la ultima campanada de las doce.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras, Terrence observaba a todos los invitados dividirse a los lados al mismo tiempo. Y ayi, en el centro todas las mujeres solteras juntas -quietas como piedras y marchitandose vajo su mirada.

En general, a Terrence le disgustaban las multitudes. Particularmente el gentio presumido de la "alta."

Y esta escena cada ves era más absurda. La crema y nata de la alta sociedad de Londres, mirandolo con fascinacion y al mismo tiempo con desconfiansa.

_"No sabemos que pensar de ti", _decian esas miradas.

Muy bien, el no poder ser descifrado era util y lucrativo. Él pasó años tratando de perfeccionar esa habilidad.

_"No confiamos en ti." _Esto lo oia en los murmullos y lo leia en la manera en que los caballeros se resguardaban y las damas llevaban sus manos instintivamente a sus joyas en el cuello. No importaba. Eso era algo util, y aveces, temido.

Pero eso no era lo ultimo que lo hacia reir en silencio, sino la callada suplica que solo sonaba más recio cuando él entraba a un salón de baile:

_"Por favor, tome a una de nuestras hijas."_

¡Por Dios! ¿Deberia?

Mientras descendia por las escaleras, Terrence se preparaba para otra desagradable media hora. Dadas sus preferencias, él se retiraria al campo y nunca asistiria a otro baile en su vida. Pero mientras que residia temporalmente en la ciudad, no podia negarse a _todas _las invitaciones. Si queria ver a su pequeña protegida, Karen, bien casada en unos años, él deberia abrir camino para ella ante la sociedad. Asi que él hacia su aparición, pero extrictamente en sus propios terminos. Un set de baile, no más. Lo menos posible de conversación. Y si la gente estaba determinada en arrojar a sus hijas virgenes a sus pies ... Él escogeria.

Él queria a una callada hoy. Por lo general las preferia jovenes e insipidas. Más interesadas en hacerse notar por la multitud que en llamar su atención. Entonces en el baile de Pry y Foster, tuvo el desatino en elegir a la señorita Daniele Dummé. Muy bonita, con un arco coqueto en sus cejas y labios carnosos y rosados. La cosa fué que esos labios perdieron toda su atracción cuando ella descidio ponerlos en movimiento el set de baile entero. Y lo peor era que ¡ella esperaba respuestas!. Mientras que casi todas las muchachas suplian los dos lados de la conversación, la señorita Dummé no estaba satisfecha con su repertorio de afirmaciones con la cabeza ni con sus inarticulados aclaramientos de garganta. Estuvo forzado a hablarle por lo menos una docena de palabras. Esa fue su recompensa por complacer a su sensibilidad estetica.

¡Suficiente con las bonitas!. Esta noche su compañera de baile tenia que ser callada y mansa. No nesecitaba ser bonita, ni siquiera pasable. Lo unico que nesecitaba era ser tranquila y callada.

Mientras que se acercaba a la bola de solteras, sus ojos cayeron en una chica flacucha parada atras del grupo, se mirava casi enferma en su vestido de satin color melón. Cuando él avansó hacia ella, ella se refujio en la sombra de otra chica. Se negaba siquiera a verlo a los ojos. ¡Era perfecta!.

Justo cuando extendió su mano para invitarla, fué sorprendido por una serie de sonidos inexplicables. El traqueteo de paneles de vidrio, el golpazo de una puerta. Tacones chasqueando contra el piso de madera. Terrence se dio la vuelta instintivamente. Una mujer joven vestida de verde salio disparada como bola de villar, parando casi violentamente frente a él. Su mano seguia extendida por la fallida invitacion a la flacucha vestida de color melón, y esta nueva jovencita recien llegada tomó su mano firmemente. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ella dijo, "Gracias, su excelencia, sera un placer."

Despues de un doloroso y vergonsoso silencio, la musica comenzó. La bola de solteras desepcionadas se disparcio en busca de nuevos compañeros, gruñendo mientras se iban. Y por primera ves en toda la temporada, Terrence se vió acompañado por una joven que él no havia elegido. Ella lo eligió a él.

Muy sorprendente.

Muy desagradable.

Sin embargo, no habia nada que hacer. La mujer impertinente se puso frente a él para el baile country. ¿Acaso ya conocia a esta mujer?

Mientras que las otras personas se colocaban en su lugar al rededor de ellos, él tomó la oportunidad para observarla detenidamente. Encontró poco que admirar. Cualquier pose digna a la que ella quisiera aspirar habia caido victima por la falta de elegancia que havia tenido al correr por todo el salón de baile. Mechones de cabellos rizados caian en su cara. Su respiración era dificultosa gracias al esfuerzo que habia hecho. Ese estado de agitación no le hacia ningun favor a su semblante, lo que si hacia era mejorar el movimiento de su amplio pecho. Ella estaba dotada con creces en todas partes. Curvas generosas tiraban contra el vestido de seda color verde.

"-Perdoneme" dijo él mientras se acercaban. "-¿Nos han presentado antes?"

"-Una ves, años atras. No espero que se acuerde. Soy Lady Candice Andrew."

El patron de la musica los apartó, y Terrence tuvo algunos momentos para absorver ese nombre: Lady Candice Andrew. Su padre ya muerto habia sido el septimo Varon de Andrew. Y su hermano menor Neil era un picaro canalla que le debia cuatrocientas libras.

Candy debió haber presentido el momento de epifania en él, asi que en la proxima oportunidad que tuvo, le dijo, "-No nesecitamos hablar de eso ahora. Puede esperar para el vals."

Él en silencio gruñó. Este iba a ser un set muuuuy largo. Si tan solo se huviera movido más rapido y huviera asegurado la mano de la flacucha. Ahora que la maniobra de Candice habia sido exitosa, solo Dios sabia que cosas se inventarian las otras chicas -o mas bien, sus madres. Tal vez él nesecitaba empezar hacer citas con anticipación. Pero eso requeria hacer visitas sociales y eso Terrence no lo hacia. ¿Talvez tendria que decirle a su secretario que enviara tarjetas? Arrgh! Toda esta situación era agotante.

El baile country terminó. El vals comenzó. Y él estuvo obligado a tomar en sus brazos a esa mujer que le habia hecho la vida más complicada.

Para su favor, ella no desperdició el tiempo en tonterias. "-Su excelencia, dejeme ir al punto. Mi hermano le debe una gran cantidad de dinero."

"-Él me debe cuatrocientas libras."

"-¿No mira eso usted como una gran cantidad de dinero?"

"-Lo veo como una deuda que se me debe. La cantidad precisa me es inconsecuente."

"-No es inconsecuente para mi. No puedo imaginar que usted este inconsiente de eso, pero el nombre Andrew es sinonimo de pobresa noble. Para nosotros, cuatrocientas libras es una gran cantidad de dinero. Simplemente no podemos costearla."

"-¿Y que es lo que propone? ¿Quiere ofrecerme sus "favores" en modo de pago?"

Ella tiró una mirada de shock, y Él le devolvió un comentario frio: "-No estoy interesado."

Era una pequeña mentira. Él era hombre. Y ella era una mujer bien dotada, metida en un vestido que lo delataba. Partes de él estaban encontrando partes de ella casi interesantes.

Sus ojos, por ejemplo, seguian llendo directo a su escote, tan bien enmarcado por la seda verde y encaje color marfil. Desde su ventajoso punto de vista, él podia espiar un lunar en el interior de su pecho izquierdo, una y otra vez, se dió cuenta que su mirada insistia en ver esa pequeña "imperfección".

"-¡Que desagradable sugerencia!" le dijo ella. "-¿Es acaso su costumbre hacer semejantes ofertas a las familiares angustiadas de sus deudores?"

Él le hizo una mueca despreocupada. No, él no hacia eso, pero ella era libre de pensar lo que quisiera. Terrence no tenia el habito de querer engraciarse con nadie.

"-¡Como si yo fuera a ofrecer mis favores nada más por cuatrocientas libras!."

"-Pense que la concideraba una gran cantidad de dinero." Está muy por encima del precio actual de esos servicios, se abstuvo de decir.

"-Hay algunas cosas a las que no se les pueden poner precio."

Él considero dar una respuesta inteligente para demostrar lo contrario, pero decidió callar. Claramente a la mujer le faltaba el sentido de seguir la logica. Y eso fué más evidente gracias al siguiente comentario que hizo.

"-Le pido que perdone la deuda de Neil."

"-Me niego."

"-¡No se puede negar!"

"-Lo acabo de hacer."

"-Cuatrocientas libras no es nada para usted. Vamos, usted no estaba ni siquiera tras el dinero de Neil. Él nada más quedó enredado en el medio de todo eso cuando usted dobló la apuesta. Usted queria la moneda de bronce del señor Faraday, y ahora la tiene. Perdonele la deuda a mi hermano."

"-No."

Ella sopló con impaciencia y de todo su cuerpo parecia salir exasperación. La frustración exudaba de cada uno de sus poros, y con ella flotaba su propio y unico aroma femenino. Ella olia bien, muy bien en realidad. No a un perfume empalagoso. Él supuso que ella no podia pagar por un perfume caro. Solo eran los olores comunes de jabon y piel limpia, y la minima sugestion que metia ramitos de lavanda en los cajones de sus prendas intimas.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de él. "-¿Por que no?"

Terrence controló su propia desesperación. Él podia explicarle que perdonarle la deuda le haria no solo a su familia sino a su hermano un gran daño. Ellos deberian una gran deuda de gratitud más duradera y pesada que cualquier deuda monetaria, imposible de pagar. Peor aún, Neil no tendria ningun incentivo para evitar repetir su error. En cuestion de semanas Neil pararia en una deuda mas profunda, talvez llegaria a miles. Terrence no tenia duda que cuatrocientas libras era una gran cantidad de dinero para la familia Andrew, pero no seria una deuda devastadora. Y si cuatrocientas libras le compraban sentido comun y responsabilidad a Neil, entonces seria un dinero bien gastado.

Todo esto lo pudo haber explicado. Pero él era el Duque de Grandchester. Por mucho que pudiera perder en aras de ese titulo, mucho tenia que ganar tambien. Él no deberia tener que explicarse en lo absoluto. A nadie.

"-Porque no." dijo simplemente.

Ella apretó los dientes. "-Ya veo. ¿Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para persuadirlo?"

"-No."

Lady Candice se estremeció. Él sintió el pequeño temblor bajo la palma de su mano ya que la tenia puesta en la pequeña cintura de ella. Temiendo que se soltara a llorar, Terrence la atrajo con fuerza hacia él y la llevó en una serie de vueltas.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella solo tembló aún más. Pequeños sonidos, algo parecido a un hipo y un quejido emanaban de su garganta. En contra de su buen juicio, se hizo hacia atras para verle la cara.

Candy estaba riendo.

El corazon de él empezó a latir un poco más rapido. _Tranquilo hombre,_ se dijo asi mismo.

"-Es verdad lo que las demas dicen. Usted baila como ensueño." Los ojos de ella recorrieron el rostro de él. Viendo sus cejas, su quijada y finalmente observando sus labios con gran interes. "-Y es usted sin lugar a dudas muy guapo."

"-¿Espera usted que me conmueva con su adulacion? No funcionara."

"-No, no." dijo ella sonriendo, y en su mejilla derecha se hizo un hoyuelo, pero no en la izquierda.

"-Ya sé ahora que usted es un caballero positivamente inmutable, una roca autentica de determinación, y todo intento que yo hiciera para conmoverlo seria en vano."

"-¿Por que la risa entonces?" _¿Porque la pregunta?_ se regañó asi mismo. ¿Porque no dejar morir la conversación? y ¿porque se encontraba a si mismo preguntandose si a la mejilla izquierda de Lady Candice alguna vez se le hacia el hoyuelo cuando se reia? ¿o era otra de sus "imperfecciones" como el solitario lunar en su pecho?

"-Porque" ella respondió, "-la anciedad y penumbra son agotadoras. Usted ya dejó claro que no perdonaria la deuda. Puedo pasar el resto del baile lloriqueando por eso, o puedo disfrutarlo."

"-¿Disfrutarlo?"

"-Ya veo que la sola idea lo sorprende. Yo sé que hay algunos" aqui ella le soltó una fuerte mirada acusadora "-que creen que es una forma de superioridad el parecer siempre insatisfechos con la compañia que se les brinda. Incluso antes de que entren a una reunion ya se han hecho a la idea que no les agradará. ¿Es acaso tan impensable que yo pueda elegir lo contrario? ¿Optar por felicidad, incluso en la cara de una gran descepción y de una completa ruina financiera?

"-¡Apesta a falsedad!"

"-¿Falsedad?" se rió otra vez. "-Perdoneme, pero ¿que no es usted el Duque de Grandchester? ¿El autor de este pequeño melodrama de media noche que se ha estado presentando en bailes llenos por semanas? Toda la escena se presenta bajo la presunción de que todas las mujeres solteras estamos desesperadas por llamar su atención. Que un baile en los brazos del Duque de Media Noche es el sueño y fantasia mas querida de todas nosotras. Y ahora usted me tacha de mentirosa, ¿cuando lo unico que pretendo es disfrutar mi turno?"

Ella alzó la barbilla y miró hacia el salón de baile. "-No me hago ilusiones de mi misma. Soy una pobre dama, llegando a solteria definitiva, no tengo una gran belleza, ni siquiera la tuve en mi juventud. Casi nunca soy el centro de atención, su excelencia. Cuando este baile termine, no se cuando -si es que alguna otra vez- pueda disfrutar de esta emoción de nuevo. Asi que estoy decidida a disfrutarlo mientras dure." Ella sonrió desafiante y agregó. "-Y usted no me puede detener."

Terrence llegó a la conclusión de que este set era el mas largo en la historia del baile. Volvió su cabeza y obedientemente la llevo a lo largo del salón, tratando de ignorar como cada par de ojos seguian el progreso de los dos.

Cuando se arriesgaba a ver a Candy, ella seguia viendo su rostro detenidamente.

"-¿Puedo convencerla de que deje de mirarme?

La sonrisa de Candy nunca vaciló. "-Oh, no. Vera usted," susurró en un tono ronco, que en otra mujer él huviera interpretado como un sensual coqueteo, "-No es a menudo que una solterona como yo tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar de un tremendo espécimen de virilidad y vigor en tal proximidad. Esos penetrantes ojos azules, y todo ese cabello oscuro... ¡Que lucha es no tocarlo!"

Él la calló y le dijo "-¡Shhh! Está usted haciendo una escena."

"-Oh, usted creó la escena," murmuró timidamente. "-yo simplemente la estoy robando."

"-¿Sera que este vals nunca terminara?"

"-¿Quisiera cambiar de tema?" preguntó Candy. "-podriamos hablar de teatro"

"-Yo no voy al teatro."

"-Libros, entonces. ¿Que tal de libros?"

"-En otra ocasión" contestó. E instantaneamente se preguntó ¡que fue lo que lo habia poseido para decir eso! Lo raro de la situación era que a pesar de sus muchas, muchas desagradables cualidades, Lady Candice claramente poseia inteligencia e ingenio. No pudo evitar pensar que en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, él seguramente hubiera disfrutado hablar de libros con ella. Pero era imposible hacerlo ayi, en un salón de baile lleno de gente, con su concentración puesta en cada vuelta que daban.

Su control sobre la escena cada ves se evaporaba mas, Y eso lo hacia enojar.

"-Oh, esa es una mirada peligrosa," le dijo ella " -y su cara se esta poniendo de un color rojo impresionante. Es suficiente para hacerme creer todos esos rumores que se dicen de usted. En realidad esta haciendo que los vellos de mi cuello se levanten."

"-¡Oh, ya deje eso!"

"-¡Estoy siendo honesta!" protestó. "-Mire por usted mismo" Se estiró y echó la cabeza hacia un lado. Alargando su palido y suave cuello. No pecas ni lunares alli. Solo una tentadora curva cremosa, suave y perfumada de piel femenina.

Ahora el corazón de Terrence se pegó a sus costillas. No sabia que queria hacer más, ¡si retorcerle el cuello o lamerselo!. Morderselo pudiera ser un compromiso justo. Una acción que mezcla el placer con el castigo. ¡Porque merecia ser castigada!, ¡muchacha impertinente!

Aceptando la inutilidad de su primer argumento, ella habia elegido librar una batalla diferente. Una rebelion de gozo. Ella podria no sacarle ni un centavo, pero iba a sacarle jugo y sacar cada gota de placer a su costa.

Esa era la misma actitud responsable de la deuda de su hermano. Neil no dejaria la mesa de juego, ni siquiera cuando ya no tenia ninguna esperanza de recuperar sus perdidas. Se quedó y arriesgó cientos de libras que no tenia, porque queria ganar una ultima mano. Era precisamente el temperamento que uno podia esperar de una familia como los Andrew -un rico linaje con siglos de orgullo y valor, perpetuamente atado por el oro.

Lady Candice queria ser mejor que él en algo. Queria verlo humillado. Y a traves de ninguna habilidad o percepción en particular, estaba peligrosamente cerca de lograrlo.

Terrence paró abruptamente. Increiblemente la sala de baile siguió girando a su alrededor. ¡Maldita sea! esto no podia estarle pasando. No aqui. No ahora. Pero todas las señales eran inequivocas. Su pulso latia en sus oidos. Una ola de calor inundó su cuerpo. El aire repentinamente se tornó espeso como melaza y sabia igual de vil.

¡Diablos! ¡demonios! Tenia que salir de ese lugar inmediatamente.

"-¿Por que paramos?" preguntó Candy. "-El vals no se ha terminado." Su voz sonaba como si viniera de una gran distancia y se filtrara a traves de lana de algodón.

"-Se acabó para mi." Terrence volvió su mirada alrededor de la habitación. Un par de puertas abiertas a su izquierda le dió esperanzas. Intentó dejarla, pero ella se aferró a sus hombros rapidamente.

"-Por el amor de Dios," dijo Terrence, "-dejeme...-"

"-Dejarlo ¿que?" ella murmuró "-¿dejarlo ir? Dejarlo abandonarme aqui en la pista de baile, ¿para mi completa y total humillacion? De todas las canalladas, groserias e imperdonables..." Cuando se le acabaron las descripciones, le dió una mirada acusatoria que implicó una y mil mas. "-¡No se lo voy a permitir!"

"-Muy bien entonces. No lo haga." Él deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, la agarró duro con las dos manos y levantó a Lady Candice Andrew -dos, cuatro... seis pulgadas del piso. Hasta que podian verse ojo a ojo, y sus zapatillas quedaron colgando en el aire.

Él esperó un momento para saborear la manera indignada en que esos ojos verdes lo miraban. Y luego la llevo afuera hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Antes de que Candy pudiera recuperar el aliento, el duque la habia sacado directamente atraves de las puertas. Emergieron exactamente en la misma terraza en donde habia discutido con Neil no hacia ni media hora antes. Sin duda los jardines estaban recibiendo un buen uso esa noche.

Dejandola en el suelo con cuidado, Grandchester paró el reclamo con la palma de su mano y le dijo: "-Usted se lo buscó."

Entonces él se hundio cerca de una columna de marmol, tirando de su corbata. "-¡Maldita sea!, hace calor ahi dentro."

Candy calladamente se tambaleó sobre sus pies, enfurecida y a la vez emocionada por la forma en que la habia levantado con tanta facilidad y llevado fuera del salón. Ella no era precisamente una delgaducha. Pero asi como era ella de bien formada, él definitivamente lo era más. Mientras que él la levantaba, ella habia sentido sus musculosos hombros moviendose debajo de sus manos. Oh si, definitivamente él estaba muy bien hecho.

Bueno ¿Y ahora que? Ella sabia que estaba pisando terrenos desconocidos con su burla descarada. Pero entonces, ella habia estado con ganas de tomar riesgos. Ya habia perdido Briarbank, a Neil, probablemente perdió cualquier prospecto matrimonial que quedara despues de la escena que armó al entrar y reclamar la mano del duque. No le quedava reputacion o ninguna fortuna que proteger; entonces, ¿por que no divertirse un poco?


	2. Chapter 2

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

**CAPITULO 2**

Él era un hombre atractivo, misterioso y poderoso. Habia sido intoxicante empujar los limites de la decencia como nunca antes se habia atrevido, sin saber que clase de respuesta podria provocar.

Cualquier respuesta que hubiera esperado, no habia sido esta. ¿Secuestrada del salon de baile? ¡Ha! Que las jovencitas se rieran de ella ahora.

"-Y de pensar," dijo ella con asombro, "-que yo lo defendia de todos esos rumores de salvajismo en su contra."

"-¿En serio?" Hizo un ruido aspero con su garganta y agregó: "-Espero que haya aprendido la lección. No me tiente otra vez. Al final yo siempre gano, en el juego, en los negocios, en todo."

Ella se echó a reir. "-Oh, ¿de verdad?"

"-Si." Respondió, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por su cabello. "-Porque yo poseo el singular sentido que nadie en su famila comparte."

"-¿Y que es eso, si me puede decir?"

"-Yo se cuando retirarme."

Ella lo miró fijamente. La luz que venia del salón iluminaba su hermoso, esculpido y aristocratico perfil. Con sus mechones de cabello y la columna de marmol detras de él, podria haber sido parte de un fresco Greco-Romano. Inmortalmente guapo... ¡Y mortalmente palido!.

"-¿Se siente bien?" Candy le preguntó

"-Cuatrocientas libras."

"-¿Que?"

Él cerró sus ojos. "-Cuatrocientas libras, si se va en este instante. Tendrá el cheque del banco en la mañana."

Aturdida, miró al pavimento. Cuatrocientas libras. Cuatrocientas libras, ¿y todo lo que tenia que hacer era darse la vuelta e irse? La cuenta de Neil saldada. Su verano en Briarbank de regreso.

"-Cambie esa mala suerte de los Andrew, Lady Candice. Aprenda cuando retirarse."

¡Oh Dios, él estaba hablando en serio!. Candy tuvo un pensamiento de ironia y lastima por si misma, que si bien no queria pagar cuatrocientas libras por sus favores, estaba ansioso de darle esa suma de dinero si ella simplemente se largaba. ¡Que hombre tan vil!

Oh, pero su rostro se habia puesto de un color muy peculiar. En el salón, sus mejillas se habian puesto rojas del enojo, pero ahora su tez era de color ceniza. Ella podia oir la dificultad con la que el aire entraba y salia de sus pulmones. ¿Y era un ilucion por la luz de la luna, o su mano realmente estaba temblando?

Si él verdaderamente estubiera mal, simplemente abandonarlo... seria como abandonar todo buen principio que sus queridos padres le habian enseñado. Estaria vendiendo su conciencia y su buena crianza por cuatrocientas libras. Y habian algunas cosas en las cuales uno no podia poner un precio.

Ella tomó un paso hacia él. "-En verdad se ve muy enfermo. ¿Por que no me permite que le traiga alg..."

"-No. Estoy perfectamente bien." Caminó por la terraza respirando profundamente y dijo: "-Mi unica aflicción es una plaga femenina vestida en seda verde."

"-¡No hay necesidad de ser grosero!. Nada mas estoy tratando de ayudarlo."

"-No necesito de su ayuda." dijo mientras limpiaba el sudor de su sien con la manga de su saco. "-No estoy enfermo."

"-Entonces, ¿Por que esta tan palido? ¿Por que es que un hombre preferiria tragar clavos que aceptar la ayuda de una dama? Y por amor de Dios, ¿Que un duque no puede pagar por un simple pañuelo?"

Desatandose la bolsa de su muñeca, ahora casi vacia, sacó lo unico que quedaba en ella: Un pañuelo de lino, delicadamente bordado. Tomó un momento para admirar la costura que habia terminado unos dias atras. Sus iniciales, en un tono purpura oscuro. Enredado alrededor y en los espacios abiertos de las letras, habia bordado una vid en color verde claro. Con un golpe de picardia havia decidido añadir una pequeña abeja de color negro con dorado zumbando alrededor de la letra C.

Era quizas, su mejor trabajo hasta ahora. ¿Y ahora este hermoso tesoro iria a limpiar la frente del duque? ¿Cuanto más estaria obligada a ceder en esta terraza? Su hermano, su casa y su ultimo pequeño logro. ¿Que mas quedaba? ¡Solo faltaba que Napoleon saliera de los arbustos y demandara su lealtad!.

"-¡Grandchester!" El tono masculino provenia de las sombras.

Candy saltó.

La voz se volvió a oir. "-Grandchester, ¿eres tu?"

El duque se enderezó. "-¿Quien anda ayi?"

Un ruido y el movimiento de los arbustos indicaban que el extraño se estaba acercando. Rapidamente, Candy fué al lado del duque y apretó el pañuelo en la mano de él. Terrence miró el pañuelo y luego a Candy, luego al pañuelo y de regreso a ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Tal vez era una tonteria, pero... se trataba simplemente de que él era uno de los hombres más importantes de Inglaterra, y ella venia de una de las familias historicamente más grandes del pais, asi que ella no podia permintir que él enfrentara a un reto desconocido mirandose como si estuviera enfermo de malaria. No, no podia hacerlo, mientras que ella tuviera un pañuelo perfectamente limpio a su alcanze eso no pasaria.

"-Gracias," dijo, limpiandose la frente a toda prisa y metiendo el pañuelo de lino en el bolsillo de su saco mientras no uno, sino dos hombres salian detras de los arbustos y se encaramaban en la terraza.

El duque inmediatamente se puso entre los hombres y Candy. Fue un gesto caballeroso y protector. Ahora ella ya no se arrepentia de haberle dado el pañuelo.

Los desconocidos estaban fuera del alcanze de la luz, asi que Candy no podia distinguir sus rasgos. Ella solo vió dos siluetas, uno bien vestido y el otro atemorizante.

"-Grandchester, soy Bellamy." Esto vino del bien vestido. "-Y se que ya conoces a Ashworth." le dijo señalando al grandulon a su lado.

El duque se puso tenso. "-Por supuesto. Somos viejos compañeros de escuela, ¿verdad, Rhys?"

No hubo respuesta de la sombra descomunal.

"-Hemos estado esperando que salieras de aqui" dijo Bellamy, "-pero no podiamos esperar más. Debes venir con nosotros."

"-¿Ir con ustedes? ¿Por que?"

"-Te diremos en el carruaje."

"-Dime ahora, y decidire si me uno a ustedes en el carruaje o no."

"-Cosas del club," dijo Bellamy.

Él salió de las sombras, y Candy se acercó. Ahora ella entendia por que su nombre le era familiar. Su cara le era conocida tambien. Ese era el infame saca-mañas, el lider del grupo en donde Neil daria su ojo y su colmillo por pertenecer. El grupo donde habia perdido cuatrocientas libras tratando de seguirles el paso. ¿Acaso tambien Bellamy estaba involucrado en esa tonteria de las monedas de bronce?

"-¿Cosas del club?" dijo Grandchester. "-¿Te refieres al Club de Sementales?"

Candy apenas si pudo contener una risotada. Club de sementales. ¡Ay! ¡Los hombres y su ridiculas sociedades!

"-Si, tenemos una reunion urgente," dijo Bellamy. "-Y ya que eres la septima parte de los miembros, estas obligado a asistir."

"-¿Se trata de Osiris?," preguntó el duque, su tono de voz era repentinamente grave. "-¡Si algo le ha pasado a ese caballo, yo..."

El gigante llamado Ashworth rompió el silencio, "-No, no se trata del caballo. Marlow esta muerto."

El estomago de Candy de calló al suelo.

"-¡Por amor de Dios Ashworth!," dijo Bellamy. "-Hay una dama presente!"

"-¿Marlow?" dijo ella. "-¿Muerto? ¿Charlie Marlow, el marques de Harcliffe?"

¿El mismo muchacho que habia sido criado a unas cuantas horas del castillo Andrew y que habia asistido a la misma escuela que sus hermanos mayores? ¿El chico con cabellos color cafe, de facciones finas, de buen humor y universalmente admirado? ¿El joven que habia sido tan amable con ella en su baile de debutante, que habia bailado, no solo una vez, como la costumbre requeria, sino dos sets completos con ella?

"-No, seguramente usted no se refiere a Charlie ¿Verdad?" preguntó Candy.

Bellamy dio un paso adelante, golpeando el pavimento con su baston de oro mientras caminaba dijo: "-Lo siento mucho"

La mano de Candy fue directamente a su boca. "-¡Oh! ¡Pobre Susana!"

"-¿Conoce usted a su hermana?" Preguntó Bellamy.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "-Un poco"

El duque parecio recordar su deber social, como la unica persona que estaba familiarizado con todas las partes, procedio con las presentaciones. "-Lady Candice Andrew, él es el señor Julian Bellamy." Su voz se tornó un tono más grave mientras que le presentaba al gigante. "-Y él es Rhys St. Maur, Lord Ashworth."

"-Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, estoy segura que estaria encantada" Candy inclinó su cabeza. "-Podria preguntarle, ¿Como lo tomó Susana?"

"-Ella aún no ha sido informada de la muerte de Charlie." dijo Bellamy. "-Es por eso que hemos venido por ti, Grandchester. Como los restantes miembros del Club, tenemos una obligacion con ella."

"-¿Tenemos?"

"-Si, si tenemos."

"-¿Que tipo de obligacion? ¿Impuesta por quien?"

"-Esta en el codigo. El codigo del Club. Como tu interes esta unicamente en el caballo y no en el espiritu de fraternidad del club, supongo que no te has tomado la molestia de familiarizarte con las reglas."

"-Nunca habia oido hablar de tal cosa," Dijo Grandchester, dirigiendose a Ashworth preguntó "-¿Y tú?"

El hombre más grande permaneció entre las sombras, pero Candy pudo ver que el menió la cabeza en negación.

"-Hay un codigo," dijo Bellamy impaciente "-y ambos estan sometidos a el. Si no les parece deben renunciar a todos los privilegios del club. Ahora vamonos ya. Debemos informar a Susana sobre la muerte de su hermano."

"-¡Esperen!" dijo Candy. "-Yo voy con ustedes"

"-¡No!." dijeron los tres hombres al unisono. Al escucharse, se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos de estar de acuerdo en algo.

"-¡Si!" ella respondió. "-Si, si iré. Los padres de Susana ya no viven. Charlie era la unica familia que le quedava, ¿no es asi?"

"-Asi es," contestó Bellamy. "-Desafortunadamente, asi es."

"-Bueno, ustedes caballeros puede que tengan sus clubs, monedas y codigos de honor, pero nosotras las damas tenemos hermandad. Y yo no voy a permitir que ustedes tres vayan a pisotear como elefantes los sentimientos de Susana. Hoy, ella sabrá que su unico hermano murió y que ahora esta sola en el mundo. Nesecitará comprensión y un hombro para llorar. Y me niego a dejarla pasar por esto sola, mientras tres imbeciles estan parados alrededor de ella discutiendo los estupidos codigos de su estupido club."

Hubo un silencio prolongado, durante el cual Candy empezó a arrepentirse de algunas de sus palabras. Tales como, "imbecil" y "estupido". Pero ella no se disculparia por sus sentimientos y mucho menos se quedaria atras. Ella sabia que era perder a un hermano. Sabia muy bien como era caminar por ese infierno sola. ¡¿Que no hubiera dado, por haber tenido a su mamá con ella en esa ocación?

Por fin, el duque habló. "-Nos llevaremos mi carruaje. Esta listo y tengo el equipo de caballos más fino."

"-Los mios estan listos" dijo Bellamy.

Grandchester apretó su mandibula y dijo: "-Yo tengo el mejor, de cualquier lugar."

Un silencio respetuoso siguió. Ni siquiera habia sido una orden, pero con esas pocas palabras que el duque pronunció tomó el mando completo de la situación. Si se habia estado sintiendo enfermo, ahora se veia completamente recuperado. Mejor que nunca en los ojos de Candy.

"-Como quieras," dijo Bellamy "-¿Podemos salir por los jardines? Hasta que no haya hablado con Susana, no quiero que esto se divulge."

Una vez más, los tres hombres miraron a Candy.

Ella pensó, obviamente, no se escaparia de la atención de los invitados que el Duque de Grandchester y ella habian desaparecido en la noche. Pero todo seria explicado, una vez que la muerte de Charlie se hiciera publica mañana. Y no era como si ellos estuvieran solos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo "-Muy bien."

Bellamy y Ashworth saltaron la barandilla de la terraza con facilidad. Sus pies aterrizaron en un arbusto de flores, y de la misma forma que llegaron, igualmente desaparecieron entre las sombras del jardin.

Grandchester fué el siguiente, pasando por encima de la barandilla una pierna a la vez. Dirigió a Candy a sentarse primero en la baranda, y luego a pasar sus piernas. Asi lo hizo. Un pliege de su vestido quedó atorado en sus zapatillas, y eso hizo que se tardara unos minutos más. Por fin liberada se preparó para deslizarse hacia abajo por el riel. Nada más eran unos cuantos metros hasta el suelo. El duque se lo impidió.

"-Permintame," le dijo, mientras la agarraba por la cintura. "-Esta lodoso aqui"

Candy se encontraba en esos brazos poderosos por segunda vez esa noche. Sin ningun esfuerzo la levanto de la baranda y la llevó hasta el camino de piedra. Delicadamente la bajó.

Seguro que estaba leyendo mucho más de lo que debia en su actitud, pero no podia evita pensar que él estaba haciendo las pases con ella. Ofreciendole una disculpa muda por el comportamiento tan bruto que tuvo con ella en el salón de baile.

"-Oh," dijo ella balanceandose un poco cuando el la soltó. "-Gracias."

"-Gracias a usted" le respondió él, llevandose una mano sobre el bolsillo del saco donde habia puesto el pañuelo que ella le habia prestado.

"-No necesitamos hablar de eso. ¿Se siente bien?"

"-Si."

Juntos, siguieron el camino que los otros hombres habian tomado. Caminando uno junto al otro. Él no le ofreció su brazo, sin embargo si señaló un sapo momentos antes que Candy se parara en el.

Al doblar la ezquina delantera de la casa y acercandose a los carruajes, el duque le habló otra vez: "-¿Que significa la E?"

"-¿Perdón?"

"-Su inicial." dijo, tocandose la bolsa del saco.

"-¡Oh!" Candy entendió a lo que se referia. "-Emilia. Es por Emilia. Candice Emilia."

El asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Candy se quedó atras a propósito. ¡_Tonta, tonta! _Se dijo. Pasaron frente a unas estatuas de bronce y Candy deseó golpearse la cabeza contra ellas. ¡Que tonta era! Él le habia hecho una pregunta, ¡_una vez!_ ¡¿y ella le tenia que responder tres veces? "Emilia," dijo imitando la voz de un perico. "Es por Emilia. Candice Emilia."

Candy reconoció y lamentó un aleteo virtiginoso en su vientre: Enamoramiento.

¡No podria haber ocurrido en un peor momento! Nada bueno podia salir de eso. Y de todos los caballeros en Londres ¿Tenia que ser de ese?. Ella no habia exagerado en el salón de baile cuando le dijo que él bailaba divinamente y que era innegablemente guapo. Tampoco cuando le habia confesado las ganas que tenia de acariciar su cabello. Y él realmente le habia parado los vellos del cuello. Verdad, todo era verdad.

¡_Él es horrible!_, se dijo Candy. ¡_Es un grosero, arrogante, insufrible! Se negó a perdonarle la deuda a Neil. !Te insultó, te arrastró del salon de baile y lugo te ofreció dinero para que te largaras! _¡_Y por amor de Dios! !Vas en camino a la casa de Susana Marlow a anunciarle la muerte de su hermano gemelo! _¡_Eres una mujer depravada y desquisiada Candice Emilia-Emilia-Emilia Andrew!_

Era justo... Algo en esos momentos improvistos habia pasado, cuando un ruido extraño entre los arbustos los hizo olvidarse de deudas e insultos y actuar solo por instinto. Ella habia corrido a su lado para darle su preciado pañuelo, él habia puesto su cuerpo entre ella y los desconocidos. No podia escapar esa sensación de que entre ellos se habia formado una alianza silenciosa y ahora estaban actuando como equipo.

Él tocó el bolsillo de su saco. Y lo hizo una y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo hacia, a Candy le temblaban las rodillas. ¡Ay, Señor!

Llegaron al carruage. Era realmente impresionante. Negro, lustroso, adornado con el escudo ducal de la familia Grandchester y jalado por un equipo de cuatro perfectos caballos negros.

El duque la ayudó a subirse, cerrando una de sus manos sobre los dedos de ella y colocando la otra en su espalda. Bellamy y Ashworth ya se habian situado en los asientos que miraban hacia atras, dejando a Candy y Terrence compartir el aciento delantero.

Nada de esta situación debiera emocionarla. Era terrible, la manera en como le ordenó al conductor que avansaran, hizo que a Candy le salieran chispas. Era inperdonable.

"-¿Como murió Marlow?" Preguntó el duque.

Gracias, dijo Candy para si misma, _gracias por recordarme la gravedad de la situacion y la ridicules de mis pensamientos._

"-Asaltantes," dijo Bellamy. "-Fue golpeado a muerte en la calle, en Whitechapel. Parece que fué un ataque al azar."

"-¡Dios mio!"

Estaba demasiado oscuro para que Candy pudiera ver las expresiones de las demas personas en el carruage. Por lo tanto calculó que era demasiado oscuro para que ellos vieran las expresiones de ella. Asi que permitió que un torrente de lagrimas silenciosas salieran de sus ojos.

Esto no estaba bien. La guerra de Waterloo habia terminado. Hombres jovenes y buenos en la cima de la vitalidad se suponia que habian dejado de morir. Hace apenas unas semanas, que habia visto a Charlie en el teatro con un grupo de sus amigos. Todo el mundo amaba a Charlie.

Candy se estremeció. Golpeado a muerte por asaltantes, si algo asi le pasó a Charlie... facilmente podria haberle pasado a Neil.

"-Podria haber sido yo" dijo Bellamy. "¡Dios, debi haber sido yo! Se suponia que debia ir con él esta noche, pero le fallé." Su voz se escucho quebrada. "-¡Que desperdicio de sangre, maldita sea! ¡Si yo hubiera estado alli, podria haberlo evitado!"

"-O te huvieran matado tambien."

"-¡Mejor huviera sido yo que él! Él tenia un titulo, responsabilidades, una hermana que proteger." Bellamy maldijo violentamente. "-¿Que pasara con Susana ahora? Todo esto es mi culpa. El juego de boxeo fué mi idea en primer lugar. Y luego ya no fuí. ¡No fuí por quedarme con la ramera de Carnelia!" Se inclinó y enterró la cara en sus propias manos.

Candy supuso que él se referia a la muy escandalosa y casada Lady Carnelia Hightower. Aunque su mente daba vueltas, ella prefirió quedarse callada. Lo ultimo que ella queria, era recordarle a los tres hombres en el carruaje que habia una mujer presente y con eso hacerlos moderar sus comentarios. Por el bien de Susana, ella queria reunir toda la información posible. Por primera vez, la cualidad de ser invisible ante los hombres estaba trabajando a su favor.

El duque aclaró su garganta y dijo: "-Dijiste que el ataque fue al azar. Si ese fué el caso... entonces, al azar es al azar. Podria haber sido cualquiera."

"-No hubiera sido yo." Esto vino de Ashworth, el gigante taciturno que estaba frente a Candy. "-Yo no puedo morir."

"-¿Por que dice una cosa asi?" Preguntó Candy, abandonado su intención de permanecer en silencio. Fué una declaración tan chocante, pero algo en su tono de voz le dijo que él no lo habia dicho con arrogancia.

"-Porque lo he intentado, en varias ocaciones. Y como puede ver, he fallado en cada una de ellas."

Candy no tuvo respuesta a eso.

"-Preguntele a su amigo Grandchester," continuó, "-Soy muy dificil de derribar."

A su lado el duque se puso tenso. Era evidente que los dos hombres tenian una historia de enemistad.

"-¡Basta!." Interrumpió Bellamy, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza, limpiando sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos continuó: "-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Charlie ya esta muerto. Es de Susana que tenemos que hablar. Como Charlie murió sin testamento, el titulo Harcliff, sus bienes, propiedades -incluso su casa- pasará a algun primo lejano. Ella probablemente tenga algun bien, pero dado su estado, ella no puede vivir independientemente en la ciudad."

No, no podria, Candy asintió en silencio. Pobre Susana. Tenia que encontrar alguna manera de ayudarla. "-¿Que propone usted Señor Bellamy?"

El hombre miró de Ashworth a Granchester. "-Mi Señor, su excelencia... Uno de ustedes debe casarse con ella."

"-¿Casarse con ella? Parpadeó Grandchester, "-¿Acabas de decir que uno de nosotros se debe casar con ella?"

"-Si."

Suspirando profundamente, Terrence se llevo una de sus manos a su sien. Sin animo de ofender al difunto, ni a Susana Marlow y su misteriosa "condición". Solo que esta situación claramente requeria una gran cantidad de debates, y él ya habia superado con creces su limite de expreción civilisada esa noche. Lo que queria hacer, era irse a casa, tomarse un vaso de brandy y tirarse en la alfombra de su biblioteca hasta que la cabeza le parara de dar vueltas. En la mañana sacariá a Teodora a cabalgar, ella se sentia incomoda en la ciudad ya que no estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes y el ruido. Un largo viaje por el campo los pondria de buen humor a los dos. Despues de todo eso... tal vez cenaria, antes de irse a jugar cartas.

Eso era lo que él queria hacer. Pero, como tantas veces ocurria, lo que él queria y lo que se requeria de él, eran cosas muy distintas.

"-El codigo del club indica," dijo Bellamy "-que en el caso del fallecimiento prematuro de un miembro, la fraternidad esta moralmente obligada a cuidar de sus familiares. Con su hermano muerto, Susana va a nesecitar un protector. Ella se debe casar."

"-Entonces ¿por que no lo haces tú? le preguntó Ashworth. "-Evidentemente estas muy familiarizado con ella, ¿que no eras amigo de Charlie?"

"-Si, eramos los mejores amigos. Precisamente por eso no lo puedo hacer. Lady Susana Marlow es la hermana de un marques. Su ascendencia incluye varios miembros de la realeza. Creo que una vez Charlie me dijo que ella es la decimotercera en linea de la corona. Yo soy... " Bellamy apretó el puño contra el asiento. "-Yo soy nadie de importancia.."

Bueno, en ese punto él y Terrence estaban en completo acuerdo. Por lo que Terry habia escuchado en las mesas de juego, Bellamy habia llegado de la nada, hacía unos tres años atras. Apesar de sus origenes humildes, varios riquillos lo invitaban a cada fiesta y juego de mesa que podian, solamente por el entretenimiento que ofrecia. Él era un excelente imitador.

Terrence habia visto una vez desde el umbral de una puerta como Bellamy entretenia a una docena de gente con su obscena imitacion de Byron y Lady Caroline Lamb. Él lo creia un payaso patetico, pero los muchachos del pueblo lo adoraban. Terrence no tenia nada más que desprecio por su humor barato. Lo unico que le interesaba de Bellamy, era la moneda de bronce que lo hacia miembro del Club de Sementales.

"-Va tener que ser Grandchester" dijo Ashworth, "-por que yo no me caso con ella."

"-¡Ha!, ¡ya quisieras tú casarte con alguien como ella!" Bellamy respondió "-ella es una dama encantadora e inteligente."

"-Estoy seguro de que lo es, pero lo ultimo que yo haria con una mujer que admiro, es casarme."

Terrence no se pudo resitir y dijo: "-Oh, ¿y resulta que ahora tienes decencia? ¿De donde te salió eso, me pregunto? ¿Tal vez la encontraste tirada en un campo de batalla?"

"-Tal vez lo hice," respondió Ashworth, "-Pero de seguro que a ti no te encontre por alli."

Terrence lo fulminó con la mirada. Seguia igual de cabrón para tirarle un golpe bajo. En su juventud, no habia nada más que él quisiera hacer, que seguir los pasos de su padre y comprar una comision en el ejercito. Pero cuando su padre murió, Terrence se convirtió en el heredero del difunto duque. De repente tenia un titulo, deberes, responsabilidades. Si hubiera insistido en entrar al ejercito, hubiera arriesgado cientos de vidas en batalla, no solo la suya. Adios, aspiraciones de gloria.

"-¿Por que no te puedes casar con ella Ashworth?" Le preguntó Bellamy. "-Tu eres un Lord, ¿no es cierto?"

"-He heredado una baronía recientemente. Consiste de una extención de páramos sin valor en Devonshire y una casa que se quemó hace catorce años. Tuve que vender mi comisión solo para pagar a los acreedores."

"-Perdon," dijo Candy, "-Siento mucho interrumpir"

¿Perdonarla? Terrence le hubiera agradecido a gritos. Un cambio de conversación era más que bienvenida.

"-Pero sabia que su nombre se me hacia conocido" continuó Candy hablandole a Ashworth "-y pues, mensiono la comision... ¿Es usted de casualidad el Teniente coronel St. Maur?

"-Yo soy. Y si, yo conocí a su hermano."

"-Ya me lo imaginaba. Él lo mencionó en sus cartas, siempre habló de su valentia. ¿Estuvo usted.." su voz se fué apagando "-¿Estuvo usted con él en Waterloo?"

"-No, no al final. Él sirvió en otro batallón. Pero le puedo decir que él era un buen hombre, y un excelente oficial. Admirado por los que sirvieron bajo su mando, bien visto por sus superiores. Un credito a su familia y el pais."

"-Gracias."

Candy parecia satisfecha, pero a los oidos de Terrence, ese discurso era poco convincente y ensayado. Como si Ashworth huviera dicho esas mismas palabras muchas veces. Probablemente asi era. Tal vez para él, el asunto de hoy -notificar a una joven la muerte de su hermano- no era otra cosa que rutina. Eso explicaria la seriedad de su conducta. Terrence no recordaba haberlo visto tan solemne antes. No es que hubieran pasado mucho tiempo conversando en Eton. Es muy dificil conversar mientras se estan tirando de puñetazos.

"-¿Donde esta su cuerpo?" Preguntó Candy de repente. "-El de Charlie, quiero decir."

"-En mi casa," Respondió Bellamy. "-Mis hombres los estan cuidando hasta que lo podamos llevar a la funeraria."

"-Susana querrá verlo."

"-No, mi Lady, no lo hará."

"-Ella lo hará, se lo aseguro. No importa que heridas tenga. Yo..." su voz se quebró "-Yo hubiera dado todo por la oportunidad de ver a Anthony. Creo que su muerte hubiera sido más facil de aceptar."

En ese momento, Terry de verdad notó a Candy. Su equipo de caballos jaló el carruaje al rededor de una ezquina aguda, y ella cayó sobre el cuerpo de Terry. Suave, cálida. Su aroma de lavanda era mas fuerte que antes. Mientras que ella se enderezaba, una gota de humedad cayó en él, sobre la franja de piel expuesta entre el guante y la manga. Ella estaba llorando.

Llorando, en absoluto silencio, probablemente era muy orgullosa para pedir un pañuelo despues de que ella le dio el suyo a Terry en el jardin.

Su mano se desvió al bolsillo de su saco, donde se encontraba precisamente el pañuelo. Era su propia culpa que se encontrara sin el -despues de todo, él no se lo habia pedido. Pero ahora con toda perversidad no se lo queria devolver.

"-Eso lo decide entonces," dijo Bellamy. "-Grandchester se casará con ella."

Terrence respondió: "-Me niego."

"-No te puedes negar"

"-Lo acabo de hacer"

Bellamy se inclinó hacia él, "-Esta en las reglas del club. Ni Ashworth ni yo somos buenos prospectos, como ya oiste. Si no hubieras reducido tan metodicamente el numero de miembros del club en las recientes semanas, podria haber otros candidatos. Pero lo hiciste, y como ahora eres la septima parte del grupo, la responsibilidad cae sobre ti.

"-No entiendo," dijo Candice, "-¿Como puede ser un hombre la septima parte de un club?"

"-Son las monedas mi Lady," dijo Bellamy. "-Verá, Charlie compró un semental excepcional hace unos años. Osiris fué el mejor caballo de carreras en Londres. Ahora ya esta muy viejo para correr, pero sigue siendo muy valioso como semental. Muchos caballeros querian crias, y Charlie creó el club de los sementales como una broma. Si hubiera conocido a Charlie, sabria que a él le encantaba hacer bromas."

"-Oh si," dijo ella, "-Cuando él y mi hermano eran chiquillos, se robaron la campana de la iglesia, solo para poder dormir más tarde el domingo."

Bellamy sonrió. "-Si, eso suena a Charlie. ¿Quien de sus hermanos fué? ¿Lord Andrew? ¿O Neil?"

Cuando ella no respondió inmediatamente, Bellamy añadió: "-Oh Dios, lo siento. ¿No fué el que murió en Belgica?"

"-No, no fué Anthony. Ninguno de ellos. Fué mi hermano William. Él es un oficial en la Armada ahora."

"-¡Dios mio! ¿Cuantos de ustedes hay?" Terrence lamentó la pregunta de inmediato. ¿Que lo habia poseido para preguntar eso? ¿Que fregados le importaba?

Mientras más tiempo se tardaba Candy en responder, más fuerte la acusación hacia él se sentia en el carruaje. _Mal hecho Grandchester, mal hecho. _En verdad, él era capaz de tener una conversación civilisada. Pero no antes, durante o despues de un baile.

Por fin ella contestó, "-Habian seis de nosotros. Ahora solo cinco. Yo soy la unica hija." Ella hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando otra respuesta grosera, pero cuando no llegó, ella dijo: "-Por favor, continue señor Bellamy."

"-Claro. Charlie tenia diez monedas hechas de bronze y las distribuyó entre sus amigos más cercanos. La posesión de una moneda, da el derecho a llevar yeguas para crianza con Osiris. Pero por reglas del club, las monedas nunca podrian ser compradas, regaladas o intercambiadas. Solo pueden ser ganadas en una partida de cartas."

"-¿En un juego de cartas?" dijo ella.

"-Cartas, dados, cualquier tipo de apuesta. Ese puñado de fichas de bronce se convirtió en la moneda más codiciada de Londres. Todo el mundo queria crianza de Osiris por supuesto, pero más que eso, querian ser parte del club. La fraternidad, la camaderia... Hay cierta clase en ser miembros del club. No cualquier club puede ser tan exclusivo al solo permitir diez miembros, y ganar una de esas monedas, significaba que suerte o ingenio, o ambos estaban contigo." Bellamy le disparó una mirada cortante a Terrence, "-Entonces, aqui Grandchester, llegó y arruinó la diversión. Él obtuvo siete de las diez monedas. Las otras tres pertenecen a mi, Ashworth y Charlie por supuesto."

El asiento se movió cuando Candy giró en dirección de Terrence y preguntó "-¿Por que hizo eso?"

"-¿Le importaria responderle a la dama, su excelencia?"

Terrence se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana y respondió: "-¿Que no es obvio? Quiero el caballo."

"-Pero el señor Bellamy dijo que una moneda es suficiente para poder asegurar crianza. ¿Por que insistir en obtener todas las monedas? ¿Por que la avaricia?"

Terrence escuchó la acusación en la voz de ella. Culpó su "avaricia" de la deuda de su hermano. "-En cuanto a Osiris concierne, no estoy interesado en privilegios de crianza. Estoy interesado en la posesión. No me gusta compartir."

Bellamy sacudió la cabeza. "-Alli lo tiene Lady Candice. Su merced no esta interesado en la fraternidad ni amistad. Él solo se interesa en el caballo. Te digo Grandchester, puede que no te guste compartir, pero tendras que hacerlo. No tendras mi moneda, a menos que la arrebates de mis manos frias, muertas. El club de sementales fué la creación de Charlie, y no te voy a permitir que destruyas su legado."

"-Pero si, quieres que me case con su hermana."  
>"-No, eeh, si." Bellamy gruñó de frustración. "-Quiero decir, yo no quiero. Ojala hubiera alguien más, pero no lo hay."<p>

Lady Candice hizo un inarticulado y extraño ruido. ¿Pero que expresó? ¿Consternación? ¿Frustración? ¿diversión? Bueno, por lo menos ya no estaba llorando.

Claramente, Bellamy no pudo interpretar el ruido que hizo Candy mejor que Terry. Ladeando la cabeza, observó a la pareja con mucho cuidado y dijo: "-Es decir, a menos que ustedes ya esten comprometidos. ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo en la terraza?"

"-¡Oh, no!" Se apresuró Candy a responder sonriendo. "-Lo que sea que interrumpió, no fué eso."

"-Entonces, su excelencia, el honor lo obliga a hacerle una propuesta a Susana."

"-Disculpeme," dijo Candy, "-pero ¿que hay de honorable en decidir el futuro de una mujer sin siquiera preguntarle su opinion? Si Susana quisiera casarse, tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho años atras. No estamos viviendo en la Edad Media, señores. El consentimiento de la dama en general es requisito indispensable antes de que se empiezen hacer los planes de boda."

"-Si, pero incluso en estos tiempos modernos, aveces las circunstancias -como la muerte, o la pobreza- toman la decision por la dama."

"-No puedo hablar por Susana, señor Bellamy. Pero yo puedo decirle, me he enfrentado a tales circunstancias, pero jamas han tomado las decisiones por mi."

Asi que Terrence pensó para sí, Lady Candice ha recibido ofertas de matrimonio. Y ella se ha negado. Él ya se habia estado preguntando, si su solteria era una condición por desición propia o porque no tenia alternativas.

¡Demonios! ¿Por que estaba pensando en ella? ¿Por que tenia esa nesecidad de saber todo sobre esa impertinente, mandona y no-tan-bonita mujer? Él no queria meterse en algo tan tonto y peligroso como una investigación a fondo. Noooo, él solo queria una pequeña referencia -el manual completo de todas las cosas de Candice Emilia Andrew. El árbol genealogico de todos sus ancestros hasta llegar a los invasores normandos. El listado completo de todos los libros que ella haya leido. Un mapa topografico indicando la ubicacion precisa de cada peca en su piel.

Ashworth habló: "-Ya llegamos."

El carruaje paró frente a la casa Harcliff. Mientras esperaban que el lacayo habriera la puerta, Bellamy se inclinó hacia delante y habló directamente con Terrence, "-Susana puede ser sorda, pero no es estupida. Ella lee labios y habla con una dicción casi tan aristocratica como la tuya. Mirala cuando le hablas, eso es todo lo que se requiere. No levantes la voz ni hables en terminos simplistas, como si fuera tu senil abuela. No hables de ella como si no estubiera en la habitacion y no la trates menos que a tu equivalente social e intelectual."

Terrence se erizó, "-¿Por que me estas dando todas estas amonestaciones a mi?"

"-Porque antes que esta noche termine, tendras una reunion privada con ella. Le propondras matrimonio, Grandchester. Lo haras. ¡O por Dios que te retaré a duelo!"

"-¿Un duelo?" Exclamó Candy. "-¡¿Para que? ¡¿Para que tengamos dos muertos en lugar de uno?"  
>Ignorandola, el duque dijo friamente, "-Atrevete Bellamy. Me dará placer arrebatarte esa moneda de tus frias y muertas manos."<p>

Realmente, estos hombres eran imposibles.

Cuando la puerta del carruaje se abrió, Candy se levantó de su asiento y se puso en medio de Bellamy y Grandchester, que ya se estaban intercambiando miradas asesinas. Mientras que ella salia, los hombres la siguieron.

Candy se apresuró y bloqueó la puerta, dirigiendose a ellos firmemente en el tono que su madre utilizaba para hacer frente a las peleas de sus hermanos. Si estos hombres adultos se iban a comportar como niños peleando por canicas, alguien con más sentido tenia que hacerse cargo. Por el bien de Susana.

"-Esperen un momento por favor. Antes que entremos les hare saber algo"

Los tres hombres la observaron, y la valentia de Candy comenzó a flaquear. Pudieron haber estado comportandose como niños, pero ellos tres eran bastante grandes, poderosos e intimidantes. Un duque, un guerrero y un sinverguenza. No estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención de hombres como ellos. ¡Ha! no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atencion de ningun hombre y punto, bueno, aparte de la de sus hermanos...

Su estomago seguia dando volteretas con solo pensar en voltear a ver al duque. Y gracias a las luces color ambar de las lamparas del carruaje, ella estaba teniendo su primer buen vistaso al Lord Ashworth y Bellamy. Lo que vió no le dió tranquilidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

**CAPITULO 3**

Ashworth era enorme, en todos los aspectos -alto, ancho, imponente. Una dramatica cicatriz cortaba desde su sien hasta su mejilla. El golpe que se la causó por poco alcanzó el ojo. Pero a pesar de que Ashworth tenia el aspecto de pirata, se sentia más segura con él, que con Bellamy.

A pesar de su pelo alborotado, la forma de vestir y de ser del señor Bellamy era fina. Tan fina y esmerada que daba la impresion de ser mañoso. Habia tal cosa como un hombre demasiado fino para ser de confianza.

Ella respiró profundamente para calmarse y les dijo: "-Esto es lo que va ocurrir. Vamos a pedir al personal de la casa que despierten a Susana y que le pidan que se vista. Para el momento en que ella baje, les prometo que estará lista para lo peor."

Cualquier mujer, que es despertada en medio de la noche, de inmediato se prepara para lo peor. ¿Cuantas veces habia bajado Candy las escaleras con los pies entumecidos por el miedo, segura que otra desgracia habia caido en otro de sus seres queridos? Solo para descubrir que era Neil borracho, tambaleandose por otra noche de juerga con sus "amigos".

"-Cuando ella baje," continuó Candy, "-yo hablaré con ella a solas. Ustedes caballeros esperaran en el estudio del señor Marlow, y yo informaré a Susana de la muerte de su hermano."

"-Lady Candice..."

"-Ella paró a Bellamy, elevando su mano "-No es una tarea que me guste señor, pero no se las voy a dejar a ustedes tres. Perdoneme que le hable con franqueza, pero despues de la conversacion de los ultimos quince minutos, estoy convencida de que ninguno de ustedes posee el sentido o la sensibilidad para dar una noticia como esta, de una manera respetuosa."

"-Mi lady, debo insistir..."

"-¡No, usted tiene que escuchar!" su voz chilló "-Debe entender, yo he pasado por lo mismo que Susana esta por vivir. Y ustedes tres juntos son intimidantes. Ni siquiera estoy segura como puedo ser capaz de estar parada aqui frente a ustedes sin evaporame en la niebla... Por favor, lo que les estoy tratando de decir es, permitanme darle la noticia delicadamente. Si Susana los mira, va a saber inmediatamente."

Con un crujido suave, la puerta se abrió detras de Candy.

Candy se volteó, se encontró cara a cara, no con un sirviente como habia previsto, sino con la misma Susana Marlow.

Por primera vez en... oh, debió ser dos años desde la ultima ves que se vieron. Desde el funeral de Anthony tal vez. Habian sido amigas de niñas -no las mas cercanas, ya que Susana era unos años mayor. Pero despues de la fiebre que dejo a Susana sorda, se vian cada vez menos ya que Susana no salia a sociedad a menudo.

"-¿Candy?" preguntó Susana, mientras cerraba el cuello de su bata. "-¿Candy Andrew, que estas haciendo aqui a estas...?" Sus soñolientos ojos azules fueron hacia los hombres

Candy apretó sus puños. Susana no pudo haber oido sus comentarios, se dijo asi misma. Tal vez no era demansiado tarde para darle la noticia suavemente.

"-¡Oh, Dios mio!" La mano de Susana fue directo a su cuello, "-¡Charlie esta muerto!"

"-Lo sabia," dijo Susana despues, con la mirada perdida en sus manos entrelazadas. Se sentaron en la sala. Una taza de té con coñac descansaba sobre la mesa sin haber sido tocada, ahora ya fria.

"-De alguna manera ya lo sabia, incluso antes de que ustedes llegaran. Me fui a la cama temprano. Estaba tan cansada anoche. Pero me desperté con un sobresalto una hora más tarde, y no he podido dormir desde entonces... Sabia que él ya no estaba."

Candy movio su silla para estar más cerca de su amiga. "-Lo siento mucho." Palabras tan debiles y sin valor. Pero realmente, en una situacion como esta, no hay nada útil que decir.

"-No lo hubiera podido creer, si no lo sintiera en mi corazón. Me he estado acostumbrando a la idea por varias horas. Siempre sabiamos cuando el otro estaba en peligro. Porque somos gemelos, supongo. Durante mi enfermedad, tomó un carruage desde Oxford hasta llegar a casa, aunque nadie le habia escrito para contarle... No se como voy a... " Susana dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos. "-Es tan dificil imaginarme existiendo sin él, cuando nunca lo he hecho."

Sus hombros temblaban ligeramente mientras lloraba, Candy la abrazó.

El observador casual nunca hubiera adivinado que ella y Charlie eran gemelos. Sus apariencias no podrian haber sido más diferentes. Charlie tenia el pelo marron y piel bronceada -un aura de salud y energia emanaba de él. Por el contrario, Susana era rubia y blanca, de temperamento traquilo y sereno.

Candy habia oido comentarios o chismes, que el nacimiento de gemelos fue una suerte para la reputacion de su madre, pues nadie creeria que Charlie y Susana fuera hijos del mismo padre, sino hubieran nacido uno tras el otro en cuestion de minutos.

Candy apretó el hombro de su amiga ligeramente hasta que Susana levantó la mirada. "-Incluso para mi, es dificil imaginar a Charlie muerto, más que nadie de mis conocidos, él siempre se miraba tan... ¡tan lleno de vida! Lo extrañaremos muchisimo. Pero no te preocupes, por que asi como habian muchas personas que querian a Charlie, asi hay muchas tambien que estan dispuestas a ayudarte en lo que necesites." Candy lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta que conectaba la sala con la biblioteca, "-Solo en la otra habitacion, tienes tres de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, cada uno de ellos, preparados a nadar el canal si tu lo pides."

Susana sonrió un poco desanimada. "-El señor Bellamy es el responsable de la presencia de los otros dos, estoy segura. Aveces pienso que el hombre me va ahogar bajo todas sus buenas intenciones."

Susana debió haber captado la mirada fugaz de escepticismo en Candy.

"-Oh, no lo confundas Candy, Bellamy es un gran interprete. Su papel favorito y más exitoso es el del vandido incorregible. Pero ha sido un fiel amigo de Charlie y sin duda ahora mira como su responsabilidad fraternal el encargarse de mi."

"-¿Estas segura de que su interes es solo fraternal?"

Candy recordó el comportamiento de Bellamy en el carruaje y su apasionada defensa de cualquier observacion que pudiera interpretarse ligeramente como despectiva hacia Susana.

"-Oh, si," dijo Susana, "-en ese punto estoy muy segura."

"-Siento que debo decirte algo... en el camino hacia aqui, los tres hombres estaban discutiendo sobre... quien seria el afortunado de casarse contigo."

"-¿Casarse conmigo? Nunca pense en casarme."

"-Yo les dije que nesecitarias tiempo para absorber esta noticia, tiempo para el duelo. Traté de convencerlos de que no te presentaran esa propuesta hoy, pero no sé si tuve exito."

Más bien, no sabia si las amenasas de Bellamy habian tenido exito en eliminar la negativa de Grandchester. Ella esperaba que no. Y no por que estubiera celosa. No, la envidia no tenia nada que ver con esto. Cualquiera que fuera su atraccion fisica hacia Grandchester, Candy era lo suficientemente sabia para no confundirlo con amor, y todo gracias al mal caracter de él . Solo en esta noche, ella habia sido testiga de la actitud tan insensible de Granchester hacia la deuda, muerte, la sociedad, amistad y matrimonio como para saber que ella no deseaba un marido como ese a ninguna mujer que conciderara amiga.

"-Ay querida," dijo Susana debilmente. Su cabeza se undió en sus manos otra vez. "-no me digas, esto tiene que ver con ese club absurdo del caballo que Charlie comenzó."

"-Si."

"-Que nombre tan ridiculo el que le puso. El club de los Sementales. Yo le dije que me debió pedir ideas, yo podria pensar en una dozenas de nombres mejores para ponerle. ¿Que hay de malo con La Sociedad del Semental?"

Candy contuvo su risa. "-Si gustas, les diré que se marchen. Ya me les enfrenté una vez hoy, y no tengo miedo de volver hacerlo"

Orgullo fortaleció la voz de Candy, ¿y por que no? En algún momento de esta noche, entre rendir sus ultimas monedas a Neil y haberse robado la mano de Grandchester, de alguna manera Candy salió de sí misma. O más bien, salió de esa caparazón tranquila, modesta, sin gracia, simple y sin pretenciones que habia habitado toda su vida. El regañar a un trio de hombres intimidantes habia sido solo una parte de ello. Hoy se habia enfrentado a un duque, hasta coqueteó con él durante un vals muy sensual, sin éxito, pero aún asi, eso iba mas allá de todo lo que se había atrevido hacer antes. Añadiendo a todo esto, habia salido del baile en circunstancias misteriosas, y en este momento las chismosas estarian debatiendo precisamente cuando, esa bien educada muchacha de los Andrew se habia convertido en una descarada aventurera. ¿Por qué al dar la media noche? Ese fué el preciso momento en que Candy habia dejado de ser una calabaza. Y no importaba lo que pudiera venir mañana, ella estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma por ello.

"-Iré a sacarlos ahora," dijo, mientras se ponia de pie.

"-No," respondió Susana. "-yo hablaré con ellos. Yo sé que ellos estan sufriendo también, y sus intenciones son buenas. Los hombres tienen esa necesidad incurable de tratar de arreglar las cosas. Incluso cosas que ya nunca se pueden reparar."

"-Les dije que querrias ver a Charlie."

"-Gracias. Si, me gustaria." Su voz era amable y distante. Candy sabia que ella habia entrado en ese vacio insensible de irrealidad que sigue a una gran conmoción como esa. Frente a todos Susana insitió que habia presentido la muerte de su hermano horas atras, y que ya se habia acostumbrado a la idea, pero Candy sabia que la muerte de Charlie no seria real para ella por un tiempo. Y cuando lo fuera, el dolor seria casi insoportable. Por ahora no presionaria a Susana a afrontar ese dolor. La dejaria flotar en ese vacio oscuro por todo el tiempo que pudiera.

"-¿Quieres que te ayude a vestir?"

"-No gracias, yo lo haré. Ademas, mi doncella esta despierta."

"-Entonces esperare con los caballeros hasta que estes lista. ¿Puedo decirle a tu cocinero que haga algo de comer, y que alimenten a los caballos? Y si tu puedes, tambien deberias de comer algo."

"-Si, por supuesto. Dirije a los sirvientes como pienses que es mejor." Levantandose lentamente Susana continuó diciendo: "-estoy muy agradecida que estes aqui Candy, eres muy amable."

Una hora más tarde, una variedad de carnes frias y quesos descansaban en una bandeja casi sin haber sido tocados. El duque estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo grande en el rincon de la biblioteca, hojeando con impaciencia las paginas de un libro. Si habia levantado la vista una vez en la ultima hora, Candy no lo habia notado. Y para su frustración, se encontro a ella misma mirandolo con insistencia.

El único de los caballeros que habia comido algo fué Lord Ashworth, y ahora se encontraba reclinado en el diván con los ojos cerrados y sus masivas botas apoyadas en el banquillo de cuero. Su actitud de reposo no le parecia a ella como una falta de respeto. Podria describirlo como prudente. Un rasgo militar, asumió. Calaramente Ashworth era un hombre que no dejaba que la muerte interfiriera con el trabajo incansable de la supervivencia. Él no desperdiciaria la oportunidad de comer, beber o descansar cuando se presentara.

Por el contrario, el Sr. Bellamy no habia dejado de moverse desde que Candy habia entrado a la habitacion. Habia rondado el suelo tantas veces que Candy temia que hiciera un surco en la madera. Cuando sonó el timbre, él mismo se lanzó a responder. El que llamaba a la puerta era un investigador.

"-¿Alguna noticia?" Preguntó el duque cuando Bellamy volvió a entrar.

"-No. Nada que no supieramos. Fué acosado en un callejon, en algun lugar en Whitechapel. El motivo parece haber sido robo. Unos bagabundos escucharon forcejeos y gritos, pero estaban demasiado asustados para investigar. Una prostituta fué la que encontró el cuerpo y pidió ayuda, pero ya no ha sido vista desde entonces."

"-¿Como se lo llevaron a usted?"

"-Cuando la prostituta lo encontró, a duras penas todavia estaba con vida. Aparentemente él les dió mi dirección. Algo muy afortunado, o si no quien sabe que le habria pasado a su cuerpo. Lo más probable es que lo hubieran vendido a estudiantes de medicina, estoy sorprendido que la prostituta no pensara en eso. Probablemente ella estaba esperando una recompensa por salvarle la vida a un noble."

"-O tal vez simplemente ella tenia conciencia y un buen corazón." dijo Candy.

Bellamy hizo un sonido de escepticismo y dijo: "-Bueno, no importa cuan puras eran sus intenciones, no fueron suficientes para salvarlo. Él murió en el camino."

"-¿Estaba usted en casa cuando lo llevaron?"

"-No." maldijo en voz baja. "-tuvieron que ir a buscarme. ¡Maldita sea! si tan solo yo hubiera estado con él. Esto no hubiera pasado."

Con un repentino y salvaje arranque de fuerza, le dió un puñetazo a un librero. Candy saltó en su asiento. Los ojos del Sr. Ashworth se abrieron de golpe.

"-¿No lo ven?" dijo Bellamy, "-Esto es mi culpa. No puedo arreglarlo, pero voy hacer todo lo que pueda por traer los asesinos de Charlie a la justicia y ver a Susana bien establecida."

"-Es poco probable que cumplas con alguna de tus metas esta noche." dijo el duque.

Bellamy caminó en direccion al duque. "-Le ofreceras matrimonio, Grandchester. Si tengo que ponerte un cuchillo en la gar..."

Candy se paró de un salto. "-Por favor," dijo, bloqueando el camino de Bellamy. "-Por favor, si de verdad le importa Susana-"

"-Si me importa," la interrumpio Bellamy con impaciencia. "-como si fuera mi propia hermana, si tuviera una."

"-Entonces, le ruego, dele tiempo para pasar su duelo. Su hermano se acaba de morir. Ya sea que se haya ido violentamente o en paz, lo que importa es que él ya no esta en su vida, y esto es una tragedia. Si de verdad le importa, ofrescale consuelo y comprensión, no promesas de venganza ni propuestas de matrimonio."

"-Muy bien," Bellamy suspiró, "-Ya no hablaré de venganzas ni asesinatos. Pero él-" dijo, apuntando con su dedo al duque "-es mejor que él cumpla con su deber hacia Susana. Si quiere conservar sus derechos con Osiris, no tiene otra opción."

Grandchester puso a un lado el libro. "-¿Que no tengo opción? Soy un duque. ¡Siempre tengo una opción!. ¡Y no respondo favarablemente a las amenazas!."

"-Oh, no te estoy amenazando," respondió Bellamy. "-Nada más te estoy recordando del codigo del club. Cualquier miembro que falla en cumplir con el codigo de honor, debe renunciar a sus intereses en el caballo."

Una idea se le vino a Candy. "-Pero Charlie esta muerto. ¿Que no el caballo pasa a ser propiedad de su heredera, como el resto de sus cosas?"

Bellamy dió una sonrisa fria al duque antes de dirigirse a Candy. "-No, mi lady. Charlie diseño el club de una forma muy inteligente. Le pidió a su abogado que lo hiciera todo legal. Osiris es mantenido en fideicomiso, y cualquier derecho de crianza es dado bajo dos condiciones: La posesión de una moneda de bronze y la adhesión al codigo. Si el Duque no cumple con sus obligaciones, pierde todo el derecho sobre el caballo."

"-Eso es absurdo," dijo Grandchester.

Candy pensó que toda esa empresa era absurda. Ya estaba harta de oir hablar de ese Club de Sementales y de sus codigos.

El duque continuó: "-Ese codigo tuyo... en el carruaje, dijiste que los miembros deben de proveer para los familiares del fallecido. No recuerdo ninguna mencion de matrimonio."

"-No veo de que otra manera podrias proveer y velar por ella. Ella perdera esta casa con todo lo que hay dentro. Incluso con cualquier cantidad de ingreso que ella tuviera, no podria vivir independientemente. Lo mismo seria para cualquier otra dama, pero si tomamos en cuenta su condicion..." él negó con su cabeza, "-No hay alternativas."

"-¡Pero claro que las hay!" Exclamó Candy, cada vez más desesperada por salvar a Susana de ese mal concebido plan, que estaba demostrando ser más un producto de la conciencia culpable de Bellamy y la codicia por el caballo de Grandchester. "-Va tomar tiempo para que el testamento sea ejecutado, Susana no esta en peligro de ser tirada a la calle mañana. Y damas nobles si pueden vivir independientemente. No veo por que la sordera de Susana seria un impedimento si ella asi lo desea. Ella podria contratar los servicios de una dama de compañia. Alguna viuda o dama soltera, con poca fortuna podria prestar su asistencia en las cuestiones del hogar. Esta clase de acuerdos se realizan todo el tiempo."

"-Una dama de compañia a sueldo," dijo el duque pensativo, sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia Candy. "-Eso resolveria el asunto muy bien, si una buena candidata se presentara." Ladeando la cabeza, levantó una ceja y continuó su intenso escrutinio hacia Candy. Esa era una mirada llena de intenciones.

Todo el cuerpo de Candy se puso caliente y erizo.

_Oh, no. _¡_Que ni lo piense! _¿Como se atreve a sugerir, aunque sea tacitamente, que Candy seria una buena dama de compañia a sueldo? Ese tipo de empleo es para las viudas y solteronas indigentes y desesperadas. Mujeres sin posibilidades de ninguna clase, sin familia ni fortuna propia. ¡Esa no era ella! ... Al menos, no todavia.

Allí estaba él, sentado, tan engreidamente guapo. Ella casi que podia escuchar sus palabras arrogantes resonando en su cráneo: _Soy un duque. Siempre tengo una opcion. Y es mejor que usted abandone todos sus sueños para el futuro y se convierta en una dama de compañia a sueldo, porque un hombre como yo nunca eligiria a una mujer como usted._

Si, bueno, ese punto ya lo tenia muy claro. ¿Que no? Docenas de desaires a la media noche le habian enseñado esa lección. Pero esa misma tarde, cuando se habia robado la mano del duque, cuando lo habia forzado a escucharla, cuando le dió sus opiniones -sin mencionar, su pañuelo- Candy sintió que habia arañado su camino hacia la igualdad con ese hombre. Evidentemente no fué asi. Rapidamente, sin duda, con una ciencia de palabras despiadadas y con esos ojos devastadores, habia puesto a Candy de vuelta en su lugar.

¿Que tenia este hombre que la hacia reaccionar con tanta fuerza? A pesar de su buen aspecto y obvia inteligencia, -o tal vez a causa de ellos-, él, más que cualquier otro hombre que conocia, tenia el poder de hacerla sentir tan vulnerable, carente, pero por sobre todo, indeseada.

Romper el contacto visual con el Duque de Grandchester no era algo que Candy deseara hacer. Era algo que nesecitaba hacer, como acto de puro instinto de preservacion. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por que no podia?

Desde la puerta, Susana aclaró su garganta. "-Gracias a todos por esperar. Estoy lista."

Agradecida, Candy le dió la espalda al duque para mirar a su amiga. El largo cabello rubio de Susana habia sido trenzado, y se habia cambiado a un vestido azul oscuro que era elegante en su simplicidad. O tal vez era elegante simplemente porque Susana lo usaba. Acercandose ya a los treinta años, todavia tenia la figura esbelta de su juventud, y los mismos ojos azul claro que Candy siempre habia envidiado. Aun en el dolor, ella era impresionantemente hermosa. Y si no hubiese estado tan en contra a la idea de que su amiga se casara con cualquiera de los caballeros presentes, Candy se hubiera ofendido en nombre de Susana, y de hecho de todo el sexo femenino, que cualquier hombre tuviera tanto como un momento de vacilacion, al aceptar la oportunidad de tener la mano de ella en matrimonio.

Con su entrada, tanto el Sr. Ashworth y el duque se pusieron de pie, como lo imponia la etica. Pero entonces, para sorpresa de Candy -para sorpresa de todos- el duque hizo algo más que solo ponerse de pie.

Él se acercó.

"-Lady Susana," comenzó. "-Quisiera expresar mis más profundas condolencias por su perdida."

¿Sus mas "profundas" condolencias? Candy sospechaba que su más "profundo" pesame no llenaria ni siquiera un dedal.

"-Dejeme asegurarle," continuó Grandchester. "-que como amigo de los Harcliff, un compañero y asociado en su club, mi honor de caballero me mueve a ofrecerle toda la asistencia que pueda nesecitar."

"-Gracias, su excelencia." respondió Susana, dandole una mirada de angustia a Candy ya que era claro que el duque no habia terminado de hablar.

"-Además," continuó el duque. "-tengo la intencion de hacerle una oferta."

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

"-Me gustaria hacer una oferta grande por la parte de su hermano en el Club de Sementales."

Sus palabras patinaron sobre la superficie fina y tensa de tranquilidad. Hasta que se estrellaron en un coro resonante que venia de todos los rincones de la sala: "!¿Que?"

"-Quise decir, comprar su moneda de bronze," dijo el duque

Las botas de Ashworth cayeron al suelo, "-No puedes comprar su moneda. Solo puede ser ganada en un juego de azar."

Grandchester dijo con frialdad: "-¿No fué su asesinato al azar? Mala suerte, en su forma más pura."

Eso lo hizo. La impresión que Candy tenia del Duque de Grandchester se cimentó ahora. No solo cimentada, sino forjada en bronze. Él era el hombre más arrogante, egoista e insensible que jamas habia podido conocer. Sin excepción.

"-¡Se supone que le ofrecerias matrimonio!," gruñó Bellamy.

"-Estoy obligado a ofrecerle ayuda. Y eso he hecho." Se dirigió a Susana una vez más. "-Señorita, mañana le diré a mi secretario que la llame. Él estara a su disposición en cualquier asunto, ya sea para los arreglos del entierro o para asegurarle una nueva vivienda. También le traerá una nota bancaria que constará de mi oferta para la compra de la parte de Charlie en el club de Sementales, que usted podrá revisar y aceptar o rechazar a su gusto."

Bellamy le dijo: "-¡Eres un cabrón! !Esto se trata de honor, y en todo lo que tu puedes pensar es en ese maldito caballo!"

"-¡En todo lo que ustedes pueden pensar es en ese maldito caballo!" dijo Candy mientras se acercaba a Susana. "-El futuro de Susana es solamente de ella, y solamente ella puede decidir. Paren de inflar el pecho y jugar a esta imitacion infantil de caballeria. Todas estas vueltas ridiculas de honor y deber... ¡por amor de Dios! Ustedes no son los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Por su propia admision, Charlie hizo este club como una broma. ¿Que no tienen obligaciones reales que atender? ¿No tienen relaciones humanas que valgan la pena su esfuerzo y atencion? ¿O esto es todo lo que tienen en sus vidas, una tonta comedia centrada en un caballo?"

Los tres se quedaron callados, desviando la mirada hacia las distintas caracteristicas de la decoración en la habitación -borlas, flecos, bandejas laqueadas- cosas que tal vez jamas habrian sufrido tan intenso escrutinio por parte de un hombre. Tal vez estos hombres realmente no tenian nada en su vida digno de importancia, aparte de ese caballo y su club. Sin duda alguna, eso explicaria su patetico silencio. Realmente era... triste.

"-Esta bien, Candy," dijo Susana. Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a los tres hombres. "-Su excelencia, mi señor," se volvió a Bellamy "-Julian. Yo se que todos ustedes estan acutando con motivos honorables, y aprecio su preocupación. Charlie se hubiera conmovido al ver esas evidencias de su amistad."

Al oir el nombre de Charlie en los labios de Susana, y ligero temblor en su tono, los hombres suavisaron su expresión y postura.

"-Su muerte me deja destrosada y en duelo, pero no en la quiebra. Tengo los medios suficientes y amigos propios." Ella apretó la mano de Candy. "-Incluso, si yo quisiera casarme, debo completar un año de duelo primero."

"-Esas normas no se aplican." dijo Bellamy "-No en una situacion extrema como..."

Susana negó con la cabeza. "-No hay nada extremo sobre mi situación, aparte del tremendo golpe. Charlie es... era tan joven."

"-Demasiado joven. Todos los hombres buenos mueren jovenes." Maldiciendo, Ashworth pateó el banquillo de cuero. "-¿Inutiles cabrones como yo? ¡Somos malditamente casi indestructibles!"

"-No," dijo Susana, "-Nadie es inmortal, esa es la lección que se debe aprender de esto. Si desean honrar la memoria de Charlie, permitan que su muerte sea guarda a sus presunciones. Candy tiene razón. Seguramente cada uno de ustedes tienen responsabilidades más urgentes que su membresia en el club de Charlie. Señor Ashworth, ¿No tiene algun familiar, una finca?"

El hombre maldijo, mientras frotaba la palma de su mano sobre su cabello, "-Un pedazo de basura quemada en Devonshire, que no he visto desde hace catorce años."

"-Tal vez ya sea tiempo que lo haga." dijo Susana. Cuando vió que Bellamy iba a protestar, añadió: "-Y estoy segura que el duque tiene suficientes responsabilidades que lo ocupan, como para ocuparse tambien de mi."

El duque se volvió hacia Susana y dijo: "-Tengo a alguien. Mi prima, aunque fué criada más como una hermana para mi."

Candy no sabia por que esta confesion abrupta debia conmoverla. Y no lo hizo. No realmente, solamente la agarró por sorpresa. Seguramente todas las demas mujeres ya sabian que Grandchester tenia la tutela de su prima. Ella debió haber sido la unica mujer en la sociedad de Londres que no habia pasado los ultimos meses metida en la sección "G" de los chismes de sociedad.

Pero habia algo casi... humano en su cara, cuando se refirió a ella. Una ligera arruga en la ezquina de sus ojos. Un indicio de incertidumbre en los surcos de su frente.

Candy arrancó su mirada de él. Habia pasado ya demasiado tiempo mirando al duque esa noche, y no podia soportar verlo humanizado aún más. Era más seguro mantener esa version demonizada: arrogante, frio, loco por un caballo. Facil de detestar.

Bellamy cubrió el suelo en tres zancadas rapidas para enfrentar a Susana a una distancia de centimetros. Su voz era ronca e intensa. "-Tu sabes que yo no tengo hermanas. No tengo hermanos. No tengo finca en Devonshire o en cualquier otro lugar."

"-Lo sé," Susana tomó su mano entre las suyas. "-pero pensamos en ti como familia, Charlie y yo."

Bellamy cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. "-Entonces, ¿no me negarias el derecho de cuidar de ti?"

"-Nunca lo haria."

De pie, al lado de Susana, Candy comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera interrumpiendo una conversacion muy privada. Sin embargo, no parecia posible alejarse sin llamar la atención. Se conformó con desviar su mirada y permanecer completamente inmovil. Bajo su mano, el hombro de Susana comenzó a temblar.

"-Te prometo esto," dijo Bellamy en voz baja resonante por la emoción. "-Voy a encontrar a los hombres que mataron a Charlie. Voy a cazarlos. No importa lo lejos que corran, no importa donde se escondan. Te juro que los veré colgados."

Susana se echó a llorar.

"-Querida Susana," Bellamy agarró los dedos de ella y los llevó a sus labios, "-Dime que hacer, dame una manera de ayudarte."

"-Solo llevame a él, y permiteme decirle adios."


	4. Chapter 4

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

**CAPITULO 4**

Cuando la mañan llegó, Terrence todavia no habia encontrado la paz que le daba la alfombra de su biblioteca, pero lo que si habia encontrado era una gran cantidad de brandy que aprovechó a ingerir. Las vueltas en su cabeza ya no estaban. Pasó la mayoria de la noche en silencio, y eso lo ayudó. Aunque, él y Ashworth se habian retirado al jardin de Bellamy mientras Susana lloraba sobre el cuerpo abatido de su hermano, por un tacito acuerdo nadie habia hecho conversación. Habian pasado el recorrido del carruaje en una callada contemplación.

Él observaba por la ventana del carruaje el amanecer color gris mezclado con ámbar. Las calles de Londres estaban atestadas con vendedores de fruta y pescado, sirvientes y trabajadores en camino a sus puestos. El bullicio matinal atrasaba considerablemente el progreso del carruaje.

Pero él, no tenia gran prisa. Los otros dos hombres y la hermana de Charlie ya habian sido dejados en la casa Marlow. Él y lady Candice eran los unicos pasajeros en el coche, y era más que grato que el conductor tomara su tiempo. Por primera vez, Terrence no tenia prisa de estar solo.

"-Esta ha sido una noche más que extraordinaria" dijo suavemente, casi para él mismo.

"-En efecto," dijo ella

Fatiga, junto con la increible naturaleza de los eventos de esa noche, lo habian dejado en un estado extraño. Habia tomado muy en serio las recomendaciones de Susana. La muerte de Charlie, en efecto, habia sido un buen recordatorio de su propia fragilidad. "Recuerda que moriras". Si algo le pasara a él, Terrence no querria que Karen pasara por las mismas penas que Susana. Afortunadamente, habian acciones concretas que él podia tomar para evitar ese tipo de consecuencias, y estaba determinado a hacerlas. De hecho, esta misma mañana.

"-Fué un golpe muy duro," dijo él, "-pero parece que Susana lo tomó bien."

"-Puede parecerle asi, pero yo sé que no. La muerte de Charlie apenas si le esta pareciendo real. Cuando la conmosion se le vaya, va ser afectada con mucho dolor. La llamaré otra vez esta tarde, tal vez me ofreceré a pasar unos dias con ella." Candy le lanzó una mirada acusadora y dijo, "-Solo hasta que otros arreglos se hagan."

Él trató de comprender la rabia en el tono de voz de ella, pero no pudo. El tratar de entenderla, se estaba convirtiendo en un habito enloquesedor.

"-Su excelencia, si me permite hablar con libertad..."

"-Hasta ahora no he podido detenerla."

"-Su "oferta" a Susana fué inconsebible. Nunca he conocido una persona tan vana, arrogante, presuntuoso, engreido y sumamente cruel."

Las acusaciones sorprendieron a Terrence, pero no lo hirieron. Cuando se habla en un tono tan angustiado e irracional, las palabras son facil de esquivar.

Ella continuó: "- Por toda la evidencia, a usted le importan más los caballos que las personas."

"-Ha concluido erroneamente."

"-¡Oh! ¿He concluido erronamente?" dijo imitando su profundo tono de voz, "-¿Como?"

"-Es cierto que me da más gusto estar cerca de un caballo que de la mayoria de personas. Pero eso no significa que valoro más a los caballos que a las personas. Y no estoy persiguiendo la propiedad de Osiris simplemente porque es _un_ caballo, sino por que es _el_ caballo que estoy determinado a tener, a cualquier precio."

"-Precisamente." murmuró. "-A cualquier precio, incluyendo el de la amistad, dignidad y honor."

Terrence menió la cabeza. Seria inutil explicarle sus razones para querer ese caballo. Ella no lo entenderia, aunque él tratara.

El carruaje se sacudió y sus codos se toparon uno contra el otro. Se sentaron en el asiento que miraba hacia el frente. Terrence supuso que se debió pasar al otro asiento cuando los otros pasajeros se bajaron, eso era lo correcto, pero no tenia ganas de moverse. Candy estaba apoyada en él, solo un poco, sin duda estaba cansada. Y una vez más, se encontró disfrutando el suave peso del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo.

Asi como ese pequeño placer se esparcia en él, asi tambien lo hacia la curiosidad. No podia sacarse de la mente el deseo de seguir hablando con ella, de escuchar cualquier cosa que dijera. De descubrir, de saber, de entender.

Él dijo: "-Usted desdeña la importancia que pongo en los caballos,"

"-Asi es, con todo el respeto a los caballos."

"-¿Que es entonces, lo más importante para usted?"

"-Mi familia," contestó inmediatamente, "-y mi casa"

"-¿La casa en la plaza Bryanston?" Terrence no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Por la dirección que ella habia dado, él sabia que seria una de esas casas nuevas que parecian cajas. No era precisamente una casa llena de historia y teñida por el tiempo en la que se imaginaba a alguien como Lady Candice Andrew viviendo.

"-No, no esa casa. Esa es la casa de Archie, construida al gusto de su esposa. Yo me refiero a mi casa ancestral, en Gloucestershire. El castillo Andrew esta en ruinas, pero tenemos una cabaña en donde veraneamos. Se llama Briarbank, por su posición, mira directamente al rio Wye."

"-Suena muy bien."

"-Y lo es. No creo que he visto una casa mejor situada que esa. Mamá y yo soliamos caminar cada mañana para recojer lavanda y ..." Ella suspiró. "-Todos mis más queridos recuerdos estan en Briarbank."

"-¿Se irá pronto de la ciudad para pasar el verano allá?"

Ella se tensó. "-No este año. Este año, mis hermanos decidieron rentarla. Verá, su excelencia, mi hermano Neil tiene una deuda que pagar."

"-Ya veo." él dijo despues de una pausa. "-Asi que esta es la verdadera raiz de su enojo, mi resistencia a perdonar la deuda de su hermano, no la oferta que le hice a Susana."

"-Bueno, la raiz de mi enojo ha crecido en varias ramas de irritacion, y su trato hacia Susana es una de ellas. Pero si. Esas es la raiz." levantando su quijada se volteó hacia la ventana.

Terrence no podia comprender su persistencia. Durante toda su vida, si habia algo en comun en las pocas personas que el admiraba, era la lealtad. Pero en este caso, esa cualidad estaba severamente puesta en el lugar erroneo. Ese hermano de ella estaba en un curso directo a arruinar a toda la familia.

"-No puedo ver como..."

"-Su excelencia," ella lo interrumpio con un gesto impaciente. "Llevando la cuenta, hemos pasado cerca de siete horas juntos. Y usted me ha hablado más en los ultimos minutos que en las casi siete horas convinadas. ¿Es siempre asi de parlanchin en las mañanas?"

¿Parlanchin?

Terrence habia sido llamado muchas cosas poco amables en su vida, pero ninguna de ellas lo habia acusado de _parlanchin_. Impresionante.

"-No." dijo serio. "-No lo soy. ¿Es usted siempre asi de hostil?"

Ella dió un suspiro. "-No, pero como usted dijo, ha sido una noche extraordinaria. Aún antes que usted llegara al baile de los Bunscombes."

Su comentario lo llevó de vuelta a esa oscura terraza, y mentalmente lo hizo buscar sus bolsillos por el pañuelo de ella. No le gustaria perderlo. Obviamente ella habia investido un gran cuidado en el diseño y la hechura. No como las otras damas que hacian esa clase de cosas para lucirse ante los demas, Candy habia tejido ese pequeño pedazo de lino nada más para su propio deleite. Eso lo intrigaba.

Tambien lo intrigaba el hecho de que todas sus palabras duras lo declaraban como su enemigo, pero su cuerpo parecia haber formado una amistad rapida con el de él. Ella todavia estaba recostada sobre él.

"-Yo no la intimido." él observó.

"-No," dijo ella divertida. "-Honestamente no, Lo hubiera hecho ayer, pero como dijo Susana, esta noche me ha enseñado que nadie es inmortal. Es una terrible realidad en muchos aspectos, pero por raro que paresca, lo encuentro liberador. La impertinencia tiene su encanto. Tendré que tener cuidado, o estaré en peligro de convertirme en una verdadera arpía" Se rió suavemente para ella misma. "-Ayer a esta hora, lo hubiera visto como el inacesible e impertinente Duque de Grandchester. Y usted, ni siquiera me huviera visto."

Sin duda alguna, hubiera sido amable el negar eso. Decir, _Oh, ciertamente yo la hubiera visto. La hubiera notado en una multitud de mujeres. _Pero eso hubiera sido una mentira. Probablemente ella estaba en lo correcto. Si ellos se hubieran cruzado en la calle, a esa hora del dia anterior, él ni siquiera la hubiera volteado a ver dos veces. Y hubiera sido algo desafortunado, ya que ella lucia mejor viendola detalladamente. En ese momento, el estaba descubriendo que la calida luz del amanecer, le venia mejor a sus cualidades que las toscas sombras hechas por la luz de las velas. Se veia casi hermosa en la luz de la mañana.

Tocando la ventana con un dedo, ella dijo: "-Hoy, sé que solo somos humanos. Dos seres mortales llenos de imperfecciones. Solo una mujer y un hombre."

Con esas palabras, el espacio en el carruaje pareció haber colapsado al rededor de él. No en una manera sofocante u opresiva, sino en una manera que provocaba el placer de la cercania humana: Placer fisico e intimidad emocional. Habia sido mucho tiempo ya, desde que él habia disfrutado de eso. Habia pasado casi toda su vida adulta tratando de evitarlo. De seguro la naturaleza extraordinaria de los eventos de la noche pasada tenian la culpa, porque Terrence se encontró a sí mismo repentina e intensamente hambriento de eso.

Ni siquiera habia terminado de pensarlo cuando ella se acercó más. ¿Estaba buscando consuelo? ¿o lo estaba ofreciendo?

Solo un hombre y una mujer.

Despacio y deliberadamente, él levanto una de sus manos y la puso en la pierna de ella, unas cuantas pulgadas arriba de su rodilla.

El muslo de ella se tensó bajo su mano. Él no se movió, ni le interesó el sorprendido estado de ella. Él simplemente se quedo ayi, tocando la suave curva de su muslo y disfrutando de la manera que llenaba su mano.

Aunque por razones practicas él preferia a mujeres chiquitas y simplonas en el salón de baile, cuando se referia a la cama, los gustos de Terrence eran diferentes, él queria sustancia, en todos los sentidos. Le gustaban las mujeres que tuvieran algo que ofrecer, fisica e intelectualmente. Lady Candice cumplia con los dos requisitos.

Era verdad, ella no era la gran belleza, pero definitivamente era atractiva. Sus labios en particular, él los encontraba muy atrallentes. Eran llenos y voluptuosos, como el resto de ella, y de un tono rosa coral. Y encima de eso, estaba esa solitaria y obstinada peca, todabia aferrandose a la curva de su pecho izquierdo. La pequeña marca solo llamaba la atención en contraste a la cremosa perfección del seno que adornaba.

Y despues de pasar la noche caminando cerca de la sombra de la muerte, era natural que un hombre deseara... Bueno, que deseara y punto.

En resumen, él la deseaba. La deseaba ferozmente.

Él subió su mano por la pierna de ella, una pulgada, tal vez dos. Pasó más allá de su liguero. La respiración de Candy pasó de alterada a erratica mientras él movia su dedo pulgar de arriba a bajo en un ritmo suave y lento. Aplicó la fuerza suficiente a su toque como para mover la tela de su vestido, permitiendoles disfrutar la sensación de la seda resbalando sobre la piel desnuda de ella. Bajo la tela, su piel era de la flexibilidad perfecta. Comparada con la textura tensa y lisa de un pedaso de masa reposada, perfecta para agarrar, amasar y formar con sus manos.

Imagines eroticas inundaron su mente; deseo latia en su sangre. Queria levantarla y ponerla encima de sus piernas, enredando esas cremosas y abundantes curvas alrededor de su cuerpo. Enterraria su cara en esos magnificos senos y agarraria su trasero con las dos manos mientras la tomaba ayi mismo, dejando que el movimiento del carruaje los ayudara a llegar más y más cerca al clímax...

Si, ella podria ofrecerle toda clase de placeres, si fuera esa clase de mujer que seduce a los hombres de esa manera. El hecho de que estubiera soltera, no significaba que era virgen. De hecho, si no lo fuera, explicaria el porque de la solteria.

Solo habia una forma de averiguarlo.

Extendiendo sus dedos, le dió un suave apretón a la pierna de Candy.

Con un pequeño grito por el susto, le arrebato su falda, y cual cangrejo se fué moviendo hacia un lado hasta quedar sentada en la ezquina opuesta del asiento. Ayi, arrinconada se dedicó a ver fijamente atravez de la ventana ignorandolo secamente.

Bueno, eso lo aclaró.

Y ahora Terrence miraba a traves de su propia ventana rogando por un repentino atoramiento de trafico. Ya que se estaban acercando a la plaza Bryanston, y gracias a su vívida imaginación, no estaba en condiciones de ser visto en publico.

Para cuando el carruaje paró frente a un edificio al estilo rococo, su lujuria habia bajado. Bueno, un poco. Lo suficiente como para restaurar su silueta a un estado respetable. Terrence bajó primero y se quedó parado, ofreciendo su mano para asistir a Lady Candice en su bajada.

Ella lo ignoró, y hubiera pasado de largo si él no la hubiera agarrado del codo.

Ella lentamnete se volteo para enfrentarlo y le dijo: "-Su excelencia, le agradesco que me trajera a casa. No lo detendré más." Como él aún no la soltaba, ella le dijo entre dientes, "-Ya se puede ir."

"-¡Disparates!" contestó, llevandola hacia la puerta que ya un sirviente habia abierto. "-Yo la llevaré adentro. Debo hablar con su hermano."

"-Neil no esta aqui. Él tiene su recidencia en Piccadilly."

"-Él no, me refiero a Lord Andrew." Entraron en la casa. Solo una de las dos puertas estaban abiertas, cosa que los forzó a apretujarse momentaneamente. ¡Dios! Su cuerpo se sentia tan bien cerca del de él.

"-¿No imagino por que desea hablar con Archi?"

"-¿No?"

"-Él no le pagará la deuda de Neil, si eso es lo que quiere."

Candy obviamente no estaba pensando bien, pero Terry decidió no tomarlo a mal. Habia sido una noche muy larga despues de todo.

"-Frente a toda apariencia publica, yo la secuestre de un baile y la retube toda la noche. Sin duda su hermano apreciará una explicación."

Dirijiendose al mayordomo Terrence dijo: "-Esperaremos al Conde en su estudio."

Una vez ya en el estudio, se quedaron parados ayi, torpemente en el centro de la habitación. Como caballero, él no se podia sentar hasta que ella lo hiciera, y la idea de sentarse, aparentemente a ella no se le habia ocurrido. La mitad de su cabello se habia caido de su peinado dandole un aspecto ladeado. La seda verde que habia abrazado sus curvas la noche anterior ahora mostraba señas claras de fatiga.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la forma tan descarada en que él observaba sus curvas.

Terrence hizo una mueca que no mostraba arrepentimiento. "-Ese vestido como que ya ha cumplido con su servicio, y aún más, deberia de decir."

Candy se puso roja, desde el cuello hasta el cabello. Moviendo su boca varias veces al fin pudo decir: "-¿Ya terminó de insultarme?"

"-Yo no la insulté, ese vestido la insulta."

"-Usted," dijo ella haciendo un gesto de exasperación, "-Usted señor, no entiende a las mujeres, ¡para nada!"

"-¿Acaso hay algún hombre que pueda?"

"-¡Si!"

Terrence ladeó su cabeza y dijo "-Mencione a uno."

En ese momento el Conde Andrew entró. Su cabello estaba humedo y recien peinado, las mangas de su camisa todabia estaban abiertas. Obviamente, se habia vestido a prisa.

Él hizo una reverencia en dirección al duque. Lady Candice corrió e inmediatamente se tiró a los brazos de su hermano.

"-¡Candy! Por amor de Dios, ¿donde has estado?" Archie retiró a Candy del abrazo para verla. "-¿Que te paso?"

"-Charlie esta muerto," dijo, enterrando su cara en el pecho de su hermano.

"-¿Marlow?" dirijió su pregunta a Terrence.

Él asintió con su cabeza y dijo: "Fué atacado por maleantes anoche. Pasamos la noche atendiendo a su hermana. Estaba -y permanece- en estado de shock."

"-Me imagino, pobre Susana," dijo el conde mientras acariciaba el brazo de su hermana. "-Pobre Charlie, no puedo creerlo."

"-Yo tampoco." dijo Candy. "-Él era tan joven, tan lleno de vida y tan querido. Él era... " Sus ojos encontraron a los de Terry, "la respuesta a su pregunta, su excelencia. Un hombre de buen entendimiento. En todos los años que lo conoci, Charlie nunca me dijo una palabra grosera."

"-Bueno, no todos podemos ser Charlie, ¿o si?"

Ese amargo y mal concevido comentario fué pagado con un silencio frio. Hasta Terrence se dió cuenta que habia sido un comentario insensible, motivado por la envidia.

Envidia por un hombre muerto. Que tonteria.

Bueno, nada de esa nochea tenia sentido, desde el momento en que ella habia volado por el salón de baile para agarrar su mano. Él bailó y discutió con ella, la sacó del salón como un cavernicola, y entonces juntos pasaron la noche en una repentina vigilia. En una mañana que debio haberlo encontrado callado y pensativo, ella lo habia hecho parlanchin. Ahora se encontraba a si mismo dando golpes despreciables a un pobre muerto que se habia ganado una palabra amable de ella. Todo sumaba a una conclusión inescapable.

Se estaba enamorando de Candy Emilia Andrew.

¿Irracional? tal vez. ¿Inesperado? ciertamente. Pero ayi estaba.

El Conde habló: "-Gracias por traerla a casa, Su Excelencia."

Era una clara despedida, igual que la poco amable que ella le habia dado en la puerta: _Se puede ir. _Terrence permaneció sin inmutarse. Él era El Duque de Grandchester; él no seria despedido. Y una vez que ponia su mente en algo -o en alguien- no descansaba hasta hacerlo suyo.

Él dijo: "-Debo decirle algo, Andrew, que cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de Marlow, dejamos la residencia Buscombe juntos clandestinamente. Para los invitados debió parecer un acto ilicito."

"-Ya veo," dijo el conde arrugando la frente, "-pero nada pasó"

Terrence miró a Candy.

"-¿Candy?" dijo Archi, "-nada pasó, ¿verdad?"

"-Oh, no. _No. _Definitivamente no." Su profundo sonrojo no dió la impresión de que lo que dijo fuera verdad.

"-Ya veo." dijo Archi dirigiendose a Terrence. "-¿La gente hablará?"

"-Si, lo haran. No se puede evitar. De hecho, el chisme incrementara con el anuncio de la boda. Será mejor que hagamos el compromiso corto."

Silencio.

Los hermanos se quedaron viendolo con la boca abierta en shock. Terrence oscilaba despreocupado sobre sus talones, esperando.

Lady Candice dejó a su hermano y se dirigió a hacia la silla más cercana. ¡Por fin! se le habia ocurrido sentarse.

"-Perdoneme su Excelencia," dijo ella, "-Pero esta noche ha sido de verdad increible y parece haber indicios de que esta será una mañana cuestionable. ¿Creo que lo acabo de oir refiriendose a un compromiso?"

"-Si. El nuestro."

Más silencio.

Terrence aclaró su garganta: "-No es mi intención confundirlos. Dejeme aclararle mis intenciones. Andrew, estoy ofreciendole casarme con su hermana."

El Conde levantó una ceja y dijo: "-Querra decir, que esta pidiendo el honor de tener su mano en matrimonio."

"-¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?"

"-No," dijo Candy con una pequeña sonrisa, "-No, definitivamente no fué eso." Con la mirada todavia puesta en Terry, Candy se dirigió a su hermano: "-¿Archi, podrias dejarnos solos?"

"-Esta bien, aunque no quiero" dijo su hermano. "-estaré esperando en la sala."

"-Gracias," dijo ella "-no nos tardaremos mucho."


	5. Chapter 5

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

**CAPITULO 5**

Candy miraba al duque. Su salud era robusta, su expreción era serena, su apariencia, regia. De hecho se miraba muy bien. Pero de todos modos la pregunta salió: "-¿Esta loco?"

"-No." respondió radicalmente. "-Todas mis facultades mentales estan bien y tengo excelente salud fisica. Si desea corroborarlo antes de la boda, puedo referirla a mi doctor personal."

¡Santo cielo! ¿hablaba en serio? Su expreción calmada le decia que si lo hacia.

"-Eso no será necesario. Permitame reformular mi pregunta... ¡¿Que fregados esta pensando, al sugerir que deberiamos casarnos?"

"-¿Que no es obvio?" dijo sentandose en la orilla del escritorio de Archie. "-Su reputacion esta en peligro."

"-¡Solo por que usted la esta poniendo en peligro! ¡Nada paso entre nosotros! ¿Por que le hace pensar a mi hermano lo contrario?"

"-Usted es la que le hizo pensar lo contrario, con su balbuceo y su sonrojo. Yo solamente estoy tomando la via honorable al no contradecirla."

"-¿_La via honorable? _Bueno, esto es algo nuevo. ¿Estaba usted tomando la via honorable cuando me estaba manoseando en el carruaje?"

"-Eso fue... un experimento."

"-Un experimento," repitio ella incredula. "-Por favor digame, ¿que descubrio?"

"-Dos cosas. Primero, me aseguró su virtud."

"-¿Mi virtud? Usted estaba..." ¡oh, no habia nesecidad de tener pelos en la lengua ahora! "-¡¿Pudo adivinar mi virtud al acariciar mi pierna?"

"-Si."

Ella se cubrio los ojos con una mano y trazó la linea de su ceja izquierda con la punta de su dedo, "-Disculpeme su excelencia, ¿Esta usted sugiriendo que una mujer es como... un fruta para usted? ¿Un apretón y usted sabe si ya esta madura?"

"-No," se rió suavemente. Una pequeña y suave risa. La tomó por sorpresa, ya que ella no lo creia un hombre con sentido del humor. "-No fué lo que apreté lo que me convencio, sino su reacción al apretón."

La cara de Candy ardió cuando recordo su chillido de asombro, y la prontitud con la que ella habia buscado la ezquina más lejana del asiento. Incluso esa distancia no habia sido lo suficientemente lejos. El calor de su toque habia quedado en su pierna, para despues derretirse y esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Su mente habia estado agitada y su pulso le armó un motín.

No estaba segura de que se habia recuperado, ni siquiera ahora.

Ella suspiró profundamente y continuó: "-Dice usted que este experimento le trajo dos conclusiones, Su Exelencia, si me atrevo a preguntar, ¿cual fue la otra?"

Él le dió una mirada atrevida y ardiente "-Que no me desagradaria para nada, llevarla a la cama."

¡Ay Dios!

¿Cual era la respuesta apropiada a eso? Su propio cuerpo no podia llegar a un acuerdo en ese asunto. Un sonrojo le quemo la cara, su estomago se hizo un nudo y su sangre galopava felizmente en sus venas.

_No reacciones como si estubieras halagada_, se dijo a ella misma severamente. _No tomes un placer perverso en el hecho de que el Duque de Grandchester evidentemente ha pensado en la idea de llevarte a la cama, o a lo mejor hasta se imaginó el acto en detalle. NO - NO - ¡no te atrevas a imaginartelo!_

Demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde.

Candy sacó la imagen carnal fuera de su mente y luchó por calmar cualquier sensacion que pudiera tomarse como emoción o entuciasmo. El duque no la habia llamado deseable, la habia estimado "suficiente" como para llevarla a la cama, y de una forma muy insolente además. Sin duda diria lo mismo de cualquier sirvienta.

"-No puedo creer esto," dijo ella finalmente.

"-¿Cree que miento?"

"-Lo creo inconsistente. Aqui lo tengo ofreciendome casarse conmigo, pero no hace siete horas que estaba listo para irse a duelo con Bellamy antes de ofrecerle matrimonio a Susana. Y ella, debo agregar, tiene más reclamo sobre su honor que yo." _Y m_á_s belleza. Y m_á_s gracia. Y m_á_s dinero._

"-No queria casarme con Susana."

La parte posterior del cuello de Candy se erizó, en contra de todos sus intentos de recordarse que la declaración del duque no era un elogio hacia ella.

"-Lady Candice," él continuo, "-en todas nuestras conversaciones, usted me ha dado el honor de su inquebrantable honestidad. ¿Puedo ser ahora completamente franco con usted?"

Ella movio su mano en señal de invitación.

"-Como Susana nos aconsejo, he tomado la muerte de Charlie como un recordatorio de mi propia mortalidad, y como un llamado a la acción. Tengo una prima, varios años menor que yo. Todavia quedan dos años antes de su introducción a sociedad, y más todavia para que este lista para casarse. Si algo fuera a pasarme mientras tanto, mi titulo y mis propiedades pasarian a algun familiar distante y su destino estaria en manos de extraños. No puedo arriesgarme. Por eso, he decidido casarme y producir un heredero."

"-¿Esta mañana ha decidido todo esto?"

"-Si."

"-¿Por que yo y no Susana? ¿Por que no una de esas tantas damas que ha audicionado en el curso de docenas de bailes?"

El se asombró. "-¿Audicionado? ¿Es eso lo que la gente cree?, ¿que he estado buscando a mi futura esposa? ¿En un baile?"

Se rió otra vez. Dos veces en una mañana. Impresionante. Y esta vez, su risa tenia un caracter rico y aterciopelado que la acarició y llenó de calor de pies a cabeza.

"-No. Ese no ha sido mi proposito. Se lo aseguro. Pero le respondere a su pregunta honestamente. Deseo tener un heredero, tan rapido como sea posible. No tengo deseo de cortejar, halagar, o acaparar a alguna chiquilla tonta con la mitad de mi edad. Tampoco tengo la paciencia de tomar la mano en matrimonio de alguna mujer en duelo que estara indispuesta por todo un año. Dotes no son de importancia para mi. Simplemente nesecito una mujer sensible, de buena familia, de constitucion y temperamento robusto, con quien pueda tener un par de hijos."

Ella lo miró con horror. "-¡Usted quiere una yegua de cria!"

Él respondio calmadamente: "-Cuando hace esa comparación, nos degrada a los dos. Tengo muchas yeguas finas en mis establos, pero a ninguna de ellas permitiria que criaran a mis hijos o manejaran mi casa, mucho menos dejaria que introdujeran a mi sobrina a sociedad. No, no quiero una yegua de cria. Quiero una esposa. Una duquesa."

En ese momento, la magnitud de la oferta del duque la golpeó con gran fuerza. Afortunadamente estaba sentada. Este hombre la haria la Duquesa de Grandchester. Si lo aceptara -asi de salvaje e insensible que era- ella se convertiria en una de las más importantes y ricas damas de toda Inglaterra. Seria la anfitriona de grandes fiestas, se moveria en los circulos más prestigiosos de la sociedad. Y por fin -Oh, su corazón dió un vuelco al pensar...

"-Seria la dueña de mi propia casa," dijo en un susurro.

"-De hecho, seria dueña de seis. Pero casi nunca voy a la que esta en Escocia."

Candy agarró duro el brazo de la silla, como si al no hacerlo se fuera a resbalar y caer en un matrimonio. ¡Santo cielo! seis casas, seguramente una de ellas nesecitaria un vicario. Podria convencer a Neil en seguir sus estudios y tomar sus votos, lo veria viviendo bien en una de esas casas lejos de los rufianes de sus amigos...

No, no, no. Habian miles de razones por las que no podia aceptar al duque. Tenian que haberlas. Nada más que ahorita no podia pensar en ninguna de ellas.

"-Pe..pero..." balbuceó Candy, "-pero apenas si nos conocemos."

"-En las horas pasadas, la he observado en un evento social, he sido testigo de su compostura durante un tragico evento, hemos conversado de cosas que estan lejos de las usuales vanalidades. Conosco su linea ancestral, y sé que usted viene de una familia llena de varones, que por supuesto sirve en mi proposito de tener un heredero. Por mi parte, estoy satisfecho. Pero si usted desea, puede hacerme preguntas." Él levantó una ceja en señal de anticipación.

Ella tragó saliva. "-¿Cuantos años tiene?"

"-Treinta y uno."

"-¿Tiene algún otro familiar cercano, aparte de su prima?"

"-No."

"-Y su prima ¿tiene nombre?"

"-Claro. Se llama Karen, y tiene quince años."

"-¿Esta ella aqui en la ciudad con usted?"

"-No. Ha pasado los ultimos meses en York, visitando a la familia de su madre."

Candy hizo una pausa, no estaba segura que hacer. ¿Que clase de pregunta se le hacia a un caballero de la talla de él? Seria absurdo preguntar, ¿cual es su color favorito? o ¿cual es su diseñador de guantes preferido? Finalmente se le salió: "-¿Le desagradan los gatos?"

El hizo un puchero, "-Un poco."

"-A mi me gusta tener gatos." Ella se alegró por su triunfo. Aqui estaba, su ruta de escape de esta loca propuesta.

Él le respondió: "-Si los puede mantener fuera de mi camino, supongo que su deseo puede ser cumplido."

¡Aysh! No escape por ayi.

Ella intentó otra vez. "-¿Cual es el ultimo libro que ha leido?"

"-Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer, de Mary Wollstonecraft."

"-¡Esta bromeando!"

"-Si, si estoy bromeando." La ezquina de su boca se curvo en una manera muy sensual, "-de hecho, lei ese libro hace unos años."

"-¿De verdad? ¿y que pensó?"

"-Yo creo..." dijo levantandose del escritorio, viendola con una mirada tranquila pero retadora, "-Yo creo que usted se esta dilatando, Lady Candice."

Su pulso si se dilató por un momento pero de un solo golpe volvió a pulsar en su garganta. ¿Por que Dios no dió la belleza acorde con la personalidad? Un hombre horrible deberia de verse horrible. Nunca deberia ser agraciado con un cabello sedoso, una nariz y mejillas esculpidas como un dios romano. Y por encima de todo, no deberia poseer unos ojos azules hechizeros, y una boca sensual que era aún más devastadora con la presencia de esa sonrisita retorcida y sexy.

Era tiempo para medidas extremas.

"-Si me caso con usted, ¿perdonaria la deuda de Neil?" _Diga que no,_ rogaba silenciosamente. _Por favor diga que no, o no ser_é_ responsable de mis actos. _¡_Si dice que si, lo abrazaria, o peor, le diria que si acepto!_

"-No." respondió.

Olas de alivio y desepción invadieron a Candy, dejandola con un sentimiento de estar a la deriva. Pero su camino ahora estaba claro. "-En ese caso, su Excelencia, me temo que no puedo..."

"-Lo que haré, por supuesto, es darle a usted una fuerte cantidad de dinero, como parte del contrato matrimonial. Veinte mil, creo, y alguna propiedad. Además, recibira una generosa pension que usted podra gastar en lo que guste. Varios cientos de libras."

"-¿Varios cientos de libras? ¿al año?"

"-No sea absurda. Al mes."

La mente de Candy se puso en blanco. En años recientes, ella se habia convertido en una ahorradora experta. Siempre lidiando con cantidades pequeñas, centavo por centavo, pero sumas tan grandes como esas...simplemente no excistian en su aritmetica.

"-La mensualidad será suya para gastar en lo que quiera, pero le aconsejaria que no desperdiciara ni siquiera dos centavos en su hermano. Y aunque pagara la deuda de Neil, usted no iria a veranear a su cabaña sino vendria a mi casa en Cambridgeshire."

"-¿Braxton Hall?"

El asintió con la cabeza.

Ella conocia esa casa muy bien por su reputación. Aunque el presente duque nunca hacia fiestas ayi, sus tios, y las personas mayores de sociedad, aveces se ponian a añorar y recordar la grandesa epica de esa casa. Se decia que era la casa más grande y lujosa en el este de Anglia, rodeada por bellos parques y jardines.

Ella se permitió un pequeño y silencioso supiro al imaginar esos jardines.

"-No tenga duda de que yo proveere para cada una de sus comodidades. A cambio de eso, solo le pido que usted me siga recibiendo hasta que tengamos un hijo. Y por supuesto, demando su fidelidad."

Ella se acordó de las duras palabras que él dijo la noche anterior refiriendose al caballo: _No estoy interesado en derechos de crianza. Estoy interesado en la posesi_ó_n. No me gusta compartir. _¡Que palabras! ¡Que tono! ¡Que actitud de total posesión y derecho! Eran repugnante cuando se referian a un caballo. Eran perfectamente degradantes aplicadas a una mujer. Degradantes, humillantes y ... ¡Dios ten misericordia!, ¡muy exitantes!

"-Ya veo," dijo ella, luchando por parecer tranquila. "-Y puedo esperar su fidelidad tambien?"

"-¡Aaaay! ¡fregada Wollstonecraft!, Muy bien. Hasta que me haya dado un hijo varón, puede estar segura de mi fidelidad. Para ese entonces, podemos revisar nuestro acuerdo. Si usted desea, ni siquiera tendremos que vivir en la misma casa."

Las cosas solo empeoraban. Asi que ni siquiera iba a ser poseida, sino solo rentada.

Cuando fué confrontado solo por el silencio de Candy, él agrego: "-¿Que no es eso igualitario?"

"-Igualitario, si. Tambien frio, conveniente y cruel."

"-Bueno, no puede estar esperando declaraciones romanticas. Serian verdaderamente falsas, y un insulto para los dos."

Candy se levantó y dijo: "-Bueno, ya estoy lo suficientemente insultada por una mañana."

"-Mi paciencia ya esta a su limite tambien." dijo él mientras la encontraba en el centro de la habitacion,"-Le he hecho una oferta de matrimonio. Estoy seguro que es la más generosa y beneficiosa propuesta que recibirá -probablemente la ultima- He respondido a todas su preguntas impertinentes y le he hecho promesas extremadamente generosas. Ahora señorita, ¿podria darme su respuesta?"

Oh si, ella le daria su respuesta. Pero primero sacaria alguna satisfaccion de él.

"-Una ultima pregunta su excelencia. Usted me dijo hace unos momentos que no le desagradaria llevarme a la cama. ¿Como puedo estar segura yo de lo mismo? Tal vez a mi no me agrade la idea de acostarme con usted."

El tomó un paso hacia atras, como si nesecitara la distancia extra para verla propiamente. O tal vez por que sospechaba que ella tenia una enfermedad contagiosa del cerebro.

Ella sonrió, disfrutando el pequeño triunfo de verlo fuera de sus cabales. "-Oh no se alarme, su excelencia. ¡No es mi intención manosearle la pierna!."

En ese momento ella cometio el error de bajar su mirada hacia esas piernas. Esas piernas gruesas y musculares que se miraban tan suaves como el marmol.

"-Ooh, ¿no es su intención?"

Ella subió rapidamente la mirada devuelta a la cara del duque: "-No. Verá, cuando a estos asuntos se refiere, las mujeres preferimos un toque más delicado."

El le dió una risa burlona, pero ella imaginó que tambien era una risa defensiva.

"-Podre ser virgen, su excelencia, pero no soy ignorante."

"-Oh, no me diga, ¿más lecturas rebeldes y subversivas?"

Ella ignoró su debil intento de burla. "-Antes que le de una respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio, me gustaria hacer mi propio experimento."

Un panico salvaje alumbro los ojos del duque. ¿O quizas era una chispa de deseo?

No seas ridicula, se regaño a si misma. Era panico, nada más panico. Y ella lo estaba disfrutando.

"-¿Que clase de experimento tiene en mente?"

"-Un beso."

"-¿Eso es todo?"

El dió un paso hacia ella, ladeando su cabeza como si fuera a darle un beso casto en la mejilla.

Ella levantó su mano y la puso entre ellos. "-En los labios, por favor. Y hagalo correctamente."

"-¿Correctamente?" Incredulidad resonó en su voz.

Su mirada escudriñó la cara de ella, e internamente Candy se arrepintio al imaginarse como él la estaba viendo. Mejillas sonrojadas, ojos hinchados, ciertamente no mejoraban con las grandes ojeras que tenia. Pelo rubio despeinado, colgandole por un lado de su cuello. ¿Que estaba pensando en retarlo de esa manera? ¿Por que no simplemente rechazar su propuesta y acabar con todo de una buena vez?

Porque ella queria eso, adimitió. Ella queria ese beso. Queria sentirse deseada. Honestamente, una parte depravada de ella queria regresar a su carruaje y hacer todo diferente. Averiguar que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera asustado y movido lejos de él, sino que lo hubiera dejado acariciar y apretar su pierna. Tal vez dejarlo mover sus dedos más y más arriba, al lugar mojado y caliente en medio de sus piernas...

Solo el pensamiento le ponia las rodillas debiles.

La mirada del duque se posó en sus labios. Ella contubo el aliento. Se estremeció de pura anticipación.

Pero el tomó dos pasos hacia atras.

Oh Dios, él la rechazó. En un carruaje oscuro, ella era suficientemente buena para un apretón, pero en una buena mirada a la luz del dia, él habia decidido que ya no valia la pena.

Él aclaró su garganta y dijo: "-Si voy hacer esto correctamente..." Con su mano izquierda, él empezó a aflojar su guante derecho. Primero, desato el pequeño cierre en la muñeca. Despues empezó con el dedo pequeño y siguio con los demás, jalando con firmeza el estrecho guante de cuero. Despues de aflojar el guante de su dedo pulgar, lo llevó hacia su boca. Un temblor corrió por todo el cuerpo de Candy mientras él agarro el dedo medio del guante con sus dientes... y jaló.

Oh, su mano era bella. Candy no podia quitar la mirada de sus dedos. Eran largos y diestros, elegantes pero fuertes. Pronto él tenia el segundo guante flojo, y cuando él la miraba directo a los ojos, tomó el guante entre sus dientes, y lentamente lo jaló... ella no lo pudo evitar. Suspiró, y recio.

De una buena vez, ella entendió porque los hombres tiraban tanto dinero en bailarinas. Se preguntaba por que establecimientos de esa clase no existian para mujeres. Tal vez si habian y ella no sabia.

Habia una poderosa e ilicita emoción en ver a un hombre desvestirse -aunque fuera nada más esas inocentes partes de su cuerpo-

Tirando los guantes sobre el escritorio de Archie, el duque acortó distancia entre ellos. Él elevó sus manos, no hacia el rostro de Candy, sino hacia su cabello. Esos habiles y largos dedos quitaron los ganchos del ya debilitado peinado. Él estaba parado muy cerca de ella, casi como si la estubiera abrazando. La posición le dió a Candy una vista intima de la fuerte linea de su mandibula, y de la curva expuesta de su cuello donde el inicio de su aspera barba empezaba a notarse.

Él olia a brandy, cuero y almidón; y bajo todos esos olores comunes hervia el perfume unico de su piel. Ella lo aspiró profundamente.

Mientras que él quitaba el ultimo gancho, el cabello cayó libre sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos se movian deliciosamente sobre su cabeza arreglando los rizos de Candy a su antojo.

"-Asi," dijo. Fuertes y calidas manos tomaron su cara y la ladearon, "-Ahora podemos hacer esto correctamente."

Una ola de emoción inundo cada centimetro del cuerpo de Candy. Y no venia del calido aliento de él sobre los labios de ella, ni de la presion firme de sus manos sobre su rostro, su origen fué la pequeña palabra: "_podemos" Ahora podemos hacer esto correctamente._

No era que _él_ la besaria a _ella. Ellos_ se iban a besar.

Sus labios acariciaron los de ella, lentamente, sensualmente. Y en una abrupta explosión volcanica, el mundo de Candice Andrew ganó un nuevo continente.

Ella ya habia sufrido varios besos del Señor Postey, cuando él la cortejaba. ¿De verdad ya habian pasado diez años de eso? Esos horribles besos todavia acechaban su memoria: Mojados y horribles que la hacian sentir indefensa y avergonzada.

Pero esto era diferente. Muy diferente. El Duque de Grandchester habia pasado las horas anteriores asaltando sus sentimientos con comentarios groseros y arrogantes, uno tras otro. El hombre no tenia noción alguna de como conversar cortesmente.

Pero este beso... si, este beso era una conversación.

Una y otra vez él besaba sus labios, y despues se alejaba, invitandola a corresponder. Y claro que correspondió, con un placer desvergonzado.

"-Si," murmuró él, mientras ella cautelosamente ponia sus manos sobre sus hombros, "-Si, asi se hace."

Animada, ella movió sus manos más arriba, agarrando su cuello. Las manos del duque subieron a acariciar su cabello, y ella siguió su ejemplo, por fin podia tocar ese cabello sedoso. Oooh, ¡¿porque no se habia quitado sus guantes? Ella hubiera dado tanto por sentir en ese momento su cabello deslisandose entre sus dedos. Pero se animó al escuchar el pequeno gruñido que el dió cuando sus guantes acariciaron su nuca. El satin si que tenia sus ventajas.

El paró para tomar aliento.

Oh, no pare. No pare.

Ella acarició su cuello otra vez, y él retomó el beso aún con más vigor. El cuerpo de Candy se puso blandito. Los labios de Terrence eran insistentes, demandantes. Pero lo que él demandaba no era entrega, sino su respuesta en aumento.

Ella no sabia que besar podia ser asi: no una conquista sino un intercambio. Un trueque constante de carisias, lamidas, y suaves mordidas. Nunca supo que la ezquina de su boca pudiera ser tan exquisitamente sensible, hasta que él la toco con su lengua.

Oh, esto era peligroso. Delicioso, pero peligroso.

Él no solo le estaba enseñando, sino tambien le estaba dando fuerza. Y la estaba forzando a rebelar más de ella misma de lo que debia. ¿Como no podria notar el deseo que ella sentia por él? ¿Si practicamente ronroneaba de deseo? ¿Cuando ella succionaba su propio labio inferior para reflejar lo que él hacia con el labio de arriba? Y oooh- ooh, Señor- una vez que sus lenguas habian hecho _eso_, ¿como podria usar esa misma boca para rechazarlo convincentemente?

Y al fin, ella paró de pensar y se rindió a la sensación. Bendita sensación consumidora. Su cuerpo cantaba, temblaba, dolia. Ella nesecitaba más. Nesecitaba sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, en algun lugar abajo del cuello. En TODO abajo del cuello.

Entrelazando los dedos detras del cuello de él, ella se acerco más. Sus senos se encontraron con la resistencia de su duro pecho. Y él la recompensó, deslisando sus manos, de sus hombros hacia su espalda, sobre las curvas de sus caderas hasta su firme trasero, que él agarro firmemente con sus dos manos. Él la jaló, pegando sus caderas con las de él. Placer, agudo e intenso explotó en ella.

El gimió. "-Candy"

Ese era un gesto que ella no podia corresponder. Ya que ella no se acordaba de su nombre de pila, y llamarlo "Grandchester" parecia mala idea. Ciertamente no podia llamarlo "Su Excelencia" no cuando él tenia las manos en su trasero.

Pero entonces la lengua de él estaba devuelta en la boca de Candy, y ya no podia decirle nada.

Despues de un tiempo -pudo haber sido minutos, horas o toda una eternidad, este beso habia hecho a Candy insensible a cosas tan frivolas como el tiempo- él suavemente se retiró. Sin verguenza ella lo persiguió, jalando su cara hacia abajo y dandole un ultimo beso en la ezquina de sus labios.

El se rió. Una risa ronca y excitante.

"-¿Entonces?" dijo él, "-creo que no le desagradaria"

"-No."

El la miró de cerca y arqueando una ceja preguntó: "-Esa no no fué su respuesta, ¿o si?"

"-No," dijo precipitada. "-Ooh... no lo sé. ¿Mi respuesta a que?"

"-Estoy confundido."

"-Yo tambien."

Ella bajó sus manos del cuello del duque y las entrelazó. ¡Aaaay! que calculo tan erroneo habia sido este. Ella pidió el beso. Esperó que fuera agradable. ¡Pero no esperaba que le alterara el entendimiento del mundo! Como se suponia que le iba a decir, _No, no, un mill_ó_n de veces no. Tome su insultante propuesta y vayase, _cuando cada celula de su cuerpo gritaba, _¡Si!, ¡si! Por favor su excelencia, _¿_podria darme un poquito m_á_s?_

"-Tal vez deberiamos empezar de nuevo." cubriendo las manos de Candy con las de él, continuo: "-Lady Candice, me haria el honor de et cetera et cetera.."

"-¿Acaba de decir "et cetera, etcetera" en una propuesta de matrimonio?"

"-No, creo que dije "et cetera" refiriendome a repetir mi propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Ha tomado ya una decision? Creo que esta perdiendo el tiempo otra vez."

"-No estoy tratando de perder el tiempo otra vez."

Él tamborileó sus dedos sobre los de Candy, dandole a entender que en efecto, ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

"-¡No nos llevamos bien, para nada!" dijo Candy desesperada.

"-Eso no es cierto. Nos hemos estado llevando muy bien por varios minutos ya."

Sabiendo que era muy mala mentirosa, Candy optó por ser honesta. "-Usted me gusta muchisimo, no lo puedo negar. Fisicamente hablando, usted es un hombre muy atractivo. Pero no me cae bien la mayoria del tiempo. Hasta ahora, por lo que he podido ver, usted se comporta abominablemente en publico y mejora un poquito nada más en privado. Solo lo encuentro remotamente tolerable cuando me esta besando."

Él le dió una mirada muy dura. "-Apesar de esa descripción tan limitante, nosotros tendriamos una mejor base para el matrimonio que muchas otras parejas."

"-Si, pero todavia no se acerca al matrimonio que soñe tener."

"-Bueno," dijo el duque, soltando sus manos y dando un paso hacia atras "-parece que tiene dos opciones. ¿Sera, sus sueños? ¿o yo?"

"-Ninguna mujer deberia tomar esa decisión."

Pero ella sabia que las mujeres lo hacian, siempre. Cada momento de cada dia, en algun lugar una mujer rendia sus fantasias felices por la cruel realidad del mundo. Años atras ella pudo evadir lo inevitable, pero ahora Candy sabia en su corazón, que su dia, su momento habia llegado. Era su turno de dejar sus sueños de un amor romantico y agarrar lo que podia: seguridad, la oportunidad de ayudar a sus hermanos, y algo inegablemente tentador, la oportunidad de explorar la pasión fisica. En cuanto al amor... bueno, tendria hijos. Y Candy amaria a eso niños como ninguna madre ha amado nunca. Ninguna, excepto su mamá, por supuesto.

Ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer; lo que _haria_. Pero aún asi, no le salian las palabras.

"-No tome su decisión entonces." le dijo, "-Venga aqui"

No fué una petición, fué una orden. Y ella obedeció agradecidamente. La seguridad en si mismo la atraia, como si la halara con un hilo. Ella paró, solo a centimetros de él, fijando sus ojos en ese hermoso rostro.

"-Beseme."

Otra orden. Tan facilmente obedecida, porque era exactamente lo que ella queria hacer. Él agachó su cabeza, y ella le dió un calido beso, sin prisas.

Ella sabria lo que era ver a este hombre tan impresionante, desvestido y vulnerable, sentir el peso de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo.

El beso terminó.

"-Ahora," dijo él, "-diga que si."

Ella seria una duquesa. Dueña de seis casas. Se casaria en la iglesia San Jorge en la plaza Hanover, enfrente de todo Londres, usando un vestido divinamente bordado y obsenamente caro que habia visto la semana pasada en la calle Bond. Serviria pastel blanco con tres diferentes rellenos en la recepción. Su pastel tambien llevaria flores, orquideas, no rosas. Por que todo mundo ponia rosas. Tendria orquideas reales en su ramo, y visitaria la floreria esta misma semana para ordenarlas.

Despues de todo, alguno de su sueños todavia podian hacerse realidad.

"-Diga que si Candice"

"-Si," dijo ella, y porque lo pudo decir más facilmente de lo que pensó, lo dijo otra ves. "-Si."

"-Buena chica."

El le dió una sonrisa, leve pero devastadora, y a esa leve curva de sus labios Candy impulsivamente colgó todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Para bien o para mal.

"-Ire a hablar con su hermano." dijo mientras tomaba sus guantes del escritorio.

"-Por favor, deme el nombre de su secretario," dijo ella, callendo en un pequeño entusiasmo nupcial. "-podemos empezar hacer la lista de los invitados, y hacer los otros arreglos"

"-Eso no sera necesario," respondió Terrence. "-Nos casaremos aqui. Mañana."


	6. Chapter 6

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

**CAPITULO 6**

Ni siquiera treinta horas despues, Candy estaba en el salón rosa, bueno, en uno de los dos salones rosados que habian en la casa Andrew, gracias al amor profundo hacia el color rosa que Annie tenia.

Con un suspiro inquieto, ella tomó la mano de Susana Marlow y le preguntó por enesima vez, "-¿Estas segura que no te importa?"

"-No me importa," Susana respondió.

Candy se mordió el labio, "-Es que se siente incorrecto tenerte aqui"

Todo se sentia incorrecto, y punto. ¿Una boda, antes de que Charlie estubiera enterrado? Era tan de mal gusto, tan impulsivo... y tan faltante de pastel y orquideas.

Pero evidentemente el Duque de Grandchester considero el "Si" como la ultima palabra de Candy en el asunto. Los planes para este precipitado matrimonio habian procedido a ritmo acelerado, le gustara o no.

La tarde de ayer vio venir una multitud de mensajeros decender en las puertas de la casa Andrew, entregando papeles legales, la licencia especial obtenida del arzobispo, baules marcados con la cresta Grandchester en los que se suponia tenia que empacar sus pertenencias. Pero antes de todo esto, una modista se habia presentado, acompañada por dos costureras y armada hasta los dientes con alfileres. Aparentemente el duque habia hablado en serio al decir que él proveeria para todas sus comodidades.

Al buen rato, las tres mujeres ya habian revoloteado al rededor de ella, midiendo y chasqueando sus lenguas como si fueran las tres hadas del mito griego, enviadas para cortar y coser la forma exacta del destino de Candy.

Esta mañana, muy temprano, un sirviente habia tomado el camino hacia la habitacion de Candy, en la parte postereor de la casa, llevando una torre de cajas. El paquete más grande tenia nubes de faldones blancos y camisones; la más pequeña contenia un hermoso collar de perlas barrocas perfectamente acopladas. Y una de las cajas de en medio, al ser abiertas havia revelado un hermoso vestido de satin, elegante y de muy buen gusto, su color era gris suave con un leve tinte de color rosa. El color era sencillo y respetuoso pero muy encantador. Candy deslizó sus dedos suavemente sobre el vestido, torciendolo un poco bajo la luz del sol para descubrir un leve brillo de color lila que salia de la tela.

"-Es un vestido hermoso" dijo Susana.

Candy empuñó sus manos, avergonzada de haber llamado la atención a su propia vanidad. Ella debió haberse negado a usarlo y ponerse un vestido negro y simple en lugar de ese. Pero tenia una gran debilidad por telas finas y bellas.

"-Te lo mereces," le dijo Susana, como si hubiera entendido los pensamientos de Candy. "-Y no te debes de sentir culpable en el dia de tu boda. Yo estoy muy contenta de estar aqui, de verdad. ¿Que más podria estar haciendo? ¿Llorando en mi casa? Tuve bastante tiempo para hacer eso ayer; mañana vendrá un nuevo cargamento de horas vacias para llenar. Hoy estoy contenta por la distracción. Y para ser honesta, estoy aliviada"

"-¿Aliviada por que no tendras que casarte con él?" djio Candy riendose "-si, entiendo. Mejor yo que tú."

"-Eso no fué lo que quise decir. Estoy segura que Su Excelencia sera un buen esposo para ti."

"-¿Estas segura? Ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo."

La mirada de Susana topó con la de Candy. "-Candy, no creeras lo que él mandó ayer a mi casa."

"-Espero que no te haya mandado costureras."

"-No, no. Una letra bancaria."

Candy enterró su rostro entre sus manos para ocultar su respuesta no tan amable, "-¡Otra vez ese maldito caballo!"

"-No es tan malo como crees. Me quedé sorprendida al ver la canti-"

¡Bang!

La puerta de la sala se abrió con tal fuerza, que las bisagras crujieron en el marco de la puerta. Asustada, Candy se paró de inmediato. Susana la siguio, con mucho más gracia.

El Duque de Grandchester estaba en la puerta. Alto. Bello. Iracundo.

Ni siquiera el pelo rebelde de su sien se atrevia a revelarse esa mañana; parecian haber sido sometidos despiadadamente con el peine y la pomada. Su impecable traje oscuro parecia ser igualado por su expreción.

El duque se miraba enojado, arrogante y tan intensamente atractivo que casi le dolia verlo directamente a la cara. Verdaderamente, Candy sentia como si se huviera tragado a sus tres ágiles costureras, y en ese momento estuvieran cosiendo el interior de su estomago en plieges.

Por detras de la imponente figura del duque, Archi hizo un gesto de disgusto. "-Perdonenme, trate de detenerlo"

"-¡Santo cielos! ¿que pasa?" En un movimiento defensivo, Candy se llevo sus manos temblorosas al pecho, e impulsivamente las bajó y las puso detras de su espalda. Él era solo un hombre, se recordo a si misma. Solo un mortal, un hombre imperfecto. No podia dejar que la intimidara, no ahora, nunca.

"-Lady Candice," dijo el duque, "-Usted esta..." Él la examinó con un vistazo, y bajo ese bello vestido, un millón de alfileres punzaron su piel, "-tarde."

"-¿Tarde?" dijo ella incredula.

"-Ocho minutos tarde." dijo, entrando al cuarto y sacando un reloj de su bolsillo. "-La boda tenia que empezar a las 10:30, ya son las 10:39" él arqueó una ceja e hizo una dramatica pausa, "-Nueve. Nueve minutos tarde."

Luchando por permanecer tranquila, ella avanzó al centro de la habitacion para encontralo. "-Su excelencia," ella murmuró, "-Usted me ha permitido un compromiso de 27 horas. 27 horas para reorganizar mi vida de soltera a una de duquesa. ¿Ahora me va a reclamar nueve minutos de retraso?"

Él casi la fulmina con la mirada "-Si."

Archi caminó hacia Candy y la abrazó, retirandola le dijo: "-Candy," dijo calladamente "-no es muy tarde todavia. Tu sabes que no necesitas hacer esto.

La calidez de la voz de Archi, casi convence a Candy. Archi habia pasado casi 26 horas rogandole a Candy que reconsiderara su desición. Si ella decia no, incluso al ultimo momento, Candy sabia que su hermano la apoyaria. Él habia hecho lo mismo diez años atras, cuando ella no habia sido capaz de casarse con ese horrible señor Postey. _Que no te importe el dinero, _le dijo él, _tu felicidad vale m_á_s que el oro._

Cuando se le concedió esa pequeña opción, Candy habia sentido alivio. A la corta edad de 16 años, ella nunca su hubiera imaginado que la deuda de su papá hubiera subido tan catastroficamente, ni que casarse con un viudo fuera una opción para ella.

Candy bajó la voz a un susurro, "-Esta es una oportunidad Archi. Una oportunidad para nosotros. Una vez que sea duquesa, podre ayudar a nuestros hermanos de maneras que ni siquiera tu puedes. Esta alianza mejoraria grandemente la oportunidad de Stear de casarse bien. Tal vez, puedo asegurarle a Neil una buena vida, sacarlo de Londres lejos de las malas infulencias."

Archi meneó su cabeza. "-Siento que Neil es una causa perdida."

"-Nunca digas eso. Si mamá estuviera aqui, ¿podrias decir eso en su cara?"

"-Si mamá estuviera aqui, ¿podrias casarte con este hombre? Ella no hubiera querido esto para ti. Ella queria que sus hijos se casaran por amor."

"-Y aún con eso, tú la desafiaste." le dijo ella suavemente.

Despues que su papá fallecio, las deudas habian crecido aún más. Archi habia hecho el sacrificio que Candy habia reusado: Se casó, sin amor, para asegurar el futuro de la familia Andrew. Ella lo amaba por eso, y se despreciaba a si misma por no haberle dejado otra opción.

"-No puedo acobardarme esta vez Archi. No es solo por la familia. Yo quiero mi propia casa, mis propios hijos. Esta puede ser mi ultima oportunidad. Ya no tengo 16 años."

No ella era mayor y más sabia, e innegablemente se sentia más sola. Y tan desagradable como su comportamiento podia ser, el Duque de Grandchester era mucho mejor que el señor Postey. Grandchester no era 30 años mayor que ella. Él tenia una hermosa dentadura. Él no apestaba a sebo ni a sudor. Él sabia como besar, y lo hacia correctamente.

Y él era un duque. Un duque con seis casas, que le daria veinte mil libras y alguna propiedad. En su ciega y egoista adolecencia, ella habia dejado pasar una oportunidad para ayudar a su familia. Si este hombre creia correcto ofrecerle seguridad e hijos, Candy suponia que ella le podia dar en retorno un poco de puntualidad.

"-¿Estas completamente segura?" Archi le dió una mirada de desconfiansa al duque, "-No tengo ningun problema de agarrarlo de las orejas y echarlo de la casa si tu quieres."

"-No, no. Eres muy bueno, pero ya me desidi." Ella de verdad creia lo que le habia dicho al duque la noche del baile. La felicidad era en gran manera una cuestión de elección personal. "-Estoy decidida, y seré feliz."

Terrence estaba disgustado. Muy disgustado. Doce minutos ahora. Podria haber estado casado ya, tal vez llamando al carruaje para la partida de ambos. Pero en lugar de eso, estaba ayi, parado torpemente en el centro de la habitacion, viendo a su futura esposa secretearse con su hermano.

¡Maldita sea! Odiaba las bodas. Él no recordaba haber asistido a alguna, nunca. Y por seguro esta iba a ser su ultima.

Y de pensar que tan solo una hora atras, él se habia estado felicitando asi mismo por su brillantez. Él nesecitaba una esposa, y aqui estaba su oportunidad de obtener una sin el fastidioso cortejo. Cuando un hombre de su talla y riqueza proponia matrimonio a una mujer como ella... Los dos sabian, que ella no podia negarse.

Pero ella no tenia ningun problema en mantenerlo esperando. A Terrence no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar. La espera lo estaba poniendo incomodo, y no le gustaba sentirse incomodo.

Esto era por lo que habia insistido en una pequeña y sencilla ceremonia en su casa. Si no habia una multitud, musica o bullicio, él supuso, que estaria calmado y en control. Exepto que ahora diez minutos de atraso lo tenian temblando como un adolecente. Y ese hecho, lo tenia aún más resentido con ella, porque él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que esa tempestad dentro de él tenia que significar _algo_. Algo acerca de él, algo acerca de ella... ¿algo acerca de _ellos_, tal vez? No lo sabia. Solo queria casarse con esa mujer, llevarsela a su casa, y descubrirlo en la cama.

"-¿Su excelencia?" Su cabeza se levantó. Lady Candice estaba frente a él. Y cualquier cantidad exorbitante que habia pagado por ese vestido, no habia sido suficiente.

Parada con sus manos entrelasadas detras de ella, excivia su figura a su mejor ventaja. Su cintura era delgada y definida, sus caderas eran tentadoras, su senos deliciosos. Seda cubria esas exuberantes y proporsionadas curvas, aferrandose en todos los lugares correctos. El color gris pleateado le recordaba al rocio sobre el brezo, y contrastaba hermosamente con la calida y blanca textura de su piel. Toda ella era suavidad y pulcritud, y su mirada se deslisaba facilmente sobre ella aunque sus pensamientos se hacian un nudo. Él luchaba por entenderla, por definirla, por entender que era lo que significaba ella para él y el porque. No podia decir que se miraba elegante, hermosa o impresionante...

Refrescante. Su apariencia era refrescante, como agua fria y cristalina en un dia ardiente de verano. Y él agradecidamente se la bebió.

Ella hizo un gesto respetuoso. "-Disculpeme por mi tardanza, su Excelencia. Ya estoy lista. ¿Ya llego su padrino?"

Él nada más la miró.

"-¿Si... si tiene a un padrino que este con usted? ¿Alguien que firme el acta como testigo?"

Él nego con su cabeza. El pensamiento ni siquiera le habia cruzado la cabeza. "-¿No lo hara Andrew?"

"-¿Archi?" su frente se arrugó. "-supongo que él podria, pero no quiero pedirselo. Estoy haciendo esto en contra de sus deseos. Y desafortunadamente, él es el unico de mis hermanos que esta presente. William esta en el ejercito, y Neil, bueno Neil esta tratando de evadirlo."

Ella hecho una mirada al rededor del cuarto, finalmente llevandola al mayordomo. "-Supongo que podriamos pedirle a Wycke. ¿Pero seguramente usted no querra a un sirviente?"

Si significaba que ellos podian estar casados en los proximos quince minutos, Terrence con mucho gusto hubiera abierto las puertas y arrastrado al primer rufian que encontrara en la calle.

"-Él lo hará." él le hizo una seña al mayordomo. "-Trae al cura. Lo haremos aqui."

A la entrada del clerigo, Terrence lo llamó a su lado con nada más que una mirada y el arqueado de una ceja.

El cura inclino su cabeza. "- ¿Si, Su Excelencia?"

"-Hay una generosa donación en el futuro de su parroquia si hace esto rapido. Diez minutos, a lo mucho."

Frunciendo el ceño, el hombre abrió su biblia. "-Hay un rito establecido, Su Excelencia. A un matrimonio se debe entrar con solemnidad y consideración. Yo no sé si pueda apresurar-"

"-Diez minutos. Mil libras."

La biblia fué cerrada de un jalón. "-Bueno entonces, ¿que significan unos minutos extras a un Dios eterno?" Él le hizo señas a Candy, "-¡Apurate niña! Estas apunto de casarte."

Terrence apenas si escuchó las palabras apresuradas que hicieron su boda. Él estaba de acuerdo con el cura. El matrimonio deberia ser una solemne y sagrada institución, y el tiempo que Terrence habia tomado para hacer su decisión no tenia relacion con cuan seriamente él lo tomaba. Eso no era algo que él tomaba ligeramente, si lo hubiera hecho, ya se habria casado años atras.

En medio de los "Si acepto" y los repetidos votos, se las arregló para hacer una petición silenciosa por unos cuantos hijos varones y cualquier otra bendicion que Dios quisiera darles.

Con la instrucción del cura, intercambiaron anillos simples de oro. Todas las jollas de su tia, estaban en Braxton Hall; ella tendria su selección de anillos lujosos ayi. Los dedos de Candy estaban frios, y un enojo irracional corrió atraves de él. ¿Por que estaba fria? ¿Que la modista no le habia mandado guantes?

"-Los declaro, Marido y Mujer."

Ya, ya estaba hecho.

Él volteó a ver a su esposa, viendola a los ojos por primera vez desde que la ceremonia habia empezado. Rapidamente se regañó a sí mismo, porque esta ceremonia hubiera sido mucho más placentera si él la hubiese estado viendo todo el tiempo. Sus ojos eran encantadores, grandes, inteligentes y expresivos. Un bello color verde esmeralda.

Él la queria besar ahora.

Y como si ella hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos -¡Dios! ¡esperaba que no lo hubiera estado pensando en voz alta!- ella le dió una pequeña negacion con la cabeza y murmuró, "_todavia no."_

El cura abrió el registro en la pagina apropiada y lo puso sobre la mesa. Una vez que sus nombres y fecha estubieron escritos, Terrence tomó la pluma y firmó su nombre en la linea. Su nombre era muy largo; le tomó un tiempo. Despues que terminó, sumergio la pluma en el tintero y se la pasó a Candy.

Ella hizo una pausa, viendo detenidamente el registro. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el corazon de Terrence le dió un vuelco. ¡_Hay! dese prisa._

Antes de que ella pudiera poner la pluma sobre el papel, una conmoción en el pasillo interrumpió la escena. Julian Bellamy entró arrasando seguido por Ashworth. Terrence gruñó al verlos acercarse a él.

"-¡¿Que jodidos quiere decir esto?" gritó Bellamy.

"-Que me estoy casando."

"-¡Ya me di cuenta de eso canalla despreciable!"

Con una expreción de desprecio, Bellamy tiró un papel a la cara de Terry. "-¡Esto, ¿que quiere decir esto?"

Era la nota del banco que él habia mandado ayer por la mañana como lo habia promentido. "-Es lo que dije. Le estoy ofreciendo a Lady Susana una compensacion a cambio de la moneda de su hermano."

"-¿La cantidad de veinte mil libras?"

A la par de él, Candy jadeó sorprendida.

"-Veinte mil libras," dijo Ashworth, "-no hay caballo en el mundo que valga eso, y mucho menos uno retirado para semental."

"-No basé mi oferta en el valor actual de un caballo. Ofrecí lo que la moneda vale para mi." Terry se dirigió a Bellamy, "-y es la desición de Lady Susana el aceptar o declinar, no tuya."

La delgada y rubia mujer se acercó. "-Estoy muy agradecida, Su Excelencia, pero usted sabe que no lo puedo aceptar."

"-Si piensa que mi oferta no es suficiente, podemos negociar una cantidad más generosa."

"-No es eso," dijo Susana "-su oferta es más que generosa. Es caridad, y mi consiencia no me permite aceptarla."

Bellamy interrumpió: "-Ella no lo puede aceptar porque la moneda de Charlie desaparecio."

"-¿Desaparecio?" dijo Candy, "-¿donde?"

"-Precisamente lo que quiero saber." dijo Bellamy dandole una mirada de sospecha a Terry. "-¿Podrias decirnos Grandchester?"

"-¿Y como podria yo saberlo? ¿No estaba en las pertenencias de Marlow?"

Ashworth negó con la cabeza. "-Hemos rebisado todo, dos veces. No estaba con él, tampoco. Debio haber sido robada por sus atacantes."

"-Fué un simple robo, entonces" dijo Terrence, "-o tal vez ya la habia perdido en una apuesta."

"-¡Nunca!" dijo Bellamy. "-Charlie nunca hubiera arriesgado esa moneda, y tu lo sabes. Sabias que no tenias otra manera de conseguirla."

"-¿Que diablos estas sugiriendo?" Un gran peso cayó en las entrañas de Terry. "-¿De seguro no quisiste sugerir que yo tuve algo que ver en la muerte de Marlow?"

Bellamy solo arqueó sus cejas.

"-No lo estas sugiriendo," Terrence le dijo friamente, "-porque si me estas difamando en una manera tan indignante e infundada, tendre que exigir retribucion"

"-¿Para poder tener mi moneda tambien? ¿Tomarla de mis frias y muertas manos?"

Candy se puso en medio de ellos. "-¿Por que ustedes dos estan determinados en matarse? Señor Bellamy, con todo el respeto, sus acusaciones no tienen sentido. Si su Excelencia ya tuviera posesion de esa moneda, ¿por que le ofreceria a Susana veinte mil libras?"

Afortunadamente alguien en esa habitacion tenia sentido comun. Y más afortunado aún, él se estaba casando con esa persona.

"-Culpa. Dinero manchado de sangre, para calmar su conciencia." Bellamy le dió una mirada fria, "-recuerdo algo, Grandchester. Tu estabas ayi, en la sala de juegos la otra noche, cuando Charlie y yo hicimos los planes para ir a la pelea de boxeo."

¿Estaba? Terrence supuso que podria haber estado, pero ciertamente no habia puesto atención a Bellamy ni a Marlow. Su unico enfoque era ganar la moneda de Faraday. "-¿Y que si estaba? Tambien habian una dozena más de hombres."

"-Ninguno de ellos tenia razón para matar a Charlie. Tu has destruido fortunas persiguiendo a Osiris. ¿Por que deberia de creer, que no llegarias a la violencia? Tu sabias exactamente donde iba a estar Charlie esa noche. Sabias que yo estaria con él. ¿Estabas esperando llevarnos a los dos de un solo golpe?"

"-¡Estas loco!."

"-¡Y tu eres repugnante!" respondio Bellamy "-se me retuerce el estomago, solo de pensar que casi te permito casarte con Susana. Y tiene sentido, el porque no quisite hacerlo. Imaginate, sentarte a la mesa con ella, todos los dias, por el resto de tu vida, sabiendo que tu eras el responsable de la muerte de su hermano. Teniendo de compania a tu propia culpa."

"-¡Basta!" dijo Susana. "-Julian, no sabes lo que estas diciendo. Esto es estupido. No tenemos ninguna razón para pensar que esa moneda tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Charlie. Y simplemente por que su Excelencia se nego a ..."

Bellamy la ignoro y dijo: "-¿No podias ni pensarlo, verdad? No, era mejor que le pagaras a Susana lo más pronto posible," movió su cabeza haciendo una mueca para referirse a Candy y continuó diciendo: "-y te encadenaras a la primera mujer disponible solo para resolver el asunto."

Habian pasado catorce años desde que Terrence se habia peleado con alguien en un momento de una furia cegadora, pero a pesar de los años, no habia olvidado como dar un buen puñetazo. Sus nudillos hicieron un ruido satisfactorio cuando se conectaron con la quijada de Bellamy, mandandolo a tambalearse. La nota del banco salió volando hacia la alfombra mientras que Bellamy luchaba por no caerse.

Terrence empuño su mano otra vez para darle otro golpe, pero antes de que el pudiera levantar la mano, Archi saltó y agarró su brazo.

"-¿Lo ve?" acusó Bellamy, sobandose la mandibula. "-él es peligroso. ¡Me quiere matar tambien!"

"-¡Ahora si quiero!," gruñó Terrence, soltandose del agarre de Archi.

"-¿Y nesecitamos adivinar quien es el proximo? ¡Todo mundo sabe que le hiciste a Ashworth en Eton!"

"-¿Oh, lo saben?" Terrence volteó a ver al soldado. "-¿y precisamente qué fué lo que le hize a Ashworth en Eton?"

Ashworth se encongio de hombros, "-Obviamente, algo menos que matarme."

"-Julian, por favor." Susana fué al lado de Bellamy. Ella puso un dedo en la esquina de su boca, donde sangre salia del golpe recibido. "-Yo se que estas dolido y furioso. Se que quieres a alguien a quien culpar, y vengar la muerte de Charlie. Pero estas equivocado."

"-¿Lo estoy?"

El cuarto se quedó en silencio. Incomodamente silencioso, mientras que todos los ojos se posaban en Terrence. Él sintió el agudo escrutinio de cada persona en ese cuarto: Bellamy, Susana, Ashworth, Archi, el cura... Candy.

Ella habló primero. "-Esta equivocado, señor Bellamy. Yo estaba ayi cuando él se enteró de la muerte de Charlie. La noticia tomó a su Excelencia por sorpresa, se lo garantizo."

Bellamy limpió su labio sangriento con la parte posterior de su mano y respondió. "-Disculpeme, pero sus garantias no valen mucho."

¡El bellaco! Terrence queria molerlo en esa repugnante alfombra rosada y echar a ambos pedazos de basura a la calle. Pero él no desperdiciaria el esfuerzo. Habian maneras más efectivas para herir a un hombre. Julian Bellamy vino de la nada. Y no habia nadie en una mejor posicion para recordarselo que el cuarto Duque de Grandchester.

"-Te refrenaras," le dijo con una dicción clara y aristocratica, "-de hablarle a mi esposa en esa manera tan confianzuda. Te abstendras de hablarle en lo absoluto, a menos que le des el respeto y concideración que su rango superior demanda. ¡Respeta a tus superiores!."

Un destello de odio y celos cruzó por la cara de Bellamy, y Terrence supo que su golpe lo habia herido profundamente. Obviamente el hombre abrigaba una mezcla venenosa de envidia y repugnancia por la élite social. Alguien tenia que informarle que tal actitud era una debilidad grave, y muy buena para ser explotada. Pero ese alguien no seria Terrence.

"-Y en cuanto a el valor de las garantias de Lady Candice," Terry continuó con una voz baja, dirigida solo para los oidos de Bellamy, "-te aseguro, que valen mucho más que tu miserable vida. Menospreciala otra vez, y te encontraras al otro lado de mi espada."

"-Hablando como un asesino," Bellamy gruñó.

Con una cuidadosa actitud de indiferencia, Terrence se agachó para recojer la nota del banco. "-Si la moneda de Marlow esta perdida, yo tambien tengo interes en encontrar a sus asesinos. En una hora, encuentrenme en las caballerizas donde esta Osiris. Discutiremos el asunto a fondo. Pero por ahora..." Cuidadosamente metió la nota en su bolsillo, y finalmente tuvo la satisfacción de decir las palabras que estaba esperando hablar desde que Bellamy entró a la sala. "-¡Largense!"

"-¡No, esperen!" dijo Candy, "-no se vayan. Todavia nesecitamos un testigo."

Increible.

Terrence la miró asombrado, "-¿Esta usted seriamente sugiriendo que este... este canalla sea el testigo de nuestra boda?"

Bellamy interrumpio, "-Despues de todo lo que ha oido y visto, ¿todavia quiere casarse con este villano?"

"-¿Tengo otra opción?" Candy ladeó su cabeza en direccion a Terry, estudiandolo detenidamente.

"-Todavia no es oficial," se obligó a decirle. "-No ha firmando todavia. La dejaré ir, si ha creido alguna acusación de Bellamy."

Despues de un momento de vacilación, ella llevó su brazo hacia él, y tocó su mano. El toque suave de ella, disolvió la tensión en su muñeca, y sus dedos se extendieron. Él ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que tenia la mano hecha un puño.

Sin decir palabra, se agachó sobre el registro y escribió su nombre deliberada y cuidadosamente. Despues de soplar sobre su firma y de regresar la pluma al tintero, se paró derecha y simplemente dijo: "-Ya está."

Susana vino despues. Ella tomó la pluma y firmó en uno de los dos espacios marcados "Testigos" y despues le extendió la pluma a Bellamy. "-Creo que deberias firmar Julian. Sabes que tan amable Charlie era. Cuando él hizo el Club de Sementales..." Ella hizo una pausa. "-disculpenme, todavia no puedo decir ese nombre sin que me den ganas de reir. Pero bueno, él lo hizo con el proposito de hacer nuevos amigos. Esto era por lo que la membresia dependia en la suerte, él queria atraer gente de diferente clases, de alianzas poco probables. No dejes que su muerte rompa eso." Ella le acercó la pluma. "-Por favor. Hazlo por Charlie. Y si no por él, entonces.."

Maldiciendo y pasando sus manos sobre su cabello Bellamy dijo: "-¡No lo pidas Susana!"

"-Entonces, hazlo por mi."

Con un gruñido ahogado, él le arrebato la pluma y se agachó como si fuera a firmar. Pero en el ultimo momento, tiró la pluma. "-No puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera si ..." maldijo en voz alta. "-¡No puedo!."

"-¡Por amor de Dios!, yo lo haré," dijo Ashworth. El guerrero pasó casi empujando a Terrence y dijo a Susana: "-Aqui esta su alianza poco probable mi Lady."

"-¿Tu no crees que soy un asesino entonces?" Preguntó Terry. Asombrado de que Ashworth pasara a ser su defensor. En toda su vida, Terrence habia estado una sola vez remotamente cerca de matar a un hombre, y habia sido él.

"-No." dijo mientras se agachaba para firmar, "-No tienes esa cualidad."

A Terry no le importo el tono de su comentario, "-Encuentrenme en las caballerizas. Una hora."


	7. Chapter 7

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

**CAPITULO 7**

"-¡Esto es una verguenza!" mientras se acercaba a las caballerizas, Terrence maldijo entre los dientes.

Osiris, el mejor caballo de carreras de toda una generación -campeon en Newmarket, Doncaster, Epsom Downs- ¿estaba aqui? ¿en medio de caballos comunes?

El establo era oscuro y humedo como una cueva. Una ventisca de motas de polvo girava en el eje del solitario rayo de luz que penetraba la penumbra. Los establos estaban atestados, como siempre estaban en la ciudad. La nariz de Terrence se arrugo al oler un canal de agua fetida y añeja, en Cambridgeshire, sus trabajadores sacaban agua fresca dos veces al dia del rio para los caballos.

Con una sola orden el empleado abrió la puerta del establo donde se encontraba el semental, y lo sacó al pequeño patio. El caballo se sacudió, haciendo ruido con su nariz, sacudia su cabeza de lado a lado. El empleado jaló con fuerza las riendas y la quijada de Terry se apretó del enojo. Si el hombre hubiera sido su empleado, solo ese movimiento le hubiera costado su puesto.

"-¿Como lo ejercitan?"

"-Lo sacamos dos veces al dia. Aveces camina por el patio con la rienda. No le gusta que lo ensillen, y es delicado con el aseo tambien."

"-¿Asi que dejan que él sea el jefe, en vez de que ustedes lo sean?"

Haciendo un suave ruido con su boca, Terrence rodeó el caballo. Su capa oscura de pelo estaba en extrema necesidad de una buena cepillada. Pelos grises se mezclaban con el negro, dando una apariencia de escarcha, una clara señal de su avansada edad. Tenia un parche calvo en su lado derecho, probablemente por rozarse en contra de la pared.

Apesar del deplorable estado de su aseo, Osiris todabia era un excelente ejemplo de magnificiencia. Sus caderas altas, tensas, cuello largo y arqueado exhibian su ascendencia arabe.

Terrence lo redeó otra ves y se puso enfrente, parandose casi al lado del caballo, permitiendole al animal espacio suficiente para observarlo y varias olfateadas para investigar su olor. La mirada que vió en los ojos grandes y oscuros del semental, le agradó, como lo hizo la arrogante sacudida de cabeza que sacó de balance al empleado. Esa mirada decia, _Soy mucho mejor que esto._

"Con toda seguridad" Terrence pensó. El caballo estaba tan consentido como el mismo diablo y nesecitaria re-entrenarse con un experto, pero por lo menos su espiritu no estaba quebrado.

Removió sus guantes y los puso bajo un brazo, murmurando suavemente mientras se acercaba. Despues de extenderle su mano, para que el caballo la oliera e inspeccionara, él la puso sobre su cabeza.

"-Mucho mejor que esto", le dijo, mientras lo acariciaba. el caballo se volteó y olió su mano, dejando ver la linea blanca que corria a lo largo de su nariz, dando la impresión de un relampago.

Terrence estubo tentado a ensillarlo y llevarselo fuera de ese lugar. Pero si ya estaba acusado de asesinato, seria demasiado imprudente añadir robo de caballos -otra ofensa que lo llevaria a la horca- a la lista de sospechas de Julian Bellamy.

"-¡Santo Cielo!" La mirada de Terrence se desvió hacia la entrada. Ashworth entró a las caballerizas, con un silvido de admiración continuó diciendo: "-¡Ese es un magnifico animal!"

La opinión que Terry tenia del hombre tomó un pequeño salto favorable. No importaba su historia de jovenes, habia algo bueno que decir de un hombre que reconocia la calidad en un caballo al solo verlo. O para ese caso, habia algo bueno que decir de un hombre que reconocia una acusación sin fundamento al escucharla.

"-Si que lo es." dijo Terry con orgullo en su voz. "-Su abuelo fué Eclipse; la linea de su madre se remonta a el árabe Godolphin, con varios campeones entre ellos. No se puede encontrar un pedigrí más fino entre otro caballo ingles." Tomó las riendas del caballo, despidiendo al empleado solo con una mirada.

Ashworth inclinó la cabeza para examinar el caballo aún más."-Una vez tuve un caballo castrado de la linea de Darley. Rojo castaño con marcas blancas. Rapido como un demonio, con un temperamento de igualar. Debo haber metido a ese caballo por cada páramo en Devonshire. Era perfecto para un jovenzuelo amargado y solitario."

Terrence no lo habria dicho en voz alta, pero él tambien pasó más horas de su juventud en la silla de montar que en la de una aula. "-¿Que pasó con él?"

"-Murió."

"-¿En batalla?"

"-No."

Ashworth caminó de brazos cruzados hacia el fondo del patio, y Terry sintió que no queria hablar del asunto. Era extraño, que este hombre hablara tan facilmente de las muertes de sus compañeros soldados, solo para quedar en silencio cuando el muerto era un caballo castaño rojizo. O tal vez no era tan extraño.

"-¿Entonces, para que estamos aqui?" preguntó Ashworth.

"-Me pregunto lo mismo," dijo Bellamy contoneandose al entrar en el patio. Llegó con un traje de terciopelo color cobalto, tan arrugado que parecia que habia dormido en el. Su cabello siempre parecia como si se acabara de despertar, eso no era sorpresa. ¿Por qué un hombre hacia un esfuerzo tan meticuloso por cultivar una apariencia descuidada? Terrence no podia imaginarlo. Pero en ese caso, tampoco podia imaginar por qué alguien metia a un caballo de carreras con un valor incalculable en un lugar como este.

"-Estamos aqui para discutir la investigación del asesinato de Marlow," dijo Terrence. "-pero en primer lugar, las condiciones del establo son inaceptables."

"-¿Que hay de malo en ellas?"

Él empezó a enumerarlas con los dedos de sus manos. "-Agua fétida. Heno podrido. Empleados inexpertos. Mala ventilación. Establos estrechos. Y ni siquiera he comenzado con la falta de ejercicios adecua-"

"-¡Ya basta!" interrumpió Bellamy haciendo un gesto con la palma de su mano. "-en mi opinión, esto no es diferente a las caballerisas de ganado de la mayoria caballeros de Mayfair."

"-Este no es un caballo para coches, ni es un caballo castrado para andar pavoneandose por los caminos podridos. ¡Osiris era un caballo de carreras, del más puro pedigrí!" Terrence le dió una mirada cortante y terminó diciendole, "-no esperaria que un hombre como tú lo entendiera."

Las mejillas de Bellamy ardian y estaban de un color rojo intenso. Y el rojo contrastaba gratamente con la contución color purpura en su mandibula izquierda. El hombre simplemente era facil de probocar.

"-Ya veo," dijo Bellamy acaloradamente, "-solo un hombre noble de sangre pura puede comprender en verdad a un caballo de pura raza, ¿no es asi?"

Terrence se encogió de hombros. Su propia crianza no tenia nada que ver con eso, pero definitivamente él sabia lo que era mejor para ese caballo. "-El manejo de un caballo como este no es un trabajo sencillo. Él fué entrenado para competir desde que nació. No solo para competir, sino para ser el mejor. Una vez que fué campeon, lo hecharon a perder con tanta atención y con el manejo permisivo. Añade a eso, que es un macho que no ha sido castrado y que tiene un fuerte impulso y energia natural de apareamiento. Todo esto resulta en un caballo arrogante y sumamente aburrido. Sin ejercicios adecuados y oportunidades de aparearse, toda esa energia agresiva se acumula. Se vuelve malhumorado, intratable, aislado, destructivo."

Ashworth levantó una ceja viendo a Bellamy y dijo: "-¿Es mi imaginación, o esta conversación se ha vuelto incomadamente personal?"

¡Terrence echaba chispas! "-¡No me refiero a mi, burro idiota!"

De repente Ashworth puso cara de inocencia y dijo: "-Oh, porsupuesto que no su Excelencia." y astutamente agregó: "-pero explicaria algunas cosas si lo hiciera."

"-En efecto, lo haria," dijo Bellamy. "-como esto." dijo señalando su mandibula magullada.

"-Yo estaba pensando más en la boda apresurada de su Excelencia," dijo Ashworth, "-aunque por esa logica, su carárcter mejorará notablemente mañana por la mañana."

"-¡Basta!" dijo Terrence, haciendo notar la tensión en su mandibula. "-burlense todo lo que quieran. No va a ser tan gracioso cuando Osiris encuentre una muerte temprana."

Ese comentario se ganó la atención de los dos hombres.

Bellamy dió un silbido entre dientes y dijo "-Si que eres violento, ¿o no?"

"-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No era una amenaza!" dijo Terry con impaciencia. "-haciendo a un lado todos los puntos de cuidado y entrenamiento, este caballo requiere alojamiento de calidad superior por la mera virtud de su valor. Personalmente, yo no estableceria a un caballo comun aqui, mucho menos a un caballo de carreras con valor incalculable. El riesgo es demasiado."

"-El es mantenido en la caballeriza más segura," dijo Bellamy "-los empleados vigilan en turnos, y las puertas estan cerradas con cadenas y candados todo el tiempo."

"-Los candados son parte del problema. Mira la condición del granero," Terrence hizo un gesto señalando las vigas cubiertas de telarañas. "-hay polvo en todas partes, el disván está atiborrado con heno seco. Es una trampa de fuego. Una sola chispa convertiria este lugar en un infierno, y todas tus cadenas y candados simplemente sellarian el destino del caballo."

"-En ese punto tienes razon," dijo Ashworth, todo indicio de burla habia desaparecido de su voz. "-incendios de establos son muy desagradables," miro a Terrence y continuó diciendo: "-si ustedes dos desean que el caballo se mueva, yo no tendre ningun inconveniente con esa desición."

"-¿Estarias interesado en vender tu moneda?" preguntó Terry, "-seré generoso."

Ashworth se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera considerando seriamente la oferta. Excelente. Si estubo obligado a vender su comisión para pagar a los acreedores de su finca, el hombre tenia que estar seriamente corto de fondos.

"-Él no puede vender su parte," protestó Bellamy. "-Las monedas solo se pueden ganar en un juego de azar."

"-Algo de esa naturaleza puede ser arreglado," respondió Terry, "-¿te apetece una partida de cartas Ashworth?"

Ashworth comezó a responder, pero Bellamy interrumpió con un energico "-¡No!"

La cabeza del caballo se movió de un tirón, y Terrence ajustó el agarre sobre las riendas, murmurando una letania de suaves y relajantes maldiciones y palabrotas que Bellamy era muy bienvenido a escuchar.

"-Yo no lo permitiré," dijo Bellamy. "-Charlie ideó este club. Él estableció las reglas y el codigo de conducta. Ya muerto el hombre, lo menos que se puede hacer para honrar su memoria, es respetar el espiritu de fraternidad que este club representa."

"-¡Vaya espiritu de fraternidad!" dijo Terrence. "-¿Interrumpir la boda de un hombre con acusaciones infundadas de asesinato?... Escuchenme los dos. Renunciaré al interes en las monedas restantes, con una condición. Que Osiris sea establecido en mi finca en Cambridgeshire."

Bellamy negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"-Solo escuchame," dijo Terrence. "-Las reglas seguiran siendo las mismas. Cualquier miembro del club podra enviar yeguas para que se apareen..-"

"-¿Hasta Cambrigeshire?" Bellamy soltó un bufido.

"-Mis establos son los mejores del pais, e incluyo las caballerizas Reales en dicha apreciacion. Puestos grandes y pastos cerrados. Mis entrenadores y empleados son los más capazes de cualquier lugar. Tambien tengo a un veterinario experto a tiempo completo en mi equipo. En Braxton Hall, este semental estara rodeado por caballos iguales en linaje y capacidad. Alimentado correctamente. Ejercitado correctamente. Apareado correctamente." El extendió su mano para acariciar la melena de color negro azabache de Osiris y dijo: "-este caballo debe estar conmigo."

"-¿Acaso querras decir que te pertenece?" Apenas molestandose para voltear la cabeza, Bellamy escupió sobre la paja y continuó: "-Tu crees que tienes derecho sobre este animal, al igual que crees tener derecho a todo. ¿Que te hace mejor que nosotros dos? ¿Tu titulo? ¿El notable logro de haber nacido de una mujer noble en lugar de la amante favorita de tu padre?"

Oooh, ahora Terrence estaba profundamente enojado. No importaba cualquier enfrentamiento que ellos pudieron haber tenido en la adolescencia de Terrence, su padre habia sido un hombre decente y honorable. "-Solo por que tu no sabes nada de tu propio padre," advirtió Terry, "-¡no pretendas saber algo del mio!"

Odio quemaba en los ojos de Bellamy. "-Es nada más que suerte. Simple y tonta suerte de sangre azul, es todo lo que separa a un hombre como tú de un hombre como yo. Charlie lo entendia. Nunca se vió a si mismo mejor que cualquier otro. Por eso fué que creó este club, e hizo que su membresia dependiera de la clase de buena fortuna que viene despues de nacer, no antes." Su mirada alternaba entre Terry y Ashworth. "-seria un maldito si permitiera que ustedes dos destruyan eso. Pelearé contigo hasta mi ultimo aliento si tratas de llevarte este caballo de Londres."

"-Vas a perder." dijo Terrence con una mirada amenazante, "-grabate mis palabras, con tiempo, las monedas seran mias. Con tiempo, este caballo sera mio. Y si piensas que todo lo que nos separa es simple y llana suerte..." Él menió su cabeza con desprecio y continuó: "-Y uno se pregunta, ¿por qué gastas tanto tiempo y esfuerzo cortejando el favor de las personas que tanto dices despreciar?"

Antes de que Bellamy pudiera recuperarse, Terrence cambió de tema. "-¿Que sabemos acerca de la muerte de Charlie?"

"-Parece que deberiamos hacerte a ti esa pregunta." dijo Bellamy.

Terrence hizo caso omiso de la acusación implícita, "-¿Ya encontraron a la prostituta? ¿Y el conductor del carruaje?"

Bellamy negó con la cabeza, "-Pasé toda la noche peinando el piojoso trasero de cerdo que es Whitechapel. Regresaré cuando terminemos aqui. ¿No creo que su excelencia quisiera acompañarnos?"

"-No, particularmente." Terrence le hizo una seña al empleado con la cabeza, al acercarse le pasó las riendas del caballo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo del pecho, sacó un sobre sellado con la cresta Grandchester y se lo extendió a Bellamy.

El hombre lo miró con resentimiento y preguntó: "-¿Que es esto?"

"-La razón por la que estas aqui. "dijo empujando el sobre en la mano de Bellamy, "-guardalo bien. Adentro, encontraras un cheque por veinte mil libras."

Bellamy se quedó viendo el sobre, su desprecio desvanecia.

"-Usalo para contratar a cada detective en Londres. Busca en todas las tabernas de mala muerte y en cada agujero sucio, interroga a cada prostituta y cada vago que encuentres. Tal vez descubras alguna relación perdida en el proceso, pero no encontraras nada que me conecte a la muerte de Marlow."

"-Eso lo veremos." dijo Bellamy agarrando la esquina del sobre y jalandolo al mismo tiempo.

Terrence mantuvo su agarre en el otro lado del sobre y le dijo: "-Cuando los asesinos sean encontrados, el resto del dinero irá a Susana. La moneda viene a mi."

Él soltó el sobre y Bellamy lo agarró con un gesto de mala gana.

Ashworth habló: "-No puedo ofrecer esa clase de ayuda, pero cuando necesites musculos, buscame. Pero si es un juicio en la corte lo que quieres," su cuello tronó amenazadoramente "-no puedo promenter que quedara mucho más que sobras para presentar ante el magistrado."

"-Ya estoy adevertido entonces," dijo Bellamy con cautela, "-pense que apenas conocias a Charlie. ¿Matarias por él?"

El soldado se encongio de hombros y dijo: "-He matado por menos."

Ya impaciente para poner fin a esto, Terrence dijo: "-Si te niegas a que mueva a Osiris, insisto en enviar a alguno de mis empleados para que supervise su cuidado. Viajo mañana a Cambridgeshire. Mantenme informado de cualquier acontencimiento. Por esta cantidad de dinero, espero un informe diario."

"-Huyendo de la ciudad rapidamente, ¿no?" Bellamy preguntó.

"-No estoy huyendo de nada. Tengo negocios que atender."

"-Apuesto que son negocios de luna de miel," dijo Ashworth, "-¿una serie de compromisos urgentes con el colchón ducal?"

Mientras que los dos hombres se miraban, Terrence sopló un suspiro impaciente. Tal vez tenian razón. Tal vez lo que realmente necesitaba era un buen acostón. Razón de más para poner fin a esta reunion y volver a casa a Candy, quien tenia el buen sentido de no haber tomado en cuenta esas ridiculas acusaciones, y el cuerpo exuberante para hacerle olvidar todo por completo.

"-Todavia digo que es sospechoso," dijo Bellamy. "-Todo. Esa boda apresurada, y tu salida rapida de la ciudad."

El hilo ya fragil de la paciencia de Terrence se rompió. "-¡Y si me quedo en la ciudad, me acusarias de manipulación de la investigación y obstaculizar la justicia!. ¡Nada que yo pueda decir te convencera de mi inocencia, porque todo lo que puedes ver es tu propia culpa¡. Se supone que tu deberias haber estado con tu amigo esa noche, ¡pero en lugar de eso te quedaste cojiendo a quien sabe que golfa!. Ahora la culpa te esta comiendo vivo, y hasta que los asesinos de Charlie sean encontrados, ¡me vas a hacer la vida miserable! ¡Eso esta claro!" Terry tiró de sus guantes, "-no me importa que jodidos pienses de mi. Solo encuentra a los asesinos. Quiero verlos ante la justicia al igual que tu." _Y quiero esa moneda m_á_s de lo que tu podrias entender._

"-¡Encuentralos!" repitió mirando intensamente a Bellamy. "-Encuentra la moneda, y despues nos reuniremos a discutir el futuro de este club."

Un murmullo de risas dispersó la tensión en el aire.

"-Lo siento," dijo Ashworth sin dejar de reir, "-es solo que es gracioso, ¿no lo creen? Nosotros tres, arreglando la membresia y el destino de un club"

Julian frunció el ceño y dijo: "-Es absurdo, eso es lo que es."

"-Si, bueno..." Terrence se sacudió el polvo de las mangas y le pidió al empleado su caballo con una seña, "-dijiste que a Charlie le gustaba hacer bromas. Esta parece ser una buena para nosotros."


	8. Chapter 8

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

**CAPITULO 8**

Candy estaba empezando a preguntarse si su marido nunca iba a llegar a acostarse con ella.

Con la mirada perdida en las paredes de su habitación color lavanda, casi pasaba del tedio hacia la locura.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las colchas con un suspiro lleno de frustración y se quedó mirando el techo lavanda de la cama. Parecia estar bordado con pajaros. Aves tristes, raras y con las alas tirando en ángulos extraños. ¿Tal vez estaban destinadas a ser grullas?

Para su punto de vista, parecian perdices muertas, listas para ser desplumadas. No era una visión inspiradora para una recien casada esperando cumplir con sus deberes maritales. Ella esperaba que el duque prefiriera la oscuridad, cuando viniera a consumar el matrimonio.

Si es que venia

Ellos habian dejado la casa Andrew despues de esa alocada ceremonia. Un tenso y silencioso viaje en el carruaje los llevó a la recidencia Grandchester. En la puerta, él la habia dejado en las manos del ama de llaves con el _tierno_ comentario: "-Lily le mostrara sus habitaciones. Procure descansar."

No lo habia visto desde entonces.

Habia descansado. Habia tomado té. Pensó en pasar la tarde desempacando sus cosas y en conocer la casa, pero su nueva doncella le informó que eso no seria necesario. Su Excelencia habia decretado que ellos viajarian a Braxton Hall mañana.

_¿Mañana?_

Confrontada por esa inquietante información, Candy habia buscado refugio en un baño caliente. Se habia vestido con mucho cuidado para la cena, pero cenó sola.

Cuando finalmente habia reunido el coraje para preguntar el paradero de su Excelencia, fué informada que el duque habia ido a cabalgar.

¡Vaya! El dia de su boda, y ya habia sido abandonada por un caballo.

Ahora, varias horas despues de esa cena solitaria, Candy estaba acostada en su cama, vestida con el camison más delicado y bonito que tenia, preguntandose si habia cometido el peor de los errores.

Sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a esa mañana, y a las acusaciones del señor Bellamy. Instintivamente habia rechazado las acusaciones. El Duque de Grandchester puede que sea desagradable, arrogante y frio, pero ella no podia creerlo capaz de asesinato.

Pero despues ella pensó en ese cheque. Veinte mil libras. Él estaba dispuesto a pagar esa gran cantidad por una decima parte del caballo de carreras, la suma exacta que le habia ofrecido a Candy, y eso que ella venia entera. Independientemente de cualquier aversión en el caracter del duque, esas sumas de dinero hablaban elocuentemente de sus prioridades.

Y luego estaba ese gran puñetazo en la mandibula de Bellamy, tan violento que casi la deja sin aliento.

Sin duda otra mujer hubiera encontrado ese momento muy emocionante, cuando su prometido castigara asi a otro hombre por defender su honor. Pero Candy tenia cinco hermanos, cada uno de ellos habia tirado puñetazos en aras de defender su honor, asi que ella ya sabia como eran las cosas. Los hombres se pegaban porque les daba la gana hacerlo, y "el honor de la dama" era usualmente nada más que una excusa conveniente.

Si el duque habia mandado al señor Bellamy al suelo por insultar a Candy. . . ¿Que más seria capaz de hacer?

No, no, no. Ella habia estado esa noche con él en el baile. Seguro que él habia llegado despues de que Charlie ya estaba muerto, pero. . . su comportamiento no habia sido el de un asesino. ¿O si?

Candy tenia que ser honesta; ella no tenia idea de como un hombre actuaria despues de cometer un asesinato. ¿Deberia de mostrar su cara en publico rapidamente para evadir sospechas? ¿O ponerse palido y enfermo ante una confrontación, y tal vez huir hacia una terraza secluida? Tirarle una obsena cantidad de dinero a la familia de la victima, casarse con la unica testigo de su comportamiento sospechoso y ¿hacer planes apresurados para irse de la ciudad?

Ella tiró su brazo sobre sus ojos. ¡Ay Señor! ¡¿Que habia hecho él?

¡¿Que habia hecho _ella_?

Se sentó en la cama de un solo brinco. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde. El matrimonio no habia sido consumado todavia. Si tan solo pudiera escaparse de esa casa y llegar a la casa de Archi, podria pedir un anulamiento.

Salió de la cama, envolvió sus hombros con un chal y abrió la ventana. Para ser una noche de verano, estaba haciendo bastante frio. Pero si se pudiera vestir por si misma, evadir a los sirvientes, salir a la calle de algun modo, encontrar un cochero. . .

No, habia demasiado peligro en ese escape, y Candy no era estupida. Cualquier cosa que Grandchester hubiera hecho, ella dudaba que él fuera una amenaza a su vida. No podia decir lo mismo del los delincuentes que rondaban las oscuras calles de Londres.

Tal vez, simplemente pudiera mandar una nota a Archi, y él vendria a recogerla. Si, eso era. Sobornaria a un sirviente para que llevara la nota sin que Su Excelencia lo supiera. O si todo lo demás fallaba, fingiria alguna enfermedad y demandaria la atención de un doctor. No era tan tarde despues de todo. Apenas si eran las -ella volteó a ver al reloj-

Las doce.

Un seguro se abrió, y ella saltó. El duque entró atravez de la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones, y Candy se llevó una mano a la boca para suprimir una risotada. Que tonta habia sido, al esperar su llegada un minuto antes.

Despues de todo, él era el Duque de la Media Noche.

Hasta ella tenia que admitir que él habia cumplido con el romantico apodo esa noche. Parado en el pasillo, vestido solo con una camisa y unos pantalones flojos él la miraba sin vacilar y con toda intención. Obviamente se acababa de bañar, porque su cabello todabia estaba humedo. Su pelo liso, obscuro agarraba un brillo calido por la luz de la chimenea.

La mirada de Candy sobre el cuerpo de él, oscilaba de un lugar nuevo recien descubierto a otro, sus musculosos brazos, la pequena area de su cuello expuesto por la abertura de la camisa, sus pies descalsos. Él era tan endemoniadamente atractivo, podria haber sido el mismo diablo.

"-¿Esta bien?" él preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Probablemente no esperaba abrir la puerta y encontrar a su esposa parada frente a la ventana abierta, con una mano apretando su boca.

Candy considero fingir estar enferma. Agarrarse el estomago, tirarse al suelo, chillar en agonia hasta que un doctor o su hermano vinieran a su rescate. Con un suspiro de resignación, desistio de hacerlo. Desde su infancia habia sido una terrible mentirosa.

"-Estoy bien." dijo lentamente. "-Solamente estoy perturbada por mis pensamientos y por los pajaros."

"-¿Los pajaros?" él inclinó su cabeza y miró hacia la ventana.

"-En el techo de la cama," clarificó.

Él caminó hacia la cama y se tiró en ella, rodó para quedar sobre su espalda. El colchón protestó con un fuerte chillido.

"-Aaah, ya veo," murmuró, entrelasando sus manos detras de su cabeza y viendo fijamente hacia arriba. "-De verdad que son perturbadores. ¿Son buitres?"

"-Creo que estaban destinadas a ser grullas"

"-¿Grullas?" Él movio su cabeza para ver en diferente angulo.

Candy retiró su mirada. Parecia indecente el estar viendolo mientras él estaba acostado en la cama, todo alargado y bello. Bueno, por lo menos la vista, llevó sus pensamientos a lugares indecentes.

"-Lo que sea que sean," dijo Terry "-ya no estaran la proxima vez que estemos en esta casa. No podemos tener tal ofensa en su habitación."

"-No se si lo llamaria ofensa. Ofensa a las grullas, tal ves."

"-No, es una ofensa a cualquiera que tenga ojos. Pero especialmente a usted."

"-¿Por que especialmente a mi?"

"-Por que usted es muy habil en el bordado, ¿o no?"

"-Supongo que si." Intrigada, Candy cruzó los brazos sobre su estomago. Ella de verdad estaba orgullosa de sus habilidades en el bordado, pero ¿como sabria eso el? ...Oooh si, el pañuelo. Por un pequeño momento, ella se preguntó que habia pasado con el. Despues se preguntó que habia pasado con su inteligencia. Él se podia quedar con su tonto pañuelo si asi lo deseaba, pero ella tenia que salir de esa habitación, tenia que salir de ese matrimonio.

"-Por esta noche," dijo él, rodando sobre su costado y sosteniendose sobre un codo, "-simplemente apagaremos la luz."

"-_¡No!" _se le salió a Candy.

"-¿No?" Él se sentó. "-Entonces acerquemonos al fuego. Se ha puesto un poco frio aqui."

Candy observó en silencio como el duque se levantó de la cama y cerró la ventana. Despues juntó las almohadas y las cobijas de la cama y las arregló cerca de la chimenea. Tomando un fierro, añadió más leña y revolvió el fuego hasta que ella pudo sentir el calor de las llamas desde el centro de la habitación.

¿Era este el mismo hombre arrogante con el que se caso esta mañana? Los duques no cerraban sus propias ventanas o arreglaban sus propias almohadas o encendian su propio fuego. Pero él hacia estas simples tareas con una fuerza tan natural pero tan varonil que era reconfortante y excitante al mismo tiempo. Aqui estaba ese destello de humanidad otra vez. Ciertamente él no tenia esa facha de asesino a sangre fria.

Mientras la luz y la calides del fuego crecia, sus oscuras sospechas disminuian, hasta que se empezó a sentir un poquito tonta por andar pensando en esas cosas.

¿De verdad habia estado parada frente a la ventana unos minutos atras, contemplando la posibilidad de bajar por la ventana en su camison para escapar de su villano esposo?

_¡De verdad Candy, esta no es una novela gotica!_Se dijo a si misma.

En su corazón, ella no podia creer a este hombre capaz de asesinato. Lo malo era que ella sabia que confiaba facilmente en las personas, y seguido no le atinaba. De todos modos, si ella queria alguna prueba de su inocencia, no habia nada que le impidiera pedirla.

"-¡Ya está!," dijo Terry, sacudiendo las cenisas de sus manos y limpiandolas en sus pantalones. "-No más pajaros perturbadores. ¿Y que hay de los pensamientos perturbadores? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para exorcizarlos? Él se sentó enfrente del fuego y le hizo una seña a Candy para que lo acompanara.

"-Tal vez," Ella se sentó cuidadosamente sobre una almohada y puso una manta sobre su regazo. "-¿Donde ha estado? El mayordomo me dijo que fué a cabalgar."

"-Si, lo hice por un rato. Estaba atendiendo varios asuntos en preparación para nuestra partida. Nos vamos mañana a Cambridgeshire."

"-Mi doncella me informó," Bajo las cobijas Candy cruzó sus piernas. "-¿Por qué tan pronto?" ella le preguntó, tratando de no sonar muy desepcionada. ¿Habia él considerado si ella queria irse de Londres mañana? Ella no iba a tener una oportunidad de despedirse de sus hermanos. ¿Y donde estaba la diversión de ser duquesa, si sus amigas no podian visitarla y decirle jugando "Su Excelencia" hasta que se calleran de la risa?

"-Mi prima, Karen, regresará pronto de York. Estoy ansioso de verla, y ansioso tambien de que se conoscan. Además, ya no tengo negocios que atender aqui en Londres por el momento."

"-Porque ya se casó."

El menió la cabeza. "-Le dije, yo no vine a Londres por una esposa. Vine por el caballo."

En silencio ella renegó. ¡No ese caballo otra vez!

"-Quise ganar a Osiris de una manera justa, pero eso se hechó a perder. Una de las monedas esta en manos desconocidas, y ni Bellamy ni Ashworth quieren arriesgar su parte. No tiene caso que me quede en Londres. Odio la vida en la ciudad."

"-Ya veo," murmuró Candy, tratando de hacer las pases con el lugar que ella tenia en la vida del duque, algo asi como un premio de consolación, no lo suficiente como para hacer planes con ella. "-Si no vino a Londres por una esposa, digame otra vez, ¿por que se casó conmigo?"

El se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego le dijo: "-Prefiero mostrarselo."

El corazón de Candy casi para de latir. Con lo de las almohadas, la calides del fuego, y todo ese asunto desagradable del asesinato. . .casi habia olvidado la razón detras de la visita del duque a su habitación.

Evidentemente él no lo habia olvidado.

Su sangre se calentó mientras él la miraba de arriba a abajo posesivamente. Sintio un sonrrojo que le quemaba y subia desde el cuello hasta las mejillas. Bajo la tela fina y translucida de su camison, sus pesones se endurecieron. Ella estaba segura que él los podia ver. Y él lo confirmó con una de sus sonrisitas retorcidas y sexy.

Él extendió la mano para agarrar el dobladillo del camison de Candy, que se asomaba por debajo de su manta. Ella miraba sus dedos mientras él jugaba con la tela. Terry ni siquiera habia tocado su piel, pero sus nervios parecian no entender eso. La respiración de Candy se hizo más fuerte, y esa sonrisa retorcida de Terrence se hizo aún más grande. Imaginaba que él estaba jugando con ella, tal y como jugueteaba con el borde de su camison, demostrando que con la más pequeña de sus acciones él tenia un gran poder sobre ella.

Ese brillo en la mirada del duque, que casi parecia de lobo, le decia que sin duda, antes que la noche terminara, él la iba conquistar completamente.

Ella se estremeció y dijo, "-¿Mató a Charlie Marlow?"

Poof.

El se tiró hacia atras sobre las almohadas, haciendo como si Candy lo habia pateado en el pecho.

Candy tomó ventaja de la distancia y tomó un gran respiro. Gracias al cielo. Ahora ella lo tenia a la defensiva.

"-¿Que es lo que me acaba de preguntar?"

"-¿Que si usted asesinó a Charlie Marlow?"

Sus mejillas palidecieron, "-¿Y me pregunta esto ahora? Parecia convencida de mi inocencia esta mañana."

"-Si. Pero despues me dejó todo el dia sola, sola con mis pensamientos y esas horribles grullas de compañia. Y mientras más recuerdo la escena, me doy cuenta que. . . usted nunca contestó la pregunta."

"-No pense que habia una pregunta que contestar. Nadie que me conoce daria credito a las acusaciones de Bellamy."

"-Pero ese es mi punto. Yo no lo conosco, no muy bien."

"-Lo suficientemente bien como para casarse conmigo."

Ella tiró de la manta para cubrir sus pechos y envolver el resto de su cuerpo apretadamente. "-Accedí a la boda, normalmente las bodas duran más de un dia."

Viendola, él arqueó una ceja.

Ella devolvió el gesto sardónico con otro arqueado de ceja. Tal vez era impropio perseguir esta linea de cuestionamientos. Pero era verdad, él nunca habia expresamente negado las acusaciones del senor Bellamy. Ni en la mañana ni ahora. Él creia que negarlo no valia el esfuerzo y a Candy no le gustaba que la hiciera sentirse que ella no valia el esfuerzo. Un hombre debe estar dispuesto a ganarse la confiansa de su esposa.

"-¿Donde estaba esa noche, antes que llegara al baile de las Bunscombes?"

"-Estaba aqui."

"-¿Solo?"

"-Si." dijo frunciendo el ceño, "-los sirvientes pueden corroborarlo."

"-Si ellos son leales y valoran su empleo, estoy segura que ellos diran cualquier cosa que su jefe les diga."

El apretó su mandibula con ira. "-¿Sabe que?, esta mañana le dí a esa rata de Bellamy veinte mil libras para financiar una inviestigación sobre la muerte de Marlow. ¿Por qué haria tal cosa si yo fuera culpable?

"-No lo sé," dijo Candy, "-Solo se que veinte mil libras es una suma de dinero que anda ofreciendo por todos lados a la ligera. Parece ser la tarifa para todo lo que compra, esposas, acciones en clubs de caballos. . . ¿Por qué no comprar tambien exoneración?"

Se quedó mirandola fijamente por un buen rato, sus ojos azules ardiendo en los ojos de ella. Luego, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de él.

Ella dió un respingo. Eso fué todo pues. ¿Se encontraria a si misma tirada a la calle? ¿O seria tan caritativo de enviar por el cochero de Archi?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. El duque entró, llevando una pequeña caja de seguridad bajo el brazo y un manojo de llaves en la otra mano. Se agachó junto a ella, poniendo la caja en el suelo y seleccionando una de las tantas llaves. Una vez que tenia la caja abierta, colocó el contenido a la vista de Candy.

"-Aqui tiene," dijo él, "-cuentelos."

Candy observó las dispersas monedas de bronce que representaban la membresia del Club de Sementales. Cada moneda estaba grabada con la cabeza de un caballo en un lado y logicamente, con la cola en el otro. Tan irreverente, tan infantil, tan Charlie. ¿Como podria alguien pensar que estas monedas deformes tuvieran el valor suficiente como para matar por ellas?

"-No necesito contarlas, sé que solo hay siete."

"-Entonces, me cree."

"-Creo que usted es demasiado inteligente como para poner la moneda de Charlie con las otras, si la tuviera."

Con furia lanzó los brazos en una postura de martirio y le dijo: "-Busque por toda la casa si lo desea"

"-Eso probablemente tomaria una semana. Y esta es nada más una casa, usted tiene seis, y sin duda tendrá bovedas en los bancos tambien."

"-Honestamente no puede creerme un asesino. Yo pensé que era una mujer con un buen sentido comun."

"-¡Entonces trateme como tal! No me ha dado ninguna oportunidad de conocerlo, ni ninguna posibilidad de juzgar su caracter por mi misma. Todo lo que tengo son mis propias observaciones, y lo que veo es a un hombre con una gran cantidad de riquezas e influencia, y muy poco respeto por los sentimientos de los demás, alguien que ha arreglado su vida en torno a la adquisicion de un caballo de carreras, sin hacer caso a las vidas que arruina en el proceso. Desde un punto de vista puramente racional, tengo más motivos para sospechar que confiar en usted."

Murmurando un juramento, se pasó una mano por el pelo y dijo: "-Candice. . ."

"-¿Si, Terrence?

Él parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido por el uso de su nombre de pila.

"-Estaba en el acta de matrimonio," Candy explicó. "-¿Preferiria que lo llamara Grandchester?"

"-Preferiria que me llamara Su Excelencia, si lo que desea es buscar una anulación. ¿Es eso lo que quiere?"

"-Quiero algunas respuestas, eso es todo. Me gustaria sentir que conosco algo de su caracter, antes que le permita. . ." ella se ruborizó, "-. . .ciertas libertades."

"-Yo la invite a hacerme preguntas cuando le propuse matrimonio," su mirada era dura, "-usted me preguntó por gatos."

Candy anudó sus dedos sobre su regazo. Era cierto, ella lo habia aceptado facilmente, sin cuestionar mucho, aparte de sus cuentas bancarias. No habia considerado que su falta de curiosidad podria ser interpretada como un insulto. A decir verdad, ella no lo creia capaz de tener emociones en lo absoluto.

Él se sentó sobre sus talones y dijo: "-Digame que es lo que desea saber, especificamente."

"-Especificamente, quiero saber que mi esposo no es un asesino. Pero para esa finalidad general, me gustaria entender por que ese caballo es tan valioso para usted. ¿Por qué arruinaria felizmente las esperanzas de mi hermano de obtenerlo, pero traza la linea en asesinar a Charlie?. ¿Quiero saber por qué se enfermó en el baile?, porque se enfermó, no trate de negarlo. ¿Por qué insistió en que nos casaramos tan rapido y tan discretamente? ¿Por qué me esta arrastrando al campo, lejos de toda mi familia y amigos? ¿Fué en su juventud verdaderamente tan salvaje e incivilizado como dicen? Y en ese tema, ¿cual es esa historia misteriosa con Lord Ashworth?"

Él parpadeó. "-Esa es una lista muy larga de preguntas."

"-Si, precisamente ese es mi punto."

"-Muy bien," dijo él, su voz era oscura e intensa, "-entonces, aqui estan las mias. Me gustaria saber si esa peca en su seno izquierdo es una marca solitaria, o parte de una vasta constelación. Me gustaria saber si sus pezones son del mismo color rosado coral que sus labios, o más oscuros. Quiero saber si ha tocado, si ha aprendido a darse placer a si misma. Y. . ." Él se inclinó, y el corazón de Candy se le fué a la garganta. "-tengo una profunda y desesperada necesidad de escuchar los pequeños ruidos que hace cuando tiene un orgasmo. Especificamente."

¡Santo cielo! Candy casi se desmaya. La idea de que un hombre -_este_ hombre- entretuviera pensamientos tan lascivos sobre ella. . .

¿Ella? _Ella._

Él arqueó una ceja y dijo: "-¿Entonces?"

Candy rezaba para que su voz no temblara como lo hacian sus piernas, "-Usted primero."

Él maldijo y se volteó, claramente exasperado. "-Nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo le doy seguridad; usted me dará un heredero. Su cuerpo es parte del trato. Una inspección en la historia de mi vida, no lo era. No tengo el habito de explicarme, con nadie."

"-¿Ni siquiera con una esposa?"

"-Especialmente no con una esposa," El atizó el fuego y continuo, "-Maldita sea, Candice. Cuando ofreci casarme con usted, fué porque esperaba que las cosas entre nosotros fueran faciles."

Sus palabras la hirieron. Si, por supuesto. Él la quiso porque ella era facil. Conveniente. Desesperada. Una mujer a la que no nesecitara cortejar ni perseguir. Una esposa con la cual no le desagradara acostarse. Un recipiente para su semilla.

Pero honestamente ¿él creia que ella le entregaria su cuerpo, cuando él no se tomaba la molestia de asegurarle una basica desencia humana? Si él tenia el derecho de preguntarle acerca de sus actividades privadas bajo sus cobijas en noches solitarias, seguramente ella tenia derecho de estar segura de que él no era un asesino.

Ella dijo, "-Si, bueno, sin duda usted pensara de mi que soy una tonta solterona, facil de engañar, pero he decidido que valgo un minimo esfuerzo."

"-¿Esfuerzo? ¿Usted supone que es una tarea facil, arreglar nuestra boda y nuestra partida de la ciudad en el espacio de un solo dia?"

"-¿Para un hombre de sus medios e influencia? Si." Cuando él no respondió, ella se abrazó y añadió: "-parece que estamos en un callejon sin salida."

"-Un callejon sin salida," repitio él. "-Permitame estar absolutamente seguro de que la entiendo. ¿Usted se niega a consumar el matrimonio hasta que esté convencida de mi inocencia? La investigación de Bellamy debera dar esa prueba muy pronto, más vale que asi lo haga, considerando los fondos que he proporcionado."

"-Bueno, ¿entonces, es tan inconsebible solicitarle unos dias de retraso?" Ella cerró sus ojos y exhaló despacio. Tomó mucho valor para ponerle al duque un obstaculo como este. Pero si ella no se ponia firme ahora, sabia que ya nunca lo podria hacer. "-La muerte de Charlie, nuestro compromiso, y ahora nuestra boda, todo pasó muy rapido. Demasiado rapido para mi gusto. Veo que lo enoja el hecho que no le puedo creer. Eso me decepciona tambien. Una esposa deberia ser capaz de confiar en su esposo. Si me diera tiempo, si me permitiera entenderlo un poco más. . ." Ella se mordió el labio y continuó; "-tal vez esta noche, podemos simplemente hablar."

"-Hablar," repitio él.

"-Si, usted sabe, conversar."

"-_Conversar,"_ por el desdén en su voz, uno pudiera pensar que ella le habia sugerido bordar, o pulir plata. Por el amor de Dios, ¿que era tan revolucionario acerca de ese concepto?

Tal vez era solo cuestion de elegir el tema correcto.

"-Para empezar, ¿por qué no hablamos de caballos? ¿Por qué Osiris es tan importante para usted?"

"-Yo no quiero hablar." Él le puso llave a la caja de monedas y la empujó a un lado, "-No quiero conversar de caballos, asesinatos u otras cosas. Yo quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposa y luego dormir un poco."

Inclinandose hacia delante, gateó sobre los cojines que los separaban, hasta que la tubo prisionera entre sus amplios y musculosos brazos. Con un rapido tirón, le robó la manta que ella agarraba. Con sus dedos largos agarró su pierna, marcando sus piel por ensima de su delgado camison. "-Como su esposo, tengo derecho a ciertas libertades."

"-Si," su pulso latia en su garganta, y con dificultad tragó saliva, "-y ciertamente me diria algo de su caracter si decide tomarselas a la fuerza."

"-¿De la misma forma que la "forcé" a que me abrazara en el estudio de su hermano?" Su agarre en la pierna se aflojó, pero no la soltó. Por el contrario, empezó a dibujar arcos invisibles con su dedo pulgar, acariciandola en la parte interior de su muslo. Su piel quemaba bajo su tacto.

Su voz era firme pero ronca. Profundamente exitante. "-¿De verdad quiere conocerme Candice?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"-Entonces sepa esto," Quitando la mano de su pierna, la puso sobre su cuello, trasando con sus dedos la linea del cuello del camison, "-He estado esperando poder besarla todo el santo dia."

Las palabras por si solas la dejaron sin aliento. Pero en ese instante su boca tomó la de ella en un beso vertiginoso.

Ella le devolvió el beso. Imprudentemente. Tontamente. Apasionadamente.

Esta era presisamente la paradoja que la habia llevado a esta situación. Ella nunca hubiera aceptado casarse con él, si no hubiera sido por ese beso. Cada vez que él hablaba, usaba esa boca bella y sensual para insultarla. Pero cuando sus labios encontraban los de ella, él se convertia en un hombre diferente. Atento, considerado. Le daba respeto, nunca la dominaba con su irresitible fuerza. Él animaba su cooperación con las caricias suaves de su lengua.

Y le hacia demasiado facil el imaginar que habia algo más que mera lujuria detras de ese beso.

Ni lo pienses, se dijo a si misma. En sus propias palabras, esto era una transacción de negocios. Su seguridad por un heredero.

Pero a medida que él profundizaba el beso, ella suspiró y su mano casi con voluntad propia, agarró el cuello del duque.

Con sus dedos desnudos, ella jugeteó con el cabello humedo y lustroso de Terry, y él la recompensó con un gemido gutural que hinchó e hizo eco en sus lugares más femeninos. Sus pechos adoloridos. La hendidura humeda entre sus piernas. Su corazón.

Él podia reclamarlos todos, con demasiada facilidad. Ella se conocia muy bien como para creer lo contrario. Ya su sangre latia con lujuria y deseo por él, con la fuerza devastadora de un ejercito que marcha hacia la guerra. Con el menor esfuerzo, su amor seguiria alegremente tras él, como el tonto del pueblo.

Como la unica mujer en una familia de cinco hermanos, devoción irracional a hombres que no lo merecian, venia naturalmente a ella.

La grandeza de los acontecimientos del dia habian caido en ella con una fuerza repentina. Ella se habia casado con un total desconocido. Le habia dado licencia para poseer su cuerpo, pero no habia tomado precauciones para salvaguardar su alma. Con un compromiso y una boda de veintisiete horas, simplemente no habia tenido tiempo para prepararse, para poner limites que la protegieran de esta fria e impersonal transacción que habian hecho. _Dentro de estos limites Candy, se encuentra lo esencial: Puedes venir hasta aqui, pero no mas lejos._

"-Candy," Él respiró su nombre en su oido, "-tengo que tenerte."

Ella empezó a temblar, y un gemido quedó atrapado en su garganta.

El sonido lo hizo reaccionar. Él se apartó y miro fijamente su hombro, donde su piel temblaba bajo su tacto. "-Usted esta realmente asustada"

"-Si," dijo con sinceridad, "-Usted me da miedo."

"-¡Maldita sea! ¡yo no maté a nadie! No tiene motivos para tenerme miedo."

"-Oh, si, si los tengo."

Y ninguna de esos motivos tenian que ver con la muerte de Charlie. Sus miedos se originaban ayi mismo, en ese fuego que ardia entre ellos y en la emoción que emanaba de esos ojos azules. ¿Podria atreverse a poner lo que sentia en palabras?

_Tengo miedo de imaginar que usted siente por mi más de lo que creo. Miedo de querer demasiado, de nesecitarlo más de lo que usted me necesitaria a mi. Tengo terror de saber que hay más de usted de lo que sospecho y que nunca me dejara verlo. Tengo miedo de darle todo lo que tengo, y que usted no me dará ni siquiera unas simples respuestas a cambio. Y nesecito tiempo -solo un poquito- para aprender como ofrecerle mi cuerpo sin arriesgar mi tonto y fragil corazón._

"-La moneda de Charlie" mumuró, "-cuando sea encontrada, sabré que es inocente."

Sus ojos se endurecieron mientras retiraba su mano, "-Muy bien. Mientras que los asesino de Charlie esten libres, no me acercaré a usted. Pero una vez que esa moneda sea encontrada y yo sea provado inocente, no habran más retrasos. Y cuando la tome, la tomaré completa. La tocaré toda. La saborearé toda. Y usted no me negará nada."

Ella lo miró fijamente, paralizada por el deseo y el miedo.

"-Diga que si Candy."

"-Si." logró decir.

¡¿Que clase de pacto acababa de hacer con el diablo?

Él se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Candy se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y apretó sus piernas, tratando de aliviar el dulce y enloquesedor dolor en su vientre.

En la puerta él se detuvo y dijo: "-¿Y Candy? A pesar de que yo prometí que no me acercaria, si usted quiere venir a mi. . .no hay nada que se le impida." Con una ultima mirada ardiente, tomó la manija de la puerta y agregó: "-La puerta no tiene llave. . .por si necesita algo."


	9. Chapter 9

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 9<span>

Los cascos de Teodora bailaban bajo Terry mientras la montaba. Él intercambió una seña con su escolta. El empleado habia estado caminandola la mayoria de la mañana, pero ahora la yegua ya habia alcanzado el final de su paciencia. Al igual que Terry.

Una buena cabalgata era lo que los dos necesitaban. Pasaron a los carruajes ya en la ultima parte del viaje de ese dia, él iria a buscar habitaciones en la próxima posada.

Mientras galopaban, un brisa fresca batió el cabello de Terry, sin duda era refrescante en una tarde calurosa como esta. Él deberia haber estado disfrutando del hermoso paisaje del campo, por lo menos eso era lo que él suponia, pero en lugar de eso, todo lo que podia ver era a Candy, tal y como habia estado la noche anterior. El suave brillo dorado de su cabello suelto, aún más iluminado por la luz del fuego. Las tentadoras curvas de su piel, cubiertas nada más por el fino camisón de muselina blanca.

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda, llenos de temor.

¡Diablos! Ese temor habia sido como una puñalada en su corazón. Su valentia y su sensible naturaleza eran lo que le atraía de ella en primer lugar. Desde sus ocurrencias durante ese bendito vals, hasta el beso que ella habia demandado antes de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio -lo habia enfurecido, intrigado y excitado- todo por que ella se habia negado a dejarse intimidar.

Tal y como ella lo habia dicho la mañana despues de la muerte de Charlie en el carruaje: Cuando ellos estaban solos, simplemente eran una mujer y un hombre.

Ya no era asi, evidentemente.

Ahora, gracias a la estimada membresia del Club de Sementales, ellos ahora eran, una mujer y un presunto asesino.

Esta mañana deberia haberlo encontrado como un recien casado satisfecho, en cambio, lo encontró frustrado en todos los sentidos posibles. Todo porque Julian Bellamy tenia un odio irracional hacia los aristócratas, Rhys St. Maur habia sido un joven extremadamente temperamental y Charlie Marlow habia tenido el desatino de ir a caminar a Whitechapel solo por la noche, si, por todo eso, ahora Candy le tenia miedo.

Y luego -de todos los podridas ideas femeninas- para remediar el problema, ella habia sugerido que se sentaran toda la noche a _conversar_. Ella lo queria someter a su propia versión de la Inquisicion Española, examinar sus pecados, su defectos, su historia familiar y sus principios morales.

Dios Santo. No podia imaginarse una estrategia peor para ganarse su confianza. ¿Como, exactamente, iría esa entrevista?

_Muy bien Candy, responderé a sus preguntas. Si, pasé una juventud salvaje en Canada, desapareciendo en el bosque por semanas con personas que usted consideraria salvajes paganos, causandole a mi padre una pena sin fin. Si, durante mi primer año en Inglaterra, casi mato a Rhys St. Maur a golpes en Eton. Si, arruiné la fortuna de su hermano por tratar de conseguir a un caballo, por razones que encontraria inexplicables e inperdonables. Ayi está. ¿Ve que no soy un villano?_

Oooh si. ¡Eso iría esplendidamente!

¡Oh! y si ella pensaba que él hablaría de las verdaderas razones por las cuales la raptó del salón de baile. . .bueno, entonces esperaría en vano.

Si habia una ventaja indiscutible de ser un duque, era que nunca tenia que dar razones, a nadie.

Eso no significaba que no podian conocerse. Desde ese vals, él habia caido preso de un intenso deseo de conocer todo acerca de Candice Emilia Andrew.

¡Diablos! ¡él se casó con ella en parte para apaciguar ese deseo! Es sólo que él no veia por qué la necesidad de hablar. Él queria conocer a su esposa de adentro hacia fuera, empezando por la dulce hendidura en medio de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus delicados dedos, los cuales habia descubierto, la noche anterior, que tenian callos a causa del bordado.

Si se iban a conocer, Terrence no podia pensar en un principio más logico, que conocerse en el sentido biblico, como Dios y la naturaleza habian previsto.

Afortunadamente, Terrence tenia experiencia en domar y ganarse a criaturas desconfiadas, deshaciendo el daño causado por otros hombres.

Hacía casi dos decadas desde que habia domado su primer caballo en Canada, y desde entonces, en sus establos él amansaba cantidades incontables de caballos, uno de los mas notables era Teodora, la yegua que lo llevaba ahora.

El truco de eso, era saber cuando retirarse. Él le daba a un caballo temeroso unos minutos de ternura -una caricia detras de sus orejas, una palmadita traquilizadora en su espalda- nada demasiado audaz. Solo la atención suficiente para mantener sus ganas de más. En el momento en que el caballo se empezaba a relajar y a disfrutar de sus caricias, Terrence se alejaba. La próxima vez que él entraba a la caballeriza, el caballo una vez temeroso, ahora se acerba a él, deseoso y sin miedo. La tecnica nunca fallaba.

Por supuesto, él nunca lo habia intentado con una mujer. Nunca lo habia necesitado. Él sabia que algunos hombres tomaban un perverso entusiasmo en la conquista de una amante renuente, pero él no era uno de ellos. A él le gustaba que sus compañeras de cama fueran eso, compañeras. Dispuestas, entregadas, consientes de si mismas.

Habia querido a Candy porque ella no solo poseía la virtud y el linaje que él requeria para su esposa, sino que tambien tenia las cualidades ideales para ser su amante. Cuando él la beso, ella respondió con una pasión instintiva e inventiva, que hizo que sus huesos se debilitaran.

Hasta que esas malditas acusaciones plantaron duda en su mente, y ella se estremeció. No de placer, sino de miedo. Oh, él podia haberla persuadido a consumar el matrimonio si hubiese querido. Pero ella lo hubiera despreciado por eso, esta mañana, y él no se hubiese gustado mucho tampoco.

Él la seduciria otra vez. El proceso duraria unos dias -tiempo que en realidad no queria esperar- pero él era un hombre de disciplina. En el juego, con los caballos, en los negocios. . . Sabia como ser paciente cuando la situación lo requeria, y cómo obtener la respuesta deseada. Antes que esa semana se terminara, su esposa vendria de buena gana y deseosa a su cama.

La clave estaba en saber cuando retirarse.

* * *

><p>Candy supervisó las habitaciones que Terrence alquiló. Si es que a este alojamiento podia llamarsele "habitaciones". El mejor cuarto de la posada, consistia en un pequeño dormitorio con una sala aún más pequeña.<p>

La sala estaba amueblada con una mesa y dos sillas, y además de un pequeño catre para dormir, probablemente destinado para los sirvientes. Sin embargo, ambos equipajes, los de ella y Terry, habian sido llevados a esa habitación, por lo que supuso que él tenia la intención de dormir allí.

Lo que él queria hacer ya estando allí, mejor ni se lo queria imaginar.

Una de las empleadas de la posada le habia subido una bandeja con su cena. Despues de un dia de viaje pesado, el mero olor de carne guisada tenia el estomago de Candy revuelto. Lo unico que pudo comer fué un pedazo de pan y un poco de té.

Su próximo pensamiento fué de desvestirse rapidamente y meterse a la cama antes que el duque regresara. Seguramente él no la molestaria si ya estaba durmiendo. Pero solo para estar segura, bloquearia la puerta del dormitorio con sus pesados baúles.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ejecutar su plan, la puerta se abrió con un recio crujido. Entró el duque.

Tenia que agacharse casi el doble para evitar golpearse la cabeza con el marco de la puerta, y con la adición de su imponente presencia, las "habitaciones" se redujeron aún más.

Un gesto cortante fué su unico saludo. Y como él la encontró con la boca llena de te, su respuesta fué un trago -gulp- audible.

¡Dios! que bello era. No lo entendia, pero de alguna manera se le olvidó, cuando estubieron separados, lo guapo que era. Y cada vez que se encontraban, el simple hecho de su masculina belleza, la sobresaltaba de nuevo, con una fuerza repentina.

Este hombre es mi _esposo_.

_Este_ hombre es _mi_ esposo.

Seguro que uno de estos dias la novedad se desvanecería. O por lo menos ella aprenderia a adaptarse con mayor rapidez, para que cada vez que se encontraran en el pasillo, ella no se quedara paralizada con la boca abierta y con cara de estupida. Exactamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Él se quitó la chaqueta, se desabrochó las mangas de la camisa y se las arremangó, se lavó las manos en el pequeno lavabo. Mientras lo hacia, él preguntó: "-¿Ya comió?"

"-Un poco. ¿Y usted?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, "-En el comedor."

Despues de doblar cuidadosamente su chaqueta y ponerla sobre uno de los baúles, aflojó su corbata. Se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó con sus botas. Realmente era muy autosuficiente, para un hombre de su rango. Candy supuso que él no habia sido criado con la ayuda de sirvientes.

"-No es necesario que me acompañe si prefiere estar abajo." le dijo ella nerviosamente. ¿Qué no los hombres preferian estar en la taberna, bebiendo y de juerga?

Él la miró con incredulidad, "-¿Cree que la dejaria sola en una posada publica? Ni lo piense. Este es uno de los mejores establecimientos, pero aún asi. . ." negó con la cabeza "-en todo caso, tabernas atestadas realmente no son mi idea de una agradable velada."

"-¿Por qué nos detuvimos en la posada? Cambridgeshire no esta muy lejos. ¿No podiamos haber llegado a su casa?"

"-Parar el viaje establece un ritmo más amable para los caballos."

_Bueno, sin duda,_ pensaba Candy para sus adentros con amargura, _¡Dios no perminitiera poner la comodidad humana antes que la comodidad de los caballos!_

Él empezó a desabrochar su chaleco. ¿Hasta qué punto intentaba desvestirse en frente de ella?

Ella se levantó de la silla. "-Bueno, estoy bastante cansada. Creo que me voy dormir temprano."

Para su sorpresa, él tambien se levantó y dijo, "-Excelente idea."

Ciertamente él no tenia la intención de dormir _con ella_. ¿Acaso no le habia prometido esperar?

"-Pensandolo bien, todabia no tengo sueño. Creo que trabajaré en mi bordado."

Ella se dirigió al más pequeño de sus baúles y lo abrió, sabia que su cesta de costura estaba en la parte superior. Ella sintió como él se comia con los ojos su trasero mientras que ella se agachaba a sacar la cesta del baúl, asi que se enderezó tan rapido que se mareó.

Tropezó, y él la cogió por el codo para detenerla. Su toque firme y excitante era de ningun beneficio mientras que luchaba para recuperar su balance.

Maldito enamoramiento que la convertia en una perfecta tonta cada vez que estaba tan cerca de él que podia oler su aroma calido y masculino. La hacia querer caer directamente en sus brazos, sin importarle si él era un asesino o el mismisimo diablo.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar al rededor de hombres fuertes y protectores -sus hermanos- y a ser abrazada y confortada por ellos. Ahora ella estaba a kilometros de distancia de todos: Triste y cansada, y desesperadamente necesitada de un abrazo. Se le ocurrió que el duque era su unica fuente potencial de fuertes y confortadores abrazos en la vecinidad, y ese pensamiento la puso muy triste.

Porque estaba segura que esta noche él se acostaria con ella, si le daba el más minimo indicio, pero lo triste era que ella nunca seria capaz de pedirle un simple abrazo. Probablemente él ni siquiera sabria como darselo.

Él la soltó al mismo tiempo que ella se hundia en su silla, acercandose más a la luz, se ocupó en desempacar lino, hilo y tijeras. "-¿Cuales son sus costumbres habituales por las tardes, su Excelencia? ¿Mantiene el horario del campo?"

"-Mantengo mi propio horario, donde quiera que esté. Tipicamente me acuesto a la media noche."

La palabra "media noche" mandó un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo, "-¿Y antes de eso, que hace?"

"-¿Antes de eso?" sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, un destello de humor ironico los iluminó. "-¿Quiere decir, en la ausencia de otras actividades nocturnas?"

Él hizo una pausa, dandole a la mente de Candy tiempo suficiente como para llenarse con ideas de "ciertas" actividades nocturnas.

"-¿Cuando no estoy planeando mi próximo vil acto de traición?" Él se inclinó. Un calor repentino erizó la piel de Candy. Finalmente con una voz profunda y sugestiva dijo: "-Leo."

Ella lo miró fijamente, repentinamente no podia hablar.

"-Libros." añadió Terry en forma de aclaración.

"-Oh," respondió ella, como si fuera tan estupida como para nesecitar de esa aclaración.

El abrió una pequeña maleta, revelando que estaba lleno a rebosar de libros de todos los tamaños, y de toda clase. El espectaculo provocó una rapida y sorprendente punzada en el pecho de Candy.

"-¡Santo Cielo!" dijo ella, "-¡Usted debe ser un gran lector!"

"-Cada vez que estoy en Londres, tómo la oportunidad de añadir a mi biblioteca personal." Sacó un par de libros, dandoles vuelta en sus manos para leer los titulos. "-Vera, yo no asistí a la universidad. La lectura extensa ha sido mi unica educación."

"-¿No quiso ir a la universidad?"

"-No, no mucho. Aunque hubiera querido, mi tio pensó que era mejor no enviarme."

"-¿Por lo que pasó en Eton? ¿Cuando fué expulsado por la pelea con Lord Ashworth?" Ella estaba suponiendo, pero parecia la explicación más logica para los rumores que habia oido y la extraña tensión que habia entre los dos hombres.

Él le dió una mirada larga y seria. Bueno, con eso, una de sus preguntas fué contestadas.

"-Porque," dijo con frialdad, seleccionando un libro y guardando el resto, "-la salud de mi tio ya estaba deteriorada, y yo era su heredero. El manejo del estado era un tema de estudio más importante que latin o matematicas. Asi que continué mis estudios independientemente."

"-Oh, si. Asi pasa con muchos de nosotros."

La frente de Terry se arrugó por la confusión.

"-Oh, no me referia a usted y a mi," dijo mirando con atención a su aguja, mientras metia hilo azul en ella, "-Quise decir, es asi con muchas de nosotras," puso una mano sobre su pecho, "-Mujeres. No asistimos a la universidad tampoco, pero muchas de nosotras todavia tratamos de mejorar nuestras mentes a traves de libros."

Claramente el duque no tenia idea de como recibir esa comparación. Frunciendo el ceño, se sentó con su libro. Candy sonrió al ver su bordado, satisfecha de su trabajo.

"-¿Que esta leyendo?" preguntó ella, sintiendose valiente y un poquito coqueta.

Él levantó el libro para que ella lo viera.

"-Nooo, ¿_Waverley_? Pensé que era un gran lector. Usted debe ser la ultima persona en Inglaterra en leer ese libro."

"-No lo soy. Ya lo he leido, más de una vez. . . Además, no tengo la concentración para leer filosofia o alemán esta tarde."

Candy quedó en silencio momentaneamente para enfocarse en la uniformidad de sus puntadas. Al fin dijo: "-_Waverley._ Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de saber que es uno de sus favoritos."

"-No imagino por qué. Como usted señaló, es un libro muy popular."

"-Bueno, si lo es," ella le lanzó una mirada timida, "-Pero es un libro de romance."

"-No lo es." Él sostuvo el libro verde a cierta distancia y lo miró fijamente, como si ella hubiera dicho, _Pero es una piña._ "-Es una novela historica sobre el levantamiento escoces. Hay batallas."

"-Hay un triangulo amoroso."

Él hizo una rabieta ofendido y dijo: "-Bueno, se me es permitido leer esta cosa en paz, ¿o no?"

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reirse, ella se obligó a estar en silencio y bordar. Pronto, se perdió en su trabajo, en el ritmo preciso y familiar de puntadas, en la selección cuidadosa de los colores en los hilos. La habitación quedó en silencio, salvo por el bajo crepitar del fuego y el sonido ocacional de una pagina siendo volteada. Mientras trabajaba, su somnolencia aumentaba. Cuando sintió sus puntadas cada vez menos uniformes, anudó y cortó un ultimo hilo azul, antes de voltear toda la pieza boca arriba y observar su trabajo.

"-¿Como logró eso?" Terrence preguntó, extendiendo el brazo para señalar la sección más a la derecha de la tela.

Asustada por su subita cercania, Candy saltó en su silla. ¿Cuando habia movido su silla junto a ella? ¿Cuanto tiempo habia estado observandola trabajar?

"-Allí," dijo señalando el pequeño arroyo que ella habia cosido cayendo a traves de una cañada. "-Realmente se ve como agua. ¿Como lo logro?"

"-Aaah, eso." una pizca de orgullo se filtró en su voz. Ella de verdad estaba feliz con esa parte de su bordado. "-Lleva hilos muy delgados y diferentes tonos de azul, mezclados con hilos plateados. Giro la aguja mientras coso, asi cada puntada agarra la luz en diferente manera. Como la luz del sol baila sobre una corriente de agua."

Él no dijo nada. Probablemente no estaba tan interesado, como para escuchar una lección de costura. Bueno, él preguntó.

Cuanto más tiempo él pasaba en silencio observando la costura, más insegura se sentia ella, "-Iba a convertirlo en un cojin. O tal vez lo utilize como covertor de una silla." Ella movia la tela de una y otra manera en sus manos, ladeaba su cabeza para examinarla en diferentes angulos y continuó diciendo; "-Tal vez deberia enmarcarlo en tiras de terciopelo y utilizarlo para una almohada más grande, o-"

"-¡¿Una almohada?" dijo Terrence bruscamente, pronunciando cada palabra como si fuera fuego en su lengua, "-Esa es una idea abominable."

Candy parpadeó. ¿_Abominable?_ "-¿Po- por qué?" balbuceó desconcertada. "-La pondré en mi habitación, si a usted no le gusta. No tiene por qué verla."

"-Absolutamente no. Eso-" dijo señalando el bordado "-nunca adornará una silla o un sofá en mi casa."

"-Pero-"

"-Demelo."

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él le arrebató el bordado de las manos, abrió su maleta de nuevo, y metió la tela antes de cerrarla con un movimento decisivo.

¡Increible!

En lugar de discutir, Candy empacó apresuradamente el resto de sus agujas e hilos, preocupada que su Excelencia decidiera repentinamente en tirar la cesta entera de costura en la chimenea.

"-Basta de lectura y bordado. Vamos a jugar cartas." dijo Terry, sacando una baraja de cartas. "-Piquet." separó la baraja y empezó a mezclar las cartas sin ningun esfuerzo. Se movia con tanta rapidez, que sus dedos y las cartas no eran más que una mancha de colores. El efecto era fascinante y sutilmente erotico.

Terrence noto que ella lo miraba fijamente y él arqueó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

Ella dijo: "-Es bastante habil en eso."

Él encogió los hombros y respondió: "-Soy bueno con mis manos."

Oooh si. Él de verdad era muy bueno con sus manos. Pero Candy ya sabia eso. Ella recordaba casi con dolor la exquisita punzada de deseo que habia experimentado cuando él habia sacado sus manos de los guantes en la casa de Archi. Recordaba la manera que esos fuertes dedos habian acomodado su cabello, y luego habian inclinado su cabeza para que recibiera sus besos. Y momentos despues, habian agarrado su trasero, atrayendo todo su cuerpo cerca de su. . .

¡Plop! Él golpeó la baraja sobre la mesa para alinear las cartas, sacandola de su ensoñación.

"-Tal vez una sola mano," dijo Candy.

"-¿Si sabe como jugar piquet?" él le preguntó mientras empezaba a repartir las cartas.

"-Si, por supuesto. Aunque no puedo pretender ser una experta."

"-Espero que no. Si lo fuera, deberia haberle enseñado una mejor estrategia a su hermano."

El enojo de Candy subió con la sola mención de la deuda de Neil, auyentando cualquier cansancio que habia sentido. "-Pensé que jugaban poker"

"-Si, la noche en que perdió las cuatrocientas libras." dijo Terry reuniendo sus cartas.

Ella tambien tomó las cartas que estaban frente a ella y empezó a ordenarlas, "-¿Entonces no solo fué una vez? ¿Ya habian jugado antes?"

"-No mucho, solo en un par de ocasiones." Él seleccionó cuatro cartas y las descartó.

Ella cambió tres de las suyas. Él inmediatamente declaró tener cuarenta y uno, señalando que tenia una de las manos más fuertes en piquet.

"-¡Arrgh!" murmuró Candy.

"-Ya veo que al igual que su hermano, no le gusta perder."

"-A nadie le gusta perder."

Cuando se referia a juegos y deportes, Candy era bastante competitiva. Perder siempre la ponia de mal humor. Por lo tanto, su temperamento era cada vez peor. Terry, despues de acumular una insuperable cantidad de puntos, paso a usar casi todos sus trucos.

Pero no era simplemente el perder la mano de cartas que la tenia frustrada. No, era todo lo demas que habia perdido gracias a este hombre. Si no fuera por la obsesión equina del duque y su gran suerte en las cartas, en este momento ella podria haber estado empacando sus pertenencias para irse a veranear a Briarbank. Y Neil hubiera venido con ella.

Una vez que su derrota fue confirmada -confirmada y señalada- Candy sin decir nada, juntó las cartas y empezó a barajearlas otra vez.

"-Pensé que solo queria jugar una mano." dijo Terry

Ella no le respondió, solo le dió una mirada breve y aguda. Como si su orgullo le permitiria retirarse del juego despues de esa paliza que acababa de recibir.

"-Debió haber descartado el jack* de corazones" Le dijo él mientras ella repartia las cartas. "-No reuna grupos, trate de ganar todos los trucos."

_Descartar el jack, _si claro.

Aunque odiaba seguir su consejo, lo hizo. Una vez más, tuvo dos jacks en su mano; esta vez los descarto y ganó un rey a cambio. Terrence aún asi ganó el juego para su disgusto, pero esta vez fué mucho más estrecha la diferencia de puntaje.

"-Mejor." dijo él mientras juntaba las cartas para repartirlas otra vez. "-Pero la proxima vez, use su As."

Y asi lo hizo, a lo largo de varias manos. Ella iba subiendo de puntaje, acercandose más a la victoria. Despues de cada mano, él le ofrecia un punto de estrategia, el cual ella incorporaba de mala gana en su propio juego. Por fin, en uno de sus turnos al repartir las cartas, Candy obtuvo una muy buena y afortunada mano de cartas, incluyendo un par de ases. Ella quedó en silencio para concentrarse, descartó cartas de manera estrategica, jugó sus cartas de la manera más ventajosa, cogió un golpe de suerte cuando él no tuvo un rey rojo. . . y ganó.

"-Gané." dijo incredula.

"-Lo hizo. Por esta vez."

Ella sonrió y dijo: "-Y mire cómo lo hago de nuevo." Alargó la mano para recoger las cartas y repartirlas, pero él rapidamente puso su mano sobre la de ella y la atrapó diciendole:

"-¿Quiere hacerlo interesante?" Su mano se sentia pesada y calida encima de la de ella.

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir más rapido. "-¿Quiere decir que hagamos una apuesta?"

Él asintió con su cabeza.

"-Cuatrocientas libras," dijo ella impulsivamente. Si ella podia recuperar la deuda de Neil, su hermano ya no tendria que evadir a Terrence. Tal vez, incluso, podria venir con ellos a Braxton Hall para unas largas y sanas vacaciones lejos de sus amigos derrochadores.

"-Muy bien. Si usted gana, yo le pago cuatrocientas libras," él soltó su mano. "-y si yo gano, usted vendra a sentarse en mi regaso y se bajara el vestido."

¡Ay dios! Sus manos se empuñaron, una todavia sobre la mesa y la otra en su regazo, "-¿Pe. . .perdón?"

"Me escuchó. Si yo gano esta mano, usted tendrá que sentarse en mi regaso, bajarse el vestido y mostrarme sus senos."

"-¿Y despues? ¿que hará?"

Una de sus oscuras cejas se levantó, en una clara señal de deseo carnal y dijo, "-Lo que yo quiera."

La mente de Candy giraba. ¿Se atreveria a aceptar su apuesta? Las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Claramente él era un mejor jugador, apesar de sus avances y de su unica y pequeña victoria. Pero ella queria con todas su fuerzas pagar la deuda de Neil.

Y más que eso, ella queria ser mejor que Terry en su propio juego y ver desaparecer ese mirada orgullosa y de superioridad de su suave y bello rostro.

Pero otra parte de ella -esa parte profundamente femenina, caliente y anhelante- perversamente deseaba perder. Deseaba sentarse en su regazo, bajarse el vestido y sentir esas fuertes y esculpidas manos tocar sus senos desnudos. Y ese deberia haber sido su argumento más fuerte para levantarse y retirarse de la mesa en ese mismo instante.

"-¿Y usted permanecera vestido?" preguntó. De verdad que era una tonta.

"-Por supuesto."

"-Debe haber un limite de tiempo."

Él asintió en acuerdo,"-Un cuarto de hora."

"-Cinco minutos."

"-Diez." Él removió un reloj de la bolsa de su chaleco y lo puso en la mesa.

Los puños de Candy se desenroscaron, y corrió una de sus sudorosas manos sobre su falda antes de tomar las cartas y dijo: "-De acuerdo."

Con dedos temblorosos, Candy empezó a juntar las cartas. El pequeño monton de cartas que el duque habia descartado fué lo ultimo que agarró y lo añadió en la parte inferior de la baraja. Al dividirla para empezar a barajear, la carta que vió le dió un susto violento.

El as de espadas.

Rapidamente disimulando su sorpresa, empezó a barajear. El duque habia descartado el as de espadas. No tenia sentido. Nadie descarta un as en piquet. Solo habia una manera de justificar algo asi.

Él se habia saboteado y le permitió ganar. Ella pensó que estaba ganando habilidad, casi llegando a su nivel. Pero en realidad, él habia estado en control del juego desde el principio, manipulando los resultados. Y ahora. . .

Ella levantó la vista, y la mirada del duque, llena de deseo atrapó la de ella.

Habia caido directamente en sus manos.

Con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, mitad miedo, mitad anticipación, Candy repartió las cartas. Jugó sus cartas de la mejor manera que sabia. Y perdió.

Nunca tuvo oportunidad.

"-Un golpe de suerte," dijo Terry. En cuestion de segundos, él habia tirado las cartas sobre la mesa y ya tenia la mesa hecha a un lado. Entonces, dió unas palmaditas sobre su regazo. Estaba tan incomodamente cerca a un gesto que uno usa para llamar a un perro.

Ella no nesecitaba obedecerle. Él no podria reclamar su honor, cuando habia asegurado la apuesta a traves de engaños.

Oooh, pero ella queria. . .

Ella _deseaba._

"-Diez minutos," dijo él, "-no más. Tengo palabra de honor, ¿recuerda? Venga aqui entonces." Él le extendió una mano, casi en un gesto galante.

Y Candy aceptó. Ella queria aprender a cómo disfrutar de la pasión fisica sin arriesgar su corazón. ¿No era esta la oportunidad perfecta? Nada más serían diez minutos.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó la pequeña distancia hacia el asiento de él, antes de girarse hacia un lado y tratar de sentarse torpemente sobre sus rodillas.

"-Asi no." dijo Terry impacientemente. Agarrandola por las caderas, la levantó, la acomodó y la sentó.

Candy descubrió, con horror, que ahora estaba sentada frente a frente con él, en posición de cabalgar sobre su regazo. Los gruesos pliegues de su falda quedaron amontonados en medio de ellos.

"-Mucho mejor." dijo Terry, todavia sujetando sus caderas con esas fuertes y grandes manos. Él arqueó una ceja en señal de expectación. "-Recuerde su castigo. Bajese el vestido."

"-¿Yo sola? pero mis botones. . ."

"-Me atreveria a decir que usted puede sola."

¡Diablos! El tenia razón. Esta Lady no habia crecido en la distinguida pobreza Andrew sin tener que aprender el truco de deshacer sus propios botones.

Lentamente levantó los brazos y dobló sus codos, llevandolos detras de su cabeza para alcansar el botón superior del vestido, colocado en la base de su cuello.

Ella apretó sus caderas y él lanzó un gemido suave. Tomó solo una breve mirada hacia abajo para saber la razón del gemido. Con sus brazos en alto como los tenia, el corpiño tiraba de las costuras. Al mismo tiempo, la posición empujaba sus pechos hacia arriba, y el resultado eran dos exhuberantes senos amenazando con desbordarse del vestido.

Los ojos del duque estaban fijos sobre la parte superior de sus senos expuestos, Candy se sentió indeciblemente vulgar. Sus dedos temblaban mientras que deshacia el primer botón. Luego otro, y otro más. En el momento que habia llegado al cuarto, sus busto bajaba y subia rapidamente con su respiración nerviosa, y la respiración del duque habia adquirido un tono audible.

Ella paró, incapaz de alcanzar el quinto botón.

"-Más," susurró él, asperamente. El deseo era evidente en su voz, "-Continue."

Con cuidado, ella bajo los brazos y los llevó hacia atras, flexionando sus hombros y estirando los dedos hacia los botones. Su respiración incrementó otra vez. Si la postura anterior habia puesto sus senos en exhibición, esta posición se los habia servido en bandeja de plata.

El rostro de Terry permanecia inmovil a solo centimetros de su desbordante escote, mientras ella desabotonaba el quinto, luego el sexto botón. Aunque su escote se abria, el ceñido corsé mantuvo sus senos firmes y redondos.

Ahora siete. Luego ocho.

¿Cuantos botones habian? ¿Diez? ¿Doce? Veinte no hubieran sido suficiente. A ella le encantaba la manera en que él la miraba, y el poder que ejercia sobre él mientras que deshacia cada botón. Ya no se sentia vulgar. Se sentia erótica, sensual y deseada. . . y completamente otra persona, porque esas palabras ciertamente no se aplicaban a Candice Andrew.

Pero ella ya no era Candice Andrew, ¿verdad?

Ella era Candice Baker, Duquesa de Grandchester.

Ella era la esposa de este hombre.

Mientras que sus dedos llegaban al punto medio de su espalada, el vestido empezó a caer. Las pupilas de Terry se dilataron con anticipación.

Con un pequeño movimiento de su hombro, ella se quitó una manga y liberó su brazo. La tela se deslizó hacia abajo, llevandose la mitad del vestido con ella. Luego facilmente se deshizo de la otra manga. Un delgado camisón y su corse aún cubrian su torso, pero nunca se habia sentido tan exquisitamente desnuda.

Sin saber que otra cosa hacer con sus manos, permitió que colgaran en sus lados.

Con placer posesivo, los ojos de Terrence, recorrian cada curva del cuerpo de Candy. Perlas de sudor brillaban en el valle de sus pechos. La habitación estaba llena de los restos del calor de la tarde, y aunque no estubiera, su descarada apreciación, la estaba calentando de adentro hacia afuera. Jamas, ningun hombre la habia mirado de esa manera.

Bueno, el señor Postey y muchos más le habian tirado miradas lascivas, pero la mirada del duque era diferente. No era lasciva, sino apreciativa. Especulativa.

Habia más que sola admiración detras de esa mirada. Habia una planificación cuidadosa y una estrategia inteligente. Sus ojos dibujaban arcos imaginarios sobre la fina tela del camisón, como si estuviera haciendo mapas de cada posible punto de ataque.

Que sensación más noble, el ser objeto de tal estrategia. ¿Como seria ser perseguida por este hombre, con solo una fracción de la deteminación y los recursos que habia dedicado a perseguir ese miserable semental? Con solo la idea, un calor se arremolinó por todo su cuerpo, y sintió su entrepierna derretirse.

"-Oh, cielos," Él apretó su agarre sobre las caderas de Candy y la jaló hacia adelante, amontonando su falda más arriba y trayendo su pelvis en un repentino y sorprendente contacto con la suya.

Un jadeo escapó de la garganta de Candy. Era evidente que la entrepierna de los hombres no se derretia. No, ellos crecian enormemente, demandantemente duros. En respuesta a eso, el cuerpo de ella se suavizó aún más.

"-Su corsé," logró decir, "-desateselo."

Sin aliento, ella menió su cabeza. "-Solo el corpiño. Esa fué la apuesta."

Gruñendo, él soltó las caderas de ella. Candy cerró los ojos, repentinamente sintió miedo. No miedo de haberlo enojado, sino miedo de que este interludio terminara.

Un toque, sumamente suave, rozó su mano. Pronto esa sensación hizo eco en la otra mano, no solo la igualó sino se multiplicó. Él recorrió el dorso de sus manos con caricias suaves, luego las sensibles palmas de sus manos y hasta la delicada piel de sus muñecas. Candy queria gemir. Su toque era tan dulce, tan insoportablemente dulce.

Poco a poco, suavemente, con un cuidado insoportable, los dedos de Terry subieron por sus brazos, deteniendose en los sensibles huecos de sus codos y luego subiendo sobre la piel de sus hombros. Acarició los planos expuestos de su espalda, y ella se estremecio de placer cuando sus dedos viajaron hasta su espina dorsal y trazaron la curva de su clavícula.

Metió un dedo en el valle de su escote, y con la misma rapidez lo sacó.

Ella deseó haberlo obedecido y desatado su corsé, su respiración era dificultosa ahora. Estaba mareada de deseo. Sus parpados temblaban, a pesar de que los mantenia bien cerrados.

Ella lo sintió moverse, cerrando la brecha entre ellos. Ahora, su aliento calentaba la curva de su cuello. Y entonces sus labios presionaron contra su pulso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Si él estaba besando su cuello, él no podia verla a los ojos. . . y en ese caso, ella queria verlo todo.

Mientras que él mordisqueaba suavemente la parte inferior de su mandibula, ella estudiaba el papel tapiz de la pared con una consentración ridicula. _Esto es real, _se dijo a si misma. _El Duque de Grandchester esta provando mi cuello como si fuera la fruta m_á_s deliciosa y suculenta de este lado del Eden, y todo esto es real. Ayi esta el papel tapiz para probarlo._

Agarrandola por los hombros, le hizo un collar de besos, besos que eran cada vez más hambrientos y ferozes. Para cuando llegó al otro lado de su cuello él rozó su piel con los dientes.

Y entonces, realmente la mordió. Con cuidado, pero ella lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

"-Shhh," la tranquilizó, lamiendo su oreja. "-He estado esperando hacer eso desde ese maldito vals."

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en una respuesta, él añadió: "-Esto tambien."

Sus manos se deslizaron a reclamar sus pechos. Con avidez, posesivamente. Él los tocó y amoldó a su antojo, sus dedos bailaron alrededor de las copas del corsé. Luego, reposando su frente en el hombro de ella y liberando un suspiro lujurioso, metió sus largos dedos bajo el borde del camisón y corsé, los curvó bajo los senos hinchados, y levantó. Sus senos salieron libres con un ruido casi audible.

"-Oh siii." Él se enderezó, sosteniedolos en alto para examinarlos. Sus pezones se endurecieron. Candy sintió ganas de cerrar los ojos otra vez, pero simplemente no podia.

Su dedo cubrió la pequeña peca en la curva interna de su pecho izquierdo, "-Solo una," dijo en voz baja. Deslizó el mismo dedo hacia abajo, dibujando un amplio circulo alrededor de la areola, "-y rosados como sus labios."

_Esto es real. El Duque de Grandchester esta viendo mis senos desnudos con lujuria pura, deseo insaciable, y alli estan sus profundos ojos azules para probarlo._

Si ella queria alguna otra evidencia de su deseo, esa evidencia pulsaba acaloradamente contra su centro femenino. Placer incontrolable corria a traves de ella. Entonces su pulgar rozó su pezón endurecido, y ella sintió que iba a explotar.

Empujando sus pechos juntos, él se inclinóo hacia delante y hundió la cara en ellos, acariciando y lamiendo cada lado. Luego se hizo hacia atras y metió su pezon izquierdo en su boca. Ella no lo pudo aguantar más y gimió.

Pero afortunadamente, él gimió tambien, asi que no fue tan vergonzoso para ella.

Gimiendo suavemente a traves de sus dientes, ella llevó una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Terry, enredando sus dedos en su suave cabello mientras que él succionaba y lamía. Él transfirió su atención hacia el otro seno, y la sensación comenzó de nuevo, tan aguda y grave al principio, dulce y profunda despues.

Sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacia, ella balanceaba sus caderas contra las de él, frotandose contra el duro miembro excitado.

"-Oh si," dijo él, separandose de sus senos y besando su camino de regreso hasta su cuello. Sus manos se deslizaron a las caderas de Candy, y era ahora él, quien la movia, frotandola contra su masculinidad. Una y otra vez. Elevando el placer de ella, a un plano casi insoportable.

"-Si," jadeaba Terry contra su cuello, "-asi es como la queria, esa mañana en el carruaje. Justo. Asi."

¿De verdad? esa mañana habian peleado en el carruaje, ¿él se habia imaginado esto?

Él la arrastró por encima de su largo y duro miembro nuevamente, enviando una nueva ola de placer a traves de ella.

Los labios de Candy se abrieron, y su nombre salió mezclado con su aliento "-Terrence." Era una suplica por misericordia, pero pareció que él lo tomó como un estimulo.

"-Candy," Él se agarró a sus caderas con más fuerza y besó su oreja, "-Oooh, somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Lo he sabido desde el principio."

¡No, no! Que palabras tan peligrosas. Ella trató de bloquearlas, pero sus defensas fallaron, y se dejó imaginar, solo por un momento, que habia más que lujuria detras de ellas. En sus oidos, esas palabras hicieron eco y la alteraron, removiendo todas sus fantasias infantiles y sus sueños romanticos. _Somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Lo he sabido desde el principio. La he conocido desde el principio. Oh Dios, Candy. La he amado desde el principio._

Las tontas e inutiles ansias de afecto latian en su sangre, y le calentaban la entrepierna. . . y el corazón.

No creia que su corazón podria soportar si él hablaba una vez más, asi que ella lo besó, por un simple instinto de supervivencia.

Estupido, estupido error. Las emociones se desataron en es beso, boca contra boca. . . oh, ¡era mil veces peor! Su sabor era demasiado familiar ahora.

Él exploró su boca a fondo. Todo era tan insoportablemente intimo, que le dolia en lo más profundo. Ella rompió el beso, tratando de parar todo por completo.

Pero entonces él ya tenia sus manos sobre sus pechos otra vez, y su boca capturó su pezón. . . Placer inundó su ultimo intento de resitencia. Estaba perdida. Sus caderas se movian por su propia voluntad, meciendose contra las de él en un ritmo constante.

Una sensación calida creció entre sus piernas, extendiendose dulcemente a sus extremidades. Y sin embargo ella deseaba más. Nunca imaginó que podia alcanzar este placer asi de facil, con la mayoria de su ropa puesta, y su cuerpo aún no en total sintonía con el tacto masculino y aspero de Terry. Pero, ooh, ya estaba cerca.

Tan cerca.

Esa cumbre resplandeciente de felicidad revoloteaba cerca de su alcanze, y ella iba decidida a alcanzarla.

Subiendo más. . . y más. . .

¡plop!

Cayó directamente al suelo.

Él la levantó por la cintura, rompiendo abruptamente el contacto entre sus caderas. "-Suficiente," dijo con voz aspera.

¿_Suficiente? _Candy consultó con su cuerpo. No. No, eso definitivamente no era suficiente.

Empujandola aún más lejos, él se enderezó en la silla. "-Diez minutos," con la cara roja, hizo una seña hacia el reloj. "-Ya se acabaron. La apuesta esta pagada."

¿Estaba loco? Tal vez los diez minutos se habian acabado, pero Candy aún no estaba satisfecha. Y tampoco lo estaba él, ella lo sabia por la protuberancia en sus pantalones.

Sin embargo, él se levantó de la silla, casi cargandola, la llevó a su habitación, soltandola abruptamente. Su rapida retirada dejó varios pasos de distancia entre ellos, incluyendo la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones y le dijo: "-Descanse Candy,"

Tambaleandose, ella se agarró de los postes de la cama para apoyarse. Su cuerpo entero se sentia como manjar blanco, suave y tembloroso. Y ella estaba adolorida. . . adolorida por la falta de conclusión.

De seguro él supo que tan excitada ella se habia puesto, por la forma tan desvergonsada que lo habia "cabalgado". ¡Santo cielo! Por los ruidos que hizo.

Él conquistó toda resistencia con su toque seductor y esa boca calidad y malvada. Atrapada en esa bruma de lujuria, le habria entregado su virtud facilmente.

"-Acordamos en diez minutos." dijo, dandole la espalda para acomodar discretamente la protuberancia en sus pantalones, "-y le dí mi palabra."

¿Y ella le iba a creer que estaba siendo honorable? Desde el momento que él habia sacado ese paquete de cartas, la habia guiado directamente hacia sus garras. Literalmente. Y ahora él se alejaba, dejandola hecha una masa temblorosa de deseo frustrado y nesecidad insatisfecha.

"-¿No nesecita ayuda con sus botones? Él preguntó.

Aturdida, ella negó con la cabeza.

"-Buenas noches entonces," él empezó a cerrar la puerta, luego hizo una pausa para darle una mirada enigmatica y decirle:

"-Estaré aqui, si hay algo que necesite."

_*Jack, sota o jota_.


	10. Chapter 10

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 10<span>

Solo en la pequeña sala, Terrence desenroscó la tapadera de su cantimplora con dedos temblorosos. Tragó duro y rapido.

Sus movimientos eran bruscos y agitados. Se despojó de su chaleco. Abrió un baúl, sacando un juego de sabanas limpias, las extendió sobre el pequeño catre para cubrirlo. ¡Como si pudiera dormir!.

Caminó hacia la pequeña mesa para encender una nueva vela. Cuando sus dedos se negaron a encenderla, tiró la maldita vela al suelo. Maldiciendo en silencio y a oscuras, tiró de los botones de su pantalon, sacó su camisa, y paró de posponer lo inevitable.

Poniendo una mano sobre la mesa, liberó su adolorida erección con la otra. Tadavia estaba duro como una piedra, y urgido por descargar.

_¡Oh cielos!_

Sus senos. Sus caderas. Su boca sobre la de él. Su suavidad. Su fuego. Sus pequeños gemidos de placer. El sonido de su nombre en sus labios. El sabor de su piel. Sus pechos de nuevo. Y los pezones. . .

¡Santo Cielo! ella tenia los pezones más irreverentes y deliciosos que jamas -_jamas_- habia visto, o tocado o besado.

Y la expresión de su rostro cuando la habia llevado al dormitorio. Aturdida, confundida. Semidesnuda y excitada por completo.

Ella estaba allí, ahora mismo, en la cama. Él podria unirse a ella. Podria tenerla abajo de él. Rodeandolo. Agarrandolo. Jadeando, gimiendo y -

_Santo. Dulce. Misericordioso. . ._

Detras de sus parpados, el mundo se tornó brillante. Apretando los dientes para callar un grito involuntario, entró en un frenesi de movimientos rapidos, duros, eyaculando chorro tras chorro en los pliegues de su camisa.

Su respiración quemaba, saliendo y entrando en su pecho mientras se aferraba al borde de la mesa.

Despues de un minuto, se enderezó, tiró de la camisa sucia sobre su cabeza y la echó a un lado. Se dejó caer en el catre para saborear la dulce sensación de liberación.

Aliviado, si. Satisfecho, no. Porque ella todabia estaba a menos de seis pasos de distancia, y él podria ponerse duro para ella en cuestion de tres minutos. Tal vez dos. _No lo pienses demasiado_, le advirtió un latido en la ingle.

La velada realmente no habia ido como lo habia planeado. Bueno, habia ido segun lo previsto, hasta cierto punto. Las cartas, la apuesta, sus senos en sus manos. . . con todo esto habia contado.

Solo quiso darle un poco de caricias habiles. No muchas. Lo suficiente para aflojar la tensión de su cuerpo y darle una pequeña probadita del placer que podian compartir. Lo suficiente para demostrar que ella podia confiar en él, y dejarla con ganas de más.

Bueno, claramente, esta era una tarea muy diferente a la de domar caballos.

Ni en sus mejores fantasias, habria imaginado que Candice le responderia tan apasionadamente. No habia soñado, con que fuerza _él_ le responderia a _ella_.

Si fuera más joven, Terrence habria tomado con mucho orgullo, el hecho de que él habia llevado a una amante inexperta, de completamente vestida e insegura, a tambalearse semidesnuda al borde del clímax, todo en menos de diez minutos. Pero el triunfo de esta noche sonaba un poco hueco, porque se dió cuenta que su victoria llegó con una perdida.

Él se habia quedado con ganas de más, tambien.

No solo más placer, más fuego, más piel. . .aunque queria todas esas cosas y desesperadamente. . .él queria más _Candice_.

Queria sentarse a la mesa y ver como mordia su labio inferior mientras bordaba. Queria que ella se burlara de él por sus preferencias en la lectura. Más que nada, queria atraparla viendolo, cuando ella lo creia distraido.

Y queria que la mirada de sus ojos reflejaran cariño, no miedo.

Él se quedo mirando fijamente a la puerta, como si pudiera abrirla de un solo golpe a pura fuerza de voluntad.

_Ven a mi Candice. Cruzaste un salon entero de baile solo para confrontarme mientras cientos de personas miraban. Abre esa puerta esta noche._

Pero cuando el amanecer llegó, él desperto solo.

* * *

><p>Dios tenia un sentido del humor muy cruel.<p>

Aqui estaba Candy, la recien bautizada Duquesa de Grandchester, llegando a Braxton Hall en todo su esplendor a principios de verano.

A traves de la ventanilla del coche, vió interminables hectáreas de ricas tierras de cultivo, salpicadas con establos limpios y cabañas, despues, una agradable extensión de verdes y ondulantes parques, y ahora, mientras se acercaban a la casa, un muro de arbustos verdes, altos y bien cuidados que resguardaban hermosos jardines. Ahora, de esta prestijosa y hermosa propiedad, ella era la dueña.

Y ella. . .¡estaba hecha un desastre!

Candy nunca podia viajar bien. El movimiento del coche siempre le daba nauseas, y sentia los efectos aún más fuertes en tiempo de calor.

El primer dia de viaje no habia sido demasiado penoso, pero mientras más se alejaban de Londres, más empeoraban los caminos. Lluvias tardias de primavera, habian dejado este camino de tierra lleno de baches y desnivelado, tan mal estaban que no solo tenia que lidiar con el vaiven del coche sino tambien con brincos violentos.

Le dolia todo el cuerpo. Sus musculos estaban tensos, rigidos por las largas horas de aferrarse al asiento y su cabeza palpitaba por un persistente y agudo dolor de cabeza. Su vestido -color marron chocolate, dos años pasado de moda- estaba arrugado y cubierto con una fina capa de polvo.

Era la duquesa más lamentable que jamas se habia visto, ella estaba segura de eso.

Al doblar la esquina, Candy vislumbro la fachada de la gran mansion, hecha de ladrillo y piedra caliza. A toda prisa se sacudió la cara y acomodó los mechones de cabello, ansiosa de verse presentable antes de enfrentarse a Terrence de nuevo.

¡Dios santo! ¿Como iba a darle la cara? Un rubor calentó sus mejillas ante la sola idea. Lo que habia pasado anoche, en la posada. . . Esos diez minutos sobre su regazo habian sido una emoción tan sensual de la talla que nunca habia soñado en experimentar. Y por las innegables y abundantes evidencias, su deseo por ella no habia sido fingido. No se habia sentido fea en sus brazos, sino atractiva y deseada. Hasta que él habia terminado la velada abruptamente, dejandola confundida y frustrada.

¿De verdad habia querido respetar el acuerdo que tenian, o paró todo nada más por castigarla?

La puerta del coche se abrió y la luz del sol inundó el interior forrado de terciopelo. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó con doble fuerza. No esperaba que el sol estubiera tan fuerte en la tarde. Pero al recibir la mano del lacayo para bajar del coche, se dió cuenta que no eran los rayos directos del sol que la cegaban, sino la luz reflejada sobre el marmol blanco brillante de la entrada de Braxton Hall.

Parpadeando, levantó la mano para protegerse a si misma del ataque a puñaladas de la grandeza del lugar. Briarbank estaba cubierto de hiedra y musgo, y nunca una casa la hizo estremecerse como este lugar lo hacia.

En un movimiento defensivo, volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda. No marmol allí. Solo una interminable fachada de ladrillo rojo, brillante piedra caliza y ventanas de vidrio que se desvanecian en la distancia, muy probablemente en algun lugar cerca de Cambridge.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Una fachada igualmente impresionante, igualmente larga se estiraba en el ala este de la casa, que parecia llegar hasta el mar.

Y todo eso era suyo. Todo suyo para administrar, lucir y hacerlo un hogar. Candy luchó contra el impulso de saltar de arriba a abajo de la alegria.

Se limitió a un discreto giro en su lugar, volteandose justo a tiempo para ver a Terrence desmontar de su caballo en un movimiento suave y elegante. Por supuesto él se miraba magnifico. Un toque de polvo atenuaba el brillo de su botas, pero eso nada más asentuaba su masculinidad, como lo hacia el resplandor saludable que le daba el ejercicio fisico de cabalgar y el bronceado que obtuvo despues de dos dias bajo el sol.

Mientras Terrence pasaba las riendas al lacayo e intercambiaba unas palabras con él, Candy notó en su semblante un aire relajado. Hasta estaba sonriendo.

Pero en eso Terry se volteó y la vió. Su sonrisa desapareció.

"-¡Santo Cielo!" su botas sonaban contra la piedra mientras caminaba hacia ella, y justo como Candy esperaba, él hizo de una situación algo embarazosa una experiencia diez veces peor "-¡Se ve terrible!"

Ella se retorció de la verguenza bajo su mirada. "-Lo siento, es que el coche. . ."

"-Si, es obvio. Por favor entre y descanse." Poniendo una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, la guio hasta los escalones de marmol, subiendo y dirigiendose hacia la puerta abierta.

Los musculos de la espalda de Candy estaban entumecidos y rigidos. El pulgar de Terry encontró el peor nudo y trazó circulos firmes sobre ella. Candy selló sus labios dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de agradecimiento.

"-¿Por qué no dijo nada?" le dijo Terry casi regañandola. "-Pudo haber cabalgado parte del trayecto si asi lo deseaba."

"-Yo no puedo cabalgar."

Él se detuvo, mirandola fijo "-No puede cabalgar," repitió en un tono de incredulidad "-¿Para nada?"

"-No," dijo ella avergonzada.

"-Seguramente esta bromeando. Se que su familia personifica la pobreza noble, pero ¿acaso no los Andrew poseen algunas cabezas de ganado?"

"-Claro que si. Solo que nunca me atreví a aprender."

Él solo meneó la cabeza y continuó guiandola por las gradas adentrandose en la casa. El mayordomo y el ama de llaves se acercaron a saludarlos.

"-Bienvenido a casa Su Excelencia." El mayordomo de cabellos plateados hizo una reverencia frente al duque. Despues se volteó hacia Candy e hizo el mismo gesto diciendo: "-Su Excelencia."

"-Veo que recibió mi carta." dijo Terrence.

"-Ayer por la mañana, Su Excelencia."

El ama de llaves hizo una reverencia. "-Nuestras felicitaciones por su matrimonio. Las recamaras de la duquesa estan ventiladas y listas."

"-Muy bien. La duquesa no se siente bien. Encarguese que descanse."

En un tono energico, presentó a los sirvientes como Clark y la señorita Lina.

"-Que bonito recibidor," dijo Candy, a modo de un cumplido indirecto. Esperaba que el ama de llaves se hiciera su aliada rapidamente. Mirando a una de las pinturas colgadas en la pared, ella preguntó en voz alta: "-¿Es ese un Tintoretto?"

"-Si," respondió Terry.

"-Ya me lo imaginaba," respondió Candy. Su familia habia sido propietaria de una de esas pinturas. Habian recibido suficiente dinero en una subasta como para cubrir sus gastos por todo un año.

"-¡Terrence!"

La mirada de Candy giró bruscamente a la parte superior de las escaleras, donde una mujer joven estaba aferrada a la barandilla.

"-¡Terrence, ya estas en casa!"

_Y ella debe ser Karen. _¿No habia dicho Terrence que su prima se encontraba de visita en York? No podia ser alguien más. El parecido de familia era sutil, pero claro. Las caracteristicas inocentes de Karen contrastaban con su figura desarrollada. Se balanceava en esa fina linea, entre juventud y adultez.

"-¿Que haces en casa?" Terry dijo, "-deberias estar una semana más en York."

"-Oh, les rogué que me mandaran temprano a casa. Y cuando la vieja decrepita se negó, simplemente me porte mal, hasta que se alegraron de librarse de mi. Te enviamos una carta pero debió haberse cruzado en tu viaje."

La joven salió disparada sobre la cascada de marmol que formaban las escaleras del vestibulo, seguida por muselina rosada que revoloteaba detras de ella. Mientras se apuraba a llegar al duque, todo en ella -desde sus puños cerrados por el entusiasmo hasta su expresión brillante y su cara enrojecida por la alegria- todo hablaba de su afecto y cariño. La niña claramente lo adoraba.

"-¡Muchacha incorregible!" dijo Terry. Sus palabras podian ser un reproche, pero Candy notó la calidez y la suavidad en su mirada. En su propia manera reservada y masculina, claramente él la adoraba tambien.

Esa realización golpeó a Candy en una manera muy extraña. Era alentador, segun ella, el enterarse que su esposo era capaz de sentir un afecto genuino. Sin embargo, tambien fué desalentador, al contrastar la profundidad de la emoción por su prima con la forma en que él la trataba a ella.

Cuando Karen llegó a la parte inferior de las escaleras, se precipito hacia su primo con una velocidad sorprendente. En el ultimo segundo, sin embargo, se detuvo y miró con recelo a Candy, "-¿Es ella mi nueva dama de compañia?"

El estomago ya molesto de Candy se retorció aún más. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

"-No," dijo Terrence lentamente. "-No, ella no es tu nueva dama de compañia."

"-Claro que no," dijo Karen sonriendo. "-Solo al verla, estoy segura que debe ser la mucama de mi nueva dama de compañia, pero queria asegurarme de que ella no era mi nueva acompañante primero. Hubiera sido grosero de mi parte asumir lo contrario, ¿no?"

Candy giró para afrontar a Terry, tan lentamente que escuchó su propias vertebras crujir. Levantó sus cejas. Esa fué toda la reacción que pudo tener.

Ajena a lo que pasaba, Karen continuó: "-Mi nueva acompañante ¿viajo por separado?"

Terrence apretó los dientes; "-No hay ninguna acompañante."

"-Pero. . ." su ceño se frunció, "-pero prometiste que cuando regresaras me traerias una nu-"

"-¡Karen!" Con la voz firme y fuerte de Terry, Karen paró de hablar y lo miró consternada, con ojos de cachorrito que acababa de ser pateado. Santo cielo, esto cada vez se ponia peor.

Terrence levantó la mano de Candy, metiendola en el hueco de su codo "-Lady Karen," dijo con firmesa en su voz, obviamente esperando que ella se comportara con decoro, "-dejame presentarte a Candice Emilia Andrew Baker, Duquesa de Grandchester. Ella no es tu nueva compañera. Ella es mi esposa."

"-Tu. . ." Karen se quedó viendo a Candy consternada. Se volvió y se quedó viendo a Terry, "-Tu. . ."

"-Mi esposa. La duquesa. Tu nueva prima." Le dió una mirada dura y continuó diciendo, "-La señora a la que le debes respeto y una disculpa. Ahora."

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia, tropezando con algunas palabras de disculpas. Luego volteó a ver a Terry con ojos de cachorro que habia sido pateado no una sino varias veces.

"-Estoy. . ." Candy aclaró su garganta, "-Estoy muy feliz de conocerte, Karen. El duque me ha dicho muchas cosas maravillosas de ti."

"-Que curioso," dijo "-ninguna de sus cartas la mencionaban a usted."

"-Karen," advirtió Terrence.

Candy apretó el brazo de Terry, y luego retiró la mano. "-Espero que podamos ser amigas," dijo alegremente, moviendose hacia adelante para poner la misma mano en la muñeca de Karen. Era probablemente inutil, pero tenia que hacer el intento.

Un prolongado e incomodo silencio siguió. Justo cuando Candy pensó que la tensión no podia ser aún peor, Karen empezó a llorar.

"-¿Te casaste?" Ignorando a Candy por completo, la muchacha volvió los ojos llenos de lagrimas hacia Terry, "-¿sin siquiera decirmelo? ¿Como pudiste-"

"-¡Shhhh!" murmuró él, jalando a su prima hacia un lado, "-No hagas una escena."

Candy casi se rie. Demasiado tarde para corregirla. En verdad ella no podia culpar a la chica. En un compromiso normal, ellas se hubieran conocido bien, mucho antes de la boda. Karen habria tenido semanas o meses para adaptarse a la idea de una nueva duquesa en Braxton Hall, en lugar de tener a Candy metida alli por sorpresa. No, no podia culpar a la chica por su resentimiento. Ella culpaba a Terrence. Era solo un ejemplo más de sus decisiones arrogantes e impulsivas que no consideraban los sentimientos de los demás.

"-Bueno," dijo Candy, "-ustedes dos deben de tener mucho de que hablar." Dandole la espalda a Terry dijo: "-Señorita Lina, ¿podria ser tan amable de guiarme a mi recamara? Podemos discutir los detalles de la cena en el camino."

El ama de llaves se alegró, "-¡Oh si, su Excelencia! La cosinera, su nombre es Linda, va estar encantada en recibir sus instrucciones. ¿Tiene alguna receta o menu en especial?"

"-Si, si tengo," Una sonrisa genuina apareció en la cara de Candy. "-¡tengo un libro entero!"

* * *

><p>El puñado de horas entre la llegada de Candy a Braxton Hall y la cena fueron un torbellino. Enferma o no, habia poquito tiempo para descansar. Esta era su primera tarde en la residencia como la Duquesa de Grandchester. Podria haber entrado a la casa viendose como una pobre mucama, pero para el momento en que ella bajara las escaleras de marmol para la cena, estaba desidida a verse y actuar la parte de una duquesa.<p>

Nadie cometeria el error de confundirala con una dama de compañia, o peor, con una mucama.

Los planes para la cena no eran una tarea sencilla. Estuvo forsada a confiar en las estimaciones de la señorita Lina en cuanto a las proviciones de la cocina y elaborar un menu simple pero elegante que podia ser preparado con los productos alimenticios disponibles en el tiempo asignado.

Afortunadamente, el ama de llaves parecia encantada en ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Despues de mandarla a la cosina con una lista de platillos, recetas, y varias instrucciones verbales para la cosinera, Candy se permitió diez minutos de descanso sobre un divan muy lujoso.

El piso completo lleno de cuartos -por ahora solo habia contado seis- estaban decorados bellamente en tonos crema, azul y dorado.

Desde donde yacia, estudiaba el intricado patron de corte griego que adornaba el techo. Si dejaba caer su cabeza hacia un lado, veia cuatro patas de madera exquisitamente torneadas sosteniendo una mesa de piedra pulida, la cual detenia un florero chino, blanco y azul que estaba lleno de orquideas frescas recien cortadas. Por fin tenia sus orquideas.

La escena entera era de belleza, elegancia y armonia. Simplemente viendo todo eso, la llenaba de alegria.

Despues de años de vivir rodeada de la ostentacion de Annie, con sus ridiculas conchas rosadas y querubines regordetes, Candy se deleitaba en la abundante evidencia de buen gusto y elegancia de su precursora.

Por diez minutos. Y despues volvió a su trabajo.

Una vez que su dama de compañia le habia alistado el baño, Candy la mandó a planchar su nuevo vestido, el que habia usado para su boda.

Ese vestido, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor que tenia, y esta ocasion exigia lo mejor.

Candy no queria estar tarde para la cena. Esto era lo que habia estado esperando durante toda su vida, ser la dueña y señora de su propia casa. Se lo demostraria a Terry y a Karen. Pronto los dos la adorarian. Se preguntarian como habian sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin ella. Con una bien planeada y deliciosa comida, el duque se daria cuenta cuan afortunado habia sido en casarse con una mujer simple y sin pretenciones. Incluso hasta podria levantarse de su asiento caminar a lo largo de la mesa y arrodillarse humildemente al lado de ella, mirandola con pura adoracion en los ojos le diria con esa voz profunda: _Candice, no s_é_ como he podido vivir sin usted. Ha hecho de nuestra casa un hogar. Har_é_ lo que quiera, dir_é_ lo que desee. Solo prometame que nunca, nunca me dejara._

O al menos era divertido soñar.

Apurandose antes de que el agua se le enfriara, Candy se destravó el vestido y todas las demas prendas hasta quedarse solo en camison. Luego se quedó parada en el centro de la habitación, sin saber que hacer con el bulto de ropa. No queria nada más tirarlo sobre la cama limpia ya que estaba sucio y lleno de polvo**_._** Otra señora lo hubiera dejado tirado en el suelo, pero el sentido de pulcritud de Candy simplemente no se lo permitiria. Seguramente la habitación tenia que tener un armario con un gancho o dos. . .

Girando lentamente en su lugar, vio una puerta de madera a un lado de la cama. Se confudia perfectamente con el resto de la pared, no lo habia notado en su primera inspección.

Disfrutando de la comoda sensación que la alfombra le daba a sus pies descalzos, se apresuró hacia la puerta. Era más pesada de lo que habia esperado, pero poniendo todo su peso en el esfuerzo logró deslizarla y abrirla.

En el otro lado estaba Terrence.

Al verla se quedó paralizado, justo estaba quitandose la camisa.

"-¡Oh!" Mortificada, Candy dejó caer el sucio bulto. Lo que solo aumentó su verguenza, ya que ahora estaba frente a él vestida solo con su delgado camison. "-Perdon," tartamudeó. Sus ojos se clavaron en los musculos del abdomen de Terry y la linea de pelo obscuro que los dividia. "-Pe. . .pensé que esto era un armario."

Bajandose la camisa y con una mirada perpleja le dió un vistaso a la habitación detras de él y dijo: "-No. No es un armario."  
>"-Por supuesto que no," La cara de Candy ardia. Obviamente era la habitación del duque, identica a la suya, nada más que decorada con colores y tejidos masculinos y esa puerta corredisa contectaba las dos recamaras. "-Simplemente no estaba esperando. . .Quiero decir, esto es muy. . ."<p>

"-¿Conveniente?"

"-Inusual. Eso es lo que quiese decir."

La mirada de Terry se clavó en el pecho de Candy.

Ella añadió: "-Quiero decir, nunca habia visto este tipo de decoración, que se complementara la una con la otra. Es muy inteligente, la forma en que el dorado en mi habitacion se refleja con el azul oscuro en la suya, pero ambas tienen los mismos patrones en la alfombra. . ."

"-Mm-hm." Él asintió con la cabeza, estaba sumamente concentrado en su escote. No habia escuchado ni una sola palabra que Candy habia dicho.

La cara de Candy ardió. Aqui andaba ella, soñando con menus elaborados y tonterias de la decoración y a él no le importaba. Él se habia casado con ella por una sola razón, y si se le habia olvidado por un momento, la intensidad con la que él estaba mirando sus senos hubiera sido un excelente recordatorio.

Él queria acostarse con ella y conseguir un heredero. Eso era todo. A pesar de su insistencia a lo contrario cuando le habia pedido matrimonio, aqui estaba ella en su casa, como una glorificada yegua de cria.

No, quitemos lo "glorificada". Lo más seguro era que él trataba a sus yeguas de cria con más afecto.

Candy dió un paso hacia atras, casi tropezando con las prendas de vestir a sus pies. No habia manera de recogerlas sin darle una visión aún más reveladora de su escote.

Discretamente patió las prendas hacia un lado, puso su hombro contra el panel de la puerta y se preparó para cerrarla, "-Nos vemos en la cena, entonces"

Las manos de Terry salieron disparadas para agarrar el borde de la puerta. Candy empujó de todas formas, pero la bendita puerta de roble no se movió.

"-Acerca de Karen," dijo él, "-es muy. . . joven" dijo con un suspiro, "-Me hubiera gustado que todo lo que paso abajo hubiera sido diferente."

¿Era esto una disculpa en el mundo de Terrence? Porque en el de Candy esas "disculpas" no ameritaba absolución.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "-Yo tambien."

Ahora su mirada parecia haberse clavado en las caderas de Candy, sus labios se curvaron mostrando esa sonrisa retorcida en señal de aprovación.

Candy aclaró su garganta. El mensaje inarticulado habia sido claro: _¿Hola? Estoy aqui arriba._

Él arrastró sus ojos hacia el rostro de ella. Pero se tomó su tiempo, su mirada acarició lentamente el cuerpo de Candy y una agradable calidez zumbó por sus venas.

¡Ay Dios! que situación más desesperante. Le gustaba que la deseara; no podia negarlo. Pero no podia evitar desear cariño tambien, a pesar de que él nunca lo habia ofrecido y ella lo habia aceptado asi.

Él era un hombre. No solo un hombre, sino un poderoso y atractivo duque. Él podia separar sus nesecidades fisicas de sus emociones, pero para Candy, las dos cosas estaban irremediablemente pegadas. Y eso significaba que él tenia todo el poder.

Sin mencionar toda la fuerza fisica. Mientras estaban ayi parados, toda la fuerza de ella empujaban para cerrar la puerta, y él con solo una mano la mantenia abierta. Se le ocurrió a ella cuan facilmente podria él dominarla si asi lo deseaba.

Los ojos de Candy se dirigieron a la manija de la puerta.

"-Solo hay un seguro," le dijo Terry, adivinando sus pensamientos. "-. . . esta de mi lado."

Ella tragó saliva. "-Ya veo."

"-No se preocupe." con una sonrisa arrogante, soltó la puerta y dió un paso hacia atras, "-Nunca le pondré llave."

Ella empujó duro y la puerta se cerró haciendo un fuerte ruido. Candy lo escuchó reirse.


	11. Chapter 11

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 11<span>

La cena fué miserable.

Contra toda razón, Terrence esperaba un cambio rapido en la actitud de Karen. Obviamente, su matrimonio habia tomado por sorpresa a su prima. Pero con un par de horas para acostumbrarse a la idea, tal vez aceptaria a Candy como una nueva adición a la famila.

No. No aceptaciones esta noche.

Terrence se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa. Candy y Karen a los lados de él, una frente a la otra, separadas por una extención ártica de lino blanco y pequeños candelabros de cristal cortado. Ninguna de las dos cruzaron miradas.

Uno pensaria que el plato de pescado se habia servido vivo y retorciendose, teniendo en cuenta la violencia con que Karen lo apuñaló.

"-¿Como te fué en York? Terry preguntó. "-¿Puedo esperar buenos informes de tus tutores?"

"-No lo sé." contestó Karen, clavandole el cuchillo una vez más al pescado. "-Fuí una decepción para mi maestro de alemán."

"-¿Y el de musica?"

"-El maestro de musica fué más bien una decepción para mi. Aunque las tiendas estaban hermosas."

"-Te envié a York para que pudieras mejorar tu mente, no para distribuir tu dinero a los comerciantes locales. ¿Por qué deberia molestarme en contratar tutores si no aprendes nada de ellos?"

Con ojos resentidos Karen contestó,"-¡Tal vez no deberias!"

"-¿No estas hambrienta querida?" Candy intervino en un tono suave y conciliador. Con un movimiento de su cabeza señaló al pescado abandonado, "-No tocaste tu sopa tampoco."

La chica todabia se negaba a mirarla.

"-Les ruego que me disculpen." Las patas de la silla rasparon el suelo mientras Karen se levantaba. "-Tengo poco apetito esta noche."

Con eso, ella huyó del comedor. Terrence apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla y empezó a levantarse. Se quedó paralizado a mitad del intento. ¿Deberia siquiera molestarse en ir tras ella, o solo empeoraria las cosas?

"-No, no lo haga." dijo Candy, leyendo sus pensamientos. "-Ella necesita tiempo."

El se volvió a sentar.

Con un suspiro, Candy indicó a los sirvientes que retiraran el pescado. "-Terrence, ¿qué piensa hacer con ella?"

Él estaba demasiado cansado como para no decir la verdad. "-No lo sé."

No sabia que hacer con Karen desde ya hace un tiempo.

"-¿Cuantos años tenia cuando perdió a sus padres?"

Él empezó a contestar, luego vaciló cuando un par de brazos aparecieron frente a ellos. El criado colocó el asado de cordero en el centro de la mesa. Terrence con impaciencia pidió el cuchillo y el tenedor. Tal vez duques no solian cortar sus propios asados, pero él encotraba más facil hablar cuando tenia sus manos ocupadas.

Y sorprendentemente, él queria hablar del asunto.

"-Ella era una bebé cuando su madre murió. Eso fué poco antes de que mi tio me llamara desde Canadá. No queria volver a casarse y producir un heredero, asi que él y mi padre estuvieron de acuerdo que yo viniera aqui a prepararme para asumir las obligaciones del título. Karen tenia nueve años cuando el duque falleció. Ya que mi padre habia muerto antes que él, fué ayi cuando heredé el ducado y asumi su tutela."

Y fué ayi casi inmediatamente despues de eso que él le empezó a fallar. O por lo menos asi lo sentia.

Él habia intentado. La mantuvo cerca por uno o dos años despues de la muerte de su padre. La dejaba viajar con él, le enseñó a montar, le leia por las tardes Shakespeare, Homero, Milton, claro, sin dejarle saber que esos clasicos eran nuevos para él también.

Ella era una niña muy inteligente y sumamente necesitada de cariño. Él le habia dado toda la atención que podia, considerando las demandas de su nuevo titulo, pero sabia que ella se merecia más. Y mientras más crecia, menos sabia que hacer con ella. Necesitaba educación, refinamiento, orientación y ser expuesta a sociedad, nada de lo que él podria proporcionarle adecuadamente.

"-Por supuesto," dijo Terry sacudiendo una ramita de romero mientras seguia cortando el cordero, "-he contratado institutrices a traves de los años. Los inviernos pasados la he estado enviando a York con su tia abuela. Se suponia que tendria el beneficio de algunos maestros allí."

Candy bebió un sorbo de vino, "-No me extraña que este resentida conmigo. Pobre chica."

"-¿Por qué tendria que estar resentida con usted?"

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron en sorpresa, pero Terry realmente no entendia. Él esperaba que Karen estuviera feliz con una influencia femenina en la casa, ya que ella nunca habia conocido a su propia madre.

"-Terrence, usted es el unico adulto con el que ella ha vivido durante toda su vida. Para ella, usted es un primo, hermano, tutor y Dios mismo, todos envuelto en uno. Con solo un minuto de observación pude ver de que ella lo adora, y usted solo ha estado enviandola lejos. Y ahora volvió a casa temprano solo para verlo, nada más para enterarse que se casó sin el menor aviso. Por primera vez en su vida ella tiene una rival, por supuesto que está resentida conmigo."

Él tuvo la vaga idea de que habia puesto a Candy en una situación muy incomoda.

"-¿Ha considerado" dijo Candy, mientras probaba el cordero, "-que Karen podria haber estado esperando casarse con usted?"

Él dejó caer el cuchillo provocando un gran rudio, "-Dios, ¡no! ¡Somos primos! ¡Soy su tutor! ¡Ella tiene quince años por amor de Dios! ¡Apenas es una niña!" dijo mientras se sacudia por un escalofrio. ¿Casarse con Karen? La sola idea lo enfermaba.

"-Lo sé, pero. . ." Candy se encogio de hombros, cortando la carne continuó; "-esa clase de compromisos suceden. Y ella no es tan joven. Cuando yo me comprometi por primera vez, apenas era un año mayor que ella." dijo dandole un mordisco a la carne.

"-¿Estuvo comprometida? ¿Con quien?"

Le tomó una eternidad masticar el maldito pedazo de carne. Según Terry.

Finalmente tragó. "-Con alguien que no conoce. Un viejo rico, en Gloucestershire."

"-¿Que pasó?"

"-Era muy viejo, y. . . bueno, no pude hacerlo."

Ella cortó su cordero de nuevo, se miraba tan tensa y fragil. Terrence ya sentia brotar un inmenso odio por el viejo de Gloucestershire, no tenia idea de como preguntarle algo más sin. . . romper algo. Y eso no seria muy util para demostrarle su naturaleza pacifica.

De repente ella dijo: "-¿No va a comer?"

El menió su cabeza, "-No me gusta el cordero."

"-Eso es absurdo. ¿A quien no le gusta el cordero?"

"-A mi no."

Candy suspiró. "-Nesecita su atención. Me refiero a Karen. Deberiamos hacerle un alboroto."

"-¿Un alboroto?" A pesar de que estaba agradecido por un cambio de tema, Terrence no estaba seguro que le gustaba este. Tenia un gran prejuicio en contra de alborotos, en todas sus formas. "-¿Que quiere decir?"

"-Pasar tiempo con ella, para empezar. Hable con ella. Escuche lo que ella tenga que decir. Cada niña de su edad necesita un confidente. Trataré de acercarme pero eso tomará tiempo. Ella nesecita más amistades. Si va hacer su debut en sociedad, tiene que empezar a moverse en circulos menos formales. ¿No supongo que podriamos llevarla a Bath o Brighton?"

"-Pero acabamos de llegar aqui. Mi escritorio ha acumulado tantos papeles en mi ausencia, que ya parece una pila de nieve. Añada a eso que es temporada de sementales y tengo yeguas que-"

"-Esta bien, esta bien. Era solo una idea. No viajes. Una fiesta entonces." dijo entusiasmada, "-Puedo hacer una bella fiesta, y Karen puede ayudarme con-"

"-No. No fiestas."

"-Bueno, no necesita ser una gran fiesta. No baile entonces. Solo invitaremos a unas cuantas buenas familias, con niñas de la edad de Karen, podriamos hacer una velada musical tal vez. Usted dijo que ella toca, el piano ¿verdad? Eso le dará la oportunidad de tocar en frente de -"

"-¡No!" dijo él, dando un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa. Él necesitaba terminar esta conversación inmediatamente. Braxton Hall -su hogar y refugio- ¿inundado de chiquillas inmaduras y sus familias? Su cerebro daba vueltas como trompo al solo pensarlo. Sería como si Dante le hubiera creado un decimo circulo personal en el infierno. "-Escuche. Karen es mi responsabilidad, y haré con ella lo que crea conveniente. Ella no esta lista para moverse en sociedad."

"-Pero pense que si ella -"

"-Sus pensamientos no son requeridos. No en esto."

"-Ya veo." dijo bajando su mirada. Se veia totalmente derrotada.

¡Diablos! ¡Demonios! Terrence tomó su copa de vino y la vació de un solo trago.

"-Bueno, no tengo mucho apetito esta noche. Por el cansancio del viaje, supongo." Con precisión y muy tranquila, Candy puso sus cuviertos sobre el plato, luego dobló su servilleta y la puso a un lado. Cuando ella se levantó de su asiento, él se puso de pie también. "-¿Podria guiarme a mi suite? preguntó en voz baja. "-¿O tengo que pedirle a algún sirviente que lo haga? No conosco estos pasillos todavia."

Él le ofreció su brazo, y juntos se dirigieron en silencio. A traves del corredor, por las escaleras, por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones. Cuando casi llegaban a su suite, ella paró de repente.

Él se detuvo junto a ella y preguntó "-¿Qué pasa?"

"-Ahora que estamos solos. . ." Ella le hechó un vistazo al pasillo, luego bruscamente retiró su mano del brazo de Terry y se puso frente a él. Sus ojos brillaban de furia. "-¡Usted no me va hacer eso otra vez! He esperado toda mi vida para ser dueña y señora de mi propia casa. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo ser confundida con una sirvienta a mi llegada, ¿ahora usted me humilla enfrente de los verdaderos sirvientes? ¡¿En mi primer dia en esta casa? ¡Si me va a humillar y mensopreciar, por lo menos tenga la cortesia de hacerlo en privado!"

Él no sabia como responder. No verbalmente. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, le estaba respondiendo con gran elocuencia. Su pulso se aceleró; sangre subió a su ingle. Por fin, aqui estaba Candice de nuevo, la atrevida y fogoza mujer que lo provocaba en todas las maneras posibles.

"-Y pueda que no "requiera" mis pensamientos o ideas en el asunto," ella continuo, "-¡pero los tendrá de igual manera! He sabido, desde que nos conocimos, cúan arrogante y egocentrico puede ser, pero es la primera vez que miro su estupidez. Esa niña lo adora. Con el menor esfuerzo de su parte, la podria hacer muy feliz. Pero en lugar de eso, la aleja, devastandola con su falta de interes. En el momento que se le ocurra que su relacion con ella vale su esfuerzo, podria ser demasiado tarde. Es más, yo podria ayudarlo. Alguna vez fuí una niña, y entiendo como se siente Karen. Ahora soy una dama, y se como hacer un hogar, recibir invitados, cuidar a gente que lo necesite. Se que se casó conmigo solo para tener hijos, pero si se molesta en ver, tal vez veria algo más allá de mi capacidad de reproducción." Ella puso una mano sobre su sien, "-no tiene ni idea de todo lo que le puedo ofrecer."

"-¿Ofrecer? Suena como una mujer pidiendo trabajo. Pensé que le ofendia la noción de ser compañera de pago."

"-Y me ofende." dijo erizada. "-Usted fué el que dijo que la razón para casarse era para proteger el futuro de Karen. Es obvio que ella le importa. ¿Cuando fué la ultima vez que se lo dijo?"

Por amor de Dios, el no sabia. ¿Nunca?

Él dijo, "-Si es tan obvio, ¿por qué lo deberia decir? Yo proveo para sus necesidades y su educación. Establesco limites para protegerla."

"-Oh, si. ¡Es taaan generoso!. Le ha dado todo menos su cariño."

"-Bueno, si eso es el remedio para todo, digame ¿por qué su hermano es un granuja sin valor?"

Ella lo miró fijamente, furica. Minutos pasaron. Luego ella dijo: "-¿Vamos a jugar cartas esta noche o no?"

Nada de lo que podria haberle dicho lo habria aturdido más. O excitado más. Él miró la puerta de la habitación de Candy y dijo: "-¿Me esta invitando a pasar?"

"-A la sala de estar. Nada más."

Él caminó y abrió la puerta. "-Pase por favor."

Ella entró y se sentó en un divan. Terry ubicó un paquete de cartas en un cajon, y sacó una mesa y una silla para él.

"-¿Sera piquet otra vez?" él preguntó, tratando de sonar aburrido mientras partia y barajeaba las cartas.

"-Como usted quiera."

Él habia estado gratamente sorprendido anoche, por la forma tan rapida en que ella mejoraba su juego. Se adaptaba con cada mano e integraba nuevos puntos de estrategia en su juego. Con más practica, ella podria resultar siendo una buena rival.

Normalmente Terrence tenia que darle ventaja, descartando sus mejores cartas, solo para mantener las cosas remotamente interesantes. Pero si ella pensaba que le podia ganar hoy, se estaba engañando a si misma. La unica manera en que eso podia pasar, era si él perdiera deliberadamente.

Tal vez deberia dejarla ganar. Al menos la primera mano.

Mientras él se preparaba para repartir las cartas, ella lo detuvo y le dijo: "-Una ronda nada más esta noche, creo. ¿Fijamos la apuesta ahora?"

"-Muy bien," dijo sorprendido de nuevo. "-¿Que será? ¿Cuatrocientas libras otra vez?"

"-Cuatrocientas libras, _y_ que me permita planificar y tener aqui un musical para Karen."

"-De acuerdo." dijo. "-Y si yo gano, usted se sentará en mi regazo y me desvestirá hasta la cintura."

Ella contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa se posaron en los botones del chaleco. "-¿Y. . y despues que quiere que haga?"

"-Lo que usted quiera."

"-¿Diez minutos como antes?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"-Muy bien."

Los latidos del corazón de Terry arrastraban culpa mientras que repartia las cartas. Él habia estado planeando dejarla ganar la primera ronda. El ganar la habia animado anoche y le habia dado confianza. Además la victoria lucia muy bien en ella, le habia pintado sus mejilla de un adorable color rosa.

Pero no podia dejarla ganar esa apuesta. ¿Abrir su casa a una bandada de muchachillas locas que _pensaban_ que podian cantar y tocar? ¿Ser forzado a escucharlas intentar? No, no tenia ningun deseo de ser el anfitrion de un musical, pero si queria sentir las manos de Candy sobre su piel desnuda. Lo queria demasiado, con una intensidad que le preocupaba.

Candy reunió sus cartas. Sus pálidas cejas se juntaron mientras las estudiaba. Por supuesto, satisfacción carnal no era lo que ella tenia en mente. Ella queria salvar a su hermano y levantarle el animo a Karen, y tal vez el suyo tambien. Maldita sea, ella solo queria ser útil y el queria negarle eso.

Él tomó sus cartas. Tenia tres ases. Su victoria estaba asegurada.

Antes que pudiera pensar mejor, Terry arrojó el as de corazónes. Allí está. Todabia iba a jugar para ganar, pero por lo menos ella tendria una oportunidad.

Mientras que el juego avanzaba, las jugadas de Candy eran distraidas y malas. Cometia errores tontos. Aún si Terry hubiera tratado de perder, se le hubiera hecho dificil. Al final él ganó facilmente.

Ella puso sus manos en su regazo y le dió una mirada de reproche, como diciendo: _Bueno, canalla, espero que est_é_ satisfecho._

Pero él no lo estaba. De repente todo el juego le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Él la habia manipulado anoche en la posada para estar seguro. Pero si ella no se huviera convertido en una participante tan entusiasta en sus brazos, él nunca hubiera dejado las cosas ir tan lejos.

"-Candice," dijo lentamente, sabiendo que pronto se arrepentiria, "-ya es tarde, y los dos estamos cansados. Podemos olvidar la apuesta."

"-Oh, no." Ella se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa, "-que nunca se diga que un miembro de la familia Andrew no honra sus deudas," Candy le tendió la mano, "-Creo que tendrá que ponerse de pie, si le tengo que quitar el saco."

Terry se puso de pie. Él era un hombre, no un santo.

Empezando por su ombligo, ella pasó las manos por su pecho, abriendo los lados del saco por debajo. Ese toque rapido, suave y hasta debil -ya que estaba amortiguado por varias capas de tela- casi lo deshizo. Las manos de ella trabajaban sobre sus hombros, aflojando sus mangas. Él puso sus brazos rectos y los movió ligeramente hacia atras, el saco cayó facilmente.

Ella sacudió el saco y con cuidado lo puso a un lado para que no se arrugara. Él se quedó esperando con impaciencia. Candy podria haber pisoteado el fregado saco y a él no le hubiera importado.

Ella atacó la corbata despues, aflojando la almidonada tela con tirones decisivos. Agíles movimientos de sus dedos liberaron los botones del chaleco, y pronto la seda cuidadosamente doblada se reunió con su saco.

La respiración de Terry era irregular. Estaba dolorosamente duro. No habia nada timido o seductor en la forma en que ella lo estaba desvistiendo, pero era innegablemente femenino, y poderosamente excitante. Su toque no era el de una amante; era el toque posesivo, eficiente de una esposa.

_Su esposa._

Cuando liberó la camisa de los pantalones con un jalón rapido, ella se tambaleó. Las manos de Terry la tomaron por la cintura. Luego se deslizaron por las caderas y más abajo, tocando y acariciando las curvas de su firme y redondeado trasero. Él no las habia puesto allí, sus manos hicieron todo eso por su propia voluntad.

Arqueando su cejas, ella tomó las manos de Terry entre las suyas y las quitó por la fuerza. "-Eso no es parte de la apuesta." Poniendo las manos planas sobre el pecho de él, presionó ligeramente y añadió: "-Sientese."

Él obedeció con mucho gusto.

Subiendo la gasa vaporosa de su falda, ella se sentó sobre su regazo, justo como él la habia sentado la noche anterior. Igual, excepto que ahora era mucho menos tela que los separaba. Él ya podia sentir el calor de su piel quemandolo a través de esa pobre excusa de falda.

Su erección palpitaba contra la tela de su pantalon. Seguramente ella notaria su estado de excitación, virgen o no, ella era demasiado inteligente como para no entender lo que eso significaba.

En lugar de pegar su pelvis contra la de él, ella se sentó casi sobre sus rodillas, negandole a su adolorida erección cualquier contacto directo. Las manos de Candy fueron hacia la cintura de Terry, con dedos temblorosos agarró la fina tela de su camisa, subiendola lentamente.

Mientras que exponia el torso desnudo, su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios. "-Levante sus brazos." Su voz era un susurro ronco.

Él obedeció en silencio, y ella se estiró sobre sus piernas, tirando la camisa sobre su cabeza. Esta vez no la dobló, sino la tiró descuidadamente a un lado.

La piel de Terrence ardia mientras ella observaba su pecho desnudo. La respiración de Candy era entrecortada, su garganta y pecho estaban lindamente enrojecidos. Como sea que se habia sentido acerca de pagar esta apuesta hace unos minutos, ahora era una participante más que dispuesta. El deseo obvio de Candy multiplicó el de él.

Ella estaba sentada allí, vacilante.

"-Lo que usted quiera," dijo él "-haga lo que usted quiera."

Las manos de Candy cubrieron las de él. Trazó cada dedo, uno por uno y sonrió, evidentemente divertida por la forma en que él se aferraba a los brazos acolchados de la silla. Grandioso. Estaba demostrando lo que ella provocaba en él.

_Si, Candice. Me estoy aferrando al decoro de un hilo muy fino. Y si no la hago mia pronto, perderé la razón para siempre._

Su toque delicado subió sobre sus muñecas y siguió hacia sus antebrazos, trazando las prominentes lineas de musculos y tendones. Avanzó a su brazos, apretando las palmas de sus manos contra las solidas montañas de sus bíceps. Solo para molestarla él los flexionó. Un pequeño jadeo fué su recompensa.

Las mujeres solian disfrutar explorando los contornos de sus brazos y pecho. A diferencia de los demás caballeros de su posición, él era fuerte y estaba en buena forma gracias a su trabajo con los caballos.

Ella hizo una pausa, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Una fresca ola de sangre corrió hacia su ingle. Como si esa parte de él necesitara un refuerzo adicional.

Sus pequeños dedos acariciaron la parte posterior de su cuello. Una corriente electrica y caliente se disparó hacia la base de su espina dorsal quedandose allí y quemandolo lentamente.

Ella se las estaba cobrando por lo de la noche anterior, imitando sus atenciones, caricia por caricia, tal y como él lo esperaba.

Era una tortura quedarse sentado allí tan pasivamente y recibir esas atenciones, pero su inacción era exactamente lo que la situación requeria. Él tenia que ser paciente, muy paciente. . . aunque lo matara.

La mirada de Candy cayó sobre el pecho de Terry.

_Si. Si. Toqueme ahí. ¡Dios! ¡beseme ahí!_

Él luchó contra el impulso de agarrarle los dedos a Candy y dirigirlos, de enredar su mano en esos rizos rubios y arrastrarla para que lo besara en todos los lugares que se le antojara. Sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, su. . .

Ella se inclinó para susurrarle al oido, "-Usted dijo anoche, que habia estado deseando. . . lamerme. Morderme."

"-Si." Esas palabras carnales, de sus labios inocentes. . .la imagen de sus limpios y delicados dientes mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja, su lengua acariciando su piel. . .¡Oh, Dios! Él subió sus caderas, buscando fricción para calmar su excitación desenfrenada. Su erección rozó ligeramente contra el vientre de ella pero no fué suficiente. Ese toque ligero solo aumentó su desesperación.

"-Bueno," dijo Candy acariciando el cuello de Terry con sus calidas y ritmicas respiraciones, "-yo he estado esperando hacer algo también."

Santo Cielo. ¿Era demasiado esperar que lo que ella deseaba requiriera desnudez total y un colchón firme? Porque él estaba absolutamente dispuesto a complacerla.

Cuando ella vaciló, él ya no pudo guardar silencio,"-¿Qué?" preguntó, "-¿Que es lo que quiere?"

"-Se va a reir."

"-No, no lo haré. Lo prometo."

"-¿Tengo su palabra?"

"-Si, por supuesto." Cada musculo en su cuerpo se tensó con el esfuerzo de quedarse quieto. Su mente se revolvia con fantasias depravadas. ¿Qué acto carnal salido de la imaginación de una virgen podria hacer que se avergonzara tanto? Lo que sea que fuera, tenia que ser bueno. Muy, muy bueno.

"-Esto," susurró al fin, "-solo esto." Sus manos se deslizaron sobre los hombros de él y se enlazaron detras de su cuello. Inclinó su cabeza, y sus suaves senos presionaron contra el pecho de Terry. Una gran emoción recorrió la piel de él. Cada centimetro de él se anticipaba a la inminente y exquisita sensación de los besos de Candy.

Pero ella no lo besó. En lugar de eso, ella apoyó la mejilla sobre su clavicula, metiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello. Y luego lanzó un profundo suspiro y se quedó inmóvil.

Terrence estaba confundido. ¿Será que ella habia cambiado de opinión? Tal vez la vergüenza habia conquistado su deseo.

Maldita sea.

"-¿No me va abrazar?" ella murmuró, acomodandose aun más en su cuello. "-¿Por favor? Es que extraño a mi familia y estoy muy cansada, ha sido un dia terrible."

Oh.

¡Oh, santo cielo! ¡Que tonto pervertido habia sido! Ella no se habia arrepentido de alguna fantasia lasciva. Esto era lo que ella queria. Un casto y reconfortante abrazo. ¡Un abrazo!

"-No es tan dificil," dijo Candy. "-solo ponga sus brazos a mi alrededor. Los esposos lo hacen todo el tiempo."

Los brazos de Terry rodearon su cintura, acercandola a él. Era tan suave y calida. Y ella casi se derretia sobre su pecho desnudo. Como consuelo a su lujuria frustrada, el abrazo los acercó, hasta el punto que la pelvis de Candy se ajustó perfectamente contra la dura elevación de su excitación.

Ella no se asustó ni se alejó. Por su parte, Terrence resistió el impulso de mover y restregar sus caderas contra las de ella. Y allí se sentaron, abrazandose. Él en la silla, ella en su regazo, y la erección más insistente del mundo en medio de ellos.

Si él queria una tortura deliciosa, por el diablo que la tenia. ¡Y a montones!

Cuanto más tiempo la abrazaba, más se daba cuenta de sensaciones que no se originaban en su ingle. Los suaves contornos de sus senos calmaban los latidos de su corazón. Sus pestañas revoloteavan dulcemente contra su cuello. Y olia tan bien. Su atractivo olor mesclava el usual aroma de lavanda con notas de vainilla y cierta clase de especias. . .¿era clavo? Tal vez habia visitado la cocina por la tarde.

Él acarició su espalda una vez. Ronroneando ella se acercó más. Una ternura desconocida se hinchó en el corazón de Terry. Animado, repitió la caricia, rozando con sus dedos la delicada linea de su columna vertebral. Arriba, luego hacia abajo. Deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por cada vertebra, como si contara perlas en un collar.

El lento y constante ritmo los calmó a los dos. Sus pulmones parecian haber llegado a un mutuo e instintivo acuerdo y sus pechos dejaron de luchar uno contra el otro. En cambio, ahora respiraban en ritmo, intercambiando el aire de ida y vuelta entre ellos. Calido. Fragante. Intimo.

Profundamente más excitante que cualquier cosa que él jamás habia conocido.

"-Su padres," murmuró ella, "-¿Se amaron?"

"-No. . .no estoy seguro."

Que pregunta. Él no recordaba mucho a su madre, pero si recordaba que su padre lloró cuando ella murió. Lloraron juntos, el confundido joven y el soldado endurecido. Y despues, nunca más hablaron de eso. Cuando él se enteró de la muerte de su padre años despues, Terrence no lloró. En lugar de eso, habia arremetido con los puños, porque era tan devastador como para llorar solo.

Ella dijo: "-Los mios si. Eran devotos el uno al otro. Siempre pensé que era afortunada por haber crecido con sus ejemplos," ella se estremeció entre sus brazos "-ahora ya no estoy segura. Tal véz solo me preparó para la decepción."

Él la acercó aún más, hasta que el calor de su piel quemaba contra su pecho. Ese aliento que seguian intercambiando, se hizo más rapido ahora, y más caliente. Lugares dentro de él se estaban suavisando, descongelando. El recordó las palabras de Candy: ****_No tiene ni idea de todo lo que le puedo ofrecer._

Oh si. Definitivamente si tenia idea. Preferiria ver sus entrañas ser removidas a traves de su ombligo antes de admitirlo, pero en algun nivel, él sabia porque no habia sido capaz de dejarla ir esa noche. Porque la habia arrastrado del salón de baile; porque le habia propuesto matrimonio a escasas horas despues.

Debido a que esta mujer demostró tal lealtad a un bueno para nada de hermano que tenia, y él era apenas uno de cinco. Seguramente, en algun lado de esa reserva sin limites, ella podria encontrar un poco de devoción para él. No se lo merecia, pero de todos modos lo queria.

"-Candice, mireme."

Manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas detras de su cuello, ella levantó su cabeza. Se quedó perfecta y totalmente inmovil en sus brazos. Parecia haber dejado de respirar.

Él la besó. Sin previo aviso, sin pedir permiso. Sin ni siquiera haber tomado la desición de hacerlo, sino simplemente porque no podria haber hecho otra cosa. Él nesecitaba ese aliento que ella estaba reteniendo. Le pertenecia, y lo queria de regreso.

Sus labios eran suaves y calidos, su lengua fria y resbaladiza contra la suya. Ladeó el rostro de ella con sus manos para profundizar el beso. Ella se retorció en su regazo, pero él la agarró fuerte, tomando aún más. Y más. Acariciando profundo con su lengua, chocando dientes contra dientes. Él tenia que tener ese sabor, esa suavidad, ese calor, y ¡demonios!, él sabia que iba a arruinar todo asustandola, pero no podia parar.

Él deslizó una mano a un seno de Candy y apretó con fuerza, porque una parte de él queria castigarla. Dentro de Terry, cosas empezaban a quebrarse y moverse con el profundo y doloroso ruido de hielo siendo astillado de un glaciar. Viejos lugares vacios estaban siendo llenados; nuevos abismos de necesidad estaban siendo desgarrados. Dolia. Estaba pasando por cambios profundos en lugares olvidados, y esta mujer tenia la culpa. Terrence apretó más duro, pellizcando el nudo de su pezón, porque queria que ella sintiera dolor también. Era imperdonable y condenadamente injusto. De algún modo ella habia conseguido meterse dentro de él antes que él lo hiciera dentro de ella.

Ella dió un grito de espanto contra su boca, haciendolo reaccionar. Él quedó paralizado, rompiendo el beso.

"-Diez minutos," dijo Candy jadeando, "-me tiene que dejar ir."

"-No puedo."

Luchando contra él, ella se atragantó con un sollozo, "-Terrence, por favor."

"-Si la suelto, ¿vendrá a mi esta noche?"

Él sintió su cabeza moverse antes de oir su respuesta,"-No."

"-No me diga que aún tiene miedo."

"-Estoy más asustada que nunca."

Él tragó un rugido de frustración. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no le habia demostrado cantidades inhumanas de autocontrol? ¿Aparte de este pequeño desliz? ¿Como podia ella sentarse en su regazo asi, si lo creia capaz de asesinar?

Maldiciendo en silencio, retiró las manos del cuerpo de Candy. Ella ni siquiera pudo verlo a los ojos. Sus pestañas temblaban contra sus mejillas.

"-Vayase." Él cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración. Agarrando los brazos de la silla tan duro que sus nudillos se entumecieron, él gruñó: "-¡Vayase! Maldita sea, ¡vajese de mis piernas en este instante, o no seré responsable de mis propios actos!"

Ella obedeció a toda prisa, presionando sus palmas contra los muslos de él para ayudarse a levantarse. El pecho de Terry se hundió con alivio. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos. Su dificultosa respiración era un rugido en sus propios oidos.

"-Buenas noches Terrence," dijo en voz baja.

Él escuchó el pestillo de la puerta, pero no levantó la vista. Habian tres puertas en esa sala, y si él sabia por cual ella habia salido, habia una excelente posibilidad que él estaria rompiendola un segundo más tarde.

Despues de varios minutos de luchar para apasiguar su lujuria, Terry levantó la cabeza. Frotando una mano en su cara, volteó a ver a la mesa de juego donde las cartas aún estaban. No importaba en que manera mirara las cartas, nada le cuadraba. Una vez que él habia descartado el as de corazones, Candy de verdad habia tenido oportunidad de ganar. Ella no habia contado sus puntos correctamente y habia jugado muy por debajo de su capacidad. De un solo impulso agarró las cartas y las volteó.

Dos reyes le guiñaron un ojo.

Ella no podia ser tan tonta como para descartar esas cartas. Solo habia una manera de explicarlo. Ella ni siquiera habia tratado de ganar. Todo ese discurso de la fiesta, de acercarse a Karen -todo lo que ella queria más que eso- era simplemente ser abrazada. Por él. Y por supuesto, él la habia hecho huyir de miedo.

Emociones quedaron atoradas en su garganta, espinosas y crudas. Su paciencia estaba agotada y se sentia miserable. Una cosa era segura; la proxima vez que él tuviera a Candy en sus brazos. . . No la dejaria ir.


	12. Chapter 12

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 12<span>

El verano en que tenia doce años, Candy cometió el grave error de gritar y chillar por un sapo moteado en presencia de sus hermanos. Por lo tanto, naturalmente, sus hermanos habian pasado el siguiente mes tirandole sapos a todas horas. Se los escondian en los armarios, en su cesta de costura, incluso bajo la almohada. . .Faraón fué plagado por menos sapos a comparación de todos los que Candy tuvo que auyentar ese verano.

Ella detestaba a esos animales de ojos abultados -¿pero podria ella meter el sapo en una olla y nada más aventarlo por la ventana? No. Ella tenia que coger el bulto repugnante en sus manos, llevarlo afuera en la oscuridad de la noche, y dejarlo suelto en el jardin aunque fuera desgastante. Porque eso era lo que Candice hacia. Ella era una protectora. No podia evitar cuidar de las creaturas, incluso las creaturas viles y no deseados.

Especialmente los viles, no deseados.

Era perverso e irracional y probablemente señal de severos problemas mentales, pero mientras más Terrence demostraba su incompetencia como un ser humano capaz de ser sensible, más se ganaba su simpatia. Mientras más echaba a perder las oportunidades para hacerla sentir comoda, más era su deseo de comprender. Y mientras a más distancia la tenia -al menos emocionalmente- más deseaba abrazarlo.

Cuando se despertó sola a la mañana siguiente, contemplando el techo estampado, Candy tuvo que ser honesta con ella misma. Ella habia estado retrasando la consumación con la esperanza de proteger su corazón primero. Pero despues de anoche, sabia que era una causa perdida. Ese abrazo la habia movido profundamente. Era cierto que Terrence habia abandonado el casto abrazo para tomarse más libertades, y su lasciva agresión deberia haber disipado sus ansias de ternura. Pero cuando él despertó su deseo con esos besos demandantes y esas manos habiles, el anhelo no se habia quedado nada más entre sus piernas sino que la llenó, la consumió.

Mientras más le negara su cuerpo, más arriesgaba su corazón.

Bueno, entonces, eso era todo. Ella iria a él hoy.

Saltando ne la cama, tiró su covertor. Se envolvió en una manta liviana y se acercó al borde del colchón, enviando sus pies descalzos abajo para explorar la alfombra en busca de sus zapatillas.

Interiormente, se decidió a desaparecer todo deseo de romance. Incluso, si esa determinación fallaba, ¿qué era lo peor que podia pasar? Desperdiciaria unos cuantos meses de afecto no correspondido en él; él seguiria siendo indiferente a ella. El mundo habia visto injusticias más graves. En poco tiempo, un bebe llenaria el vacio. Y mientras más rapido se acostara con Terrence, más rapido vendria el bebé.

Suavemente, sus pies tocaban sobre la alfombra. Ahora que habia tomado esa decisión, ya no queria esperar. Encuentros nocturnos eran demasiado personal, muy intimos. Seguramente el acto no se sentiria romantico a plena luz del dia. Ni siquiera se molestaria en peinarse el cabello.

Poniendo todas sus fuerzas, deslizó la puerta que conectaba al cuarto de Terry y la abrió.

Él no estaba allí.

Una mujer estaba. Dos mujeres. En realidad eran tres mujeres, un trio de camareras, haciendo la cama y limpiando la habitación. Cada una de ellas se paralizó instantaneamente, con almohadas en mano, al ver a Candice. Detras de ellas, una cortina agitada por el viento se burlaba en silencio por su sorpresa.

"-Buenos dias su Excelencia, mi nombre es Kary," dijo la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia y regresando a su trabajo.

Candy se enderezó y aclaró su garganta, "-Mi esposo. . ."

"-Buen día, mi nombre es Romina," dijo haciendo una reverencia, "-Él no está aqui, mi Señora. El señor Clark dijo que tenia negocios que atender."

"-Antes del amanecer, incluso." dijo la otra muchacha. "-¡oh! disculpe," dijo un poco apenada haciendo una reverencia, "-mi nombre es Dianita."

La sirvienta unos cuantos años mayor que las otras les dió una mirada severa, pero las jovenes siguieron parloteando; "-El duque no se espera que vuelva hasta muy tarde."

"-Por lo menos eso es lo que oimos."

"-Si, lo sé" dijo Candy con firmeza, a pesar de que no tenia ni la menor idea. Haciendo una nota mental para hablar con la señorita Lina acerca de los chismes entre el personal, y para preguntar por qué Clark andaba dando explicaciones a las mucamas acerca de los asuntos del duque, continuó diciendo "-Lo que quise decir es que las sabanas de mi esposo no deberian tener almidón. Quiten esas, y empiezen de nuevo."

Hizo una salida sutil como pudo, considerando las circunstancias. No habia sido una mentira lo del almidón. Cuando habia removido la camisa de Terrence la noche anterior, notó la piel del cuello y muñecas enrojecidas, sin duda era sensible al almidón que estaban usando al planchar las mangas y el cuello de sus camisas. Desidió hablar con el mayordomo acerca del uso de otra sustancia. Si ella iba a ser la dueña y señora de la casa; Candy estaba decidida hacerlo muy bien.

Como habia usado su hermoso vestido de bodas la noche anterior, se vió obligada a elegir un vestido de su propia desgastada y vieja colección hoy. Incluso el mejor de sus vestidos de verano -un vestido de muselina rayada, hecho el año pasado- lucia viejo aqui en Braxton Hall. Se miraba no apto para una duquesa.

No ayudó para nada a su autoestima el hecho de entrar al comedor y ver a Karen atabiada con un vestido similar -vestido de muselina rayado con talle alto- dos similares. Ella realmente era una chica encantadora, con las perspectivas de convertirse en una gran belleza. Pero nesecitaba que alguien guiara su comportamiento, y claramente Terrence no era el indicado.

"-Buenos dias," dijo Candy sonriendo. Tomó un plato, sirviendose huevos con arenques y se sentó lista para desayunar.

Karen se quedó viendo el plato y su cara se retorció en disgusto. Antes que Candy tomara su tenedor, la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

"-Karen, espera,"

Karen se detuvo con una mano en la perilla de la puerta, y Candy se enderezó. "-Puede que no sea mi deber decirlo, pero ya sea que comas con familia o extraños, es inaceptable dejar la mesa sin excusarse primero."

"-Me siento mal," dijo toscamente. "-y no es su deber decirlo."

Candy suspiró. La chica era tan. . . adolecente. Y desesperadamente estaba nesecitada de un abrazo. "-Para mi te ves my bien. ¿No quieres sentarte? Necesitamos hablar, honestamente, de mujer a mujer."

Karen soltó la perilla y se volvió lentamente. "-¿Sobre qué?"

"-Sé que te caigo mal."

"-Yo. . ." la muchacha se ruborizó. "-Bueno, estoy segura de que no me-"

"-Estas resentida. Por supuesto que si. Soy una extraña que ha invadido tu casa sin previo aviso y tomado el lugar de tu difunta madre. ¿Tal vez el lugar que te hubiera gustado tener algun dia?"

"-No sé a lo que se refiere." Karen se volvió a ruborisar mientras estudiaba la alfombra.

"-No te puedo culpar por estar enojada," dijo Candy con calma. "-Yo sentiria lo mismo si estubiera en tu lugar. Y para ser honesta, no puedo decir que soy mejor que tu, si te ayuda en algo, yo tambien estoy resentida contigo."

Ella levantó la vista. "-¿Usted? ¿resentida conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho?"

"-Nada. Nada en absoluto. Pero eres joven y bonita, y te miras mucho mejor en rayas que yo." Candy sonrió ansiosamente, "-Cuando te miro, no puedo evitar verme a mi misma cuando tenia quince años, cuando el mundo estaba lleno de posibilidades maravillosas y romanticas."

"-Usted no sabe nada de mi. No hable como si me conociera."

"-Tienes razón. Por el momento, concuerdo que somos un poquito más que extrañas. Me gustaria que eventualmente nos hicieramos amigas. Pero sé que eso es mucho pedir por ahora, dadas las circunstancias. No voy a interrumpir en tu rutina diaria. Te dejare tranquila." Candy cogió una bandeja de tartas de mermelada y se la ofreció, "-Pero insisto que comas."

"-¿_Insiste_ que coma?" La joven miró las tartas. En lugar de tomar una, Karen tomó la bandeja entera de las manos de Candy. "-Muy bien," dijo, metiendose una tarta en la boca, "-comeré." enseguida ella y la bandeja salieron volando de la habitación.

Bueno, Candy contaria eso como un avance. Por lo menos la chica no se dejaria morir. Atendiendo su propio desayuno, abrió su libro de recetas mental y encabezó una pagina en blanco, "Karen" y bajo su nombre anotó: "Tortas de mermelada. No arenques."

Mientras comia, se preguntaba a donde habia ido Terrence. No deberia sorprenderla que él tuviera asuntos que atender. Despues de pasar unos meses en la ciudad, de seguro que tendria muchos negocios requiriendo su atención. Pero a donde quiera que se haya ido, se preguntaba si él estaba enojado con ella por lo que pasó la noche anterior. O decepcionado. O extrañandola.

Candy se regañó a si misma. El hombre estaba ocupado. Probablemente ni siquiera pensaria en ella.

Candy se mantuvo ocupada tambien. Entrevistó a cada miembro del personal y conoció cada centimetro de Braxton Hall, el interior por lo menos. Los jardines tendrian que esperar para otro dia.

Mientras iba de habitación a habitación con el ama de llaves a su lado, hacia notas de cualquier accesorio que nesecitara reemplazo o mejora, o de mubles que le parecian poco eficientes o que nesecitaran reparaciones. Despues de quince años sin dueña, la casa todabia se mantenia en buen estado pero empezaba a quedarse atras en cuanto al estilo se referia.

Se limitó a los salones publicos y habitaciones comunes, no queria invadir la privacidad de Karen y Terrence.

Esa tarea le tomó todo el dia y parte de la noche, por lo que agradeció que Terry no hubiera regresado todabia y que Karen estubiera todabia encerrada en su habitacion con las tartas, porque no habia tenido tiempo de planear la cena. En lugar de eso, ella y la señorita Lina compartieron una cena fria mientras discutian la modernización de la cocina. Despues, empezaron un inventario de toda la plata de la casa. Horas despues, la mesa entera del comedor estaba cubierta con brillantes filas de tenedores, cucharas, cuchillos, tenazas, cucharones. . .

La manesilla del reloj dió las doce.

Candy se aferró de la mesa por el susto de las campanadas. Por debajo del ruido de la plata y las campanadas un ruido de cascos se escuchó.

"-Creo que llegó su Excelencia." dijo el ama de llaves mientras las esquinas de su boca se arrugaban al tratar de esconder un bostezo.

_Terrence. _El corazón de Candy patió en un ritmo furioso. Hasta ese segundo, no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto habia estado esperando su regreso. Habia estado esperandolo todo el dia, cada minuto. ¿Por qué más habia estado trabajando todo el dia sin permitirse un momento libre para pensar? ¿Por qué más estaria a media noche contando y rebisando la plata de la casa? Y pobre la señorita Lina, forzada a estar con ella.

"-Puede retirarse." le dijo al ama de llaves "-nada más dejaremos el comedor bajo llave y terminaremos en la mañana. Muchas gracias por su ayuda."

Candy salió corriendo del comedor, tratando de arreglarse el cabello y sacudiendose las arrugas de su falda. ¿Cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que Terrence entrara a la casa? Seguramente, solo dejaria su caballo con uno de los sirvientes y entraria a casa.

Haciendo una pausa en el corredor para chequear su reflejo en el cristal del reloj -no habia mucho que ver, pero por lo menos la suave luz comfirmó que sus facciones no habian sufrido cambios dramaticos- se dirigió a la entrada y esperó. . .

Y esperó. Pasaron varios minutos y no habia señal de él. ¿Podria haber entrado por otra puerta? Tal vez por la cocina. . .podria estar hambriento despues de un largo viaje.

Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa, cruzando una estrecha galeria que conectaba la residencia principal con el area de servicio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de marmol y ventanas, lo que hacia esa parte de la casa bastante fria por la noche. Candy se abrazó a si misma y apresuró el paso. Supusó que pudo haberse ido a su recamara y esperar a Terry alli, pero eso significaria elegir entre su dormitorio o el de él, y ella queria encontrarlo en un territorio neutral.

Estaba decidida a mantener este asunto calmado y relajado. Sin ninguna emoción, tanto como le fuera posible.

Primer paso: Una declaración tranquila e indiferente. _Su Excelencia, le agradezco su paciencia. Ya estoy lista para consumar el matrimonio._

Segundo paso: Acostarse, relajarse y pensar en Briarbank.

A traves de las ventanas del corredor el destello de una antorcha llamó su atención. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, acercandose a la ventana y haciendo un esfuerzo para ver en la oscuridad. Al final de una vereda de piedras, se encontraba un edificio con techo inclinado. Una luz dorada que emanaba del interior esbozaba una amplia puerta y siluetas de hombres que se desplazaban dentro. Los establos, discernió Candy. Tal vez el mismo Terry habia llevado su caballo.

Candy dió pasos lentos hacia delante hasta descubrir que al final de la galeria se encontraba una puerta que más bien parecia ventana. Todabia tenia un set de llaves colgado en su cintura, asi que trató cada una de ellas hasta que la llave más delgadita abrió la puerta y ella salió.

No siguió el camino de la vereda sino caminó sobre el pasto verde sin importarle si llamaba la atención. El pasto estaba humedo por el rocío nocturno y evidentemente nesecitaba ser podado ya que las delgadas hojillas verdes acariciaban sus tobillos mientras caminaba.

Los establos la atrayeron como un iman. Queria ver ese lugar al que Terrence le ponia tanto esfuerzo y atención. Sin duda era el establo de caballos más grande que habia visto en su vida. En su construcción y apariencia, lucia más fina que la mayoria de casas que ella habia visto.

Un par de empleados hablaban en la entrada del establo. Ellos no la notaron ya que prefirió sumergirse en las sombras y entrar por atras del edificio. En poco tiempo se encontró dentro del cuarto trasero que estaba poco iluminado y meticulosamente ordenado. Los olores de cuero y caballo limpio se mesclaban en el aire cargado de polvo de heno. Candy se llevó las manos a la cara y estornudó en ellas. En el silencio que siguió, se quedó inmovil, esperando a que alguien la hubiera escuchado y la fuera a buscar. Nadie lo hizo.

Sin embargo, ella si escuchó una voz haciendo eco en las vigas, un murmullo bajo y tranquilizador que venia de algun lugar cercano.

Salió del cuarto trasero hacia un pasillo amplio lleno de puestos para caballos, cuidando que sus pasos no la delataran. Un caballo relinchó suavemente mientras ella caminaba hacia la fascinante voz al final del pasillo. Candy paró frente al puesto final, fuera del alcanze de la luz que irradiaba una lampara de carruaje. Con cautela estiró el cuello escondiendose detras de un poste.

Esa area era más grande y abierta, diseñada para el aseo de los caballos. Y en el centro estaba Terrence, acariciando a una llegua oscura y regia. Candy observó a los dos en silencio, enterrando sus dedos en el poste de madera para mantener el equilibrio.

El caballo estaba libre de la silla y el freno, ristringida nada más por un simple cabestro atado a un anillo. Terrence estaba vestido con una camisa de cuello abierto, botas hasta la rodilla y pantalones de gamuza muy ajustados. Tanto el hombre como el animal estaban mojados en algunos lugares. La transpiración daba un aspecto brillante en los flancos del caballo, mientras que el sudor de Terry opacaba sus largos cabellos en su nuca. Las costuras internas de sus pantalones estaban oscuras, mojadas con sudor tambien. La sola vista probocaba en Candy sensaciones extrañas en lugares internos.

La respiración del caballo era audible, y Terrence limpiaba la espalda del caballo con una toalla limpia en un ritmo suave y seguro. Y mientras trabajaba, hablaba. Canturreaba en realidad. Candy apenas si podia distinguir sus palabras, pero eran suaves y tiernas. Palabras cariñosas.

"-Suavemente, entonces." dijo él, mientras se paraba frente al caballo y cuidadosamente limpiaba la nariz y las orejas del animal con la ezquina de la toalla. "-espera un momento querida."

El caballo resopló, y Terrence tiró una suave carcajada que resonó en los huesos de Candy.

Él mantuvo el flujo constante de palabras mientras colgaba la toalla en un gancho y se inclinaba para rebisar cada uno de las pezuñas del caballo. Cada vez que le pedia al caballo que levantara una pata, lo hacia con más paciencia de la que Candy le habia visto en todo el tiempo que lo conocia, con palabras como: "Esta por favor" o "Gracias mi querida"

El corazón le dolió. Ella estaba viendo un lado totalmente nuevo en él. Un lado suve, tierno, amable que nunca hubiera imaginado que poseia. El haber crecido con cinco hermanos, le facilitaba entender esa paradoja en los hombres. Se les hacia más facil demostrar sus emociones en cuanto animales se referia. Archi habia sido su roca cuando sus padres fallecieron, pero cuando su perro murio a la edad de catorce años, Candy habia visto a su hermano llorar como un pequeno niño.

Y al ver a Terrence atender al caballo con tanta paciencia y cuidados, incluso cuando creia estar solo, confirmó lo que Candy habia conocido en su corazón desde el dia de su boda: Este hombre nunca seria capaz de cometer un asesinato.

"-Casi lista, cariño" Él tomó un cepillo y empezó a peinar al animal, suavemente sacando de su pelaje el sucio y murmurando más palabras tiernas.

Mientras Candy miraba, una sensacion de malestar apareció en su estomago. Ella supo desde el principio que personas estaban en segundo lugar en la lista de prioridades del duque y los caballos venian primero. Despues de todo esa habia sido la razón por la que se conocieron. Él habia dejado casi en la ruina a Neil -y por ende habia arruinado su felicidad- persiguiendo a un semental. Pero de alguna manera viendo esa escena trajo la realidad bajo una nueva y dura luz. Ya no se podia negar más de que este hombre poseia la capacidad de sentir y demostrar ternura y cariño. Él simplemente no podia -o no queria- demostrarselas a ella.

Oh, Dios. Se supone que las señoras se amargaran porque sus maridos se fueran a las camas de otras mujeres. Candy iba a pasar el resto de su vida sintiendo envidia de _caballos._ La completa absurdidad del asunto la hizo temblar.

Nesecitaba irse, inmediatamente. Él terminaria de atender a su caballo pronto, y lo ultimo que ella queria era ser encontrada alli y ser obligada a explicar no solo su presencia, sino las lagrimas quemandole los ojos. Ella comenzó su lenta retirada, sintiendo su camino hacia atras a traves de el piso de baldosas de ladrillo en lugar de hacer ruido con un giro. Pero las sombras se aferraban al piso, oscureciendo sus pasos, y sus zapatillas todabia estaban humedas por el rocio.

Candy se tropezó.

¡Demonios! ¡demonios! ¡demonios!

Alzando sus brazos, se agarró salvajemente de la puerta del puesto del caballo más cercana. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el borde de la puerta, y de alguna manera pudo detener su caida antes de quedar completamente tendida en el suelo. Se quedó paralizada, su pulso palpitaba en su garganta y su columna vertebral se retorcia de tal manera que seguramente mañana iba a lamentar. En cualquier momento Candy esperaba que Terrence apareciera e hiciera su humillación completa.

Él no lo hizo. Despues de varios minutos de silencio, Candy luchó para desanudar sus miembros y recuperar su compostura. Por una sola vez, la suerte estaba de su lado. Su salvaje caida habia pasado desapersibida.

Por Terry por lo menos. Lo mismo no se podia decir del caballo cuya puerta habia prestado como muleta. Un resoplido ofendido vino del puesto oscuro, y Candy escucho el caballo ponerse de pie.

Ella se dirigió al animal freneticamente, haciendo el mayor numero de ruidillos y murmullos para tranquilizarlo como su situación se lo permitia. No queria que Terry escuchara al caballo, pero tampoco queria que la escuchara a ella. Tal vez deberia simplemente darse la vuelta y huir, pero su instinto era de tranquilizar al animal primero, antes de despestar al establo entero.

A traves de las sombras ella solo podia distinguir el caballo balanceando su cabeza de lado a lado, las orejas planas y sus fosas nasales. La respiración de la bestia se hizo más pesada. Más ruidosa. Ahora la agitación del caballo no solo era inconveniente sino amenansante. Esa era la razón por la que nunca aprendio a montar. Los caballos siempre le daban miedo. Toda esa fuerza intimidante, y nunca obedecian sus instrucciones. Al igual que ahora.

"-Oh, por favor," Candy rogaba a traves de sus dientes, "-por favor, callate, por favor"

_¡Boom!_

El caballo pateó la parte inferior de la puerta, enviando fuertes vibraciones por toda la puerta hasta sacudir los brazos de Candy. Con un grito, ella soltó la puerta y saltó hacia atras, solo para chocar con un obstaculo invisible. Ella giró para defenderse. Unas fuertes manos la agarraron por los hombros y ella instintivamente peleó contra ellas, luchando y arremetiendo con los puños hasta que la razón y la lampara del carruaje iluminaron lo obvio. Esas eran las manos de Terrence deteniendola.

Una ola de alivio disolvió lo que le quedaba de fuerzas. "-Oh, Dios," ella aspiró una bocanada de aire, tratando de agarrar valor para mirar a Terry a los ojos "-Terrence, lo siento mucho."

"-¿Que demonios hace aqui?" Él la miró de arriba abajo, como hacia a menudo, pero esta vez su mirada buscaba sus angulos, no sus curvas.

"-Estoy bien," dijo con la esperanza de que eso era lo que el estaba tratando de evaluar. Detras de ella, el caballo dió otra fuerte patada y Candy saltó del susto.

Con una fuerte maldicion, Terry soltó los brazos de Candy. Casi empujandola fuera del camino, él fué hacia la puerta y extendió la mano hacia el caballo. El animal olfateó sus dedos bruscamente como si estubiera amonestandolo, y dió un fuerte pisotón.

Sin inmutarse, Terry murmuró una serie de palabras tranquilizadoras. Finalmente la yegua -porque las palbras de cariño que Terry hablaba no dejaron dudas que el caballo era una yegua- sacudió su cabeza y le ofreció el lado izquierdo para que la acariciara. Él la complació, acariciandola detras de la oreja.

Y Candy se quedó allí, parada torpemente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, preguntandose por que le deberia sorprender, que al ser enfrentado con una yegua asustada y una esposa asustada, Terrence eligiera calmar al caballo.

Él se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó friamente: "-¿Quien la dejo entrar?"

"-Nadie."

"-Malidición, ¡digame!" Con su tono duro el caballo empezó a molestarse otra vez. Terrence se detuvo un momento para calmarla de nuevo, luego hizo un esfuerzo para templar su voz antes de hablar de nuevo, "-Digame quien la dejo entrar" dijo con calma. "-quien quiera que sea, acaba de perder su empleo."

"-Le estoy diciendo, nadie me dejo entrar. Yo entré por mi cuenta. Entré por el cuarto trasero."

La ira en sus ojos al ver a Candy contrastaba con la manera tan tierna en que acariciaba a la yegua. . . era demasiado. Demasiado ofensivo, demasiado doloroso.

"-Dios, Candy," él menió la cabeza "-¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?"

"-No lo sé. Lo escuché venir. Pensé que entraria a la casa directamente, pero no lo hizo. Estaba cansada de esperar y cansada en general, y queria hablar con usted, asi que pensé. . ." Ella tapó su boca tratando de callar un repentino ataque de risa. Si tan solo él supiera que es lo que ella le habia venido a decir.

Él le fruncio el ceño y ella se rió de nuevo. Repentinamente, la situación era insoportablemente divertida. Su envidia absurda por un caballo. La habilidad infalible de Terrence de decir lo incorrecto en toda ocación. Todo el bendito matrimonio.

"-¡Estaba pensando en usted, hombre insoportable!" Ella se echó a reir otra vez, luego se secó los ojos con el dorso de su mano. "-Todo el dia, he estado pensando en usted."

Terrence la miró fijamente, y su mandibula se movia mientras debatia que decir. Si él le decia que habia estado pensando en ella todo el dia tambien, ¿sonaria trillado y falso? ¿Le haria justicia a la verdad? El decir que tan solo habia estado "pensando" en ella parecia inadecuado. ¿Cual era la palabra correcta para decir que durante el curso de un interminable, agotador e infructuoso dia, cada acto, pensamiento, intención y aliento estaban dirigidos hacia un unico objetivo, a una sola persona?

Supuso que podia decirle que él habia estado "pensando" en ella tan ferozmente todo el dia que cuando la vió parada alli entre las sombras, agarrandose de la puerta del puesto de Teodora, por un momento se preguntó que si la fatiga extrema y el deseo por ella habian conspirado para crear una alucinación. Y que cuando ella se asustó y él la agarró, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la suave y temblorosa piel bajo sus dedos era absolutamente real, y que no habia estado seguro de como seguir tocandola sin perder el control por completo.

Pero lo que sea que queria decirle, antes de que pudiera sacar una sola palabra, ella giró sobre sus talones y huyó.

_¡Perfecto!_

Despues de limpiarse las manos y dar un par de instrucciones rapidamente a los empleados que estaban en la entrada, corrió tras ella.

Ella estaba a mitad del camino para cuando él la alcanzó. Con la cabeza baja y brazos al rededor de su propia cintura, ella daba pasos largos a traves del pasto. El dobladillo de su falda estaba humedo y translúcido pegandose en sus tobillos. La escena lo puso sediento.

"-Escucheme," él le dijo, igualando los pasos largos. "-puede visitar los establos cada vez que quiera, pero nunca entre sola asi otra vez. La yegua que usted asustó, puede ser peligrosa cuando se le provoca. No solo patea, sino que muerde tambien. Ya ha arrancado varios dedos por alli."

"-Oh, asi que esa es la llave para ganarse su afecto, ¿verdad? Tal vez deberia portarme igual de salvaje con usted para merecer un mejor trato."

Era su turno de reir. "-Se ha portado salvaje conmigo desde la noche en que nos conocimos."

"-Bueno entonces, eso no ha funcionado."

"-¿Qué quiere decir? Me casé con usted, ¿o no?"

Los pasos de Candy pararon. Luego volvió a caminar. Luego paró otra vez.

"-Si, si se casó conmigo. Y cuando me propuso matrimonio, usted me dijo que queria una duquesa no una yegua de cria. Tonta de mi, que crei que la primera estaba por encima de la ultima en su taxonomía."

Él se tragó su respuesta, ya que solo la habria enfurecido aún más. Sin lugar a dudas seria un grave error decirle que él encontraba su pronunciación de la palabra "taxonomía" extremadamente excitante.

Enfurecida por su silencio, se dió la vuelta y siguió su camino. Ahora Terrence estaba empezando a encontrar toda la conversación muy gratificante.

Ella estaba celosa. Celos era lo más lejano al miedo. Sugeria que queria más de él, no menos. Ella habia venido a los establos buscandolo. Por su propia admisión, ella habia estado pensando en él todo el dia.

"-Para dos personas casadas nada más cuatro dias," él dijo alcanzandola, "-parece que peleamos demasiado."

"-¿Esta esperando que le pida disculpas?"

"-No. De hecho, lo disfruto." Y lo hacia. Le encantaba el tira-y-jala del asunto, su ingenio muy parecido al de él, las respuestas que ella provocaba en él. Lo sacaba de su caparazón y lo obligaba a interactuar de una manera que pocas personas podian. Y luego estaba ese hermoso color rosado de sus mejillas y la manera que su postura desafiante enfatisaba sus senos. Él realmente disfrutaba todas esas cosas. "-Pero pienso que que solo lo utilizamos como un sustituto."

"-¿Un sustituto? ¿A qué?"

"-A lo que no estamos haciendo." Él levantó una ceja y deslizó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Candy.

"-¿Es eso en todo lo que piensa? ¿en meterme a su cama?"

"-¿Ultimamente? Si. Casi."

Ella le lanzó una mirada que no llegaba a ocultar su rubor de satisfacción. Él se quedó unos pasos atras para disfrutar de la manera vigorosa con que Candy movia sus caderas al caminar. Tal vez el dia de hoy no habia sido tan infructuoso despues de todo.

Él la siguió hacia la parte posterior del ala de servicio, cuando ella se acercó a la entrada más cercana, una pequeña puerta trasera, sacó una llave y la encajó en la cerradura. ¿Como conocia la casa tan rapido? Maldicion, Terrence habia vivido en Braxton Hall hace casi quince años, y nunca habia usado esa puerta.

"-¿A donde vamos?" él preguntó mientras recorrian un pasillo oscuro y estrecho.

Ella se volvió y lo miró fijamente, "-A la cocina, por supuesto."

"-Oh, por supuesto." Sacudiendo su cabeza, Terrence la siguió hasta la cocina y vió como Candy fué hasta un gavinete y sacó dos bandejas cubiertas. Las puso sobre la mesa en el centro de la cocina, luego agarró un plato y cubiertos de un estante.

"-¿Tiene hambre?" Él le preguntó, viendola arreglar un solo puesto en la mesa y luego llenar un vaso grande con vino.

"-No. Usted si." Ella destapó una de las bandejas, la cual tenia carnes frias. Terrence contó jamon, carne asada, piernas de pollo, lengua. . .

"-No cordero," dijo ella. "-y hay pan."

Terry se quedó viendo el buffet que crecia delante de él. "-¿Qué era lo que tenia que decirme?"

"-¿Perdón?" dijo ella. Usando el lado de su muñeca, apartó un mechon de pelo que caia sobre su cara.

"-En los establos. Usted dijo que queria hablar conmigo."

"-Puede esperar hasta la mañana. Aqui tiene pepinillos."

"-No," dijo él, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. "-No, no creo que pueda esperar. Era lo suficientemente importante como para llevarla a los establos a media noche en busca mia. ¿Qué era?"

Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta, ella sacó un pequeño tarro y lo puso sobre la mesa. "-¿Mantequilla?"

"-¡Por amor de Dios! ¡no estoy interesado en mantequilla!"

"-Muy bien." Retiró el pequeño tarro.

Él deslizó sus manos por sus cabellos. "-Maldicion, Candy. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"-¿Por qué no quiere comer?"

"-¿Por qué le importa?"

"-¿Por qué no me trata como trata a sus caballos?"

Él solo podia mirarla.

Sintiendose un poco avergonzada, cruzó los brazos y vió hacia el techo.

"-¿Por qué no la trato. . ." Él sacudió su cabeza para aclararla. "-Aqui hay una razón. ¿Tal vez porque usted no es un caballo?"

"-No, no lo soy. En su opinión parece que soy una criatura de menos valor. Por lo menos los caballos son paseados de vez en cuando."

Candy volvió agarrar el tarro de mantequilla y lo aventó sobre la mesa, agarró un cuchillo y con la otra mano partió un pedazo de pan., "-Nadie come en esta casa," murmuró. Metió el cuchillo en la mantequilla y cubrió el pan con movimientos cortos y tensos. "-Puede que no sea una mujer con grandes logros. Tampoco poseo una gran belleza o gracia. Pero soy muy buena en esto." Ella apuntó el cuchillo hacia Terry. "-Planear menus, atender un hogar, entretener a invitados. Cuidar personas. Y usted me niega la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"-¡Yo no le he negado nada!." ¡Santo Cielo! ¡si habia alguien a quien se le habian negado cosas era él!

"-¡Usted me ha negado todo! He sido removida de la ciudad, lejos de mi familia y amigos. Mis comidas son rechazadas al igual que mis ofrecimientos de amistad. No tengo permiso de invitar a nadie. ¡Usted no me perimite ni siquiera que haga un tonto cojin!" Tiró el cuchillo y aterrizó con un fuerte ruido. "-¿qué significa todo eso para usted de todos modos?"

"-Candice. . ."

"-Y eso es otra cosa. Los caballos son 'mi querida' 'mi cariño'. Yo solo soy _Candice._" Ella pronunció su nombre con un acento exagerado, imitando su profunda voz.

La barbilla de Terrence se sacudió. ¿Lo habia escuchado en el establo? ¿Cuanto tiempo habia estado parada alli? La sola idea de ella espiandolo inflamó su irritación.

"-_Solo _Candice," él repitió. "-Muy bien, confieso el horrible delito de dirigirme a usted por su nombre de pila. Pero con Dios como mi testigo, le digo que nunca me he referido a usted, en habla o en pensamiento, como "solo" cualquier cosa."

Ella apretó su mandibula.

"-¿Quiere que me dirija a usted con nombres melosos, entonces? ¿De verdad quiere ser conocida como "mi querida" "mi cariño"? Todavia no puedo llamarla verdaderamente mi esposa."

"-No." le respondió. "-Tiene razón. Recibir palabras melosas habladas sin sinceridad son mucho peor que no recibirlas en lo absoluto. Por favor olvide que alguna vez expresé mi queja." Ella tomó un enojado sorbo de vino. Y luego otro. "-Estoy cansada de discutir."

"-Yo tambien." Rodeando la mesa, él vino a pararse frente a ella. Un calor se encendió en medio de los dos cuerpos. Terry tomó el vaso de vino de sus manos, rozando sus dedos con los de él. Solo ese simple toque lo electrificó. Dios, él estaba más que enamorado de ella. Estaba consumido.

Sin romper contacto visual, él bebió el resto del vino. Mientras ella lo miraba, su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios. Terrence dejó casualmente el vaso sobre la mesa y la tensión casi audible crujia entre ellos. Él pensó que podria haber sido la ultima gota de su paciencia evaporandose en el aire.

"-¿Y bien?" dijo él sombríamente.

Ella notó la alteración en el tono de su voz. Ansiedad atrapó su corazón. Candy parpadeaba incontrolablemente, mirando a todas partes exepto a Terry. Alcanzando el tarro de mantequilla, dijo: "-Voy a limpiar todo esto."

Él la agarró por la muñeca, "-Dejelo"

Ella jadeó, y ese pequeño sonido avivó el deseo en él. Él la queria hacer jadear otra vez. Y otra vez. Queria hacerla gemir, gritar su nombre.

Con ojos cada vez mas abiertos con aprehension, ella jaló su muñeca soltandose de su agarre, "-Entonces me iré a la cama."

Levantantarla en sus brazos fué obra de un instante. ¡Oh! y el jadeo que ella dió esa vez, hizo que su sangre ardiera.

"-No, no sin mi, no lo hará."


	13. Chapter 13

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 13<span>

"-¡No puede hacer esto!" Candy protestó, mientras Terry la cargaba y caminaba con rapidez por las escaleras, demostrando que si podia hacerlo y muy facilmente.

Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras él se dirigió hacia la habitación de Candy.

"-Usted me lo prometió," dijo ella casi sin aliento. "-Si rompe su promesa ahora, nunca podré confiar en usted."

"-Maldicion," gruñó él, mientras abria la puerta de la habitación, "-deje de fingir que no desea esto tambien. Está tan mojada por mi debajo de esas faldas, que lo puedo saborear desde aqui."

¡Oh, cielos! Si no hubiera estado ya mojada en medio de sus piernas, ese pequeño discurso lo habria provocado.

"-No lo quiero asi," dijo, un poco menos firme de lo que le hubiera gustado. Si, tenia la intención de compartir su cama, pero no en el calor de la pasión.

Mientras la pasaba a traves de la puerta, ella se encogió sobre el pecho de Terry, no deseando golpearse la cabeza en la puerta. Un pulso frenetico palpitó en la cuspide de su sexo, coincidiendo con el ritmo de su corazón que latia con fuerza.

Ella presionó su mejilla contra el pecho fuerte de Terrence, sintiendose amenazada, protegida, deseada, conquistada. Emocionada, en un millon de diferentes maneras.

Él la llevó a traves de la sala y antesala directo a su dormitorio. Oh cielos, él de verdad la iba a tomar esa noche.

Terrence se detuvo cerca de la cama, bajandola con cuidado. Mareada, se tambaleó sobre sus pies. "-Creo. . .creo que deberia irse."

Él hizo un sonido de exasperación. "-Candy, volteese."

Ella se voltió. E inmediatamente se reprendió por ello. ¿Por qué obedecia sus arrogantes ordenes tan instintivamente? Él decia, "sientese" ella se sentaba. Él decia "parese" y ella se paraba. Le dijo que se bajara el vestido y le mostrara los senos, y ella se desvistió hasta la cintura más rapido de lo que un chef despellejaba a un pollo. Era una suerte que él todabia no le habia ordenado que se acostara, se levantara la falda y que se quedara quieta. De verdad era una suerte. ¿O tal vez era una honorable y paciente consideración?

Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca.

"-Mire a su derecha," dijo él. "-¿qué es lo que ve alli, justo al lado de la chimenea?"

Ella levantó sus manos con asombro. "-¿Una silla?"

"-¡Entre la chimenea y la silla!"

"-Oh." Habia un marco de plata colgado alli que no recordaba haber visto antes. Candy tomó una vela de su tocador y se acercó, viendolo detenidamente. "-Es. . ." _Oh, cielos. _Era su costura. El pequeño paisaje que habia terminado la otra noche, enmarcado bajo un vidrio impecable. El marco de plata complementaba los hilos plateados que habia tejido en el arroyo, y todo el efecto era. . .aunque ella misma lo dijera, era verdaderamente encantador.

"-¿Lo enmarcó?" Candy preguntó, sin dejar de observar el cuadro. "-Pense que habia dicho que no lo queria en esta casa."

"-Dije que nunca adornaria un sofa en esta casa." Su voz se profundizó mientras se paraba detras de Candy.

"-Pero. . .pero usted me lo quitó."

"-Claro que se lo quité. Debido a que amenazó con hacerlo en una almohada." Él puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de ella. "-una almohada, ¡santo cielo! ¿Por qué tendria que justificar su existencia sirviendo una función tan mundana? Es precioso. Es arte. En esta casa no nos sentamos en arte. La colgamos en la pared y la admiramos."

Ella no sabia que decir. _Gracias_ vino a sus labios, pero no estaba segura si él decia todo eso como un cumplido. De hecho, se sentia extrañamente inquieta por sus palabras.

Él la volteó para encararla. "-Usted esta tan ansiosa por definirse en referencia a los demas. Hermana de Neil, patrocinadora de Karen, dueña de esta casa. Me reclama por no tratarla como trato a mis caballos, a mis posesiones. Por no medir su valor por las comidas que prepara o por las fiestas que pudiera ofrecer." Él hizo un gesto de impaciencia hacia el cuadro colgado en la pared. "-desde el momento en que nos conocimos, se me ha resistido, me ha provocado, demandado mi respeto. Luego llegamos a Braxton Hall y aqui. . .es como si usted desea ser un sofa y esta enojada conmigo por negarme a sentarme en usted."

Ella se soltó de su agarre, "-Usted no tiene ningun derecho-"

"-Oh, yo tengo todo el derecho." Él cerró la distancia entre ellos, tomando la vela de las manos de ella y poniendola encima de la repisa de la chimenea, le dijo "-soy su señor y su esposo, y tengo toda clase de derechos que he optado no ejercer. Por ahora."

La ultima frase le dió escalofrios a Candy.

La mirada hambrienta y peligrosa de Terry atrapó la de Candy. "-Hay muchas cosas detras de esos bellos ojos verdes, pero en algun lugar entre esos exquisitos oidos y ese extraordinario cerebro hay una conección verdaderamente defectuosa si cuando la llamo 'Candice' usted lo escucha con el prefacio 'solo'. Creame, pude haberme casado con cualquiera hace años."

¿Todavia tenia rodillas? si era asi, ella ya no podia sentirlas. ¿Que le creyera, le dijo? Creerle que ella tenia ojos bonitos, oidos exquisitos y un extraordinario cerebro. ¿Exquisitos?. ¿Ella?. ¿Creer que un duque rico y atractivo se habia abstenido de casarse por años, pero algo en ella -una pobre e impertinente solterona- lo habia hecho cambiar de opinion en cuestion de horas?

Ahora, sus palabras la estaban más que inquietando. Estaban amenazando todo lo que ella creia de si misma y todo lo que sabia de él. Que no era mucho, ahora que lo pensaba.

"-Que arrogancia tan predecible." Dijo Candy, dando pequeños golpes en el pecho de Terry con sus dedos. Era un gesto inmaduro, pero por alguna razon ella nesecitaba tocarlo. "-Que hipocresia tan absoluta. Usted se para aqui y. . . y analiza mi carácter, ¿pretende conocer las maneras mas intimas de como funciona mi mente? Esto, ¿del hombre que prodiga amor a caballos pero no sabe como abrazar a su esposa? Usted no tiene derecho a juzgarme." Candy hizo su mano en un puño y golpeó el lado plano contra el pecho de Terry. ¿Era eso su corazón palpitando en contra de su mano? "-No me menosprecie por valorar hospitalidad, familia, amistad, simplemente porque a usted no le importa. Y como se atreve a criticarme por buscar maneras de ser util, cuando usted me trajo aqui solo para que le diera un heredero. Se casó conmigo por la función más mundana de todas."

"-Oh, creame. Cuando compartamos la cama, será cualquier cosa, excepto mundano o aburrido." La mano de Terry tomó la barbilla de Candy, "-¿Sabe como pasé mi dia Candice?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza negando.

"-Con prostitutas."

"-¿Con. . .?" su voz murió en su garganta. _Oh, santo cielo._

"-Si, prostitutas. Me levanté antes del amanecer y cabalgué duro hasta Londres, agotando tres caballos en el camino. Luego pasé la tarde entera volteando los establecimientos más deplorables de arriba abajo en Whitechapel, buscando a la prostituta que encontró el cuerpo de Charlie. Hablé con prostitutas de todos los tamaños y formas. Morenas, blancas, gordas, flacas, feas, bonitas. . .unas cuantas que de verdad eran unas bellezas. Y por un chelin, cualquiera de ellas con gusto se hubieran dejado caer de rodillas o levantado la falda para mi. Pero no quise a ninguna de ellas. Todo el maldito dia, solo pensé en usted." Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. "-Pensé en usted mientras cabalga a casa, sin cambiar caballos en Cambridge como debi haber hecho. Empuje a ese caballo más fuerte de lo que tengo derecho hacer, y si, ella se merecia un poco de cariño y disculpas por eso. Yo nunca abuso a mi ganado, pero estube muy cerca de hacerlo hoy. Y no lo hize porque queria una cojida 'mundana' Candice. Y desde luego que no lo hize porque queria venir a casa por un plato de carne asada y un pedazo de pan con mantequilla. Lo hize todo por encontrar esa maldita moneda. Para demostrarle que no soy un asesino. Para ganar su confianza y convencerla que no hay nada que temer." Con una sonrisa amarga Terry soltó la barbilla de Candy y continuó, "-Y lo peor de todo es, que en este momento, _deberia_ tener miedo. Deberia estar aterrorizada."

Él avanzó hacia ella, empujandola hasta que chocó con la pared. La pared presionaba contra su espalda. La mirada ardiente de Terrence se deslizó sobre todo su cuerpo, poniendola firme en algunos lugares y suave en otros. "-Deberia estar temblando en sus zapatos, porque estoy cansado, frustrado y dos latidos cerca de tirarla a la cama, rasgarle el vestido y hacerla mia, lo quiera o no."

"-Usted no haria eso."

Él subio sus brazos y los apoyó contra la pared, enjaulandola entre ellos. Su calor y olor la rodearon. "-Tiene razón. No lo haria. La tomaria aqui mismo, la cama no es necesaria."

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, salvajes y hambrientos, la intensidad en ellos fué suficiente para hacerla sentir invadida. Atras quedó el hombre que la habia besado en la casa de Archi con una habilidad paciente. No habia nada de seducción en su comportamiento ahora, solo posesión, cruda y desnuda posesión.

Aunque ella estaba temblando desde la raiz de sus cabellos, se forzó a sostenerle la mirada y a quedarse absolutamente quieta. Hasta que el calor entre ellos pudiera derretir acero.

Por fin, la paciencia de Candy se vió recompensada. Él suspiró y la fuerza en sus brazos tensos se relajó. Era evidente que estaba agotado, tanto el cuerpo como en la mente.

"-Por amor de Dios, Candice. . ."

Ella tomó esa estrecha ventana de oportunidad y salió volando. Agachandose bajo sus brazos, se lanzó hacia un lado y corrió para el otro extremo de la habitación. Con una maldicion, Terry se lanzó sobre ella. En lugar de bordear la cama como Candy lo habia hecho, él saltó encima tratando de cortale el camino de retirada. Terry calló de rodillas sobre el colchón, lanzandose hacia adelante para agarrarla mientras ella pasaba. Solo pudo agarrar el pliegue de la falda, y la tela se rasgó mientras ella se safaba.

Candy corrió hacia la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones, mirando hacia atras, vió a Terry tirado en la cama, agarrando un pedazo de muselina rallada y viendola con una mirada asesina.

"-¡Maldicion! ¡No huya de mi!"

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, ella deslizó la puerta. El crujido de la madera fué acompañado por el crujido del colchón mientras él se apresuraba a levantarse para perseguirla. Con un pequeño grito de alarma, ella se escurrió por la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla. Cuando el panel de madera estaba casi cerrado, la mano de Terry se introdujo en el pequeño espacio que quedaba. Pero el impulso de la puerta y la energia desesperada de Candy fueron demasiado para él esta vez. La puerta golpeó duro, macerando sus dedos contra el marco de la puerta.

Rugiendo de dolor, retiró su mano, y el peso del cuerpo de ella impulsó la puerta a su lugar. Con dedos temblorosos, Candy le puso llave al unico cierre de la puerta, encerrandose en el dormitorio de Terrence.

Respirando con dificultad, ella le dió la espalda a la puerta apoyandose en ella con alivio.

_¡Bang!_

Ella saltó.

Terry golpeó la puerta otra vez, y otra vez. "-¡Dejeme entrar!" demandó, su voz ahogada por la madera gruesa.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, "-No."

"-¿Qué me detendra de caminar y entrar por el otro lado?"

"-Le puse llave a esa puerta tambien," mintió, sacudiendo las llaves para hacerlas sonar.

Más maldiciones ahogadas. Luego el fuerte sonido de algo quebrandose contra la pared.

Ella se abrazó fuerte a si misma, tratando de dejar de temblar. De repente el panel de madera se movió contra su espalda, como si él hubiera apoyado su peso en el otro lado.

Y todo quedo en silencio. En el exterior por lo menos. Dentro de Candice, toda una sinfonia tocaba. Su pulso tamborileaba furiosamente en sus oidos. Un violinista fantasma tocaba melodias freneticas en las cuerdas tensas de sus nervios. Y en su corazón, un coro de miles cantaba. ¡Aleluya, hosanna, gloria a Dios en las alturas!

Terrence la queria. Él realmente, verdaderamente, desesperadamente la queria. _Ella._Candice. Ella no era "solo" una esposa para él, una madre para sus herederos. Él mismo lo dijo, él pudo haberse casado con cualquiera hace años. Ella fué razón suficiente para que un duque se degradara arrastrandose en los distritos más deplorables de Londres. Razón suficiente para que el hombre más loco por caballos que habia conocido en toda su vida arriesgara la salud de uno de sus favoritos.

Ella tenia ojos bonitos. Y oidos exquisitos. Con sus dedos toco los lobulos de sus orejas, absurdamente deseando tener alguna manera de probarlos y juzgar por si misma.

Él la habia llamado artista. Le habia dicho que tenia un cerebro extraordinario y que disfrutaba discutir con ella. Y habia pensado en ella todo el dia.

_Oh, Dios. Oh Dios mio._

Ella habia esperado toda su vida para sentirse asi. Verdaderamente deseada. Deseada por su cuerpo y su mente. Gozo gritaba en cada centrimetro de su cuerpo, y necesitaba estar a solas con ese sentimiento por un poco más de tiempo, o. . .O se enamoraria de él tan profundamente, tan rapido, que se estrellaria directamente en el suelo.

"-¿Candice?" Su voz estaba muy cerca y aspera con fatiga. Ella presionó su oido contra la madera para escucharlo mejor. Él dijo: "-espero que no le haya gustado ese florero de porcelana."

Ella esbozó una amplia pero secreta sonrisa. Una tipica disculpa de Terry.

"-Estoy bastante cansado," dijo Terry en tono derrotado. "-me dormire en su cama."

La puerta no se movió, asi que ella sabia que él tampoco lo habia hecho. Volteando su cabeza, Candy habló en voz baja, en un volumen que solo podia ser escuchado si él estaba presionando su oreja contra la puerta y escuchandola con atención. "-Su mano, ¿esta bien?"

Minutos pasaron.

"-Creo que si."

"-Se la revisaré en la mañana."

"-Pensandolo bien, creo que puede estar quebrada."

Sonriendo otra vez, ella dejó de apoyarse contra la puerta y se puso de pie. Con un pequeño crujido, la puerta se movió mientras él quitaba su peso del otro lado. Candy deslizó el pestillo y abrió la puerta para encontrarlo esperando por ella.

"-Dejeme verla," dijo ella, extendiendo su mano.

Él puso su mano herida sobre la de ella con la palma hacia arriba. Su respiración era lenta y seductora mientras ella examinaba su mano. Su piel estaba seca y calida, y su dedos se podian mover con facilidad. Candy notó que no habia inflamación o sangre.

"-Su mano esta bien."

"-Ya lo sé."

Se qudaron alli, en silencio, solo tocandose. Ambos observando su mano, como si ella fuera una gitana mirando la palma de su mano tratando de adivinar su futuro.

Él dijo en voz baja: "-No soy un asesino Candice. Sé que golpie a un hombre frente a usted y sé que me he portado como un bruto desde la noche que nos conocimos. Pero con Dios como mi testigo, le digo que no habia levantado mi mano con violencia durante catorce años antes de nuestra boda. No sé que fregados me ha hecho, pero usted me hace perder el control. Me hace reir. Me hace _parlanchin._ Me exita hasta el punto de ponerme duro con solo una palabra o con una mirada, y no hay nada que no que no haria ahorita mismo con tal de estar dentro de usted. Pero no huya de mi como si yo fuera un villano. Yo no maté a Charlie, se lo juro."

Ella levantó su cabeza, y sus miradas se enredaron. Él ni siquiera habia tratado de ocultar la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Por fin, esto era algo que él necesitaba de ella. Alguien que confiara en él. Y eso era algo que ella ya no podia negarle.

"-Lo sé. Terrence, yo sé que usted no lo hizo." Ella levantó la mano de él, y deposito un beso en el centro de la palma de su mano antes de llevarla hacia su propia mejilla. "-En mi corazón nunca hubieron dudas."

Él la vió sorprendido, "-Entonces, ¿por qué. . ."

"-Tenia miedo. Miedo de salir lastimada de otras maneras. Para ser sincera, todavia tengo miedo."

Con su dedo pulgar, Terry acarició la mejilla de Candy y le dijo,"-Yo nunca le haria daño."

"-No creo que me pueda prometer eso." Ella apretó los dedos lastimados de Terry, "-pero hace las cosas un poco más equitativas, saber que yo tambien le puedo hacer daño."

La mirada de él calló sobre los labios de ella, y sin ningun rastro de ironia simplemente le dijo, "-Usted me esta matando."

Él caminó a traves del umbral de la puerta, tomandola en sus brazos en un movimiento rapido. Juntos cayeron en la cama, y sus labios encontraron los de ella. Sin ningun aviso, él abrió por completo la mandibula de Candy, saboreando su boca con movimientos profundos e implacables de su lengua. Ella se aferró a él, rindiendose a la salvaje pasión del beso, su unica meta era tomar de él tanto como ella le daba.

Él levantó su cabeza y la vió directo a los ojos. "-¿Vamos hacer esto?."

Y alli estaba otra vez, esa pequeña y emocionante palabra. _Vamos._

"-Si," susurró ella.

"-¿Sin miedos esta noche?. ¿Sin arrepentimientos mañana?."

"-Si."

Él se sentó y jaló a Candy, hasta que los dos estubieron sobre sus rodillas en el centro de la cama. Despues de pelear con la hilera de botones en la espalda de ella, Terry le quitó el corpiño mientras ella movia sus brazos para liberalos de las mangas. Él encontró los cordones de su corsé e impacientemente tiró de ellos aflojandolos para luego quitarselo y echarlo a un lado. En cuestion de segundos él tenia entre sus manos los senos de Candy.

Ella tragó duro al ver como Terry admiraba sus pechos, levantandolos y moldeandolos con sus dedos por encima de su delgado camison de verano. Él parecia perdido en esas curvas. Su toque era sin prisas, su respiracion lenta y densa.

Sus pezones ya estaban dolorosamente duros, formandose en picos prominentes que rosaban contra la fina tela.

Terry bajó el cuello del camison, pero el espacio no era lo suficientemente generoso para darle acceso a su pezon. Asi que inclinó su cabeza y la succionó a traves del camison. ¡Oh, Dios! La sensación de su suave lengua lamiendola a traves de la tela aspera. . .Era tan intensamente placentero. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir.

Candy alcanzó el dobladillo de la camisa de Terry, tirando de ella y liberandola de la cintura del pantalon, metiendo sus manos y deslizandolas sobre los musculos tensos de su abdomen y el leve rastro de vello que llevaba a la ingle. Envalentada por el gemido aspero de aprobación que Terry le regaló, deslizó su mano hacia abajo, tocando la longitud rigida que acampaba bajo sus pantalones.

"-Tendras que decirme que hacer," dijo ella, trazando ligeramente la forma del falo erecto.

Él levantó su cabeza de los senos de Candy. Abandonado sus esfuerzos por desnudarla, terminó tirando de su propia camisa, "-No hay reglas para esto. Si te hago algo y lo disfrutas," tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza y la arrojó a un lado, "-hay una excelente posibilidad de que yo lo voy a disfrutar si tu me haces lo mismo tambien."

"-Oh. Muy bien."

Mientras él se ocupaba del cierre de sus pantalones, ella se inclinó y tomó el pezon de Terry en sus labios. Él siseó de gusto, y ella se echó hacia atras asustada. "-¿No estubo bien?"

"-Estubo bien," dijo Terry deslizando su mano por el cuello de Candy, "-Muy bien."

Sonriendo para sus adentros, Candy se inclinó y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez lamió primero, jugando con el pequeño y plano circulo hasta volverlo un pequeño botón. Terry gimió mientras ella lo aprisionó con sus labios, succionandolo suavemente para luego mordisquearlo con sus dientes.

"-¡Santo Cielo!" él gruñó.

El calor aumentó entre los muslos de Candy. Nunca se habia sentido tan sensual, tan mujer. Con unos cuantos movimientos de su lengua habia llevado a un hombre a la blasfemia, y ahora tocaba con su mano la prueba de su desenfrenado deseo por ella.

Mientras trasladaba su atención hacia el otro pezon, provocativamente acariciaba hacia arriba y abajo el miembro excitado del Duque.

"-Suficiente," Él puso una mano sobre la de ella, presionandola firmemente contra su ingle.

Ella levantó su cabeza, "-¿No estubo bien?"

"-Demasiado bien." Con una expresion de dolor, retiró la mano de Candy, "-He esperado demasiado tiempo por esto, como para que se termine antes que empieze. Acuestese."

Ella obedeció, sonrriendo para sus adentros. Él le decia "sientese", y ella se sentaba. Él le decia "parece" y ella se paraba. Él le dijo "acuestes" y ella se acostó. . .porque en su alma, ella confiaba en él instintivamente. Siempre lo habia hecho, desde la primera noche.

Pateando sus zapatillas al suelo, ella quitó el covertor antes de acostarse sobre las almohadas. Con una concentracion enfocada, él la despojó de las medias, enaguas y calzones, hasta que estaba acostada sobre las sabanas solo con su camison. La humeda prenda se aferraba a sus pezones mientras su respiracion febril levantaba su pecho. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, luchando brevemente con sus botas y luego se puso de pie, lo suficiente como para deslizar sus pantalones y prenda interior hacia abajo.

Completamente desnudo ahora, se volvió a subir a la cama, a ahorcadas sobre los muslos de Candy, sin hacer ningun intento de esconder su miembro erecto de la vista de Candy. Por unos dos segundos, un vestigio de pudor hizo que ella desviara su mirada hacia otro lado, pero rapidamente se rindio a la tentación y se quedo viendolo. Su orgulloso y grueso falo sobresalia de un nido de vellos negros, haciendo una dramatica impresion. Ella no tenia como ni con que comparar, pero el enorme tamaño y el entusiasmo le parecian intimidantes.

"-No seas timida," el toque de diversion en su voz la hizo ruborizarse. "-Va estar dentro de ti. Creo que debes verlo primero."

Terry cogió la mano de ella, susurrando le dijo, "-Tocame." Él envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su falo, guiando la mano de Candy lentamente arriba y abajo de su larga erección. Piel suave como un petalo se deslizaba con su mano, bajando sobre venas gruesas y nesecidad dura como una roca. Esta suavidad, esta fuerza, todo estaria dentro de ella pronto. Sus lugares femeninos dolian placenteramente al solo pensarlo.

Ella lo acarició de nuevo, y una gota de humedad clara brillaba en la punta. Intrigada, se la limpió con la punta de su dedo.

La mano de Terry apretó la de ella inmovilizandola. "-No mas de eso."

Él retiró la mano de Candy y se hizo hacia atras para jalar el dobladillo del camison de ella. Subiendo sus manos sobre sus pantorrillas, luego sus muslos, empujo la tela hacia la cintura. Despues de una breve pausa para ajustar su peso, subió el camison aun mas, dejando al descubierto sus suaves y redondeados pechos y su plano vientre. Toda la tela se embrolló bajo los brazos de Candy. ¿Deberia sentarse, para que él le quitara el camison completamente?

Él parecia demasiado impaciente para molestarse. Sus manos iban con avidez por todo su cuerpo, agarrando sus pechos, sus caderas, sus muslos. Terry llevó una de sus manos en medio de sus piernas abriendo su sexo. Ella ya estaba humeda alli, asi que sus dedos se deslizaron facilmente entre sus pliegues. La exploró suavemente, y su respiracion se hizo mas gruesa. Sintiendose un poco apenada, se encontro deseando que al menos él la besaraa mientras la tocaba de esa manera. Pero entonces el pulgar de Terry encontró ese punto sensible en la cresta de su sexo, y a ella simplemente ya no le importaba nada. Su espalda se arqueó, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba. Con un gemido grave, él se inclinó y le tomó un pezon con su boca, chupando con firmeza mientras seguia haciendo pequeños circulos con su pulgar en ese lugar tan nesecitado. Terry deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, y sus musculos intimos se cerraron aprisionandolo.

"-¡Carajo!" Cuando él habló su voz temblaba. "-Estas bien apretada."

"-¿Eso es malo?" gimió mientras él metia y sacaba su dedo arrastrandolo contra la piel exquisitamente tierna.

"-Es injusto. Esto va ser increible para mi, y muy incomodo para ti." Terry aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias circulares haciendo que las caderas de Candy se sacudieran de placer, "-¿Te podrias venir para mi? Si te vienes primero será más facil."

¡Pero que peticion! Asi como él, claro y directo. ¿Podria? Candy no estaba segura. Pero definitivamente queria. Su toque incitaba sensaciones insoportables en ella, y la llevaba más cerca al borde con cada pequeña caricia. Pero una cosa era confiar en él y otra era _confiar _en él. Ella no habia llegado al climax para nadie más que para ella misma. Era como si se balanceaba en el borde del placer, pero un pequeño hilo de inhibicion la retenia.

Y luego las palabras de Terry la empezaron a soltar.

"-Quiero verte venir. He estado soñando con eso, ¿lo sabias?"

No. No, no podia saberlo. Nunca podria haber imaginado en mil años, que él estubiera soñando con eso.

"-Dormido y despierto, he soñado con eso. Como se verá tu rostro. Cuan tensos se pondran tus pezones. Exactamente en que tono de rosa te pondras y en que lugures."

Sacudida por una oleada fresca de placer, ella tiró su cabeza hacia atras y puso su muñeca sobre sus ojos. Él quitó su brazo, mientras que con la otra mano la acariciaba con un ritmo firme y rapido. "-Oh no te escondas de mi. Soy egoista, y quiero ver. Ahora mismo deberia hundirme en medio de tus piernas y llevarte al climax con mi lengua, pero no lo hare, porque tengo que verte cuando te vengas para mi."

Ella apenas si podia comprender la imagen carnal que sus palabras pintaron, pero su cuerpo respondio con entusiasmo. Estaba tan exitada, su cuerpo hacia ruidos eroticos y mojados mientras él hundia su dedo en ella una y otra vez.

Él la tenia tan pero tan cerca. Ella gimio, desesperada por venirse.

"-Dime," él le dijo, "-dime lo que necesitas."

¿Habian palabras para eso? Ella no podia encontrarlas. Él habia reducido su vocabulario.

"-Suave," logro decir, "-suavemente."

Él alivió un poco la presion sobre el dedo, moviendolo ligeramente sobre su boton hinchado. "-¿Asi?"

"-Si." jadeó, mordiendose el labio y tomando puñados de las sabanas.

_Si si si . . .¡Si!_

El ultimo hilo de resistencia se rompio. Ella se vino tan ferozmente, que el climax sacudio sus caderas en la cama. Terry deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de ella, duplicando la intensidad del orgasmo. El placer siguio y siguio, en una oleada tras otra. Los ultimos temblores todabia ondeaban a traves de ella mientras él retiraba sus dedos y se colocaba en medio de sus piernas.

"-Tengo que tenerte," él murmuró, abriendo sus muslos y envistiendo en su centro tembloroso. "-ahora."

Ella se quedó sin aliento con la nueva ola de dolor mezclada con la menguante ola de placer.

Él maldijo, profundizando aun mas. "-No puedo parar." _Envestida._ "-demasiado bueno."

Con movimientos cortos de su cadera, Terry empujó mas y mas profundo dentro de ella. Su carne tierna dolia y se estiraba. Justo cuando pensaba que ya no podia tener mas de él, él agarró sus caderas con las dos manos, anguló sus caderas y se hundio aun mas profundo. El cuello de Candy se arqueó mientras luchaba para respirar. Estaba tan llena de él, que lo sentia en todas partes.

Por fin, completamente adentro, él descansó sobre ella por un breve momento, jadeando contra la curva de su cuello. La union dolia, pero tambien se sentia increiblemente bien. Ella era una mujer. Estaba hecha para esto. Amaba el hecho de que ella pudiera recibirlo en su interior y retenerlo alli, con tanta fuerza, que no habia otro lugar sobre la tierra en el que él preferiría estar.

"-Me pusiste en el infierno por esto" él le dijo, castigandola con un fuerte empujon contra su vientre, "-y quiero que sepas, que valio la pena cada momento."

Ella se hecho a reir, y el breve espasmo hizo el dolor aun peor. Pero mejor al mismo tiempo.

Callandola con besos, él empezo a envestirla de nuevo. Suavemente ahora. Su cuerpo se habia adaptado al de él, y ya se podia mover con facilidad, deslizandose con suaves y poderosas envestidas. En cuestion de segundos, el acto dejo de doler tanto y se empezo a sentir calido y muy agradable. Ella relajó sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas para tenerlo mas profundo. Deleitandose en el peso de su cuerpo encima de ella, la firmesa de su musculosos brazos y hombros, la elegancia de su espalda. A medida que el ritmo de el subia, ella corria sus manos posesivamente sobre sus angulos duros y planos, incluso atreviendose a tocar los tensos y flexionados musculos de su perfecto trasero.

Terry hizo un sonido aspero, y ella sintio un cambio en él. La concideracion habia desaparecido; necesidad cruda tomo su lugar.

Él se levantó sobre sus rodillas, levantando la cadera de ella de la cama con sus fuertes y esculpidas manos. Los tendones en su cuello parecian fuertes cuerdas. Los pechos de Candy se sacudian salvajemente mientras que él la embestia, tomandola duro y rapido en una busqueda despiadada de su propio placer.

Ahora ella entendia porque habia insistido en verla llegar al climax. Incluso con sus ojos cerrados, incluso a traves de las sombras de la noche. . .la expresion de su cara le decia a Candy, que él preferia morir ahorita mismo que salirse de su cuerpo. Esto era. Esto era la mejor parte. Sentirse tan deseada, tan necesitada. Mas esencial para él que el mismo aire.

Él hizo un ruido aspero, algo entre un gruñido y un gemido. Y entonces se colapsó encima de ella, estremeciendose vulnerable en las olas de su climax. Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, acariciando y moviendo el cabello humedo de su frente. Él hizo de sus senos una almohada y suspiró su nombre contra su piel.

Tal vez habia hablado demasiado pronto. Tal vez esta era la mejor parte. Abrazarlo, tenerlo en todos los sentidos. Sintiendose tan cerca como dos personas podrian estar.

Demasiado pronto, Terry salió de su cuerpo. "-¿Estas terriblemente lastimada?"

"-No terriblemente. Estare bien."

"-Muy bien." Él se dió la vuelta y se desplomó sobre su espalda. "-He fallado miserablemente en cuanto a la amabilidad."

"-Lo noté." Ella bajó la tela de su camison sobre su cuerpo. "-Esta bien."

Con un brazo, Terry la acercó, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Candy descanzó su cabeza sobre el pecho, cautivada por los golpes distantes pero contundentes de su corazón. "-Va a mejorar," murmuró soñoliento. "-Ya lo veras. Solo duele la primera vez." Su abrazo se aflojó mientras él se hundia en el sueño. Un ronquido suave retumbó a traves de su pecho.

Ella se agarró de su cintura, temblando a pesar del calor que él irradiaba. ¿Tendria él alguna idea de lo que ella le habia entregado? No solo su cuerpo, pero su confianza, su corazon, su futuro. Lo amaria muy pronto, si no es que ya lo hacia. Desde este momento en adelante él poseia la habilidad de hacerla indescriptiblemente feliz, y el poder de devastarla completamente. Él le habia revelado destellos de emocion y vulnerabilidad verdadera. ¿Que traeria la mañana? Candy solo se podia aferrar a un pequeño hilo de optimismo y esperanza de que su. . . deseo, o cariño, o lo que fuera que sentia por ella. . . no hubiera sido exorcizado con la fuerza de su climax.

_Ya veras. Solo duele la primera vez._

Ella rezó para que fuera verdad.


	14. Chapter 14

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 14<span>

Candy despertó con los primeros rayos de la mañana, desesperadamente necesitada. . .de hacer pipí.

Despues de resolver ese asunto, de puntillas y en silencio siguió al lavabo y se lavó la cara, se enjuagó la boca y cepilló su cabello. El saber que Terrence estaba en la cama cerca de ella la excitaba, no importaba si estaba dormido y ajeno. El solo hecho de estar en la habitación de un hombre hermoso y viril -y ser amante de ese hombre guapo- le dió una gran emoción.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, se imaginó que él estaba despierto y observandola, excitandolo con las curvas de sus pechos por debajo de su camisón, y la silueta de sus muslos a traves de la muselina transparente.

Despues de terminar su aseo, se volteó para encontrarlo todavia dormido. Sin embargo mientras observaba, él hizo un gemido y se volteó sobre su espalda. Por lo menos la parte de la excitación de su fantasia habia sido cierto. La ropa de cama que se enredaban sobre sus caderas delineaban un impresionante falo. Solo al mirarlo y recordar la fuerza de su pasión la noche anterior, su propio sexo se calentó y se mojó.

Pero no queria despertarlo, todavia no. No mientras tenia la habitación entera para si misma y la oportunidad de explorar.

Exploró. Pero no fisgoneó. Eso hubiera sido una bajesa degradante para los dos. Ella no abrió ni un solo cajón o un armario. Pero lo que estaba abierto para observación, lo observó, a fondo y con cierta codicia.

Miró todos los cuadros en las paredes, se imaginaba que podia adivinar cuales de ellos habian estado allí por generaciones y cuales habian sido colgados por Terrence. Era facil ver por que él habia apreciado su paisaje bordado. Le gustaban los paisajes, los salvajes en particular. Paisajes marinos, montañas, rangos, bosques y llanuras.

Junto a la alcoba, tenia un pequeño cuarto como un estudio, con un escritorio que claramente nunca usaba. Suponia que la libreria de la planta de abajo era el centro de sus negocios. Sin embargo habia un lado de la habitación que parecia que las criadas tenian prohibido tocar. Un generoso sillón de cuero descansaba cerca de la chimenea, y una pequeña mesa soportaba un monton de periodicos, libretas, tarjetas y libros. Muchos libros.

Cielos, el hombre tenia muchos libros.

Habian seis recamaras en total, y en cada una de ellas habian libros. Incluso en el vestidor habia un nicho con estantes que posiblemente estaban destinados para sombreros, pero ahora habian sido ocupados con libros. Y ninguno de los tomos estaban en orden en lo absoluto.

Candy paseó sus dedos sobre los libros de cuero. Varios de los titulos le eran familiar, pero por cada uno que se le hacia familiar, tres desconocia. Aun asi, se sentia entre amigos. Nunca se calificaria a si misma como una erudito o una literata; simplemente era una gran lectora. Una amante de los libros. Y encontró evidencia suficiente para sugerir que Terrence compartia su afecto. Encontró novelas, obras de teatro, filosofia, varios tomos agrícolas, un tratado cientifico, y volumen tras volumen de poesía. Las grietas y los pliegues en los forros demostraba que la mayoria de los libros habian sido leidos por lo menos una vez, y la amplia variedad de titulos y temas sugeria que el dueño no solo tenia una mente perspicaz sino una abierta tambien.

Si habia estado exitada antes, ahora estaba desesperada por él. Ella sonrió, preguntandose que diría él si supiera que esta colección revuelta de libros usados era un afrodiciaco poderoso.

Candy se movió sin hacer ruido al dormitorio y se sentó en el borde del colchón, con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño. La suave luz del amanecer le favorecia. Él era siempre guapo, en cualquier tipo de iluminación, pero la luz de la madrugada tenia una forma de iluminar su rostro de manera uniforme sin poner esas duras sombras en los bellos ojos y sus pomulos perfectos. Se veía tan joven. La manera en que sus pestañas descansaban en sus mejillas, tan largas y gruesas, le dió una fuerte, dulce y nueva punzada en su deseo palpitante. ¿Como habia pensado que eso se sentiría menos intimo en la mañana?

Una sombra oscura cubria su mandibula y garganta. Su barba empezaba a crecer. Ella extendió una mano abierta, flexionando los dedos mientras bajaba su mano hacia el bello rostro de Terry, hasta que los fuertes vellos pincharon la piel sensible de su mano.

Cuando él se habia volteado, habia tirado su brazo encima de su estomago. La apretada curva de su bíceps, las cuerdas gruesas de tendones en el antebrazo. . .muchas lineas atraian su mirada hacia abajo. Con el toque ligero como una pluma, Candy trazó una vena prominente en la muñeca. Él se movió, murmurando algo incoherente entre dientes en su sueño, luego se quedó quieto de nuevo.

Salvada por un hilo, pero no pudo resistir tentar su suerte una vez más. Su cuerpo era tan fascinante, tan diferente, tan masculino. Por encima de las sabanas, desvergonzada, trazó con la punta de un solo dedo hacia abajo toda la dura erección.

"-¡¿Qué? -"

Su mano atrapó la muñeca de Candy. Él se tiró hacia arriba de un sobresalto, empujandola sobre su espalda y clavandola en el colchón. Confusión y alarma peleaban en sus ojos mientras la miraba.

"-Soy yo," ella dijo sin aliento y mareada por la subita inversión. "-Solo yo. Candy."

_Ay, por favor,_ ella rezó. _Haz que todavia me quiera._

Reconocimiento suavizó su rostro. "-Candy."

La manera que él suspiró su nombre, con una intoxicante mezcla de reverencia y lujuria, hizo que ella se preguntara por qué habia deseado que la llamara de otra manera. Ningun sobrenombre de cariño podria ser pronunciado con más ternura o tener un efecto tan potente. Su voz llegó a lugares profundos dentro de ella, rompiendo un hilo de conexión entre su corazón y su vientre.

"-Si," susurró ella, moviendo con una caricia el pelo que habia caido sobre los ojos de Terry. "-Tu esposa."

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, los dos respirando duro. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su camisón, y anticipación corrió por sus venas. Liberando el agarre en su muñeca, él rodó su peso entre las piernas de ella, abriendo sus muslos. Con manos gentiles, Terry acunó el rostro de Candy mientras sus caderas presionaban contra las de ella. Placer corrió por todo su cuerpo aún cuando hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

"-Mierda" murmuró él, haciendose hacia atras. "-Estas adolorida. Es demasiado pronto."

Ella se preguntaba cual seria la mejor manera de convencerlo de lo contrario, ¿con palabras o hechos?, cuando un pequeño sonido llamó su atención. Al principio pensó que era su estomago o el de él. Ambos se habian ido a la cama con hambre en más de un sentido. Pero se hizo aún más fuerte, hasta que quedó claro que el ruido se originaba fuera de la recamara. Fuera de la casa, tal vez.

Él notó su distracción. "-Un carruaje en la entrada." le explicó. "-Probablemente un paquete que estoy esperando."

"-Algo que ver con caballos, ¿supongo?"

En respuesta, se limitó a pellizcarle la oreja y se rodó en la cama hasta estar sentado. Bueno, ella supusó que tuvo suerte al tener su atención por todo ese tiempo.

"-¿Realmente tienes que ir a recibirlo?" Ella le preguntó, deslizando un dedo por la espalda desnuda de Terry.

"-No. No tengo que hacerlo. Pero creo que deberia."

Antes que ella pudiera protestar, él se levantó de la cama. Desnudo, caminó por la habitación y desapareció en su vestidor. Bueno, ahora Candy se habia quedado sin palabras por tremenda vista.

"-¿Candy?" el llamó desde el otro cuarto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza estupidamente, y acontinuación se dió cuenta que él no podia verla. "-¿Si?"

"-Vete. Ve a tu habitación y cierra la puerta."

Consternada, se sentó en la cama.

La cabeza y los hombros de Terry se asomaron a traves del marco de la puerta. "-Vete. O te tomaré salvajemente como un barbaro de nuevo, y la verdad es que espero poder hacerlo la proxima vez con un poquito más de delicadeza."

Él desapareció otra vez, dejandola con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ella no encontraba la posibilidad de ser tomada salvajemente tan desagradable como él pensaba, pero con la promesa de más _delicadeza_, podia ser persuadida a tomar un largo baño caliente.

Candy se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de la que él acababa de salir. Permaneciendo en el lado del dormitorio, apoyó su hombro contra el marco de la puerta y dijo timidamente: "-Me iré. . .con una condición."

"-Oh,¿y cual es?" Su voz profunda se escuchó amortiguada por tela. Tal vez se estaba poniendo la camisa.

"-Quiero tomar clases de equitación."

Él guardó silencio por un buen rato. Las palabras la habian sorprendido incluso a ella. Odiaba a los caballos. O les temia, mejor dicho. Pero despues de anoche, ella no podia soportar la idea de ser excluida de esa parte de la vida de Terrence para siempre. Queria entenderlo, lo que parecia significar que tendria que entender a los caballos tambien.

De repente la cabeza y los hombros de Terry se asomaron por la puerta de nuevo. De hecho se habia puesto una camisa limpia, pero su cabello estaba más salvaje y desordenado que nunca y todavia olia a. . . _ellos._Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo, pero Candy apenas se pudo contener. La expresion en su rostro era demasiado divertida como para arruinarla.

"-¿Has dicho clases de montar?" dijo sombríamente, levantando una ceja. Su mirada se deslizó por el cuerpo de Candy.

Candy se sonrojó al entender el doble sentido, el más carnal, de esas palabras. "-¡En un caballo!" ella protestó a pesar de que sus pezones se endurecieron.

Él se agarró de la puerta tan fuerte que ella pensó que sus dedos dejarian abolladuras. "-Mujer, tus posibilidades de delicadeza estan disminuyendo a cada segundo. Vete. Ahora."

Y se fué con una sonrisa. Y con un movimiento de cadera al caminar, porque sabia que él la estaba mirando.

Entró en su suite, cerró la puerta, llamó a su doncella, y ordenó su baño. Luego se dejó caer satisfecha en la cama, acomodandose bajo las cobijas para esperar que sacaran el agua y la calentaran. Su cerebro zumbaba con una energia nerviosa. Se encontró deseando escabuirse de nuevo en la recamara de Terry y pedir un libro prestado para distraer su mente. O tal vez solo para sentirse cerca de él.

¡Oh, cielos! Ya estaba perdida.

Cuando la puerta se abrió media hora despues, Candy esperaba ser llamada para tomar su baño. En cambio, un desfile de doncellas entró, cada una cargada con cajas forradas de papel café y cajas de sombreros.

"-¿Qué es todo esto?" Le preguntó a Cayita, una de las empleadas.

"-Su nuevo vestuario, su Excelencia. Acaba de llegar de Londres."

¿_Esto_ era lo que él estaba esperando?

Candy inspeccionó una de las cajas y de inmediato reconoció el liston lavanda que tenia. Estos paquetes eran de la modista en Londres que habia fabricado el vestido de su boda. Terrence debió haber ordenado un vestuario completo para ella, pero por supuesto no podia haberse hecho en un solo dia. Era un pequeño milagro que habia sido completado en una semana. Ella observó la creciente montaña de cajas. Debian contener al menos una dozena de vestidos. Y si los nuevos vestidos eran al menos una fracción de bellos y modernos como lo habia sido su vestido de seda con el que se casó, ella probablemente ahora calificaba como la dama mejor vestida de Cambridgeshire.

Una alegria infantil se despertó en ella mientras jalaba el primer liston. Ella iba a abrir cada paquete por si misma, y lo iba hacer muy despacio. Esto era mejor que toda una vida de cumpleaños.

"-¿Su excelencia?" Moni, una de las doncellas muy apenada interrumpió su pequeña fiesta y le extendió una nota doblada. Candy la abrió y leyó.

_En alguno de estos paquetes, encontraras un traje de equitación. Acompañame en los establos a las diez._

_-T._

Candy observó la nota por un buen rato. Su letra la paralizó, igual que la primera vez que la habia visto, en el registro parroquial que habia firmado despues de intercambiar votos. Él no seguia ninguna de las reglas que los niños ingleses bien educados eran enseñados por maestros e institutrices. Sin embargo, su escritura era eminentemente legible, tambien fuerte, vigorosa, e impenitente. Cada linea de la pluma demostraba audacia, seguridad. Le resultaba extrañamente excitante.

Pero lo más fascinante de todo era una marca antes de la palabra "acompañame". Como si hubiera comenzado una palabra y luego se habia arrepentido. Candy estudio la linea diagonal, coronada con el inicio de un circulo. . . a sus ojos, se miraba como una "p" abortada. Y aún sabiendo que probablemente habian diez mil palabras en el idioma ingles que empezaban con la letra "p", no podia dejar de especular en que lo impensable habia ocurrido.

Terrence casi habia escrito la palabra "por favor".

* * *

><p>"-Oh, ella esta lista Su Excelencia. Un poco nerviosa, ya que aún es joven," Con un relincho abrupto, la yegua bailó hacia los lados. El empleado la corrigió con una palabra y un tirón de la soga. "-Es muy ansiosa."<p>

Terrence menió la cabeza. Su propio ganado era meticulosamente entrenado, y le molestaba bastante cuando los señores enviaban a sus caballos sin estar preparados a sus establos. Si algun animal tenia el instinto natural de complaser, era el caballo. El que un propietario fallara en asegurar la confiansa y cooperación de su caballo era tan insondable como fallar en alimentar o darle agua a la bestia.

Él extendió la mano y la acarició, murmurando: "-¿Se la pasaste al garañon?" le preguntó a su empleado.

"-Si," le respondió. "-Estubo lo suficientemente receptiva, pero se encabritó cuando trató de subirsele. Tendremos que trabarla, sino va a patear."

Terrence asintió con la cabeza, moviendose para acariciar la parte trasera de la oreja de la yegua. Los sementales garañones eran usados para probar si la yegua estaba lista para el apareamiento, para no fatigar o poner en peligro un semental valioso. El garañon la perseguiria por el area de cortejo, haciendo todos los movimientos de cortejo equino, probando asi la receptividad de la yegua de ser montada, y luego los controladores lo retirarian antes de consumar el acto. Era una operación estandar para una granja de crias, y Terry nunca le habia puesto mucho asunto. Pero esta mañana en particular lo encontró inusualmente contemplativo.

Por un lado, se preguntaba si esa practica podia ser perjudicial para la salud de sus caballos o para su cordura. Su propia salud se sentia mejorada, ahora que él mismo ya no estaba jugando el papel del garañon. Por otro lado, sentia como un reproche silencioso, pero severo, que las acusaciones que Candy le habia hecho eran ciertas. Le daba más concideración a la comodidad de sus yeguas de cria que a su propia esposa. Recordando la manera en que la habia tomado, golpeandola contra el colchón la noche anterior, en su primera noche juntos. . . lo hizo estremecerse de culpa. Tambien lo puso semiduro en cuestion de segundos.

Suspiró, decidiendose a llevar sus pensamientos a otro lugar.

El empleado se llevó la yegua, y Terrence se inclinó sobre la pared, haciendo gala de patear la paja de sus botas y tratando de no verse como si estuviera esperando. El mundo esperaba por un Duque, no a la inversa.

"-¿Terry?"

Sus botas sonaron contra el piso de ladrillo. Él miró hacia arriba, y alli, enmarcada por la entrada alta del establo, estaba Candice. O alguna versión nueva y luminosa de ella.

"-Tú. . ." Su voz se apagó mientras recordaba que él simplemente no era la clase de hombre que dice _Santo Cielo, te ves hermosa_ en medio de un establo. O en cualquier otro lugar. Él aclaró su garganta. "-Tú veniste."

"-Suenas sorprendido." Levantando sus cejas le dió una sonrisa timida. "-Gracias," ella añadió, dejando caer una mano a su falda. "-por esto."

Terrence ignoró su agradecimiento con un gesto de su mano. En realidad, él deberia de agradecerle a _ella_. No se recordaba de haber especificado un color para su traje de montar, pero no pudo haber elegido uno mejor. La falda de terciopelo azul oscuro estaba cortada y construida dando un efecto imponente. La chaqueta estaba construida de tal manera que cada panel brillaba en diferente manera, dando por resultado que Candy brillara. Brillaba en realidad, como un safiro pulido cortado a la perfección, enmarcada hermosamente por los rizos dorados de su cabellera y... ¡Y demonios! ¿Cuando habia empezado a a pensar asi?

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba parado alli, observandola y sin decir nada, más crecia la sonrisa de Candy.

"-Estoy lista para mi primera lección," ella dijo. "-¿lo estas tu?"

"-Si." Aunque sus labios formaron la palabra facilmente, sus botas parecian estar atornilladas al suelo.

A medida que Candy se acercaba a él, Terry se dió cuenta de que habia estado totalmente equivocado, no era nada del vestido nuevo que la hacia ver tan atractiva. El encanto estaba en la manera que lo portaba. El modo en que las curvas de sus caderas movian la falda de un lado a otro mientras caminaba. Estaba cubierta en una confianza sensual, y por Dios que le quedaba bien.

Él se aclaró la garganta. "-Vamos a tomar esto despacio. Claro que no tengo la intención de ponerte en una silla de montar hoy, no despues de. . ." Terry se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. Su cara se sentia caliente. Dios, ¿podria realmente estar ruborizandose?

"-¿Es esto una mala idea?" dijo Candy, sintiendose insegura. "-¿tal vez deberiamos esperar para otro dia?"

"-No, no. Es una muy buena idea. Toda dama deberia saber como manejar caballos. Por seguridad propia sino por otra cosa."

Y era buena idea por otras razones, admitió a si mismo. Esperaba con interes pasar tiempo con ella, fuera de la cama. Mostrandole esta parte importante de su vida, para que ella pudiera entender lo que la granja de cementales significaba para él, y lo que no significaba tambien. Tan gratificante como habia sido ver sus celos anoche, él no queria despertar a su resentimiento cada mañana.

Ella miró hacia arriba, estudiando el techo del edificio. "-Este lugar es muy diferente a la luz del dia. ¿Me lo podrias enseñar?"

Él soltó el respiro que habia estado conteniendo. "-Por supuesto."

Terry le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo tomó. Diambularon lentamente por las caballerizas y los edificios externos mientras que Terrence le explicaba como funcionaba la granja y le contaba la historia del edificio, construido por su abuelo, expandido por su tio, mejorado una vez más por él mismo.

Los comentarios y las preguntas de Candy eran pocas, pero reflejaban interes y apreciación genuina. No amables "Ya veo" o falsos "Que interesante" sino más bien, "¿Es este ladrillo producido localmente?" (Si), y "¿Apareas a tus yeguas cada año?" (No), y "¿Tiene potros? Por favor, ¿podemos ir a ver a los potrillos?"

Bueno, por supuesto. Debió haber sabido que seria buena idea empezar por los potros. Santo cielo, la forma en que arrullaba y adulaba a las criaturitas flaquillas y de piernas aguadas. . . Mientras ella se agachaba en la hierba para acariciar a una yegua blanca a traves de la cerca, Terrence concideró ponerle al animal una cinta y dejar que lo siguiera por todo Braxton Hall. Por lo menos asi, estaria asegurada una calida acogida de su esposa cada vez que la viera.

"-¿Qué edad tiene ella?" Candy aplaudió con deleite al ver que la yegua se paró y se precipitó hacia el otro lado del corral.

"-Va para tres meses. Y ya se anda luciendo."

"-Es hermosa. ¿Me la regalas?" Candy se voltió a ver a Terry y le sonrió. "-Para mis lecciones de equitación, ¿puedo elegirla?"

"-Absolutamente no." Su ceño se arrugó en señal de desapruebo. "-Cuando tenga un año de edad, su valor será mil guineas por lo menos," protestó. "-no puede ser ensillada por un año, e incluso entonces no seria segura para ti. Ella es para carreras, nacida para explociones cortas de imprudente velocidad. Lo que tú necesitas es un potro castrado, maduro y estable."

"-¿Por lo menos puedo tener uno bonito?"

Él se rió. "-Escoje el que quieras, y haré que alguno de los empleados le trenze listones en su melena."

"-Mil guineas," dijo Candy pensativa, apoyando un puño sobre el poste. "-por un potro. . .Vaya, esta granja debe traer una fortuna cada año."

"-Nos va bien. Bastante bien como para no haber subido la renta a mis inquilinos en seis años." Terry no pudo ocultar una pizca de orgullo en su voz. Su tio no habia estado de acuerdo con él al expander la granja de sementales. El duque fallecido pensaba que la gran cantidad de pastos era un desperdicio de tierras agricolas, que podrian haber estado ganando rentas. Terrence habia insistido en que la granja se pagaria por si misma. "-Tambien empleo a un pequeño ejercito de hombres locales, y más de un par de granjeros ganan sus ingresos anuales solo con suministrarnos la avena y el heno. Pero nada de esto seria rentable si no produjeramos los mejores caballos de carreras del pais. No lo admiten en voz alta en las reuniones del Club de Jockey, pero los entuciastas más ricos de Inglaterra traen sus caballos a mi."

"-¿Pero tú no eres miembro del Club de Jockey? ¿No compites con ninguno de tus caballos?"

"-No."

"-¿Por qué no? Estas muy cerca de Newmarket."

Él se encogió de hombros. "-Nunca quise. No me gusta asistir a las carreras." Cuando ella se miraba como que lo iba a interrogar aún más él agregó, "-no estoy interesado en la gloria."

"-Y realmente no necesitas el dinero. ¿Por qué hacerlo entonces?"

"-Porque soy bueno en esto. Y lo disfruto."

Ella descansó su barbilla sobre su mano, en actitud de reflección. "-Dos maneras de decir la misma cosa."

"-Supongo que si."

Mientras observaban los potros un minuto más, un sentimiento calido lo inundó. De alguna manera él habia sabido, desde el momento en que ella habia puesto ese pequeño pañuelo meticulosamente bordado en su mano, que ella iba a comprender esto. La profunda satisfacción que venia de hacer algo excepcionalmente bien, con cuidado y habilidad, sin importar el reconocimiento publico. Y él entendió, de repente, por qué ella seguia insistiendo en planear comidas, atender invitados, cuidar a todos a su alrededor. Estas eran cosas que ella hacia bien; cosas que le traian verdadera satisfacción.

"-¿Y Osiris?" preguntó ella. "-Estas tan determinado a tenerlo solo para ti, o al menos reducir el numero de miembros del club. Eso es para proteger la superioridad de tu ganado, ¿supongo? Si él es demasiado accesible, la demanda de tus caballos podria disminuir."

Él amaba cuan rapido su mente trabajaba. Ella habia captado la logica del negocio instintivamente. Terrence a menudo compraba caballos de carreras retirados que no tenia intención de usarlos como sementales, solo para que sus crias no deluyeran el valor de su propio ganado. Les daba una pensión idílica en pasto abierto, por lo que funcionaba bien para él, y tambien para los caballos.

"-Si," dijo él, "-limitar su reproducción seria un beneficio."

"-Pero no es la verdadera razón por la que lo quieres. Ese beneficio no puede valer decenas de miles de libras."

De repente el se dió cuenta que tan lejos esta conversación se habia ido, y como ahora estaba en camino de chocar con viejos secretos sin revelar. Su cuerpo se puso rigido, como si estuviera encerrado en una armadura. "-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con lecciones de equitación?"

"-No tiene nada que ver. Pero realmente no estoy aqui por los caballos. Yo solo quiero conocerte Terry. Quiero entender."

Ella puso una mano al lado de la de él, sobre la cerca. Su meñique apenas si tocó el de Terry, pero la calides en ese pequeño toque fué suficiente para derretir su resistencia. Su conciencia hizo el resto.

Mucho antes que su tio muriera, él habia hecho un trato con si mismo. Si, él asumiria el titulo y la responsabilidad, pero lo haria en sus propios terminos. Al diablo con lo que la gente dijera o pensara. Él no iba a dar explicaciones a nadie. Pero haciendo a un lado eso, él poseia un agudo sentido de equidad. En su noche de bodas, él le habia exigido su cuerpo, su lealtad, su confianza. A cambio, ella solo habia pedido algunas respuestas. Ahora que ella le habia dado todo libremente, se sentia mal el negarle esto.

"-Muy bien." Él ofreció su brazo, y ella lo tomó. "-Te lo puedo explicar todo adentro."

Manteniendola cerca, la llevó de regreso al establo hacia el extremo más lejano. Ella se tensó contra su brazo mientras se acercaban al puesto de Teodora, y él supo que ella estaba recordando las palabras duras de la noche anterior. "-Lamento haberte gritado," le dijo, parando a unos cuantos pasos del puesto de la yegua, "-pero estaba preocupado por tu seguridad. Como te dije, Teodora muerde. Y patea, como viste anoche. No le gusta la gente nueva. O la mayoria de personas, a decir verdad." él suspiró con pesar. "-Ella es el mismisimo diablo, eso es lo que es."

Candy lanzó una mirada cautelosa a la yegua, y Teodora lanzó un resoplido aspero, como si estubiera confirmandolo. "-¿Entonces por qué todavia la tienes?"

"-Porque nadie más lo haria. Ella es el primer caballo que compré en este pais. Mi padre me dejó una pequeña herencia, y cuando cumpli la mayoria de edad, tomé los fondos a una subasta y llegué a casa con esta criatura. Yo era joven y estupido, hize mi decisión basado en el pedigrí, sin tomar en cuenta el temperamento. Ella tenia cuatro años, linaje noble, y un modesto exito en carreras. Pensé que habia hecho una buena compra. Lo que no sabia, era que ella siempre habia trotado la fina linea entre intrepida y simplemente peligrosa, dependia de su jinete, y habia pasado el año anterior metida en una finca, al cuidado de un incompetente. Habia sido mantenida cautiva en un puesto oscuro, humedo, casi no la limpiaban y le pegaban a menudo."

Él paró y respiró profundamente. Incluso ahora, sintió la vieja furia levantarse en su pecho. Cuando habia controlado su voz, continuó, "-Al momento que yo la compré, su confianza en los hombres habia sido completamente destruida. Nadie podia ensillarla. Ni siquiera acercarse a ella sin correr el riesgo de perder los dedos. Esta claro que nunca pudimos sacarle crias. Mi tio quiso deshacerse de ella, pero yo no permití que lo hiciera."

"-Ooh, ¿no lo hiciste?" Candy le acarició el brazo.

"-Oh, no fué tan noble como parece. El orgullo era mi verdadero motivo. Yo habia comprado la condenada yegua, y no queria perder la inversión. O admitir derrota." Soltando a Candy, caminó hacia Teodora para ofrecerle su mano. Ella olió sus dedos con un cariño rudo, luego volteó su cabeza para ofrecerle su lugar favorito, debajo de su oreja izquierda. Le gustaba que la acariciara alli, asi que él lo hizo. "-Yo tomé toda la responsabilidad sobre ella, asi que la saqué a pastar por todo un año, no hize intentos de entrenarla, no le exigí nada. La alimenté, la limpié tanto como ella me lo permitiera. Incluso, cuando ya habia ganado su confianza, me tomó todo un año de entrenamiento suave para poder montarla. Con tiempo, pude usar el cabestro, freno y silla de montar. . . Curiosamente, esos paseos fueron lo que finalmente mejoraron su disposición. Como si eso era lo que habia estado esperando, el ser necesitada, la oportunidad de llevar a un jinete a galope en un campo abierto. Asi que empeze a montarla regularmente, y su humor mejoró. Ahora esa es nuestra costumbre. Ella deja que los empleados la alimenten y la limpien, pero hasta el dia de hoy, yo soy el unico jinete que permite."

Terry miró a Candy, y ella le dió una pequeña sonrisa. Se le ocurrió a él que habia estado hablando por un tiempo inusualmente largo, y que ella habia estado allí parada pacientemente por un largo tiempo, silenciosamente, dispuesta a no interrumpirlo hasta que él terminara.

"-Ya se está haciendo vieja," continuó Terry diciendo. "-demasiado vieja para ser montada por cualquier persona, mucho menos un hombre de mi tamaño. Siempre he sido más peso de lo que realmente debe llevar. Pero si trato de disminuir la frecuencia de nuestros paseos, se pone susceptible de nuevo. Empieza a negarse a comer, patea su puesto. Detesto seguir montandola, pero estoy más preocupado por lo que pueda pasar si paro por completo." Él acarició a la yegua, luego dió un paso hacia atras y cruzó sus brazos. "-Ayi es donde entra Osiris en juego."

"-¿Osiris?" preguntó ella, obviamente desconcertada.

"-Es dificil de explicar."

Una vez más, Candy le dió ese silencio paciente y amigable. Asi que él le explicó, y se dió cuenta que no era tan complicado despues de todo. "-He estado tratando de averiguar acerca de los primeros años de Teodora, para ver si podria haber algo más para calmarla, o alguien más en quien ella alguna vez confió. Algun empleado o un jinete tal vez. No fué facil, muchos años despues de los hechos. Pero encontré la granja donde habia sido criada hasta tener edad de competir, y el viejo encargado de la granja ya estaba retirado pero todavia vivia cerca. Él la recordaba por supuesto. Me dijo que ella siempre habia sido dificil -no sorpresa- pero que en su segundo año habia formado un fuerte vinculo con un potro huerfano. Los caballos son como la gente. Forman amistades y a menudo se recuerdan uno del otro, incluso si se separan. Una vez tuvimos un par de potrillos que habian sido separados por años, una vez que se encon. . ."

Él paró, absorviendo el hecho de que los ojos verdes de Candy habian crecido más grandes que un par de chelines. Santo cielo, él sabia que esto iba a sonar ridiculo al decirlo en voz alta.

"-Asi que ese potrillo con el que ella formó una amistad. . .¿Era Osiris?"

"-Si." Dijo Terry golpeando sus talones a la defensiva. "-Ya sé que suena absurdo, pero era la unica posibilidad en la que podia pensar. Teodora nunca ha socializado bien con otros caballos aqui. Pero pensé que si habia hecho amistad con Osiris en sus primeros años, antes de el tremendo abuso que sufrió, tal vez ella se acercaria a él de nuevo y tendria algo de compañia para. . .calmarla."

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo.

"-Asi que. . ." ella dijo frunciendo los labios. "-Es por eso que estas persiguiendo a Osiris. Estas dispuesto a gastar miles de libras, reorganizar tu vida, arriesgar la fortuna de otros -incluyendo la de mi hermano- ¿todo solo para que tu yegua malhumorada se pueda reunir con su amigo de infancia?"

"-Si."

La sorpresa en su expresión sugeria que ella habia estado esperando que él protestara, pero realmente. . .Candy era una mujer inteligente. Ella lo habia adivinado. Él no tenia nada más que decir.

"-Si," repitió él, "-si, puse a tu hermano en una deuda insuperable solo para comprarle a mi vieja y excentrica yegua un acompañante. Tomalo como quieras."

"-Oh, te diré como lo tomo." Ella cerró la distancia entre ellos, paso -a lento y deliberado- paso. "-Terrence. . .Graham. . .Baker. . .Grandchester. Tú" ella le clavó un dedo en el centro de su pecho. "-eres un romantico."

El aire dejó sus pulmones. Demasiado inconviniente, -porque demonios-, si alguna vez hubo una acusación para la cual nesecitara el aliento para refutarla . . .

"-Oh, si," dijo ella. "-Lo eres. He visto los estantes de tus libros, y todas esos cuadros. Primero _Waverly,_ luego esto. . ."

"-No es romanticismo, por el amor de Dios. Es. . . es simplemente gratitud."

"-¿Gratitud?"

"-Este caballo me salvó, asi como yo la salvé. Yo tenia diecinueve años, y mi padre habia muerto. Pasé mi juventud haciendo locuras en los bosques canadienses, y de repente me encontré aqui, preparandome para heredar un ducado. Estaba enojado, fuera de enfoque y fuera de mi elemento, y fué este caballo, y. . . y nos amanzamos el uno al otro, de alguna manera. Estoy en deuda con ella por eso."

"-¿Sabes? solo lo estas haciendo peor." Ella le sonrió. "-Sigue hablando, y puede que te considere un tonto sentimental."

Él estubo a punto de objetar, pero en eso, la mano plana de Candy se deslizó dentro de su abrigo. La franja de oro de sus pestañas revoloteaban mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante. Sus senos presionaron contra su pecho, suave terciopelo en la superficie y aún más suave en el interior. Tal vez deberia reconsiderar sus objeciones. De verdad, él no tenia ninguna objeción a _esto._

Terry puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Candy e inclinó su rostro hacia él. Y entonces, porque de repente parecia que deberia tener razón para hacer esto, él le preguntó, "-¿Te sabes todos mis nombres?"

"-Si, por supuesto. Por el registro parroquial."

Él se paralizó, recordando la imagen de ella, con pluma en mano, inclinada sobre ese registro, mirandolo por un largo y agonizante tiempo. Terry pensó que ella estaba teniendo dudas, y lo unico que habia estado haciendo era memorizando su nombre. Una emoción creció dentro de él, caliente y vertiginosa y demasiado grande para que su pecho pudiera contenerla. Y por un momento, Terry se preguntó si era un tonto sentimental despues de todo.

"-Fué solo que. . ." La voz de ella se quebró mientras que él deslizó su mano por la suave y delicada piel de su cuello. "-tu ya sabias mi segundo nombre."

"-Emilia," él murmuró.

El pulso de Candy saltó contra la palma de la mano de Terry.

Sonriendo un poco, bajó sus labios a los de ella. "-Es Emilia. Candice Emilia."

Aaah, la dulzura de este beso. La suavidad, la calidez. La belleza impresionante de este nuevo beso. Él tomó su boca tiernamente, y los brazo de Candy se deslizaron alrededor de su pecho debajo de su abrigo, y. . . y oh, cielos. Este beso era tan pero tan diferente a cualquier otro beso desde que se casaron. No se habian besado estando de pie desde que habian compartido ese abrazo candente en el estudio de su hermano, y diablos, si, él sabia por qué no. Cuando se besaban asi, enfatizaba cuan pequeña era ella al lado de él. Terry tenia que inclinar su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios, rodearla con sus brazos para que su beso no la mandara tambaleandose hacia atras. Cuando él la sostenia de esta manera, ella se sentia delicada y fragil en sus brazos. Y él sabia que Candy era cualquier cosa menos fragil, pero por alguna razón muy masculina, le gustaba pretender que ella lo era. Acunandola estrechamente contra él, dandole el calor de su cuerpo, inclinando su cabeza para acariciar sus labios con los más suaves y tiernos besos. . . como si su boca fuera una flor delicada y esos petalos rosados cubiertos de rocío se dispersarían si se atrevia a respirar demasiado fuerte. Como si tenia que ser muy, muy cuidadoso.

Porque entonces era una cosa tan facil imaginar que ella confiaba en él. No solo confiaba, sino tambien lo necesitaba. Que dependia de él. Le gustaba imaginar eso, porque se estaba empezando a preocupar, en algun rincon de su mente, que la verdad era al revez.

Luego algo cambió. Ella se puso rigida en sus brazos, rompiendo el beso. "-Pensandolo bien," Su mirada se enfocó. "-tal vez nada más eres un tonto. ¿No se te ha ocurrido, que en lugar de mandar a la quiebra a mi hermano, sin mencionar el soportar sospechas de asesinato, pudieras simplemente ser honesto con Lord Ashworth y el señor Bellamy?"

"-Traté," el dijo "-Me ofrecí a dejar de perseguir las monedas que quedan si me dejaban traer a Osiris aqui. Ellos se negaron."

"-¿Les dijiste la verdadera razón por lo que lo quieres?"

Él soltó un bufido. Oh, si. Porque era la ambición de su vida escuchar a Bellamy y Ashworth llamarlo un romantico y tonto sentimental. "-A ellos les importaria un comino. ¿Por qué tendrian que hacer algo por mi, mucho menos por una vieja y maltratada yegua?"

"-Porque son tus amigos."

"-¿Precisamente qué fué lo que te dió esa impresión? ¿La parte donde Bellamy me acusó de asesinato? ¿O la parte donde lo mandé a la alfombra de un solo golpe? Ya me di de golpes con Ashworth años atras, no hay nesecidad de recordar esos."

"-No." dijo ella. "-La parte donde yo les pregunté si ustedes no tenian algo más importante en sus vidas más que un tonto club y un puñado de monedas, y los tres descubrieron una repentina fascinación con sus botas." Los brazos de Candy se apretaron más alrededor de la cintura de Terry. "-Tal vez todabia no son amigos. Pero si inviertes tiempo y esfuerzo para hacerte amigo de ellos, te daran lo que quieres."

"-¿Estas loca? Ellos creen que maté a Charlie."

"-Lord Ashworth no lo cree. Y las investigaciones del señor Bellamy limpiaran tu nombre en cualquier momento."

"-Puede que no. Candy, voltié ese vecindario de arriba abajo y lo sacudi con fuerza. Hay una verdadera posibilidad de que el asesino de Charlie nunca se encuentre."

"-Entonces tú te ganaras su confianza. Solo dales la oportunidad de conocerte, asi como lo has hecho conmigo." Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "-Aunque te duela mucho hacerlo, te ahorrarias muchos problemas simplemente al revelar tu más profundo secreto."

"-¿Oh? ¿Y cual es?"

Ella acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. "-Que contra todos los malos informes, tú eres un hombre decente, amable, y sorprendentemente agradable. Por lo menos. . ." ella hizo una pausa. "-A mi ya me estas gustando, y mucho."

Que cosa tan dulce era ella. No inocente o ingenua, solo. . . realmente de buen corazón. Solo el alma más generosa podria concevir tal cosa -tres hombres haciendo a un lado clase, fortuna, odio y sospechas para ser la clase de amigos que intercambiaban secretos con un vaso de wiskey. Incluso hombres que no estaban divididos por clase, fortuna, odio, y sospechas no intercambiaban secretos con un vaso de wiskey. Eso era lo que los hacia hombres.

Pero al ver esos hemosos ojos verdes, Terry casi deseaba poder hacerlo realidad, solo por ella.

Y de repente, una idea vino a él. La mejor idea que habia tenido desde que se le ocurrio casarse con esta mujer. Santo cielo, de vez en cuando él mismo se asustaba con su propia inteligencia.

No pudo evitar sonreir de satisfacción mientras le preguntaba, "-¿Me harias un gran favor?"

"-Pideme y veremos."

"-Quiero tener una fiesta en casa. Una pequeña," añadió rapidamente, antes de que el ansioso jadeo de entusiasmo que Candy dejo salir la llevara lejos. "-Invitaré a Ashworth y Bellamy, y los tres acabaremos este negocio de una vez por todas." No era en la forma en que Candy se lo imaginaba, pero eso no lo nesecitaba saber. Esa parte se llevaria a cabo detras de puertas cerradas. Pero para ejecutar su plan, él necesitaba que los hombres estubieran relajados, bien alimentados, contentos y complacientes. "-Necesito una anfitriona. ¿Te importaria?"

"-Estaré encantada, y tu lo sabes. ¿Pero solo dos invitados, en una casa tan grande como Braxton Hall?"

"-No, no aqui. Creo que será mejor si nos encontramos en suelo neutral." Aqui estaba la parte verdaderamente brillante. "-Estoy pensando en rentar una propiedad de verano. He oido que hay una cabaña en alquiler, in Gloucestershire."

Agarrandole los hombros, Candy se hizo hacia atras para mirarlo.

"-La renta esta horriblemente alta," el siguió. "-¿Cuatrocientas libras, por una cabaña de verano? Por ese precio, ojala que no sea fea."

Sus dedos se entrelazaron detras del cuello de Terry. "-Briarbank es la cabaña más hermosa que se haya visto." Ella se lanzó a sus brazos. "-Oh Terry. Te encantará alli. Es un campo hermoso, con los valles y el rio. Puedes llevar a los hombres a pescar. ¿Puedo invitar a Susana? Ella me dijo que regresaria a Marlow Manor, y está muy cerca. Estoy segura que se alegrará por la compañia."

"-No veo por que no." De hecho, la idea le pareció fortuito. Si alguien puede hacer que ese idiota de Bellamy tenga un poco de sentido comun, podria ser Susana Marlow.

"-¿Irá Karen con nosotros?"

"-Si, por supuesto." No habia manera que él la pudiera dejar.

"-Oh, que bien. Entonces mi mesa tendrá igual numero de damas y caballeros. Y será tan bueno para ella. Para ustedes dos. Nadie puede ser infeliz en Briarbank, es simplemente imposible." Ella se deslizó al suelo de nuevo. "-¿Cuando nos podemos ir?"

Él se rió de su impaciencia. "-No por un par de semanas, por lo menos. Voy a tener que hacer los arreglos necesarios y tu tambien, me imagino. Y mientras tanto," él acarició su espalda. "-estaremos ocupados con tus lecciones de equitación. Son tres dias en coche para Gloucestershire, y el viaje será miserable si no puedes cabalgar parte del camino."

Ella asintió en señal de conformidad, mordiendose el labio inferior. ¡Oh!, él necesitaba besar esa boca.

Pero antes de que él pudiera actuar en el impulso, ella lo besó primero, tirando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para jalarlo más cerca. La lengua de Candy acarició la de su esposo, alimentando sensaciones salvajes en él. Lujuria cruda corrió a traves de la sangre de Terry, hechando fuera cualquier vestigio de moderación. Juntos tambalearon dentro de un puesto sin uso, y él tiró su brazo para amortiguar el impacto en la espalda de Candy mientras chocaban con la pared.

Vaya fragilidad. Y la ternura se habia ido al demonio. Los dedos de Candy jalaron el cabello de Terry, y el beso casi ya no era nada más un beso, sino era más bien una serie de enfrentamientos jadeantes, calientes de boca contra boca. Él deslizó sus manos sobre todas las curvas envueltas en terciopelo, senos, caderas, trasero, muslos.

"-Candy, No deberiamos empezar esto si. . ."

"-Te deseo," suspiró ella, restregando sus caderas contra las de él.

Entre la promesa ronca de sus palabras y la fricción de su pelvis, Terrence pensó que se iba a derramar alli mismo. Él empuñó la falda de ella en sus manos, levantando los pliegues de terciopelo arriba de sus rodillas y empujó sus dedos en la oleada de enaguas. Ella dijo que lo deseaba, pero él queria pruebas. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Ella suspiró, mordiendo su labio mientras que los dedos de Terry rozaron la parte interna de su muslo desnudo.

El diablo en Terry queria molestarla, tacar pulgada por pulgada tortuosamente, pero ya habia gastado su reserva de paciencia dias atras. Él tocó su sexo con la palma de su mano. Un gemido se le escapo a él. Cielos, ya estaba lista. Sus lugares más femeninos estaban calientes, humedos y temblorosos bajo su toque. Tanto erotica como inocente.

Pero por mucho que queria tomarla ahorita, odiaba tomarla alli. Una sudorosa cojida contra la pared, en una granja llena de caballos, ¿y en el segundo dia de su verdadero matrimonio? Terry habia planeado hacerle el amor correctamente la proxima vez, con paciencia y cuidado. Habia pasado los ultimos dias atrapado en una bruma de su propio implacable deseo, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta, mientras que la niebla se esfumaba, que Candy podria tener sus propios deseos.

"-¿Terry?" inclinandose hacia adelante, ella lamió la parte inferior de su mandibula y apretó su humeda calidez contra la mano de Terry. "-Anoche, cuando me amenazaste con tomarme contra la pared, ¿dijiste que no importaba la cama?"

_Santo cielo._

"-¿Podrias hacer eso ahora?"

Si. Si, si eso era lo que ella queria, definitivamente él podia. Y si ella lo encontraba a mitad del camino con los botones, estarian en camino en segundos.

"-¿Hola?" Una voz lejana hizo eco a traves de la granja. "-¡Hola! Candy, ¿estas aqui?"

"-¡¿Qué-?" Los ojos de Candy brillaron como candelas. Sus manos instantaneamente volaron hacia su traje de montar, estirandose la falda y desarrugando la chaqueta. Estirando el cuello, ella gritó, "-¡Si, aqui estamos!"

_¡¿Qué diablos? _Terrence se sacudio todo, corriendo a toda prisa una mano por el pelo y ajustando sus pantalones con la otra. Él conocia esa voz, pero no podia ubicarla.

"-No me digas que esta es la suite de la duquesa." La voz y las pisadas que la acompañaba se acercaban. "-Matrimonios de conveniencia son muy buenos, pero esperaba que Grandchester te ofreciera alojamiento más fino que este."

Terry todavia no sabia quien era, pero quien fuera, queria molerlo a golpes. Pero Candy. . .

Candy se sonrojó y se hechó a reir.

Ella corrió hacia el pasillo para saludar al recien llegado, y Terry la siguió. Cuando el dueño de los irreverentes comentarios fue visible, él instantaneamente entendió. Entendió que una tarde muy prometedora se acababa de ir al infierno.

Tragandose un gruñido, vió a su esposa abrazar a su hermano.

"-Neil," dijo ella con gusto. "-Estoy tan contenta que hayas venido.


	15. Chapter 15

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 15<span>

"-Debo admitir," dijo Candy algun tiempo despues, dirigiendo al sirviente para que depositara el servicio de té sobre la mesa, "-que es toda una sorpresa verte."

"-Una feliz, espero." Dijo Neil, empujando su cabello hacia atrás.

"-Si, por supuesto." Respondió ella. "-Karen ¿podrias servir el té?"

Incluso la prima de Terrence habia hecho su aparición, obviamente curiosa por la llegada improvisada de este invitado. La joven aceptó la tarea de servir el té de mala gana, ya que Candy no le ofrecio otra opción. Karen necesitaba la practica de servir, y Candy nesecitaba pensar.

¿Por qué fregados estaba Neil aquí?

Por supuesto que ella deseaba que él viniera de visita. Se habia pasado los ultimos meses soñando con metodos para remover a Neil de su vida disoluta en Londres. Por eso fué que ella le habia enviado una nota apresurada el dia de su matrimonio extendiendole una invitacion a Braxton Hall para cuando él quisiera. ¿Pero la misma semana?

"-Hubiera venido antes, si hubiera sabido que precioso paisaje Cambridgeshire tiene para ofrecer." Neil dijo eso ofreciendole una deslumbrante sonrisa a Karen. El estomago de Candy se hizo un nudo de preocupación. Esa sonrisa perfecta trabajaba demasiado bien en las muchachas jovenes e impresionables.

Hizo muy poco en Karen, sin embargo. Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron una fracción, y luego simplemente volvio la cabeza.

Bien por ella.

Encogiendose de hombros, Neil cogió un sandwich y mordio con entusiasmo. "-Viajar toda la noche en el coche del correo deja a un hombre diabolicamente hambriento. Los cocineros en esas tabernas no tienen nada que coincida con tu habilidad Candy."

"-Es solo un poco de jamon frio. Pero he ordenado todos tus platillos favoritos para el almuerzo."

"-Ah, sabia que lo harias. Incluso metida en Cambridgeshire, eres la mejor hermana que alguien pudiera tener."

Mientras Karen se ocupaba en las cosas del té, Candy se inclinó hacia delante y se dirigió en voz baja y confidencial a él. "-El Duque vendrá en cualquier momento. ¿Puedo atreverme a pensar que esta visita significa que has reunido los fondos para pagarle?"

"-Oh, ¿eso?" El tomó otro sandwich. "-Esa deuda ha sido resuelta. Rentas de la cabaña, ¿te acuerdas?"

"-Oh." Candy parpadeó. "-Si, por supuesto. Eso fué. . .rapido."

¿Por qué Terry no habia mencionado eso? Ella supuso que todabia no habia recibido el pago. Adios a su fiesta en la cabaña. Odiaba pensar que Briarbank estaba ocupado por extraños, pero aún asi le levantó un gran peso de sus hombros, saber que Neil estaba libre de deudas. Tal vez esa era la razón para esta nueva ligereza en su comportamiento.

"-¿Hasta cuando te quedas?" preguntó ella.

"-Un par de semanas, si me puedes aguantar. Pensé que uno de estos dias podria ir a Cambridge para ver si puedo reanudar mis estudios."

El corazón de Candy voló a su garganta y tragó su té con dificultad. No podia haber soñado con una mejor mañana. Primero su conversación con Terry, donde él finalmente empezo a revelarle que tan buen corazón tenia y que tan buen hombre era, aunque inexplicablemente estubiera determinado a esconderlo de todo el mundo. Y ahora la llegada fortuita de Neil y su intención de reformarse.

Todo era tan perfecto. Neil se podria quedar aquí por varias semanas, lejos de sus amigos malvados. Terry seria una muy buena influencia en él. Tal vez Neil incluso podria vivir aquí cuando resumiera sus estudios, Cambridge estaba a solo nueve kilometros de distancia. Con tiempo Terry podria encontrarle un lugar donde vivir; una vicaría, unas cien libras al año. No era mucho tal vez, pero seria una buena oportunidad que el cuarto hijo de nobleza empobrecida podria esperar. Con un verano como ese, ella apenas si extrañaria Briarbank.

Rebosante de optimismo, Candy puso un terrón de azucar en su té. "-¿Quien lo rento al final?, Briarbank quiero decir."

En lugar de responderle, Neil se puso de pie. Le tomó solo un momento a ella dicernir por qué.

Terrence estaba parado en la entrada del salón, recien bañado y vestido inmaculadamente en lino oscuro, y lana color chocolate.

¡Oh cielos! Toda la emoción sensual de su encuentro en los establos. . .regresó de inmediato entre ellos por un momento. Cuando Neil habia llegado, Candy habia guardado cuidadosamente el fuego de su deseo –no tenia otra opción- pero debajo de cada uno de sus movimientos y cada respiración, el deseo habia estado latente silenciosamente todo el tiempo. Y ahora Terry aparecio, y él era. . . el fosforo, el leño, o la paja que se usa para encender el fuego. Cielos, tomen cualquier cruda analogia masculina y sin duda le queda.

Una mirada a su figura alta, fuerte, hermosa, y el calor la arrazó al instante. Sudor brillaba en lugares inconvenientes –la hendidura de su pecho, la parte posterior de sus rodillas, el interior de sus muslos. Incluso su boca se le hizo agua. Las opciones de Candy al parecer eran dos: Dejar de verlo, o derretirse. Ella optó por la primera, con la esperanza de preservar la tapiceria de seda de su silla.

"-Su Excelencia." Neil hizo una elegante reverencia. Él tenia buenos modales, cuando desidia usarlos.

"-Señor Andrew."

"-Oh, vamos Grandchester. ¿No me vas a llamar Neil?" Neil tomó asiento. "-Somos hermanos ahora, tu sabes."

Candy se arriesgó con una mirada hacia Terry. Su rostro no mostro satisfacción por la subita familiaridad de Neil. Sus ojos eran duros e implacables. Magneticos y fascinantes. Exigentes y excitantes.

No lo mires, no lo mires. Una buena anfitriona no babea.

"-Bueno, Neil." Él entró en la habitación y se unio al grupo, dejando caer su musculoso cuerpo en una silla de respaldo recto que se veia tan pequeña para el reto de sostenerlo. "-Vamos a prescindir de las bromas, entonces. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"-¿Qué quieres decir?" le dijo Candy. "-Él ha venido de visita."

"-Oh, ¿de verdad?"

Candy no podia entender las razones del repentino comportamiento frio de Terry. Pero Neil no parecia demasiado sorprendido.

"-Si, por supuesto." Neil se rió nerviosamente. "-Una visita. Buena manera de darme la bienvenida."

Terrence levantó las cejas en clara señal de escepticismo.

"-Tal vez quiero ver como estas tratando a mi hermana." Su voz sonaba cada vez más a la defensiva. "-La apartaste de nosotros bastante rapido, ¿no te parece? Y hay habladurias" Neil se inclinó hacia delante. "-acerca de ti."

"-¿Qué clase de habladurias?" Karen preguntó.

Todos se quedaron inmóvil, sorprendidos por la repentina pregunta de la joven. Por apariencias, ella habia pasado los ultimos minutos arreglando rodajas de limón con pequeñas pinzas de plata en lugar de estar prestando atención a la conversación.

"-¿Los chismes de costumbre?" Las pestañas oscuras de Karen revoloteavan con interes. "-¿O algo nuevo?"

Candy se mordió el labio, consternada por la rudeza de Karen y ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta de Neil. Obviamente Karen no sabia nada de la muerte de Charlie y las misteriosas circunstancias que la rodeba, pero Candy se preguntaba si Julian Bellamy habia estado regando sus sospechas por toda la ciudad. Ella rogaba que no. Se demostraria la inocencia de Terrence eventualmente, pero la mancha del escandalo era dificil de limpiar. Los rumores de la participación del duque en un asesinato perjudicaria las perspectivas de todos los conectados a él. Karen más que nadie.

"-Karen." Terrence se dirigió a la chica sin siquiera mirarla. "-Retirate."

"-Pero…"

"-Dije que te retires. Ahora."

Su tono de voz era como una espada afilada, y aunque Candy entendia las razones del por qué queria que Karen se retirara, se sintio mal por la joven. Nadie se merecia una despedida de ese tipo, sobre todo no delante de un invitado.

"-Esta bien querida," Candy susurró, dando un suave toque en la muñeca de Karen. "-Te veremos en el almuerzo."

Con lagrimas llenando sus ojos, Karen se levantó de su silla. "-No, no lo haran."

A medida que ella salia de la habitación, Terry se estremeció un poco. Candy hizo una nota mental: Dar a su Excelencia lecciones de como cuidar a niños. Lo hacia muy bien con los potros, pero era un desastre con pequeños humanos. Era mejor que encontrara una manera de arreglar eso antes de darle un niño propio.

¡Oh cielos! La sola idea de llevar un bebé de Terry dentro de ella. . . El corazón le dió una dulce y subita patada.

"-Ahora pues," Terrence afirmó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos entrelazadas se inclinó hacia delante. "-Vamos a resolver esto. ¿Tú has venido aquí para ver como estoy tratando a Candice?"

Neil se inquietó en su silla. "-Si."

"-Tú. El devoto hermano que la abandonó en el baile y la dejó sin acompañante, sin transporte, y sin ningun centavo a su nombre. Quien jugó con dinero que no tenia, para la desgracia de sus sueños y planes. Quien falló en aparecerse en su boda. Tú. . .estas cuestionando mi comportamiento con ella. ¿Estoy entendiendo bien?"

Neil parpadeó.

Terrence se volvió hacia ella abruptamente. "-Candy, ¿cómo estas siendo tratada? ¿Bien?"

Despues de una aturdida pausa, ella respondió: "-Muy bien."

"-Ahí tienes tu respuesta Neil. La razón de tu visita esta resuelta. Te quedaras aquí como mi invitado esta noche, y mañana regresaras por donde has venido."

"-¿Mañana?" Candy soltó. "-¿Por qué? Viajó toda la noche en coche solo para llegar aquí. Yo esperaba que se pudiera quedar por algunas semanas. Él quiere ir a Cambridge y ver si puede resumir sus – "

"-Mañana." La palabra era un veredicto, no una sugerencia. Fin de la discusión. Pero su mirada atrapó la de ella, y la conversación continuó.

¿Por qué? Sintio a si misma preguntar en silencio. ¿Por qué estas volviendo a ese comportamiento frio y arrogante, despues de la hermosa mañana que acabamos de compartir? Si de verdad significo algo para ti, ¿por qué no le puedes extender la menor concideración a mi familia?

Habian respuestas ahí, en sus ojos. Pero ella no pudo leerlas.

Y entonces algo sonó en la mesa que estaba entre ellos, rompiendo la comunicación silenciosa con un fuerte sonido metalico.

Los ojos de Candy volaron al objeto instintivamente, y se quedó sin aliento por lo que vió. Un pequeño y redondeado disco de bronce, estampado con la cabeza de un caballo.

La moneda perdida de Charlie.

"-¡Oh santo cie –" Ella sorprendida, extendió su mano hacia la moneda.

Neil rapidamente puso su mano sobre la moneda. "-Tengo lo que quieres Grandchester. Y sé lo que vale para ti."

"-De verdad lo dudo," Dijo Terry.

Odio chispeó entre los hombres, explotando todas las esperanzas de Candy de pasar un idilico y feliz verano.

"-¿Cómo conseguiste esa moneda?" ella preguntó en voz alta. "-Hay investigadores buscando ese pedazo de bronce por todo Londres."

"-Si, bueno. Los investigadores no me han venido a preguntar." Los labios de Neil se arquearon con una pequeña sonrisa extraña, y una daga de miedo apuñaló el corazón de Candy. Oh, Dios. Él no podia estar involucrado en el asesinato de Charlie. No su propio hermano. No, no, no. Simplemente no podia ser.

No.

Simplemente no podia ser.

Ella repasó los eventos de esa noche, lentamente llenando sus pulmones con alivio. Neil habia estado con ella en el baile toda la noche. Cierto, se habia ido temprano, a las once y media. Pero el señor Bellamy y Lord Ashworth habian aparecido menos de una hora despues, y Charlie ya estaba muerto hacía tiempo. Neil no pudo haber estado involucrado. Gracias a Dios. Pero la pregunta seguia siendo. . .

"-¿Cómo conseguiste esa moneda?"

"-Fué la cosa más increible," su hermano dijo, hablandole a Terry. "-Habia estado pasando algún tiempo con una –" Su mirada se desvió hacia Candy. "-Con una conocida, hace algunos dias. Tuvimos motivos de intercambiar una o dos monedas, y vi esto en su bolso. Le ofreci una guinea por la moneda, y ella acepto felizmente."

El estomago de Candy se retorció. Esta "conocida" tuvo que haber sido la prostituta que encontro a Charlie. Sabia que Neil se estaba undiendo más y más. . . pero esto excedia incluso sus peores imaginaciones.

Como siempre, Terrence no anduvo con rodeos. "-Entonces ¿donde esta la puta ahora? ¿Podrias encontrarla de nuevo?"

Neil tartamudeo un poco, poniendose de pie le dijo: "-Mira hombre. Tal vez podríamos hablar de esto a solas."

"-¿Por qué? Candy no es tonta. Ella ya sabe que has estado tomando su dinero y tirandoselo a las cazadoras de los muelles." Terry tambien se puso de pie. "-Es un poco tarde para evitarle la vergüenza, Neil. Si quieres redimirte, empieza con la información. ¿Donde encontraste a esa mujer? ¿A donde te llevó? ¿Qué aspecto tenia? ¿Qué te dijo acerca del ataque, acerca de Charlie?"

"-¿Por qué deberia decirte? ¿Para que puedas encontrarla primero y la hagas callar?"

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

Neil caminó hacia él. "-Julian Bellamy piensa que tu mataste a Charlie."

"-Me importa un bledo lo que Julian Bellamy piense."

"-Tal vez no te importe. Pero a otros si. Cuando él habla, la gente escucha. Y sospecha publica como esa es dificil de borrar. Tu bella primita," Neil movió su cabeza en dirección de la salida de Karen. "-podria sufrir por eso. Como tambien mi hermana."

"-Bien, si estas tan preocupado por Candy, tu tienes la evidencia que me exonera, alli mismo en tus manos. Julian Bellamy cree que yo maté a Charlie para obtener esa moneda. Obviamente yo no lo tengo."

"-No, no lo tienes." Neil tiró la moneda al aire y la cogió con su mano. "-Yo la tengo."

El corazón de Candy se desplomó. Por supuesto. Él necesitaba dinero. Aunque su deuda hacia Terry estaba saldada, debio haberse metido en peores aprietos ahora, y él esperaba comprar su salida con esa moneda.

"-Oh, Neil," dijo ella, acercandose. "-Solo dinos en que problema estas metido. No hay necesidad de extorcionar al Duque por su ayuda. Como tu dices, somos familia ahora. Seguro que podemos encontrar alguna salida a tus problemas."

"-Él no tendra ni un centavo de mi." Terrence gruñó.

"-No me malinterpretes, Grandchester," dijo Neil. "-No soy un chantajista. Eso si que seria bajo, incluso para mi. Además, las monedas del club de Sementales" él tiro de nuevo la moneda al aire y la volvio a agarrar. "-no se pueden comprar ni vender. Todos saben eso."

"-Quieres que te la juegue," Terrence dijo.

Neil asintió con la cabeza.

"-Santo cielo, de verdad que eres un idiota. Un orgulloso y obstinado idiota." Él se encogio de hombros. "-Pero si tu insistes. . . En mi estudio, entonces."

Terry salió de la sala rapidamente, con Neil siguiendolo por detrás. Candy se quedó alli por un momento aturdida. Luego se recogio las faldas y los persiguio.

"-Neil," ella dijo, agarrando a su hermano por la manga a mitad del pasillo. "-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas en deuda otra vez?"

Él no dijo una palabra. No fué necesario que lo hiciera.

"-No hagas esto," ella le rogó. "-Yo tengo acceso a fondos ahora. . . Encontraremos alguna otra manera. Nunca le ganaras al duque."

"-Tu no sabes eso." Neil se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando. "-Es un juego de azar," dijo secamente. "-eso es lo que lo hace tan emocionante."

La suerte y el azar, no tenia nada que ver con eso. No contra Terrence.

Abandonando toda esperanza de razonamiento con su hermano, Candy avanzó y enfrento a su esposo. Por lo menos él tenia una mente logica, si no compasión. Ella lo paró frente a la entrada del estudio.

"-Por favor," ella susurró entre dientes. "-Por favor. No lo hagas."

"-Esto no te concierne Candy."

"-Claro que si. Los dos sabemos que Neil no tiene oportunidad de ganarte. Y claramente esta en problemas con alguien. Si se va de aquí derrotado y molesto, solo se hundira más profundo."

"-Ese no es mi problema."

"-No, es el mio. Y si te. . ." Su voz se apagó, dejando el resto de la frase tácita y obvia. Si te importo en lo absoluto, no haras esto.

"-Por amor de Dios Candy,"

Neil se interpuso entre ellos, "-Este es un asunto de hombres. ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida aunque sea por una sola vez!"

Antes de que Candy pudiera siquiera empezar a responderle, Neil ya no estaba alli. Estaba en la alfombra, gimiendo de dolor, y Terry estaba sacudiendo su puño.

"-¡Tú –" Ella se llevó una mano a su mejilla y asombrada le dijo a Terry: "-¡Tú le pegaste!"

"-Si. Pero no fué ni la mitad de duro como queria." Terry pasó una mano por su cabello. "-Maldita sea Andrew. Eso apenas si fué un golpe. ¡Levantate! Es vergonzoso."

Un asombrado Neil se puso de pie, sobandose la boca.

"-Ahora disculpate."

"-Lo siento," murmuró con sus labios rapidamente hinchandoze.

"-¡No conmigo, burro! Con Candice."

Mirando la mancha de sangre en sus dedos, Neil maldijo incoherencias y luego murmuró, "-Peldon Caanny."

Terrence abrió la puerta del estudio. "-Ahora vamos a terminar esto."

* * *

><p>Tomó nada más veinte minutos.<p>

Candy esperó en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, paseandose al compaz del sonido del reloj en el corredor. Temor crecia en su interior con cada minuto que pasaba. Sin duda, Terry podria haber vencido a su hermano en la primera ronda, si hubira querido. Tal vez estaba jugando con Neil, de la misma manera que habia jugado con ella. Atrayendolo aún más hacia el juego, dandole falsa confianza. . . y por supuesto, Neil no sabria cuando retirarse.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y Neil salió. Candy voló hacia él, analisando su expresión en busca de pistas de su estado de animo. "-¿Estaras bien?," le preguntó ella. No habia necesidad de preguntar si habia ganado o perdido.

Neil se quedo viendo el pasillo distraídamente, frotandose el cuello con una mano. Un moretón impresionante floreció en el lado izquierdo de su mandibula. "-No lo sé. No sé que será de mi ahora. Pensé. . ." Él dejó escapar el aliento lentamente, se volvió y le dió una media sonrisa derrotada. "-Te deseo mejor suerte que la mia, Candy. Me temo que la necesitaras, casada con ese hombre."

Neil besó la mejilla de su hermana, luego se alejó por el largo pasillo alfombrado.

"-Espera," le dijo ella. "-No te vas a ir ahorita, ¿verdad?"

Él no rompió el paso para responder, cosa que ella supuso era una respuesta.

"-¡Neil!"

Él paró pero no se dio la vuelta.

"-¿Tienes suficiente para volver a casa?"

"-Si, justo lo suficiente."

"-¿Cuando te volvere a ver?"

"-Pronto," le respondió, dandole una mirada misteriosa sobre su hombro. "-o nunca." Metió una mano en su bolsillo y siguió caminando. Girando a la derecha hacia el recibidor de la entrada, desapareció de su vista.

Candy dio la vuelta y entró directo al estudio. "-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mi?"

Con calma deliberada, Terrence cerró el cajón que tenia abierto, luego se levantó de la silla de su escritorio. El lino de su camisa se estiró a traves de sus hombros mientras se levantaba. Evidentemente se habia quitado el saco para el juego.

"-¿Cómo no iba hacerlo?" Sus ojos fueron a la moneda de Charlie, que estaba en el centro del escritorio y la recogió. "-No podia arriesgarme a permitir que se fuera con esto. Sabe donde la hubiera perdido, o que más daño podría causar si cayera en las manos equivocadas."

"-Si, pero ¿por qué quitarsela de esa manera? Él esta en problemas financieros; tu quieres esa moneda. ¿Por qué no encontrar una solución beneficiaria para ambos?"

Él hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "-Escuchaste a tu hermano. No queria dinero a cambio. El idiota queria jugarla. ¿Se suponia que tenia que negarme?"

"-¡Si! Tú eres más sensato."

"-No sé de donde esperas que tu hermano se reforme, si sigues pensando por él." Terry cruzó sus brazos. "-Tal vez ahora aprendió su lección."

"-No ha aprendido nada, excepto no visitarme de nuevo."

"-No puedo decir que eso sea una decepción para mi." Terry salió de detrás de su escritorio.

"-No para ti. Es una gran decepción para mi." Más que una decepción. Más bien como devastación. Odiaba pensar siquiera en lo que le pasaria a Neil cuando regresara a la ciudad.

"-¡Santo cielo! Neil es un derrochador. Él toma tu dinero y a cambio te ofrece un sinfín de preocupaciones. Y sin embargo, defiendes su horrible comportamiento. Lo mimas y recompensas por ello."

"-No, no lo hago." Su voz tembló. "-Continuo amandolo a pesar de ello. Y tengo la esperanza de que se va a reformar. No era necesario que simplemente le tiraras dinero. Neil me dijo que quiere resumir sus estudios en Cambridge. Tomar votos en la iglesia." Él no habia dicho eso ultimo, pero era lo más logico. "-Podrias ofrecerle un puesto como vicario, u otra cosa para pagar de nuevo sus deudas."

"-Mis inquilinos son mi responsabilidad. ¿Tú quieres que ponga su bienestar espiritual en las manos de Neil? Inconcebible." Él meneó su cabeza. "-y él no vino aquí con la intención de resumir sus estudios o tomar votos, Candy. Él vino por dinero. Cambió su historia en el momento que lo desafié."

"-¡Él cambió su historia en el momento que lo echaste! Sin ni siquiera una palabra para mi, debo añadir. Pensé que despues de esta mañana, podrias comenzar a ver la virtud en tener una conversación abierta con tu esposa. Podriamos por lo menos haber discutido el asunto antes de que le quitaras esa moneda y lo sacaras por la oreja."

Cuando la unica respuesta de Terry fué un suspiro aspero, ella apretó un puño contra su propio pecho y continuó diciendo: "-Tu dices que tus inquilinos son tu responsabilidad. Bueno, mis hermanos son la mia."

Ella tenia diez años cuando William nació. Mamá habia quedado tan debil del parto, que todo lo que podia hacer era cuidar del bebé. Anthony y Neil tenian siete y seis años al momento, y su cuidado pasó a manos de Candy. Tu debes ser mi pequeña mamá, Candy. Cuidame a los niños. Y ella habia hecho su mejor esfuerzo, desde ese entonces.

"-Terry por favor. Ya perdí a Anthony. No puedo perder a Neil tambien."

Él vino y se paró frente a ella. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido por sus emociones, su postura era de poder y fuerza. La mera cercania fisica desperto el cuerpo de ella, y recordó la forma en cómo habia enredado sus piernas con las de ella en el establo, como habia besado su cuello, acariciado sus piernas desnudas. . . A pesar de su enojo, ella estaba a un respiro de distancia de lanzarse en sus brazos y rogarle que la abrazara, que la besara, que le diera placer, que la cuidara.

Que la amara y entendiera.

Entonce él dijo en voz baja, "-Neil ya esta perdido, Candy."

No. Candy lo miró, con lagrimas quemandole los ojos. Casarse con Terrence se supone que significaba la salvación de su hermano, no su condena. Él habia gastado una pequeña fortuna en un caballo malhumorado, ¿pero se desharia de su hermano con una simple observación?

"-No digas eso," ella susurró. "-Tú no lo conoces. Él y Anthony se llevaban solo un año de diferencia, y eran los mejores amigos. Es como si una parte de Neil murió con él, y sigue tratando de llenar ese vacio con los juegos y la bebida. Tú no sabes como era antes."

"-Y tú estas ciega al hombre que es ahora. He visto esto antes, en jovenes imprudentes con gusto por altos riesgos y cerebros hambrientos de sentido común. Te lo digo, él ya esta perdido. Puede encontrar todabia su camino de regreso, pero solo si descubre la voluntad y fuerza en si mismo. Nada que tú hagas lo hará cambiar. Necesitas cortar los lazos, por bien de los dos. No más consolarlo, no más mimarlo. No más dinero. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar los lazos, yo lo haré por ti."

"-¿Cortar los lazos? ¿Con mi propia carne y sangre?" Ella no podia creer que este era el mismo Terry con el que habia conversado en los establos esta mañana. Él sabia cúan importante su familia era para ella. ¿Cómo podia siquiera sugerir eso? "-De todas las cosas arrogantes e insensibles. . ."

"-Ah, si." Con una risa sin humor, Terry desdobló sus brazos. Entre ellos, la moneda de bronce brillaba en la palma de su mano. "-Yo soy el villano. Neil puede aparecerse en esta casa, ahogado en deudas de juego, con la moneda que recuperó de una prostituta. Él puede impugnar mi honor, amenazar la reputación de mi prima, e insultarte en tu cara – "

"-¡Tú lo golpeaste!"

"-Y yo soy el villano." Él murmuró una maldición. "-He pasado una semana trabajando bajo sospechas equivocadas. He agotado toda concideracion y paciencia, trabajado dia y noche para demostrar que estas acusaciones son falsas. Dijiste que me creias, incluso cuando mis esfuerzos fracasaron. Ahora Neil aparece con la prueba de mi inocencia en el bolsillo, y yo soy el villano. Ingrato sin valor que es, él consigue tu lealtad. Él es al quien defiendes."

La mirada herida en sus ojos. . . Dios, ella sintió que su corazón le dió un giro. ¿Pero qué le podia decir? "-Él es mi hermano."

"-¡Yo soy tu esposo!"

La fuerza en su voz la mandó tambaleandose medio paso hacia atrás. El brillo rapaz en sus ojos la envió hacia atrás dos pasos más. Su corazón latia furiosamente en su pecho.

"-Yo soy tu esposo. Intercambiamos votos, si es que ya se te olvidó." Terry sostuvo la moneda entre su pulgar y el dedo indice a medida que avanzaba. "-Y esa misma noche, tú me hiciste una promesa. Una vez que esta moneda fuera encontrada, yo tendria todo de ti. No me negarias nada."

"-¿Qué quieres decir? Me acabas de amenazar con separarme de mi familia a la fuerza. ¿Ahora esperas que me comporte como si nada hubiera cambiado? ¿Acostarme en la cama como una buena y obediente esposa?"

"-No." Con un torrente de fuerza, la agarró de la cintura y la arrastró hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con la pared. "-Te tomaré aquí, no es necesaria la cama."

Él la levantó ligeramente, acuñando sus piernas entre las de ella y sosteniendo su peso con sus muslos mientras una mano bajaba para subirle las faldas. Ella inhaló aire mientras él empujaba el terciopelo pesado hasta la cintura. Demasiado sorprendida como para resistirse. Los dedos de Terry encontraron su sexo, ella todavia estaba mojada por él, desde su encuentro en los establos, y todavia adolorida por la noche anterior. La sensación fue abrumadora. Sin aviso, Terry empujó dos dedos dentro de ella, y sus musculos interiores se ciñeron alrededor de él.

Él se calmó, pero su respiración era tan fuerte como la de ella. "-Tu querias esto."

¿Queria qué? ¿Casarse con él en primer lugar? ¿Ser tomada duro y rapido contra la pared? ¿Ser testiga del dolor en sus ojos y sentir la daga afilada de su retribución, despues de la manera que la habia devastado en ese momento?

"-Si," suspiró ella. Si, ella queria todo eso.

Él sacó sus dedos, y ella lo sintio tirar de la abertura de sus pantalones. Terry apretaba sus dientes mientras luchaba para liberarse, soportando el peso de Candy y un sin fin de pliegues de terciopelo con un brazo mientras se desabotonaba con la otra mano. Candy dejó caer sus brazos a los lados. No queria ayudarlo, pero tampoco queria rechazarlo. A pesar de todo su enojo y sus sentimientos heridos, todabia añoraba el placer que él podia darle. Era como si su corazón se hubiera ido con Neil, pero su cuerpo todavia estaba aquí, deseando con locura.

Una vez que él dejó de luchar con los botones, agarró la mano de ella y la jaló entre ellos, pasando por todas las capas de tela. Él envolvió los dedos de Candy alrededor de su longitud hinchada y dura. La piel de Terry estaba caliente al tacto, quemando contra la palma de su mano.

"-Demuestrame que lo quieres." Él apretó su puño hasta que ella estaba segura que la combinación de los dos agarres lo estaba lastimando. "-Metela."

Él soltó la mano de ella, dejandola con su virilidad en mano. Terry agarró sus muslos y la levantó, abriendo sus piernas totalmente.

Usando el pulsante falo duro que le habia proporcionado, Candy lo jaló aún más cerca. No entre sus pliegues, donde ella sabia que él queria estar, sino donde ella lo queria. Candy frotó el pene erecto contra ese lugar sensible en la parte superior de su sexo. Placer corrió a traves de su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su botón hinchado con la duresa y el calor de Terry.

Él gimió, y sus dedos se hundieron en los muslos de Candy mientras inclinaba su pelvis. Sus caderas se movieron, y él empujó contra ella, arrastrando su longitud a traves de los pliegues humedos del sexo de su esposa. Ella apretó su agarre, alejandolo de inmediato. Terry le habia dado el control, y ella no se lo devolveria ahora. Esto era lo que ella queria. Frotarse contra su dura, aterciopelada y caliente longitud, justo en la manera que a ella le gustaba. Candy no podia haber soñado que hacer el amor podria ser tan bueno cuando se empezaba con ira en vez de ternura. . .Pero lo era. Oh, si que lo era.

Retorciendo sus caderas, Candy se movia más y más cerca al climax. Mientras esa dulce tensión crecia, ella exhaló en ronroneo burlón.

"-Maldita," Terry movió sus caderas de nuevo. "-¡Metela!"

Y asi lo hizo. No porque él le habia dicho, sino porque era lo ella que queria ahora. Sentirlo adentro, llenandola, invistiendola con fuerza.

Ella se aferró al cuello de Terry y se quedó viendo el techo. Él se apoderó de sus muslos con más fuerza y apretó su cara contra el cuello de ella. No hubo más contacto visual, y no más conversación. Solo un ritmo frenetico, una sensación creciente y un climax tan agudo, tan impresionante que su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso.

Él gruñó contra su hombro, llenandola profundamente mientras alcanzaba su propio climax.

Y en las secuelas, mientras él se desplomó tembloroso y sin aliento contra ella, un milagro ocurrió. Candy puso sus manos en los hombros de él. Y lo alejó. La felicidad fisica de su climax casi la habia partido en dos, pero su enojo y confusión estaban intactos. Ella no tenia ningún tonto deseo de abrazarlo, de arrullarlo y acariciarle el cabello. Ningún profundo deseo secreto de escucharle decir palabras de amor en su oido. Ella habia tomado lo que queria de él, y estaba satisfecha.

Finalmente habia alcanzado una posisión de igualdad con su esposo. Aprendió cómo darle su cuerpo sin arriesgar su corazón.

Que triunfo tan frio y amargo era.

Cansado y temblando, Terry salió del cuerpo de su esposa. Sus rodillas se doblaron mientras la bajaba al piso.

Ella le dijo, "-Pensé que me habias prometido delicadeza."

Terrence parpadeó. No estaba especialmente orgulloso de este episodio. Habia sido brutal, iracundo, breve. . . y malditamente bueno, cosa que de alguna manera lo hacia peor. "-¿Te debo una disculpa?"

"-No seas absurdo." Su mirada era fria y sus ojos estaban de un verde intenso. "-Los dos lo disfrutamos."

Él se volvió hacia un lado para arreglarse la ropa, necesitando escapar de su mirada. Acababa de disfrutar la experiencia sexual más intensa y placentera de su vida, con su dispuesta y creativa amante. Y se sentia más bajo que los flecos de la alfombra.

Sacudiendose la falda ella le dijo: "-¿Cuando puedo tener mi dinero?"

"-¡¿Qué?" ¿Verdaderamente le acababa de pedir dinero? ¿Como si fuera cualquier puta levantandose las faldas en un callejón oscuro para una vulgar cojida contra la pared?

"-Como me acabas de recordar, tenemos un acuerdo. Yo te doy hijos; tú me das seguridad. Esas fueron tus palabras, Terrence. Especificamente, me prometiste veinte mil libras. Me gustaria saber que tan pronto puedo tenerlo. Si te niegas a dejarme ver a mi hermano, yo lo ayudaré por mi cuenta. Voy. . . voy. . ." Sus palabras se atoraban por sus crecientes sentimientos. "-Voy hacer algo. Tal vez puedo mandarlo de nuevo a la universidad, o comprarle una comisión, o solo encontrarle un lugar lejos de la ciudad. . ."

Terry puso una mano sobre su sien. Su lealtad a Neil era admirable –y la razón por la que se habian conocido- pero sus esfuerzos protectores le estaban haciendo más daño a Neil que bien. No habia manera alguna en que él iba a darle miles de libras y dejarla desperdiciarlas en los burdeles más ruines de Londres o en cosas peores. "-El dinero está en un fideicomiso. No te lo puedo dar nada más asi. No funciona de esa manera."

"-Estoy segura que puedes hacer que funcione, si quisieras. Eres muy libre con tu chequera cuando te conviene." Ella le echó una mirada a la pared que recien habian "usado". "-Estoy cumpliendo la parte de mi trato."

Bilis subió por la garganta de Terry, dandole a sus palabra un matiz ácido. "-No estas embarazada todavia. Por esa logica, no te debo nada hasta que un hijo nazca."

"-La mitad," ella dijo insensiblemente. "-Quiero la mitad por adelantado. O no habrá ningún hijo en lo absoluto."

"-¡¿Qué diablos se ha apoderado de ti? ¿Dando tus favores por dinero como si fueras una ramera? Esta conversación esta muy por debajo de ti. ¡De los dos!"

"-¡Tú me has empujado a esto!" Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. "-¿No tienes la más minima capacidad de empatia? Charlie fué atacado mientras vagaba por los mismos barrios que Neil frecuenta. Facilmente pudiera haber sido Neil el asesinado. No puedo nada más sentarme y esperar que él recapacite. En el momento que lo haga podria ser demasiado tarde. Si, venderia mi cuerpo para salvarlo. Daria mi vida, si fuera necesario." Volteandose, ella enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Un suspiro aspero desinfló el pecho de Terry. Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y deslizó un brazo sobre los hombros de Candy. Ella dió un respingo, pero él la abrazó con fuerza. Tal vez no poseia un talento natural para este asunto de abrazos, pero él siempre aprendia rapido. Terry le acarició la espalda mientras le decia: "-Neil no se merece esa clase de devoción."

"-¿Y quien en esta vida realmente lo merece?" Ella paró de luchar y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Terry. "-Pero no puedes pedirme que lo deje de amar. No es justo."

Terry la abrazó mientras lloraba, tratando de aceptar su propia conclusión dolorosa. Que no podia pedirle a su esposa que parara de querer a su tonto hermano, más de lo que podia forzarla a sentir lo mismo por él. Terry se dejó imaginar por un peligroso momento, como seria saber que Candy haria cualquier cosa por él. Dar su ultima posesión, su cuerpo. . . su vida si era necesario. Si él era alguna vez tan afortunado de ser el destinatario de tal afecto, con seguridad no lo desperdiciaria por perseguir el placer ocioso en las salas de juego.

Todo lo que tenia que hacer era arrojarle algo de dinero a Neil, y estaria en buena gracia con Candy de nuevo. Pero todo el ciclo se repetiria. Tarde o temprano –más temprano de seguro- Neil apareceria, despues de haberselo gastado todo, prometiendo reformarse si solo le dieran un poco más. Y Terry se veria obligado a negarse, y Candy lloraria. . .

Ninguna cantidad de razonamiento o explicación podria cambiar su forma de pensar ahorita. Era demasiado compasiva, demasiado sensible para romper ese patrón. No tenia otra opción que ser el arrogante e insensible villano y hacerlo por ella.

"-Terry, por favor. Si tan solo pudieras hablar con –"

"-No," dijo firmemente. "-No habrá discusión, Candy. Mi decisión está hecha. No puedo en buen sentido o buena conciencia darle a tu hermano dinero. Ahora que él se ha dado cuenta de eso, creo que veras que Neil será quien cortará los lazos."

Ella lloró un poco más. Él la habria abrazado por más tiempo, pero ella se apartó. En lugar de eso, él se quedó alli parado, viendola llorar. Era una forma miserable de pasar un cuarto de hora.

"-¿Y bien?" dijo ella finalmente, abrazandose a si misma. "-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?"

"-Iremos a Briarbank. Lo más pronto posible." Por lo menos podia ofrecerle ese poco de consuelo, unas vacaciones en su querida cabaña. "-Ahora que la moneda de Charlie esta en mi posesión, no ayudará a mi causa con Bellamy. Más que nunca, necesito reunirlo a él y a Ashworth en un solo lugar y hablar bien del asunto."

Ella se quedó viendo la alfombra, y él presintió que dos cosas estaban haciendo guerra dentro de ella: El deseo de ver su casa de nuevo, y el deseo de revelarse.

Tal vez Terrence no tenia la llave de su corazón todavia, pero si sabia las cuatro palabras que mejorarian su disposición y ganarian su cooperación. Las mismas que debieron haber funcionado para Neil, una y otra vez. Terry jugó esa carta. "-Candy, necesito tu ayuda."

Sus hombros se relajaron al instante. Dios, era tan facil, que casi se sintió culpable por eso. Ella vivia para ser servicial con los que la rodeaban, al punto de negar su propia felicidad para asegurar la de los demás. Puede que fuera una bajeza tomar ventaja, pero era eso, o perderla completamente. . .

Ella limpió sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. "-¿No te dijo Neil? Briarbank ya esta rentado para el verano. Tendras que hacer otros planes para tu fiesta."

"-No, no lo haré."

Su frente se arrugó, "-¿No lo harás?"

"-Yo. . ." Él suspiró. Magnifico. Ahora le estaba mintiendo. Aborrecia el engaño, pero si le decia la verdad ahora, lo tomaria todo de mala manera. Perderia cualquier migaja de cariño que ella todavia podria tener por él. "-Les haré una mejor oferta. . . ¿Todavia quieres lecciones de equitación?" Lo que en realidad quiso decir fué: ¿Todavia quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

Ella menió su cabeza. "-Si nos vamos a ir lo más pronto posible, estare muy ocupada." Ella miró hacia la puerta. "-Deberia ir a empezar a escribir algunas cartas ahora."

Pero Candy no se movió. Solo se quedó parada alli, viendo la puerta, como si quisiera que él dijera algo. Eso se sentia como un examen, y él habia pasado su infancia viviendo en terror de esos examenes orales. Nunca sabia como decir la respuesta correcta.

"-Candy. . ." Él exhaló lentamente, "-Todavia necesito un heredero. Pero como lo pediste, voy a honrar nuestro acuerdo inicial. Si una vez que me hayas dado un hijo, ya no deseas vivir conmigo. . ." Terry odiaba la sola idea de eso, pero por lo menos tenia la mayor parte del año para hacerla cambiar de opinión. "-Te daré todo tu dinero y te proporcionare con tu propia casa."

El labio inferior de Candy tembló. Luego desaparecio bajo sus dientes.

Respuesta incorrecta. Completamente incorrecta. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

Para ser medio dia en verano, el aire en la habitación extrañamente se tornó frio.

"-Si," dijo ella, evitando verlo a los ojos. "-Ese fué nuestro acuerdo, ¿verdad? Nunca debi haber esperado más."

"-Yo solo. . ." Maldita sea, ¿como se habia hechado a perder esta ultima hora? Esta mañana, ellos habian estado en la cúspide de algo maravilloso. Cercanía, Amistad. Intimidad. Ahora habia un muro entre ellos. "-Candy, yo solo quiero que seas feliz."

"-Oh, lo seré." Elevando su barbilla, pasó las palmas de sus manos por su estomago y sus caderas. "-Iré a Briarbank, y tendremos una fiesta alli. Por supuesto que eligiré ser feliz." Sus mejillas se tensaron con una sonrisa forzada mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta. "-Bueno, ahora que todo esta decidido. Si me disculpas, tengo una cena que planear."


	16. Chapter 16

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 16<span>

Las semanas pasaron rapidamente, una vez que Candy habia caido en una rutina. Pasaba la mayoria de su dia con la señorita Lina, atendiendo cuestiones del hogar. En la tarde, tomaba algun tiempo para la correspondencia, haciendo arreglos para el viaje y su estadia en Briarbank. A veces encontraba una o dos horas libres para un paseo por el parque o los jardines de Braxton Hall.

Por la noche, iba a la cama de Terrence. No hablaban mucho alli, y casi nunca fuera de la habitacion. Era exactamente como un matrimonio de conveniencia tenia que ser. No habia mas juegos de cartas, no mas discusiones de libros. No mas peleas, y no mas emociones peligrosas. Solo dias separados, camas templadas, y una distancia cortés. Con cada dia de silencio relativo que pasaba, la cantidad de cosas que no se decian creció, hasta que ese monton de palabras tácitas hizo un formidable muro de proteccion alrededor del corazon de Candy.

Y ella nesecitaba protejer su corazon, o los pedazos que quedaban. Por una noche pasional y una mañana perfecta, habia cometido el error de entregarselo a Terry, y él lo hizo pedazos. Si él la queria aunque sea un poquito, ¿como podia separarla de su propio hermano? No podia entenderlo, y Terry no mostraba ninguna voluntad de explicarle.

Asi que silencio tendrian.

Karen se mantuvo al margen, como siempre. Su presencia en las comidas era imprevisible, como lo era su humor. Ella rechazó todos y cada uno del los ofrecimientos de amistad de Candy, y finalmente, Candy dejó de hacerlos. La joven, sin duda, cederia con tiempo, pero mientras tanto, la duquesa tenia asuntos mas urgentes exigiendo su atencion. Como mandar las invitaciones a sus invitados, y mandar sirvientes por adelantado a Briarbank con suministros y listas de tareas de limpieza y un monton de ropa de cama.

Ella estaba tan ocupada, que la fecha fijada para la partida llegó antes de lo que esperaba. En lugar de tomar la ruta mas larga por Londres, Terrence decidio viajar directamente al oeste, a Oxford y luego a Gloucester. Pero los caminos eran pequeños y pobres, lo que hizo el viaje lento y nauseabundo. Ambas, Karen y Candy pasaban el tiempo brincando en el coche y trantando de no vomitar.

Al cruzar en Oxfordshire en la mañana del tercer dia, Candy se animó. Ella le habia escrito a su prima segunda, ahora la estilosa Lady Leegan, para pedirle favor de dejarles descansar del viaje en Leegan Lodge. Candy nunca habia sido cercana a Eliza, ni estaba particularmente encariñada con ella. Pero ella mantenia una bonita casa en la ciudad y tenia un gusto rapaz por la nobleza, asi que Candy tenia esperanzas de una hospitalidad cálida.

El sol todavia estaba alto en el cielo cuando Leegan Lodge aparecio a la vista. Era una casa de aspecto amigable, muy moderna en su arquitectura. La piscina poco profunda frente a la casa reflejaba la fachada blanca y sus muchas ventanas de cristal. Uno o dos cisnes nadaban tranquilamente. Candy pensaba de que a Sir Thomas Leegan Stevens le estaba yendo muy bien. Pero de todos modos, los Leegan siempre habian sido una pareja muy ambiciosa.

Los carruajes se detuvieron en la entrada. Cuando ella y Karen se apearon, Sir Thomas y Lady Leegan ya las estaban esperando para saludarlas. Eliza vestia de seda color durazno y llevaba la misma extraña y delgada sonrisa que Candy recordaba. Su prima había elaborado teorías acerca de sonrisas demasiado amplias, ella decia que causaban arrugas prematuras. Candy pensaba que preferia verse arrugada y feliz que sin arrugas y momificada.

"-Candy, querida. Ha sido demasiado tiempo."

Apenas habian pasado dos meses, pero aun asi ella abrazó a su prima y aceptó su beso en la mejilla.

"-¡Oh!" La prima Eliza dijo, dejando escapar una risita. "-Pero debo llamarte Su Excelencia, ¿verdad?"

"-Claro que no," le aseguró Candy. "-Somos familia." Internamente, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el pequeño desliz de Eliza fue de verdad un accidente. ¿Estaba destinada a nunca ser reconocida como duquesa? ¿A ser tomada solamente como una pobre pariente o a ser confundida por una pobre criada?

Candy le presentó a Karen, la cual tenia un aspecto enfermo que sirvio de excusa para su habitual comportamiento frio. Pronto Terrence se unio al grupo, despues de haber desmontado y haber pasado las riendas a un mozo de cuadra.

"-Su Excelencia," Lady Leegan dijo, dando una pequeña reverencia. "-Es un honor darles la bienvenida a Leegan Lodge."

Nadie confundia a Terrence con algo menos que un duque. Bueno, ¿y por que lo harian? Él se miraba magnifico, como siempre. Alto, guapo, noble, perfecto y perfectamente bronzeado por un dia mas de cabalgata bajo el sol. Él se presentó asi mismo tan bien como se esperaba, lo que era decir que asintio con su cabeza y se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario grosero.

"-Pero pasen por favor," El chaleco de Sir Thomas apenas si podia contener su emocion mientras señalo la puerta con un movimiento de su brazo.

Eliza se acercó a Candy, tomando su brazo mientras seguian a los hombres hacia la puerta. "-Que bueno verte querida. Cuando nos enteramos de tu matrimonio, nos sentimos muy decepcionados de haber perdido la oportunidad de celebrar. Y sé que tu debiste haber estado decepcionada tambien, ¡tanto que esperaste!. Pero ahora estas aquí, y todos estan tan emocionados de recibirlos."

"-¿Todos?" Candy preguntó, mientras entraban al pasillo de entrada.

Lady Eliza hizo un gesto exagerado como respuesta, y Candy miro a su alrededor para ver a. . .

Todos.

O por lo menos, la mayor parte de la poblacion de Oxfordshire.

Aplausos estallaron entre los invitados, mezclados con gritos alegres. Santo cielo, habian dozenas de invitados. Algunos Candy reconocia como viejos conocidos, pero ella asumia que la mayoria eran los vecinos de clase acomodada, todos atraidos por la promesa de ver a un duque y una duquesa recién casados.

Candy vio los ojos de Karen. La chica tragó duro, viendose de verdad enferma.

Terry parpadeó con desprecio a la multitud, lo que era comportamiento tipico de él.

"-¿No es maravilloso?" Eliza susurró, agarrandole el brazo a Candy. "-Yo sé que te robaron la fiesta de compromiso y una fiesta de matrimonio adecuada, pero no te preocupes. Lady Leegan esta aquí para poner las cosas en orden. Tenemos toda la noche planeada. Una cena, musica, baile."

"-Que. . . que amable de tu parte," dijo Candy, dejando que su prima la llevara al centro de la habitacion, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de mantener a Karen cerca. La chica necesitaba proteccion de este gentio.

"-Ven aqui, debes conocer a todos," dijo Eliza. "-Tomara algun tiempo para que los sirvientes entren tu equipaje de todos modos."

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Candy vio cuando Sir Thomas le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Terry, lanzandolo hacia la multitud. Las presentaciones comenzaron. Y siguieron. Y siguieron. Candy pego una sonrisa amable en su rostro y amablemente saludo a cada viejo y nuevo conocido. Ella mantuvo un ojo vigilante sobre Terry, que claramente le disgustaba la familiaridad atrevida de Sir Thomas. Candy no podia distinguir sus palabras, pero por lo que miraba, Terry estaba tan feliz de saludar a los invitados como lo estaria al devorarles los sombreros con todo y plumas. Candy suspiró. Ella sabia que esta clase de reuniones no le gustaban a Terry, pero ¿no podia al menos pretender tener buenos modales?

Eliza tomó su brazo de nuevo para conducirla hacia otro grupo de señoras. Estirando el cuello para seguir viendo a Terrence, Candy vio como un hombre alto, de edad avanzada sonrió y asintio con la cabeza con la introduccion efusiva de Sir Thom Leegan, luego hizo una gran reverencia elegante al estilo de la corte. Mientras que él estaba todabia doblado, Terrence giró sobre sus talones y salio del salon.

Oh, ahora Candy estaba indignada. ¿Habia realmente ignorado a ese señor de avanzada edad en medio de su reverencia? Eso era el colmo de la groseria. Aqui, siendo ellos invitados en la casa de su prima. . . Su completa indiferencia hacia sus familiares era insoportable.

Un murmullo de asombro hizo una pequeña ola a traves de los invitados, aumentando la mortificacion de Candy.

"-Lady Eliza," dijo ella, "-¿Podrias perdonarme? Me he acordado que hay un paquete importante entre nuestras cosas que requiere atencion especial. Quize decirselo al mozo, pero se me olvidó. Solo ire un momento a ver como van las cosas y regreso." Antes que Eliza pudiera objetar, Candy se solto de su agarre. "-¿Por que no le presentas a Karen tu hija Beatriz? Ella tiene quince años y esta ansiosa de tener nuevas amigas."

Dejando a Karen en las manos de su prima, Candy se apresuró hacia la misma puerta donde Terry habia salido. Al no verlo de inmediato, dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda y siguio el camino que conducia a los establos. Sin duda que habia rechazado la compania humana por cuidar de sus caballos.

No habia ido ni veinte pasos, cuando una tos dura y ahogada llamó su atencion hacia un jardin lateral. Sorprendida Candy se dirigio hacia el sonido, pasando por un arbol inmenso que daba su sombra.

Lo que encontro la asombró.

"-Terry, ¿eres tu?"

¡Oh cielos! Sabia que debia haberse ido mas lejos de la casa. Él tiró con fuerza su corbata, aflojando la tela de su cuello. Aclarando su garganta dijo: "-No es nada. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire." tratando de parecer calmado siguio, "-Esta demasiado caliente alli adentro."

"-¿En serio? No senti calor en lo absoluto." Su tono de voz era duro. "-Si habia algo intolerable en la habitacion, era tu actitud."

Él dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, y exhaló lentamente, tratando de calmar los golpes en su pecho. "-No me dijiste que iban a tener una maldita fiesta Candy."

"-Yo no sabia."

"-¿No lo sabias?" Él odiaba la acusacion en su voz.

"-No. No lo sabia." Ella se cruzó de brazos. "-Pero ¿y que si la tienen? Yo se que no es precisamente la crema y nata de la sociedad de Londres, pero ellos son personas sinceras y bien intencionadas. ¿Que han hecho para merecer tu desprecio?"

"-Nada. Nada."

Ella no entendia. E incluso si él quisiera explicarle, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Pensaba que ni siquiera podia pararse. Tanta gente, tan pequeño espacio. . . y él no se habia preparado. Cuando él atendia a bailes en la ciudad, pasaba horas preparandose de antemano, fisica y mentalmente. Y tomaba brandy. Cielos, que no daria ahorita por tomar una copa de brandy.

"-Solo vete." dijo él. "-Estare alli en un minuto."

Un poco de soledad era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Aunque un minuto nada mas podria no ser suficiente. Horas eran mejor.

Ella se dejó caer en la banca junto a él. "-Verdaderamente estas enfermo, ¿no?"

"-No." dijo él, demasiado rapido como para sonar convincente.

Maldicion. Maldicion. Maldicion.

"-Estas temblando. Y estas muy palido."

"-Estoy bien."

"-Terry. . ." El tono de voz habia cambiado de regaño a preocupacion. Él preferia mucho mas el regaño. De verdad le gustaba mucho la Candy que lo regañaba. La habia extrañado en las ultimas semanas. "-Te ves como aquella noche," ella le dijo, "-en la terraza de los Bunscombes. ¿Que es? ¿Que te pasa?"

Maldita sea. ¿Por que se tuvo que haber casado con una mujer inteligente y curiosa? Terry tenia dos opciones ahora. Dejar que ella se lo sacara lentamente, o simplemente decirselo de un solo en sus propios términos.

"-No pasa nada." dijo undiendo su rostro en sus manos. "-Es solo. . . algo que pasa a veces, cuando hay demasiada gente alrededor. No me gustan las multitudes."

Ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Terry. "-No te gustan las multitudes."

"-No las soporto, en realidad. Nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo. Me enferman. Fisicamente."

Ya, ya lo habia dicho. Nunca lo habia dicho en voz alta a nadie en su vida. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo admitido plenamente a si mismo. Curiosamente, una sensacion de alivio acompañó esa admision. Su pulso comenzo a disminuir, y levanto su cabeza. Nunca habia sido capaz de comprender su reaccion en estas situaciones. Él era una persona fuerte, competente, inteligente en todas las demas areas, y toda su vida, esta debilidad lo habia enloquesido. Tal vez Candy podia ayudarlo a entender.

"-Si estoy preparado de antemano," él dijo, "-estoy bien por un tiempo. Media hora mas o menos. Si me quedo mas tiempo, o soy tomado por sorpresa. . . algo me pasa. No se como describirlo. Me entra el calor. Mi cabeza da vueltas; mi corazon late alocado. Repentinamente el aire se vuelve tan denso que me cuesta respirar. Es como si todo mi cuerpo insiste en que debo retirarme, de inmediato."

"-Y lo haces."

"-Si."

"-Incluso si tienes que arrastrar a una impertinente solterona y llevarla contigo."

Sonriendole un poco, él arqueó una ceja y le dijo, "-Tu te lo buscaste." Aclarando su garganta siguio, "-Si estoy preparado puedo asistir a estas cosas. Solo que me aseguro de salir antes de que la escena se ponga mal."

"-Si," dijo ella. "-Creo que me dijiste eso. La clave esta en saber cuando retirarse. ¿Asi que esta es la razon por la que solo te quedabas por un set de baile? Todo esa rutina del duque de media noche. . ."

"-No fue mi idea. Yo solo queria mantener mis apariciones breves, y es mas facil salir despues de la cena. Pero todo el cuento creció, y. . ."

Ella sonrió suavemente, meneando la cabeza. "-Todos esos rumores y chismes. Toda esa especulacion. Para nada."

"-No fue para nada." Él rascó su nuca, y la mano de ella se deslizó de su hombro. "-No me importa el chisme. Nunca me ha importado lo que la gente piense de mi. Es divertido, y a veces es util ser temido."

O por lo menos habia sido, hasta que toda esa habladuria del asesinato habia sido agregada, y habia perdido la confianza de su esposa antes de que tuviera una oportunidad real de ganarsela.

"-¿Terry?" Ella tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. "-Ya que estamos debelando nuestros secretos, siento que deberia confesar algo. Yo pude haber sido responsable de iniciar un pernisioso rumor sobre ti. Peor que cualquier otro."

"-¿En serio?" preguntó intrigado.

"-Si." Mordiendose el labio, ella le lanzó una mirada triste. "-Puede que yo le haya dicho a un grupo de jovencitas impresionables que a la luz de la luna llena, tu te transformabas en un rapaz erizo."

Él luchó por mantener un silencio de reproche.

Ella continuó, "-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, debo decirte que ahora me arrepiento."

"-¿De verdad?"

"-Oh, si. Fue un insulto a los erizos en todas partes."

Una risa profunda sacudio libre el pecho de Terry, y se sintio condenadamente bien. Él apretó la mano de Candy en señal de gratitud.

"-Asi que. . ." dijo ella, "-¿este ha sido el caso toda tu vida?"

Él asintio con la cabeza, "-Desde que tengo memoria."

"-¿Y no es solo salones de baile?"

"-No." Deseaba que fuera asi de simple. "-En cualquier lugar con mucha gente sin suficiente espacio. Estadios. Teatros." Él le dio una mirada significativa, "-Bodas. Recitales."

"-Oh." Sus facciones se suavisaron. "-¿Y las aulas? ¿Tambien?"

Terry dio una encogida de hombros tensa. Maldita sea, le irritaba darse cuenta cuanto habia sacrificado todos estos años. Dolia aun mas que ella se habia dado cuenta tambien. "-Lo se, lo se. Todo el mundo parece manejar esas situaciones facilmente. Y eso solo lo hace aun mas irritante. No se que diablos esta mal conmigo. He pasado toda mi vida sintiendome como. . . un pez sin talento para nadar."

Los dedos de Candy fueron hacia la sien de Terry, acariciando su cabello, "-Oh, Terry. . ."

"-No." Él retiró la mano de ella. "-Candy, no lo hagas. Por amor de Dios, no me tengas lastima. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos eso. Es una molestia, lo acepto, pero no una privacion. En lugar de asistir a las fiestas frivolas, he dominado algunos talentos muy utiles. El juego de cartas. Cuidado de caballos."

"-Has leido una gran cantidad de libros."

"-Si. Eso tambien. Estoy contento con mi vida tal como es."

"-¿Lo estas?" Ella parecia dudosa.

"-Si." respondio con sinceridad. Porque en este particular momento de su vida, lo estaba. Las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos, por asi decirlo, desde la visita de Neil. Casi habia olvidado cuanto disfrutaba hablar con ella. Habia olvidado lo bien que se sentia reir. Ella tenia una habilidad de sacar sus demonios de las sombras . . . no ignorandolos, o convirtiendolos en querubines alegres. . . pero simplemente jalandoles las orejas. Mirandolos a los ojos, con esa manera de ser de Candy, una combinacion de buen sentido y buen humor.

"-Si, soy feliz," él repitió. "-Estoy feliz con mi vida, tal y como es. Ahora mismo."

Pasos se oyeron en la grava cerca.

"-Creo que alguien viene," Ella susurró. "-Tal vez deberiamos -"

Él la besó. Firmemente al principio, hasta que la impresion se desvaneció y ella se dio cuenta que estaba siendo besada. Y luego dulcemente, tiernamente, porque ella se merecia su cuidado. Sosteniendo su barbilla entre las yemas de sus dedos pulgar e indice, él la acercó. Exploró su boca con sus labios y lengua, pacientemente persuadiendola a abrir para él. Animandola a participar completamente. Porque ella merecia ese esfuerzo tambien. Esta era una mujer que debió haber sido cortejada por una legion de pretendientes. ¿Como era que habia permanecido soltera todos esos años, parada en las orillas de las pistas de baile? ¿Como fue que él nunca la eligió y la invitó a bailar?

Maldita sea, era un tonto. Pero uno muy suertudo.

Demasiado pronto, ella se apartó. "-Creo que ya se fueron." Ella lanzo una mirada por encima del hombro, y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. "-Bien pensado. Eres brillante en disimular este problema. A los recien casados se les perdona toda clase de comportamiento grosero."

"-Bien, entonces alli esta la solucion. Pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas en luna de miel permanente.

Ella se echó a reir, como si se tratara de una idea ridicula. Y él deseaba que no lo fuera.

"-Honestamente, Terry. No puedo evitar pensar. . . Seguramente algo se puede hacer. ¿Has tratado -?"

"-Si."

"-Pero no terminé mi. . ."

"-No importa. Si hay algo que puedas imaginar para intentarlo, ya lo intenté. Nada ha funcionado. Esto es parte de quien soy, Candy. Me resigné a eso hace mucho tiempo."

"-Oh." Su cabeza se inclinó decepcionada. "-Ya veo."

Frustrado, Terry frotó su cara con la palma de su mano. Por supuesto, esto era ahora, no mucho tiempo atras. Ahora estaba casado. Tenia una prima. Y por mucho que él se habia resignado a una vida sin eventos sociales, ¿era justo pedirle a Candy que se resignara a eso tambien?

Hospitalidad y amistad. . . esas cosas eran parte de quien ella era. Sin mencionar las obligaciones que tendrian para la temporada de Karen. Un sabor amargo le llenó la boca, haciendolo retorcer su bello rostro.

"-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?" Ella preguntó.

"-No, no. Solo dejame aqui."

"-Podria mandar por -"

"-Solo dejame aqui," él dijo con demasiada fuerza. Los dos se sobresaltaron. Terry sabia que solo la estaba alejando mas, porque ella vivia para ayudar. Pero en este caso, no habia nada que ella podia hacer. Él tomó un respiro y calmó su voz, "-Cuando esto sucede, todo lo que necesito es estar solo."

"-Muy bien." Ella se puso de pie. "-Me voy. Quedate aqui todo el tiempo que desees, yo me encargo de nuestros anfitriones."

Con eso ella se apuró hacia la entrada de la casa. Terry suspiró, sintiendo un peso de culpa posarse sobre sus hombros. En los ultimos minutos se habia sentido mas cerca a Candy de lo que habia en las ultimas semanas, pero esta maldita condicion suya era la pared de ladrillos con la que habia pasado toda su vida dandose golpes en la cabeza. Y no importaba lo que él dijera, o lo que ella hiciera, ellos siempre iban a permanecer en lados opuestos del muro. Ella necesitaba la sociedad para hacer su vida completa; él solo se sentia completo en relativa soledad.

¿Verdaderamente habia intentado todo? No realmente. En su juventud, él intentó superar el maldito problema con un sin fin de estrategias, muchas de las cuales involucraban la bebida y pura fuerza de voluntad, pero siempre estuvo motivado por sus propias necesidades y deseos egoistas. El deseo de asistir a la escuela. El deseo de perseguir niñas. Pura frustracion con su ineptitud.

Pero habia una cosa que todabia no habia intentado todavia. No habia tratado de conquistarlo por Candy.

Por lo menos, le debia a ella intentarlo.

* * *

><p>"-¿Estas seguro?" Candy observó las expresiones de su esposo en busca de cualquier rastro de resistencia.<p>

Él se apoyó contra la pared, cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro. "-Por quinta vez, Candy. Estoy seguro."

"-¿De verdad no te importa?"

"-No me importa."

Ella se ajustó los guantes. "-Sabes que no tenemos que bajar en absoluto."

"-Lo sé."

"-Yo sugeriría esperar hasta despues de que el baile empieze, pero sospecho que ellos estaran esperandonos para empezarlo. Solo nos quedaremos por un baile o dos. En el momento en que quieras retirarte, me lo dices. Ni siquira tienes que decir una palabra. Tendremos algun tipo de señal. Toca el boton superior de tu saco, tal vez."

"-¿Una señal?" Él arqueó una ceja. "-¿Que somos? ¿espias de la Corona? ¿No puedo simplemente cargarte y removerte del salon? Funcionó bastante bien la ultima vez."

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desapruebo. Lo que era dificil, porque no habia nada en su apariencia para inspirar su desaprobacion. Incluso envuelta en seda y perlas, Candy se sentia desigual al simple traje elegante en negro y blanco que él portaba. Se miraba espléndido.

"-No me mires asi. Creo que lo disfrutaste." Sus ojos zafiro se oscurecieron. "-Yo si lo disfrute."

Ella se sonrojó. Bueno, a decir verdad, ella si lo disfruto. "-Una señal discreta estara bien para esta noche. Guarda la levantada para mas tarde, en privado."

Ellos intercambiaron sonrisas, y un aleteo vertiginoso se elevó en el vientre de Candy.

Algo habia cambiado, desde que estubieron en el jardin esa tarde. Él se habia abierto a ella, revelando su vulnerabilidad como no lo habia hecho desde aquella conversacion en los establos. Terry era un hombre que habia pasado su vida deseando ser mal interpretado, pero habia revelado un trozo de su verdadero yo a ella. Y ahora, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, era como si un mensaje silencioso pasaba entre ellos, a veces una broma, a veces una observacion, otras veces una sugerencia carnal. Se estaban comportando como una pareja de verdad, en lugar de comportarse nada mas como dos individuos que apenas si se conocian.

Su apertura repentina hizo que Candy se sintiera imprudentemente optimista. Su tonto optimismo se incrementó solo por el hecho de que ella sabia que él estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio, asistiendo a esta fiesta con ella. Le preocupó que su corazon estaba en serio peligro, pero no se atrevia a levantar sus barreras de nuevo. Solo podia esperar por un cambio en sus puntos de vista. Una vez que llegaran a Briarbank, veria lo que su hogar y su familia significaban para ella, como la habian moldeado en la mujer que era, tanto como su propio pasado lo habia formado a él. Tal vez entonces el entenderia como le dolia estar separada de Neil.

Mientras Terry la miraba de arriba abajo, su mirada de apreciacion se convirtio en un ceño fruncido.

Insegura, ella se llevó una mano al cuello. "-¿Tengo algo malo?"

"-No, nada." Pero mientras la observaba, el pequeño surco de consentracion en medio de sus cejas se profundizó. La expresion era de desconcierto, como si esperaba una imagen diferente a la que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"-¿Se mira bien mi vestido?" Ella se retorció un poquito, con la esperanza que por lo menos él elogiara el vestido y la mandara a la fiesta con una pizca mas de confianza.

"-Absolutamente," dijo pensativo. "-Pero, como siempre, el verde se ve bien en ti."

Bueno, parecia que ese era todo el elogio que iba a recibir.

Ella tomó un vistazo inseguro por ultima vez a su reflejo en el espejo y luego alcanzó a Terry en la puerta. Antes que salieran de la habitacion, Candy se detuvo un momento para alisar las solapas y el chaleco de Terry con sus manos enguatadas.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella mantuvo las manos planas contra el pecho de su esposo. Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para un beso. . . si él quisiera besarla.

Despues de mirarla fijamente a los ojos por largo rato, él estiró su brazo para abrir la puerta. "-¿Vamos?"

* * *

><p>Si de bailes se trataba, este era uno mas indulgente que cualquier otro en Londres. El escenario campirano no solo ofrecia salones mas amplios, sino tambien una lista de invitados mas reducida. Aun asi, cuando entraron al modesto salon de los Leegan, Candy sintio el brazo de su esposo tensarze contra el suyo. Ella tuvo el impulso de murmurarle algo alentador, o darle un suave toque, pero rechazó el impulso, sabiendo que solo aumentaria su molestia. Lo ultimo que Terry queria era que lo mimaran. Él solo queria que lo dejaran tranquilo.<p>

Y por supuesto, fueron acosados al instante.

Afortunadamente, ese mismo dia ella habia conocido a varios de los invitados. Hizo presentaciones rapidas, y una vez que Terry habia hecho sus tipicos saludos asperos, ella se hizo cargo de la conversacion. Asi hicieron su recorrido del salon entero, pasando de grupo en grupo. Terry daba sus lanconicos y apenas civilasados saludos, y Candy con mucho gusto hacia el resto. Ella preguntaba por la salud de parientes lejanos, intercambiaba pesames con los que habian conocido a Charlie, desviaba preguntas impertinentes acerca de su precipitado matrimonio, y aceptaba deseos de felicidad bien intencionados con la misma elegancia y gracia. Al empujarse a si misma al frente, fue capaz de evitarle a Terry una excesiva carga de curiosidad.

Y a medida que la noche avanzaba, se encontró a si misma disfrutando de la atencion. Esta era la primera aparicion publica juntos, y de verdad era algo impresionante ser la dama en el brazo del Duque de Grandchester. A pesar de su debil y persistente ceño fruncido, Terry no se habia tocado el boton superior de su saco todavia, ni la habia echado encima de su hombro para sacarla del salon. La velada iba sorprendentemente bien, y Candy se deleitaba en la libertad de reir, conversar, y bromear tan audazmente como quisiera.

De hecho, lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

Cuando ella levantó la vista de una conversacion, encontró a un viejo amigo de su padre, el señor Twither, acorralando a Terry haciendole preguntas sin piedad sobre herreros, Candy recurrió a una nueva tactica: Coqueteo descarado.

Se deslizó hasta el anciano, elogió las curvas de sus piernas, comentó sobre su vigor juvenil, alabó la magnifica forma de sus gafas, y luego discretamente alejó a Terry, dejando a un sonrojado, tartamudeante, y muy contento consigo mismo señor Twither a su paso.

Entonces, antes que alguien se les pudiera acercar, denunció con voz alta el calor que la embargaba, tomó dos vasos de licor de la bandeja de un sirviente que pasaba y llevó a Terry hacia un rincon.

"-Hay un espacio ahi," susurró, pretendiendo beber de su vaso mientras señalaba un biombo.

Él tomó el otro vaso de la mano de Candy y le dijo: "-Despues de ti."

Los musicos tomaron un momento fortuito para dar los primeros acordes de la cuadrilla, y en medio de la emocion de los invitados para conseguir pareja y ocupar sus lugares, Candy y Terry se deslizaron tras el biombo. El espacio triangular era pequeño y ocupado principalmente por una palmera de aspecto triste.

Terry apuró su licor de un solo trago, y luego hizo caras secandose la boca con su mano.

"-¿Y bien. . .?" ella preguntó con cautela, explorando su apariencia en busca de cualquier señal de malestar.

"-Este licor es abominable." Frunciendole el ceño al vaso, lo colocó en una repisa detras de ellos. Sus ojos miraron hacia el biombo. "-Y los musicos no son nada mejor."

"-Si, pero ¿como estas tu? Siento mucho lo del señor Twither. Él es inofensivo, pero se aferra a su lado de la conversacion como un perro se aferra a un hueso. Oh, y esas terribles gemelas Wexler," Ella sacudió su cabeza. "-¡son desvergonzadas! ¿Flora te pellizcó el trasero, o solo se vio de esa manera?"

Él no le respondió. Se limitó a sonreir un poco, con esa sonrisa tan devastadora, hermosa y seductora que dejaba ver en raras ocasiones. Entre esa sonrisa y el licor, un cosquilleo agradable calentó el interior de Candy.

"-La estas pasando bien," él le dijo.

"-Si, lo estoy." Ella tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "-Se que odias este tipo de cosas, y esta debe de ser la noche mas desagradable -"

"-Oh, yo no diria eso."

Algo chocó con el biombo al otro lado, asustandola. El brazo de Terry se deslizó sobre su cintura acercandola. Ella giró hacia él, y la mano de Terry se movió hasta quedar en la base de su espina dorsal. Una hoja de la palmera le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. De repente atacada por un aleteo de nervios infantiles, ella fijó su mirada en la corbata de su esposo.

"-¿De verdad estas disfrutando esta noche?" Ella preguntó.

"-Estoy disfrutando este momento."

"-Tu has-" _Calmate boba. Él esta aqui por ti. Esta noche va mucho mejor de lo que tienes derecho a esperar. No lo arruines._

"-¿Qué?" él preguntó, acariciando distraidamente con su pulgar la parte baja de la espalda de ella.

Candy se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. El licor la debio haber vuelto valiente. O estupida. Probablemente ambas cosas. "-Me has estado viendo extrañamente toda la noche. Temo que estes decepcionado de alguna manera. Conmigo."

Ese suave fruncimiento de ceño que él habia estado usando ahora se hizo mas profundo.

Palabras se derramaron de su boca. Tontas, irracionales, palabras dolorosamente verdaderas. "-Eres tan guapo. Ridiculamente guapo. Creo que eres el hombre mas guapo que he conocido, y sé que yo no me miro como tu duquesa. Sé que afecto fingido no formaba parte de nuestro trato, y sé que te importa un bledo lo que todos piensen. Pero a mi si me importa lo que ellos piensen. Solo un poquito; no lo puedo evitar. Y parece que me importa mucho. . . demasiado, me temo. . . lo que _tu_ piensas, asi que -"

"-Shhh." Él puso un dedo sobre la los labios de ella.

Y luego no dijo nada.

¿No sabia que decirle? Que tonta era. _Miente. Oh, por favor. Solo mienteme. Solo dime que soy bonita, y voy a fingir que te creo, y podemos olvidarnos de todo esto._

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia el biombo e hizo el movimiento con la boca tratando de decirle, _Escucha._

"-Si, si." La carcajada de una mujer resonó a traves del biombo. "-Un gran exito para Lady Leegan. Es la primera aparicion publica desde su boda, creo."

"-Gracias a Dios," el compañero invisible de la dama respondió con voz ronca. "-Ahora puedes dejar de especular sobre la 'verdadera' razon de ese matrimonio."

"-Oh, si. Obviamente, es un matrimonio por amor. Nunca lo dudé."

Un fuerte aclaramiento de garganta se escuchó.

"-Bueno, ¡yo no lo dudaba!" fue la protesta. "-Candy siempre fue una chica encantadora, pero el matrimonio le ha sentado muy bien. Y cualquiera puede ver que su Excelencia esta completamente embrutecido. ¡No se aparta de su lado por nada!"

Detras del biombo, Candy casi estallaba en carcajadas, Terry le cubrió boca con la palma de su mano.

El hombre bufó. "-Si, cualquier hombre con dos ojos puede ver exactamente con cual de sus encantos esta embriagado. Estan en exhibicion publica."

Candy sintió sus ojos abrirse como platos. Terry lanzó una mirada diabolica a los senos de su esposa y continuó cubriendole la boca.

El hombre bajó su voz, y Candy contuvo la respiracion para poder escuchar. "-Si yo fuera el duque, la mantendria cerca tambien. Si coquetea tan descaradamete en frente de él, imagina lo que haria cuando él no este viendo."

"-Oh ¡shush!" la dama dijo. "-Candy no es asi. ¿Y qué si estan locos el uno por el otro? No hay nada malo con la felicidad de recien casados."

A este punto Candy estaba riendo tan fuerte, que sus hombros temblaban. Terry le lanzó un mirada de regaño, y ella luchó por recuperar su compostura. Pero falló. Se reia tan desesperadamente en su mano, que lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, hasta que los musicos entonaron otra cancion y la pareja chismosa se desvió hacia la multitud.

Todavia no podia parar de reir. Si paraba de reir -si dejaba de actuar como que si todo lo que acababan de oir era totalmente ridiculo- tendria que admitir cuan desesperadamente deseaba que todo fuera cierto. Si paraba de derramar lagrimas impotentes de risa, ella solamente estaria. . . llorando.

_¿Es seguro soltarte? _Su expresion preguntó, despues de un largo rato.

Ella asintio con su cabeza.

"-Oh, cielos," ella susurró, secandose sus mejillas. "-Perdon, pero eso fue. . . " Otra risita boba se le atragantó con un sollozo. "-Imaginate, si solo supieran -"

"-¿Saber que?" La mano de Terry se extendio otra vez. Pero ahora no presionó un dedo contra los labios de ella. Sino en lugar de eso acaricio su mejilla, e inclinó su rostro hacia su intensa mirada. "-¿la verdad?"

De repente, ella ya no reía. Apenas si respiraba.

"-Candy," el susurró, "-en este momento, creo que no reconocerias la verdad si viniera a pellizcarte en el trasero."

Él dejó caer sus labios sobre la frente de Candy y le dió un beso firme. Ella no sabia que significaba ese beso, ni siquiera sabia si le gustaba o no.

"-Esto es lo que vamos hacer," él dijo. "-Cuando este baile termine, vamos a escabullirnos al salon de la misma manera en la que entramos aqui. Voy hacer uso de mis modales e invitaré a una de esas desvergonsadas gemelas Wexler a bailar. Esperemos que sea Flora." Ella se atragantó con una risita y él acarició su mejilla y continuó. "-y despues de eso, me iré a buscar un poco de brandy y otro poco de tranquilidad, y nadie lo notará. Regresaré por ti en una hora, y mientras tanto, tu bailaras y disfrutaras cada minuto."

"-Pero-"

"-No discutas, solo disfrutalo."

La musica terminó, y él se habia ido antes de que ella pudiera objetar. No habian pasado ni dos segundos y ya lo extrañaba.

Ella recordó su vaso casi vacio de licor. Despues de beberse lo que quedaba de un solo trago, se secó las mejillas y salió de detras del biombo. Sin su accesorio mas llamativo -un duque en su brazo- se preparó para pasar la proxima hora resumiendo su vida como Simple Candy. Teniendo un agradable y poco espectacular tiempo. Conversando con las damas a las orillas de la pista de baile.

Mesclandoze y confundiendose con la pintura de la pared.


	17. Chapter 17

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 17<span>

Su esposa era el centro de la fiesta.

Desde la galeria sombreada con vista al salon, Terrence tomaba su brandy y veia bailar a Candy con su cuarta pareja en su cuarto set de baile. Ella avanzó felizmente por toda la linea de baile, sonriendo mientras lo hacia. Una vez que regresó a su lugar, intercambió un comentario furtivo con una señora que estaba a su lado, y varias personas a su alrededor se echaron a reir. Todos los oidos estaban atentos a sus comentarios. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y en esa seda verde esmeralda brillante que abrazaba sus curvas, y en el verde aun mas brillante de sus ojos.

Sin duda, ella era una duquesa ahora, y sin duda alguna, parte de esa fascinacion colectiva de los invitados hacia Candy podria ser atribuida a su nuevo titulo. Sin embargo, un mero titulo no sostendria a todos cautivados. Era simplemente Candice. Extrovertida. Vivaz. Atractiva como ninguna. Muerta estaba la solterona simplona. Esta noche, su esencia se destapó y burbujeaba como el más fino champagne. Todos querian estar cerca de ella. Reir con ella. Tener solo una probadita de su embriagador encanto.

Y Terry lo queria con más fuerza que nadie. Un brandy de calidad disfrutado en soledad, era una de los mejores placeres de la vida, sin duda, y sin lugar a dudas tenia una reputacion de misántropo que mantener. Pero él no habia _necesitado_ irse. No habia experimentado ningun mareo o palpitacion. De hecho, apenas si habia notado a la multitud esta noche.

Como todos los demas, habia sido cautivado por su esposa.

"-¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?" La voz vino detras de él.

Él se volteó. "-Yo tendria que preguntarte lo mismo."

"-Estoy viendo la fiesta, por supuesto. Al igual que tu." Karen se acercó para unirse a él en el varandal de la galeria, y juntos observaron a los que bailaban. "-Estoy cansada de Beatriz Leegan. Es una chiquilla muy tonta."

"-Pensé que era de la misma edad que tu."

"-En ninguna manera se le nota." Inclinandose, apoyó la barbilla en su mano. "-Candy se ve bastante bonita esta noche." Habia sorpresa en su voz.

"-Si, se ve hermosa."

Hmmm. Ahora tenia la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

La noche que se conocieron, si alguien le hubiera pedido que describiera a Candice Andrew, la hubiera descrito como simple. Ordinaria, en el mejor de los casos. Por la mañana, habia pasado a verla como aceptable, hasta encantadora bajo una luz favorecedora. Pero siempre la habia visto atractiva, en una manera voluptuosa y sensual.

Pero cuando habia aparecido en su habitacion esa tarde, ataviada en ese vestido. . . Santo cielo. Sintio como si lo hubieran pateado en el estomago. Su corazón latio alocado, y tuvo un dolor que se alojó en su pecho. Se habia dado cuenta, de repente, que ahora deberia incluirla entre las mujeres más hermosas que habia conocido en su vida. ¿Cuando pasó eso? Habia pasado toda la velada preguntandose. ¿El cambio fue en ella, o en él?

Tenia su respuesta ahora. Era ella, toda ella. Tal vez no habia cambiado, sino habia sido revelada.

"-Ella es muy popular entre los caballeros, ¿no?" La voz de Karen tuvo un tono descarado, "-Tal vez deberia pedirle consejos."

Un sentimiento de inquietud crecio en la boca del estomago de Terry. Desde que Candy habia sugerido que Karen pudiera estar celosa del matrimonio de ellos, él se sentia incomodo a su lado. Dudaba que las suposiciones de Candy fueran ciertas, pero tenia miedo de preguntar y descubrir. En general, ya no sabia como hablar con Karen. No era como si antes hubiera sido competente en el asunto, pero ultimamente ella habia estado tan dificil de tratar. Odiaba que Karen estaba creciendo, y apartandose aun más de él.

"-Ya se pasó tu hora de ir a la cama." Terry le dijo.

Ella suspiró dramaticamente. "-¿Piensas tratarme como a una niña para siempre?"

"-Si. Eso es lo que hacen los tutores." Para la cara malhumorada de Karen, respondio enfaticamente: "-Buenas noches."

Una vez que Karen se habia ido, se volvió para encontra a Candy en la multitud de nuevo. No fue dificil. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue buscar el nudo de hombres babeantes.

Él no estaba solo en su admiracion por ella, y no podia pretender estar complacido por ello. Humillante era admitir, que le hubiera gustado más bien creer que ella no tenia mejor alternativa que un matrimonio con él. Que incluso si él echaba todo a perder -cosa que obviamente estaba acostumbrado hacer- no tenia que preocuparse por perderla con otro hombre.

Bebio otro trago de brandy. Esta noche, estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. Detras de ese biombo donde habian estado, ella lo habia visto con esos hermosos ojos llenos de duda desgarradora. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella significaba para él? Por amor de Dios, él estaba aqui. En una fiesta. En Oxfordshire. Por ella. Eso tenia que decirle algo.

Evidentemente no le decia lo suficiente. No habia manera de escaparse. Iba tener que explicarle algunas cosas a ella. Muy despacio, y con muchos detalles. Y para un hombre que habia prometido hace mucho tiempo nunca dar explicaciones de nada a nadie. . . Terry tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en el salon al mismo tiempo que las primeras notas de un vals se escucharon. Candy ya estaba emparejada con otro hombre -un caballero granjero del que ya ni su nombre recordaba- pero a Terry le importó un bledo.

"-Creo que este es mi baile," dijo extendiendo su mano, frente de la del hombre que esperaba.

Candy le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, pero el granjero ya se habia esfumado. Tomandola en sus brazos, Terry deslizó a su esposa sobre la pista de baile.

"-¿Ya es media noche?" Bromió ella.

"-Lo suficientemente cerca." Él la llevó dando una serie de vueltas rapidas. "-Te debo una respuesta,"

"-Oh, no." balbuceó ella. "-No, por favor. Fui una tonta al siquiera-"

"-Dijiste que habia estado mirandote toda la noche,"

"-Solo. . . solo un poco."

"-Oh, si lo he hecho. Y tambien todo los hombres que estan aqui. No me digas que no lo has notado."

"-Ellos solo estan atraidos por la novedad."

"-¿Es asi como las estas llamando esta noche?" Terry lanzó una mirada a su escote.

Ella se sonrojó. "-Supongo que un vestido bien cortado hace maravillas en la confianza de una chica."

"-Hmm." Terry apretó su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa. "-No Candy, no creo que tenga mucho que ver con el vestido, o la novedad. Es solo tu. Estan atraidos a ti. Has estado cortejando esta noche sin previo aviso. Coqueteando, bailando y riendo con todos los hombres que te pasan en frente. Y has estado disfrutando sus atenciones. No lo niegues."

"-Muy bien, no lo haré." La expresion de Candy se volvió cautelosa. "-¿Estas disgustado?"

Una excelente pregunta. Él se habia estado preguntando lo mismo. Pero no podia empezar a darle una respuesta aqui.

"-Tenemos que irnos." Él dijo. "-Inmediatamente."

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con preocupacion. "-Oh. ¡Oh, por supuesto, te sientes mal!" ella bajó la voz. "-¿Puedes aguantarte hasta que termine el vals? Será menos notables si-"

"-Inmediatamente." Él los llevó a un alto rapido.

"-Muy bien, entonces. Adelantate, y yo iré a darle nuestras excusas a Lady Leegan."

"-Tu te vienes conmigo."

"-Pero yo debo-"

Maldición, ¿cuando iba a aprender a deja de discutir con él? Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Terry apretó un brazo en la espalda de ella, se inclinó para deslizarle el otro detras de las rodillas, y se enderezó, levantandola en sus brazos. El entrecortado jadeo de exclamación de Candy, calentó su sangre.

Alrededor de ellos, todo el baile paró.

Fue una lucha evitar sonreir cuando él dijo: "-Nos vamos. Juntos. Ahora."

El hombre era un bárbaro.

Candy podia verlo en los ojos de los invitados. Porque porsupuesto, todos los ojos en el salón estaban sobre ella y Terry. Las expresiones de los invitados mezclaban asombro y alegria. Una demostración como esta era excatamente lo que ellos habian esperado ver, y ella compadecia a la pobre Lady Leegan, porque este espectaculo acabaria abruptamente con la velada. Los invitados vacearian el salón inmediatamente, desesperados por irse a casa y discutir el evento entre ellos mismos, escribir cartas, y cuchichear la historia con sus sirvientes. Los rumores de la naturaleza incivilizada de Terrence se duplicarian en pocas horas despues de su salida de este salón.

Él verdaderamente era un genio.

A medida que pasaba con su esposa cargada frente a la señora Leegan que estaba con la boca abierta, Candy intentó despedirse. "-Gracias por la maravillosa velada. Nos vemos para el desayuno."

Terrence apretó su abrazo en el cuerpo de Candy y dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran: "-No prometas nada."

Candy no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reir.

Y con eso, la sacó del salón.

Mientras se dirigian hacia las escaleras, ella esperaba que la bajara. Obviamente, si él habia necesitado salir del salón tan rapido, era porque se sentia mal. Sin embargo, fue muy brillante de su parte, hacerle creer a todos que simplemente no podia existir un minuto más sin acarrear a su esposa a la cama. Era cierto, a los recien casados se les perdonaba casi todo tipo de mal comportamiento. Y ella contó como una pequeña victoria, que Terry dejara a un salón lleno de bailarines embobados pensando que _ella_ era su debilidad, en lugar de parecer soberbio y grosero. Toda la escena fue una gran satisfacción.

"-De verdad," susurró ella mientras subian las escaleras, "-puedo caminar desde aqui."

Él dió un resoplido desdeñoso y siguio cargandola, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Candy dejó de discutir. Esto era agradable tambien.

La bajó en la entrada de su habitación, y despues que entraron y cerraron la puerta, él caminó por la habitación tirando de su corbata.

Queriendo darle un poco de espacio para recuperarse, Candy fue al tocador y se quitó los guantes. Desabrochó la hebilla de su pulsera y la puso en una pequeña bandeja dorada.

"-Gracias por esta noche," dijo ella en voz baja, mirando la reflexion de Terry mientras se quitaba el saco y lo echaba a un lado. "-Se que debió haber sido dificil."

"-¿Lo sabes?" despojado de su saco y solo con el chaleco y la camisa, él vino a pararse detras de ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Los ojos de Terry eran oscuros e intensos. Tragando duro, nerviosa, Candy trató de quitarse sus aretes.

"-Dejatelos puestos." dijo él.

Congelada por la brusca orden, se quedó mirando la reflexion de su marido. No se miraba palido ni enfermo. Al contrario, irradiaba fuerza y virilidad. La unica persona temblando y sudando era Candy.

"-Dejate las perlas," él repitió, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de su esposa. "-Quiero que estes igual a como estabas allá abajo en el salón."

Ella dejó caer sus manos planas encima del tocador. La postura la lanzó hacia adelante sobre los dedos de sus pies.

"-Si." La palabra fue un gemido ronco. "-Más. Dame una buena vista de lo que has estado mostrando a los otros hombres toda la noche." Él tiró de sus caderas hacia atras, de manera que el peso de ella cayó sobre sus propios brazos. La postura empujó hacia delante su pecho, y en el espejo, sus redondeados senos llamaron toda la atención. Incluso ella no podia dejar de mirarlos.

Las manos de Terry recorrian posesivamente las curvas de las caderas y el firme trasero de ella. "-¿Sabes realmente cuan dificil fue Candy? ¿Mirar de lejos mientras mi esposa bailaba, coqueteaba y cautivaba a cada hombre en el salón? ¿Puedes entender realmente como se siente?"

_Si, _ella pensó. _Si, hombre ridiculo. Claro que sé como se siente, pasar desapercibida mientras tu tienes a todas las mujeres del salón cautivadas. _Nunca lo habia considerado hasta este momento, pero ¿era posible que hubiera disfrutado de esta noche en parte por venganza?

El demonio en ella dijo: "-Dime. Dime como se siente."

Su mirada reflejada atrapó la de ella. Mientras tanto, sus manos estaban haciendo toda clase de travesuras malvadas. "-Tal vez deberia decir que me hizo inmensamente orgulloso. Eso no seria mentira. Pero tampoco seria toda la verdad."

Ella sintio que sus faldas se elevaban por atras, enredandose por sus tobillos y haciendole cosquillas mientras subian. Aire se precipitó sobre sus piernas descubiertas, refrescandola y calentandola al mismo tiempo.

"-La verdad es," Su muslo empujó las piernas de ella abriendolas. "-tambien me hizo enojar."

Sus dedos rozaron la piel sensitiva del interior de su muslo, viajando hasta tocar su sexo. Ella estaba lista para él, su piel intima ya hinchada y humeda con entusiasmo, y el descubrimiento sacó un gemido de los dos. El duro falo de su exitación marcó las caderas de su mujer. "-Me dieron ganas de darte una lección."

Él le abrió las piernas y se puso en medio de ellas. Emoción corrió a traves de Candy. En el espejo, el reflejo de sus pechos se levantó y bajó a un ritmo sugerente, como si estubiera ya moviendose dentro de ella. Su propio aliento se hizo más rapido a medida que se apoyaba en ella, deteniendo sus faldas en su cintura con su abdomen mientras sus manos trabajaban los botones de su pantalón.

En cuestion de segundos, ella lo sintio listo en su entrada. Su cuerpo dolia por él. Lloraba por él.

"-¿Si?" susurró él.

"-Si," ella respondió.

_Si. _Él entró en una dura y rapida envestida que sacudió el tocador. El cuerpo de Candy se estremeció por el asalto repentino, pero Terry no le dió importancia. Salió lentamente de ella, casi hasta la punta, antes de envestirla de nuevo hasta el fondo.

"-Esto es mio," dijo, agarrando sus caderas. Dandole una fuerte y profunda arremetida. "-Mio."

Terry estaba tan profundo dentro de ella, tan duro y fuerte. Él era todo lo que ella podia sentir. Dedos, labios, oidos, piel. . . todas las partes de su cuerpo se derritieron en la insignificancia.

Levantandola por la cintura, él empezó a empujar, estableciendo un ritmo rapido e implacable. El reflejo de sus senos se balanceaba al compas de sus movimientos, moviendose eroticamente y amenazando con desbordarse de su escote. A medida que la fuerza de sus envestidas aumentaba, el borde rosado de una areola se escapó. Ahora la tela rozaba contra el pezón endurecido. . . una y otra vez, mientras él se movia, la seda rozaba contra su exquisito botón sensible.

Y dentro de ella. . . Oh, cielos, dentro de ella, él estaba llegando a lugares que no sabia ni que existian. Placer hacia espirales en su vientre, intenso y volátil. Una explosión devastadora parecia inevitable, y le preocupaba que despues nunca seria la misma. La fuerza dejó sus brazos. Candy se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando su peso en los codos. El cambio de posición obtuvo un gruñido de aprobación de Terry, y empezó a empujar más rapido todavia.

Los pliegues de su falda y la enagua se arrugaron entre su pelvis y el borde de la mesa, y mientras él se movia, la tela amontonada la acariciaba justo donde lo necesitaba. "-Terry," dijo con voz entrecortada. Dejó que su cabeza se inclinara, descansando su frente febril en un antebrazo.

"-No." dijo él, enredando sus dedos entre los rubios rizos, tirando de la cabeza hacia arriba. El fuerte tirón en miles de terminaciones nerviosas envió dolor y placer corriendo desde su cuero cabelludo hasta los dedos de sus pies.

"-Mirate," él le ordenó. "-Mirate mientras te vienes. Cualquier otro hombre puede verte como estabas allá abajo. Elegante. Encantadora. Deseable." Cada palabra fue dicha con una fuerte envestida. "-Pero asi como estas ahorita, es cuando estas realmente hermosa, y esta belleza es mia. Es para mi, y solo para mi. Ahora y siempre. ¿Entiendes?"

Ella no hubiera pensado que fuera posible, pero él duplicó la fuerza de sus envestidas de nuevo. Una botella de perfume rodó al piso, estrellandose en mil pedazos inundando el ambiente de su rica fragancia. Los sentidos de Candy estaban abrumados.

"-Mia," dijo, en un empuje duro y salvaje.

"-Si." Ella observaba, fascinada, como su reflejo se teñia de un bello color rosado. Sus labios hinchados se abrieron, dejando al descubierto la punta de su lengua. Observó el verde de sus propios ojos, acercandose más al climax con cada deliciosa envestida.

Terry estaba en lo correcto; habia verdadera belleza en esto.

"-Si. Oh, Terry. _Si_." Sus ojos se cerraron mientras estalló su orgasmo. No hubiera podido dejarlos abiertos, al igual que no hubiera podido mantenerlos abiertos con un estornudo. La fuerza de su climax fue muy poderoza, demaisado brusca. Y siguió, y siguió, mientras él seguia envistiendola sin descanso.

Mientras los temblores en su vientre disminuian, ella sintió el cambio en él, esa ligera disminución de sus movimientos que indicaban que habia ido más allá del punto de regreso.

Y ahora ella se forzó a ver. Vió en el espejo cuando la mandibula de él se tensó, su rostro estaba desencajado de placer, como si se sintiera tan bien que dolia. Sus ojos cerrados y su cuello arqueado. Esa máscara de placer y lujuria cruda, era por ella. Ella habia hecho eso. "-Si," ella le instó. "-Vente ahora para mi."

Él dió un grito aspero mientras alcanzaba el climax en su interior, enterrando las uñas en las caderas de su esposa. Candy tendria contusiones alli mañana pero las atesoraria.

Se quedaron alli, unidos, jadeando y temblando contra la mesa. Terry puso la frente sobre el hombro de ella. Transpiracion los empañaba. Él se retiró de su cuerpo, y ella tembló en sus brazos. Las rodillas de Candy se negaban a sostenerla y se preguntaba si seria capaz de poder pararse.

"-Oh, Candy," dijo él finalmente, sonando drogado y debil. "-Ven aqui."

Terry la ayudó a llegar a la cama. Candy quedó sobre los covertores casi desmayada mientras él jugaba a ser la dama de compañia, removiendo su vestido, medias, y ropa interior. Humedeció un paño en el lavabo y le limpió la frente y el cuello con agua fria antes de llevar la tela hacia abajo, para aliviar la tierna piel entre sus piernas.

Terry se tendió a su lado en la cama. "-¿Estas bien?"

Ella logró asentir con la cabeza.

Terry acarició sus cabellos y los alejó de su rostro y besó su mejilla. Luego besó su cuello. Y luego ese delicado pulso justo debajo de su oreja. La besó toda. No eran pellizcos o lamidas seductivas con su lengua. Solo tiernos, reverentes roses con sus labios sobre su piel, desde la coronilla hasta los pies. El cansancio de Candy era tan grande que ni siquiera sintio cosquillas. Besó el interior de sus codos, su vientre, sus rodillas, incluso sus seductoras y carnosas caderas. Ella no se inmutó. Luego se establecio entre sus piernas, abriendo sus muslos completamente para dar cabida a sus anchos hombros. Sus dedos la abrieron delicadamente, y dejó caer un suave beso sobre su sexo. Sus caderas se resistieron, solo un poco.

"-He estado esperando una eternidad para hacer esto." Él la acarició con su lengua. "-Sabes delicioso."

Y con eso, cualquier resistencia en ella desapareció. Yacia alli, dejando que el bello placer brillara y se agitara por sus venas. Ella llevó una mano hacia el cabello de él, acariciando su oscura cabellera mientras él la besaba lánguidamente.

Dentro de ella, la necesidad regresó otra vez, y sabia que pronto Terry la llevaria a otro feliz climax. Pero no queria apresurarse. En cierto modo, ella no podia imaginar un placer mayor que este. Saber que habia una fiesta abajo y una botella de brandy en la otra habitación, pero lo que su esposo queria aun más en este momento era solo esto: Estar en medio de sus piernas y adorar su cuerpo con sus labios y su lengua.

Luchó contra el creciente climax todo lo que pudo, queriendo prolongar este tiempo que compartian juntos. Pero no podia hacerlo durar para siempre. Él frunció los labios alrededor de su sensible capullo e hizo algo indescriptible con su lengua, y su orgazmo estalló en ella antes de que siquiera tuviera tiempo de respirar. Primero perforandola y luego suave y boyante como una ola.

Oh. Oh.

_¡Oh!_

Él descansó su cabeza sobre su vientre. "-Extrañé esto."

Ella sonrió, acariciando su cabello. Habian compartido la cama cada noche por semanas, y nunca habian hecho "esto" antes. Pero ella supo lo que quiso decir. Quizo decir que la extrañaba a ella. Emoción pura se atoró en su garganta.

"-¿Terry?"

Él levantó su cabeza con una pregunta silente en sus ojos.

"-Por favor habla," ella le rogó. "-Es un momento hermoso, y aqui es cuando lo arruinas. Aqui es donde dices algo arrogante e insensible. Tu sabes, para salvarme justo a tiempo, antes de que te entregue mi corazón por completo."

Él solo le dió una sonrisa.

"-Oh, cielos." Ella dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. "-Ya estubo. Me enamoré de ti ahorita."

"-¿Hasta ahorita?" Riendose, él rodó hacia la cama y se sentó. "-Bueno, gracias a Dios por las bendiciones tardías." Él pasó una mano a traves de su pelo. "-Te llevó más tiempo a ti que a mi."

"-¿Qué?" Ella se sentó de golpe. "-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Desde cuando?"

"-Desde el principio, Candy. Desde el primer momento."

"-No. No lo creo."

"-¿No lo crees?" Él lanzó una mirada intencionada hacia el bolsillo de su chaleco, donde la ezquina de una tela blanca se asomaba.

"-¿Por qué diantres estas vestido todabia?" Ella bromeó mientras sus dedos se cerraban sobre el pedazo de tela blanca. Sus manos quedaron completamente inutiles, una vez que sacó la tela del bolsillo y la miró. Era _su_ pañuelo. El que ella le habia dado la primera noche en la terraza de los Buscombes. Bordado con sus iniciales, decorado con una pequeña abeja. ¿Relamente lo habia estado usando desde entonces? ¿Llevando un sentimiento por ella tambien? Nunca lo hubiera creido, si no hubiera tenido la prueba en sus propias manos.

Ella lo miró asombrada. "-Terry. . ."

Un color rosa cubrió las mejillas de él, y cambió defensivamente."-Vamos, di lo peor. Ya me has acusado de ser un tonto romantico sentimental. No sé que más podrias decir para desacreditarme."

"-Eres un hombre muy dulce."

"-Dios, ¡alli esta!" Se dejó caer en la cama, como si le hubieran disparado directamente al corazón. "-Repitele eso a cualquiera, y te demandaré por calumniadora."

"-No soñaria en decirle a un alma," Ella dijo sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba cerca. "-Me gusta que sea nuestro secreto."

El brazo de él rodeó sus hombros desnudos mientras lanzaba un suspiro de satisfacción. "-¿Se me permite un apodo de cariño ahora? ¿O me acusaras de tratarte como a un caballo?"

"-Eso depende de lo que me llames, supongo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"-¿Mi querida? ¿Mi cariño?" Escepticismo sonaba en su voz mientras probaba cada frase.

"-No, ninguno de esos. Demasiado usados para tener significado."

Él rodó para verla a los ojos, "-¿Y qué tal mi perla? ¿Mi flor? ¿Mi tesoro?"

Ella se echó a reir. "-Ahora solo te estas burlando."

Terry tomó su rostro en sus manos, y lo que ella vió en esos fascinantes ojos azules hizo que su corazón parara. Una capacidad de emoción tan intensa y leal, que brillaba con el fuego permanente de diamantes. Profundamente enterrado, pero valia la pena alcanzarlo. Todo indicio de broma huyó de su voz. "-Mi esposa. Mi corazón." Ladió su cabeza considerando. "-Mi más querida amiga."

"-Oh." Emoción pellizcó dulcemente su pecho. "-Creo que me gusta más la ultima."

"-A mi tambien, Candy." La atrajo hacia sí para un beso. "-A mi tambien."


	18. Chapter 18

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si. El capitulo nuevo. Que se lo disfruten! . . . Muchisimas gracias a todoas por seguir esta historia! :)**

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 18<span>

"-Alli esta Briarbank."

La montura de Candy se movio hacia un lado mientras señalaba. Terry guió a Teodora hacia delante y dejó que su mirada siguiera la direccion indicada. Alli, escondido en entre una arboleda, yacia una antigua cabaña de piedra. Humo salio en señal de bienvenida de su chimenea, subiendo por encima de los arboles y flotando sobre el rio como una pequeña nube.

"-Es adorable, ¿no?" Los ojos de Candy deboraron el verde campo y el sinuoso valle.

Si, en efecto, pensó Terry, contemplando el paisaje. Adorable no comenzaba a describirlo.

La meseta verde que actualmente ocupaban, era el hogar de las ruinas del Castillo de Andrew. Las torres del castillo, ahora desmoronadas, habian sido bien posisionadas para la defensa. Tenian la vista hacia el valle del rio Wye, y desde ese alto risco, se podia ver por millas en cualquier direccion. Millas de bosques y tierras de cultivo, mostrando todos los matices de verde en la paleta de la naturaleza. Cañadas oscuras que se tragaban la luz del sol, campos de alfalfa de verano que brillaban mientras la leve brisa acariciaba la hierba.

"-Al cabo miro estos setos escasos, más bien líneas de bosque asilvestrado," recitó ella quedamente. "-aquellas granjas  
>verdes hasta la puerta misma." Candy le dedicó una sonrrisa que fue directo al corazon de su esposo.<p>

¿Cómo no amarla? Él habia desposado a una mujer que citaba a Wordsworth. Y no para impresionarlo, o para sonar bien leida en poesia moderna, sino porque el verso significaba algo para ella, y ella lo guardaba en su corazon.

Ella lo vio a través de sus pestañas. "-Estas muy callado. ¿En que piensas?"

Al tono de ansiedad en su voz, su caballo se movio debajo de ella. Para su primera leccion, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, pero todavia le faltaba la confianza necesaria para controlar por completo un caballo. Serían sin enbargo, algunas semanas mas todavia antes que él le permitiera montar sola.

Terry calmó el caballo de Candy con unos chasquidos de su lengua y desmontó de Teodora para darle un descanso. Es probable que no hubiera presionado a una yegua a la edad de Teodora con un viaje tan largo, pero él ya habia visto con sus propios ojos la destruccion que hacia en el establo y en ella misma cuando la dejaba en casa. Necesitaba asegurar la propiedad de Osiris, y pronto. Pero todos esos pensamientos eran mejor callarselos.

"-Es hermoso." él dijo simplemente, mirando el valle. En realidad, esa era la verdad de Dios. Atrapado entre el paisaje salvaje frente a él, la selva virgen a su espalda, y el brillante cielo azul . . . sintio que el aire habia sido exprimido de sus pulmones. La belleza del paisaje hizo que su corazon doliera por su propio hogar de niñez. El paisaje indomable de Canadá ofrecia vistas como esta, y en su juventud, a menudo se escabullia, remando duro, montando lejos para encontrarlos. Ahora adulto, rara vez se dejaba asi mismo sentir lo mucho que extrañaba aquella belleza inspiradora.

_La Naturaleza nunca traicionó el corazón que la amaba._

Aqui habia un hueco oscuro en su espiritu, que nunca habia examiniado muy de cerca, pero Candy habia entrado directo abriendo las cortinas, iluminando todo. Él no era especialmente sentimental, pero era un verdadero romantico, al estilo de Wordsworth y sus semejantes. Terry nunca habia sido capaz de sentarse en la banca de una iglesia llena de gente y sentir otra cosa mas que desesperanza y tormento. Pero la naturaleza era su catedral. En lugares y momentos como este, verdaderamente sentia la presencia de lo divino. Haciendolo sentirse humilde y confortado a la vez.

Era algo bueno, a veces, para un duque sentirse humilde. Lo mismo se podia decir, o por lo menos admitirlo tacitamente en los raros momentos de auto-examinacion, que a veces era una cosa bienvenida, sentirse confortado. Y no necesitaba ir a nadar, escalar o perseguir paisajes salvajes en la busqueda de esos sentimientos ahora. Alma afortunada que era, se habia casado con una mujer con el ingenio y la generosidad para dispensar humildad y conforte, y el espiritu para mantenerlo adivinando cual de los dos recibiria en cualquier momento del dia.

Y la amaba por ello. Un esfuerzo tan nuevo para él: Amar. Y uno intimidante para llebar a cabo. Él era un hombre que solia sobresalir en un grupo selecto de actividades y fallar catastroficamente en el resto. Odiaba pensar en las consecuencias si "Amar" caia en la ultima categoria.

"-¿Cuanto tiempo ha estado el castillo en estas condiciones?" él preguntó, moviendo la cabeza hacia el monton de ruinas.

"-No mucho," dijo "-Por lo que mi padre me dijo, estaba bien hasta hace un par de generaciones. Se debilitó por un incendio y luego se fue deteriorando. La mayoria de muros siguen en pie, pero no hay techos o pisos." Ella volteó, con los verdes ojos brillantes hacia la entrada del castillo, donde un arco de piedra conectaba un par de torres redondeadas. "-Bueno, excepto en la porteria. Alli es donde mis hermanos hacian todas sus travesuras."

"-¿Y tu? ¿Donde hacias tus travesuras?"

"-Yo era una niña buena," dijo arquendo las cejas. "-Yo no hacia travesuras."

Terry le dio un guiño sutil y le dijo: "-Nunca es tarde para empezar."

Para dar a su yegua un poco de descanso, la llevó en una caminata lenta en el perimetro de las ruinas del castillo. Lastima que estaba relacionado con su hermano. Se encontró a si mismo deseando reconstruirlo para Candy, transformarlo en el hogar que ella se merecia. Para despertar todas las mañanas a este paisaje verde como los brillantes ojos de su esposa.

Despues de rodear el castillo, regresó a Candy, observando su perfil delicado mientras ella miraba hacia el rio. Podia imaginar los ancestros de ella parados alli, en siglos pasados. Generacion tras generacion de mujeres fuertes y nobles, que hacian que valiera la pena defender esa tierra.

"-Esta bien situada," dijo él siguiendo la vista de ella hacia Briarbank. En lugar de su castillo privado, supuso que tendrian que conformarse con la cabaña. "-pero es terriblemente pequeña."

"-Si. Y pronto estara llena de gente. Entendere, si a veces sientes la necesidad de escapar." ella sonrió. "-De todos modos, el vecindario ruega ser explorado. Esta el rio, el bosque, todo tipo de ruinas. Un dia cabalgaremos a Tintern. Esa será una excelente excursion para Karen."

Terry frunció el ceño ante la mencion de su prima, dando una mirada hacia el carruaje. Ciertamente, las ruinas de la abadía medieval serian una buena excurcion para ella, si podian convencerla a ir. Karen no habia cabalgado desde su llegada de York. No sabia si su boicot surgio de recentimiento hacia Candy, o hacia él.

"-Ven conmigo," reprendio Candy, evidentemente confundiendo su ceño fruncido por resistencia. "-Tu sabes que quieres ver el paisaje de la abadia de Tintern. 'En la estéril impaciencia y la fiebre de este mundo' " ella recitó otra linea del poema de Wordsworth, jugando con él, "-'he sentido en mi pulso su dominio . . .' " Ella arqueó una ceja, extendiendo a Terry un desafio.  
>"- '¡qué a menudo, en espíritu, me he vuelto hacia ti!' " Él terminó en un murmullo, mirando sobre su hombro como si pudiera haber alguien escuchando.<p>

"-Lo sabia." ella sonrió. "-Romantico."

"-Nuestro secreto, recuerda." Él hizo su voz profunda con una amenaza simulada. "-No se lo debes decir a nadie."

* * *

><p>Cuatro dias despues, Terry estaba sentado en el pequeño estudio de Briarbank, rociando polvo secante sobre la carta que acababa de escribir. Llamaron a la puerta. "-Adelante."<p>

"-Soy yo." Candy entró en el estudio, cerrando la puerta detras de ella y acercandose al escritorio con un delicioso contoneo en sus caderas. Un contoneo prometedor, si leia las señales correctamente.

Este lugar le sentaba bien. Terry habia notado el cambio en ella en el momento que llegaron a Briarbank. Candy estaba en su elemento, llena de confianza y alegria, y por su parte, Terry habia estado cosechando abundantes recompensas en el dormitorio. Y en el vestidor, y en el baño, incluso una vez en salon. Pero todavia no en este estudio, y él verdaderamente deseaba que esta interrupcion estubiera destinada a remediar ese descuido.

Él selló la carta y la puso a un lado. "-¿Y bien?"

"-Un empleado acaba de llegar de Marlow Manor. Susana y los caballeros vienen en camino. Llegaran en una hora o dos."

Terry recibió la noticia con sorprendente ambivalencia. Esa era la razon original por la que habian viajado hasta aqui, para reunir a Bellamy y Ashworth en el mismo lugar y terminar con el club de Sementales. Pero ahora habia estado disfrutando su tiempo a solas con Candy. Odiaba que la luna de miel se le terminara.

Evidentemente ella sentia lo mismo. Bordeando el escritorio, pasó alrededor de la silla y se sentó comodamente en su regazo. "-Pronto la casa estara llena de gente, " dijo ella. "-estare ocupada haciendo que todos se sientan comodos. Este puede ser nuestro ultimo momento a solas por un tiempo." Ella no desperdició tiempo con timidez. Llevó su mano directamente a la ingle de su esposo. "-¿Ya?" bromeó, acariciando su ereccion a traves de la tela de sus pantalones.

"-Desde el momento en que entraste al estudio." Él la atrajo aun mas en su regazo, tomando su boca en un beso jugueton y apasionado. Cielos, amaba su boca. Tan dulce y exuberante, al igual que el resto de ella.

Ella desabrochó su pantalon y ropa interior con practicada habilidad. Terry tomó sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones a traves de la muselina fina mientras ella lo liberaba de su ropa. Sus dedos frios y delicados se envolvieron al rededor de su gruesa longitud, acariciandolo con valentia. Él se reclinó en la silla, disfrutando de la sensacion. Era una estudiante rapida, su Candy. Ya habia aprendido como le gustaba que lo acariciara. Otro toque en la puerta lo sacudio en la silla.

"-Quedate aqui," ella le dijo, bajando rapidamente de su regazo. "-Ha de ser uno de los sirvientes, sin duda. Vuelvo en un instante."

Él le obedeció. Porque, en realidad, no tenia deseo de ponerse de pie y saludar a quien fuera con una rampante ereccion. Ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse de nuevo con la ropa, solo se movio mas cerca al escritorio. Candy habló con el intruso en voz baja, y luego cerró la puerta y puso llave. Si su excitacion habia disminuido en lo mas minimo durante la interrupcion, el sonido de la llave lo endureció de nuevo, al instante.

Mientras ella se apresuraba hacia él, Terry empujó su silla hacia atras examinando el escritorio. ¿La acostaria encima? ¿O la haria inclinarse sobre el escritorio? Decisiones, decisiones.

Candy tenia ideas propias, sin embargo. Caminó hacia donde él estaba sentado, tomó su ansiosa longitud con su mano, y cayó de rodillas.

Oh, diablos.

Esa dulce, exuberante boca se cerró sobre la cabeza hinchada de su verga, y Terry pensó que estallaria.

"-Candy, espera."

Ella retrocedio y lo miró. Mierda. ¿Por que la habia parado?

"-¿Que pasa?" ella preguntó.

"-¿Estas segura . . .?" Él no habia querido empujarla a _eso_ muy pronto.

Los ojos de ella brillaron. "-Tu me dijiste que si yo disfruto algo que tu me haces a mi, hay una excelente posibilidad que tu disfrutaras de lo mismo."

"-En este caso, no es una excelente posibilidad. Es una certeza."

"-Bueno, entonces. Deja de interrumpir."

Ella lo tomó en su boca de nuevo, esta vez sonriendo mientras lo hacia. Y era lo mejor, pero se sentia diferente cuando ella sonreia. Mucho mejor, si tal cosa fuera posible. Su lengua se enroscó por debajo de la cresta sensible, y su paladar blando se frotaba contra la corona, y una rafaga de malas palabras salió de su pecho.

Lo cual la hizo reir, y luego se puso aun mejor.

Ella estaba un poco insegura, pero eso era bueno, porque si hubiera sido mas libre con sus labios, lengua y manos, él se hubiera venido en unos vergonzosos y breves diez segundos.

Terry cayó hacia atras en la silla, rindiendose al creciente placer. Con una mano quitó un mechon de rizos que caia sobre el rostro de Candy, para ver mejor mientras ella lo succionaba entre esos seductores labios rosados. Ella miró hacia arriba y vio como la observaba, dejó escapar un suspiro erotico que puso a Terry a arañar la tapiceria de la silla.

¡Dulce cielo! Embarazoso o no, él ya estaba cerca. Tan cerca. Tal vez deberia advertirle. Ella nunca habia echo eso antes. Tal vez no se daba cuenta que tenia una opcion, pero . . . ¡por todos los demonios! ¿Por que iba a querer darle una?

"-Candy," él se quejó.

Ya. Esa era toda la advertencia que ella tendria. Sabia que ella reconoceria la desesperacion en su voz.

Bendita, ella solo incrementó sus esfuerzos. Sus muy efectivos esfuerzos. Sus brillantes, maravillosos, increibles, los-mejores-esfuerzos-que-le-hubieran-regalado-en-su-vida.

"-_Oh,_ _cielos_." Él se arqueó en la silla, todo su cuerpo atormentado por la felicidad. . .

En la secuela, miraba desenfocado el agrietado yeso y las vigas del techo. Candy tenia razon. Esta pequeña cabaña era el paraiso en la tierra.

Candy se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el escritorio frente a Terry, dejando que sus piernas colgaran entre las piernas de él. Su exprecion coqueta era de una extrema satisfaccion.

Descarada. Él le enseñaria algo sobre satisfaccion. Tan pronto como recuperara el aliento. Estirando un pesado brazo, el le rodeó el tobillo con sus dedos. "-Ahora tu."

Ella sacudio la cabeza. "-Gracias pero no. No quiero desareglarme. Ellos llegaran en cualquier momento. Las camas estan preparadas, pero quiero juntar flores frescas para cada habitacion." frunció el ceño. "-Y todabia me falta un plato de vegetales para la cena. ¿Como te sientes acerca de nabos?"

"-Soy completamente indiferente a los nabos," él dijo, deslizando su mano por la pantorrilla de Candy. "-Pero de verdad quiero probarte a ti."

Riendo ella se deslizó sobre el escritorio, fuera del alcanze de él. "-Ahora no. Tengo mucho que hacer."

"-Y si no terminas, ¿que importa? Candy, eres muy rapida para poner a otros delante de ti."

Ella se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada hacia su regazo. "-Estas diciendo que desearias que no hubiera. . . "

"-Por supuesto que no. ¿Estas loca?" Él sonrió. Acomodando su pantalon, se enderezó en la silla y tomó un tono mas serio. "-Pero me he estado preguntando algo. En casa de los Leagan, la otra noche, estabas radiante. Cautivadora. El centro de atencion. Si te hubieras comportado asi en la ciudad, no hubiera podido ir a un solo baile sin notarte, mucho menos dozenas. ¿Como es que nunca vi esa Candy en Londres?"

Ella se mordio el labio. "-Me he estado haciendo esa misma pregunta. Obviamente, tu eres un gran incentivo para mi confianza. Reto a cualquier mujer a pasar desapercivida con un duque guapo a su lado." Ella le hizo cosquillas en la rodilla con los dedos de sus pies. "-Pero antes que te conociera . . . Creo que una vez te mencione al señor Postey. ¿El acendado al que estaba comprometida?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"-Mi padre le debia mucho dinero, y él se aseguró que yo entendiera que perdonaria las deudas a cambio de . . . bueno, de mi." su voz se hizo mas suave. "-Él tenia sus ojos en mi desde que estaba muy pequeña. Demasiado pequeña. Desarrollé mas temprano que la mayoria de chicas, e incluso cuando yo tenia doce años, lo sorprendia observandome. Me hizo sentir tan sucia, y solo era una niña."

Terry queria pegarle a algo. Duro. "-¿Te tocó?"

"-Unos cuantos pellizcos. Nada mas. Pero no sabia como lidiar con ese tipo de atencion, y nunca hablé de ello con mis padres. Tenia miedo que no me dejaran casarme, y yo de verdad queria ayudar. Al final no pude hacerlo. Mis motivos fueron egoistas. Soñaba con romance y ser cortejada. Pero incluso despues de terminar el compromiso, tomó años antes de que pudiera sentir los ojos de un hombre en mi cuerpo y simplemente no . . . marchitarme."

Maldita sea. No habia nada mas que hiciera a un hombre sentirse mas inutil que la revelacion de una herida que se habia sufrido años en el pasado, cicatrizado en el presente, que no podia hacer una maldita cosa para remediar ahora.

"-Asi que si nadie me miraba, sospecho que era porque no queria ser vista. Tal vez no me sentia digna de atencion." Ella le dio una sonrisa agridulce. "-Veras, Postey murio poco despues de que nuestro compromiso terminó. Si hubiera aguantado solo un año de matrimonio con él, mi familia se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas. Y seria una viuda rica ahora."

"-Seguramente no te sientes culpable por eso."

Ella se encogió de hombros. Una clara admision de que si se sentia culpable.

Querida, confusa niña. Haber cargado con esa culpa y el peso de los problemas financieros de su familia, todos estos años. ¿Simplemente porque se habia negado a casarse con ese viejo lascivo? Por lo menos tenia sentido ahora, porque se negaba a ella misma con tanto ahinco en el afan de ayudar a sus hermanos.

Él tomó su mano y la apretó. "-Estoy muy contento que no te casaras con él."

Ella inclinó su mirada.

Él esperó, deseando que ella devolviera el sentimiento y que dijera que estaba feliz con la manera que las cosas se habian dado tambien. Que ser una viuda rica era nada comparado con ser la Duquesa De Grandchester, y que no dejaria a Terry por nada, ni siquiera para redimir las deudas de su padre.

Pero ella no dijo nada de eso.

"-Te amo." Ella le dijo.

Su corazon se ciñó con decepcion. Sabia que las palabras eran sinceras. El unico problema era que habia una gran cantidad de personas a las que Candy sinceramente amaba. Y él nunca se sentio comodo en una multitud.

Necesitando una distraccion, dejó caer su mirada a los papeles esparcidos en el escritorio. "-¿Quien era, el que toco la puerta?"

"-Oh, era Karen. Le dije que estarias libre en un minuto. Acabó siendo una estimacion sorprendentemente precisa." Bromeó Candy.

Él le dió una nalgada cariñosa mientras bajaba del escritorio.

"-Otra cosa," ella dijo, volviendo a la puerta. "-Cuando los hombres lleguen, los tienes que llevar a pescar. Estoy contando con salmon fresco para la cena de esta noche."

* * *

><p>"-Aqui hay otro." Con un movimiento rapido de su muñeca, Ashworth enganchó un pez retorciendose del rio.<p>

Terry lo felicitó y volvio a tirar su propia linea de pescar, una vez mas, maravillado de la inteligencia de su esposa. Habia planeado estas vacaciones con la intencion de disolver el Club de Sementales de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, para ejecutar su plan, necesitaba una oportunidad para hablar con Ashworth sin la presencia de Bellamy. Candy le habia entregado la excusa perfecta. La pesca era un deporte de caballeros, una ocupacion pastoral. Como hijo privilegiado criado en el campo, Ashworth habria crecido pescando en las tardes de verano, como lo habia hecho Terry.

Pero Julian Bellamy . . . ha! Esta cabaña probablemente era lo mas cercano que él habia estado a un rio que no fuera el Támesis. Cuanto mas Terry sabia de él, mas convencido estaba de que la procedencia de Bellamy era una linea directa de vuelta a las alcantarillas de Londres. Sus bromas y su vestimenta de moda fueron suficiente para engrasar su camino a la ciudad, pero no aqui en Gloucestershire. Aqui, se destacaba como el impostor que era. Se habia resistido a la mera mencion de pesca, dando la lamentable excusa de quedarse a afinar el pianoforte.

Terry se preguntó cuanto Charlie sabia de la verdadera historia de ese hombre. Por todas las señales, ellos habian sido amigos cercanos.

"-Necesito fondos," dijo Ashworth, ahorrandole a Terry el esfuerzo de entrar en el tema. "-Esa es la razon por la que estoy aqui. Una vez que terminemos, decidi ir directo a Devonshire, a ver que queda de mis bienes incendiados. Necesitare dinero."

"-Y resulta que yo tengo dinero," dijo Terry con indiferencia.

"-Y resulta que yo tengo una moneda. Sugeriria que hicieramos un simple intercambio, pero . . ."

"-Pero Bellamy no lo aceptaria, lo sé." burla sonó en su voz. "-El cielo no lo permita que quebremos el Codigo del Club de Sementales de buena crianza."

Los dos rieron un poco. Solo un poco, porque la broma era de Charlie, y Charlie estaba muerto.

"-Jugaremos por la moneda," dijo Terry. Un tiron en su caña robó su atencion, pero cuando empezo a jalar la linea, la presa se esfumó. "-Una de estas noches, convenceremos a Bellamy para jugar. No hay mucho que hacer por aqui. No tomara mucho tiempo. Solo dejame tomar la iniciativa. Sé como jugar estas situaciones despacio. Cuando pierda diez mil libras a ti en una mano, tu perderas la moneda a mi en la siguiente."

"-Quiero veinte mil."

"-Quince. Eso es lo mas que pagaré."

"-Le ofreciste veinte a Susana."

"-Ella esta de duelo y es bonita. Tu eres feo y desagradable."

Ashworth se encogio de hombros. "-Trato hecho."

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez por un momento.

"-Ya que estamos aqui, los dos . . . Supongo que tenemos años de retraso para una conversacion." Terry tomó cuidado extra poniendo el anzuelo en el gancho. "-Acerca de Eton . . . no estaba realmente peleando contra ti ese dia." Eso era lo mas cercano a una disculpa que daria. Despues de todo, él no habia empezado la pelea.

Una libélula pasó zumbando. Terry tiró su linea de pescar. Finalmente Ashworth dijo: "-Yo tampoco estaba realmente peleando contra ti."

"-No necesitamos hablar mas del asunto entonces."

Dios no quisiera que ellos cayeran en conversaciones sentimentalistas. Terry ladeó su cabeza, preguntandose si esa era la verdadera razon por la que Candy los habia enviado a pescar. La pequeña descarada.

"-Entonces, si no estabas peleando contra mi," Ashworth dijo, "-¿contra que estabas peleando?"

Terry suspiró. Por supuesto que no podia ser tan facil. Este habria sido el momento oportuno para que un pez mordiera el anzuelo, removiendo toda posibilidad de ahondar en el asunto. Ninguno lo hizo.

"-No lo sé," dijo finalmente. "-El destino."

Él habia sido miserable en Eton. Tenia diecisiete años, uno de los estudianetes mas mayores, pero su latin estaba mas atrasado que de los chicos de primaria. Y luego estaba el pequeño problema de lidiar con: Romper en un sudor frio en las aulas atestadas.

El unico chico que rivalizaba con su mal genio era Rhys St. Maur, un año menor que Terry, pero que doblaba su peso. Los dos chicos habian llevado a cabo una competencia silenciosa por el titulo de Peor Chico en la Escuela. Terry no tenia ni idea por que Rhys hacia tanto problema, pero de su parte, los relajos eran intencionales. Si se portaba mal lo suficiente, su tio podia enviarlo de vuelta a Canada. O al menos eso esperaba.

Luego la carta llegó ese dia. Era febrero y soleado, pero frio como perra. Habia estado feliz, inicialmente, ser sacado de una leccion de griego para recibir la misiva. Adentro, encontró las noticias de que su padre habia muerto en Canada, un mes antes. Habia sido un huerfano por un mes, y ni siquiera lo sabia. Y ahora no importaba cuanto se portara mal. Ya no podia regresar a casa. No habia casa a la cual regresar.

Habia estado devastado. Enojado consigo mismo, con su padre, con su tio, con Dios.

Y Rhys St. Maur habia escogido ese dia para empezar una pelea.

"-¿Peleando contra el destino?" Rhys preguntó. "-Nunca me has parecido asi de estupido. Un hombre no puede ganar contra el destino."

"-Tal vez no," dijo Terry. "-Al final de cuentas, no puedo decir que lamento haber perdido."

Cualquier lamento o culpabilidad que Candy podria albergar por su pasado, él no tenia ninguna. Aqui estaba él, un duque con toda ventaja material y un negocio prospero, casado con una mujer inteligente, deseable que de paso era su mejor amiga. Él no cambiaria nada. Solo deseaba que su esposa sintiera lo mismo.

Cielos, era un hijo de puta codicioso. Unas semanas atras, hubiera pensado que nada lo haria mas feliz que escuchar a Candy decirle que lo amaba en la misma manera desinteresada y dedicada como lo hacia con sus hermanos. Y ahora ya lo habia escuchado. Y no fue suficiente. Queria ser el primero en su vida. Primero, ultimo, y todo lo demas.

Rhys sacó otro salmón. "-Ya hay tres."

"-Excelente," Terry respondió, sacando su caña de pescar. "-ahora podemos ir a casa, y Candy estara satisfecha."

"-¿Le vas a decir que yo los atrapé todos?"

"-Por supuesto que no. Y tu tampoco, si deseas tus quince mil." Terry abrio la caja para poner los anzuelos. "-Es una buena cantidad de dinero para tomar una esposa."

"-¿Una esposa?" Rhys fruncio el ceño mientras ayudaba a Terry a desenredar las lineas. "-Deberias limitar tus estrategias a la mesa de juego. Esa es la peor idea que he escuchado."

"-¿Por que? ¿Porque puede que empiezes a sonreir?" Cerró la necia caja que se habia estado negando. "-Bellamy puede ser un burro, pero pudo haber tenido razon en una cosa. Tal vez Susana se podria beneficiar de la proteccion de un esposo."

En retrospeccion, ese era el unico arrepentimiento de Terry: La rudeza con la que habia rechazado la idea de casarse con la hermana de Charlie. En ese momento, él simplemente rechazó la idea por instinto, sin cuestionarse el por que se sentia tan impensable.

Nadie podria haber visto entonces -y menos él- pero ya estaba medio enamorado de Candy.

Ryhs resopló. "-Oh, Susana tiene un protector. Santo cielo, el viaje hacia acá fue miserable con esos dos en el coche. Nunca vi a un hombre trabajando tan duro para parecer desinteresado y fallar completamente."

Asi que Terry habia estado en lo correcto. Habia algo entre Bellamy y Susana Marlow.

Rhys le dio una mirada diabólica. "-Tal vez amenaze con casarme con Susana de todos modos, solo para ver la reaccion de Bellamy."

Oh, eso _si_ que seria divertido.

"-Hazme un favor," dijo Terry, recogiendo las cañas de pescar en una mano y la caja de anzuelos en la otra. "-Asegurate que yo este presente cuando lo hagas."


	19. Chapter 19

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 19<span>

"-¿Es mi imaginación?" dijo Candy, amasando un tenso trozo de masa de pan. "-¿o las cosas estan tensas entre tu y el Sr. Bellamy?"

Susana sonrió, apoyando los codos en la mesa de la cosina. "-Tenso no comienza a describir el asunto entre nosotros. Julian no deja de presionarme con que me case."

Con una mano harinosa, Candy apartó un mechon de pelo rizado de su rostro. "-Pero apenas ha pasado un mes desde. . . " Se mordio la lengua.

"-Desde que Charlie murio." Susana terminó. "-Lo sé. Y su heredero aun no ha llegado de Egipto. Es probable que ni siquiera ha sido notificado todavia. La casa de la ciudad y los bienes son mios para vivir alli por meses, pero Julian insiste en que necesito un protector." Ella ladeó su cabeza mirando la bola de masa. "-¿Haces tu propio pan?"

"-Solo en ocasiones especiales." O en este caso, cuando un ataque de nervios la habia hecho consumir accidentalmente, en su totalidad, una de las barras de pan que la repostera Odet habia preparado en la mañana. Candy tenia un viejo habito de comer cuando estaba ansiosa.

Al otro lado de la pared, Julian Bellamy atacó el pianoforte del salon con vigor. Oscuros y furiosos acordes sacudieron los platos en los estantes. Candy deseó que su hubiera ido a pescar con los otros hombres, pero él parecia no estar dispuesto a salir de la casa. Interesante, que él eligiera ocuparse del pianoforte. Lo mantenia cerca de Susana, sin que ella lo supiera.

"-Lo puedo oir," dijo Susana, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Candy. Echó una mirada a la pared que separaba la cocina de la sala. "-o mas bien, puedo sentirlo. Siempre toca el piano con una gran pasion, pero solia tocar melodias mas alegres."

"-¿Como puedes. . .?"

"-¿Saber la diferencia?" Susana vio los estantes. "-Melodias felices no sacuden los platos."

Candy le dió una palmadita a la masa. "-Susana, ¿has considerado que el Sr. Bellamy podria estar enamorado de ti?"

"-Oh, si. Creo que él piensa que lo esta."

"-¿Que quieres decir?"

"-Hemos tenido una amistad por años, pero nunca ha sido nada mas. Luego Charlie murio. . ." Los hombros de Susana se encorvaron. "-creo que el dolor y la culpa de Julian estan exagerando la profundidad de su apego hacia mi. No pudo salvar a Charlie, asi que se siente obligado a protegerme."

"-¿No crees que va a actuar sobre sus sentimientos? ¿O sus imaginarios sentimientos?"

Susana meneó su cabeza. "-No."

"-Pues que bien, entonces." Dijo Candy, esperando que su amiga no correspondiera las afecciones de ese hombre. Nada bueno podia venir de esa pareja. Susana era refinada, una dama delicada de una de las familias mas nobles de Inglaterra. Julian Bellamy era un problema andando con un origen dudoso. Eso por si solo no lo bajaria de la estimacion de Candy, pero habia algo que no la dejaba confiar totalmente en él. El no podia estar terriblemente enamorado de Susana, si habia estado acostandose con otra mujer -una mujer casada- la noche que Charlie murio.

"-Sabes que nunca te faltara un lugar donde vivir," Candy continuó. "-eres siempre bienvenida a quedarte conmigo y Terrence."

"-Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Y de Terrence." Susana le dio una mirada astuta. "-¿No te dije que él seria un buen esposo?"

Candy se sonrojó, volteando la masa y golpeandola contra la mesa. "-Si lo dijiste. Y tomó un tiempo, pero eventualmente él te dio la razon."

"-Estoy tan feliz por ti."

Candy era feliz tambien. Pero parecia grosero alardear de ello, cuando Susana todavia estaba de duelo.

Con el pensamiento de hermanos, su propio corazón le dio una punzada. Mas que nunca, ella esperaba que esta pequeña vacacion asentara las bases de la reconciliacion entre Terry y Neil. Aunque Terry mantuvo su habitual reserva, Candy notó las señales de que su marido empezaba a ablandarse a la belleza de Briarbank y a su ambiente acogedor. Ella entendia ahora que él habia sido criado en una serie de fuertes Britanicos en Canada, luego fue transladado directamente a la grandeza de Braxton Hall. Nunca habia conocido las comodidades de un hogar acogedor y una familia cariñosa.

Despues de su tiempo aqui, seguramente entenderia porque Candy no podia darle la espalda a un miembro de su familia.

Ella preguntó: "-¿Estas segura que no te importa compartir con Karen? Es una cabaña tan pequeña, solo cuatro alcobas. Pero si te importa, podemos poner a alguien en la -"

"-Esta bien," Susana interrumpio. "-Estoy agradecida por la compañia. Incluso la compañia taciturna."

Candy suspiró. "-¿Ella nunca habla, verdad? No se como acercarme a ella." Sintio una punzada de culpa por no recibir a Karen en el estudio esa tarde. Se preguntaba si Terry habia hablado con ella para ver que queria. Aunque los invitados habian llegado tan rapido; no podria haber tenido la oportunidad. "-Tengo que admitir, eso fue el porque las puse juntas. Tal vez tu puedes tener exito donde yo fallé. He tratado y tratado ser su amiga, pero solo se pone mas esquiva."

Candy golpeó la masa. Su incapacidad de ganarse a Karen la tenia frustrada y, si, un poco resentida.

Paseos por el rio, duos en el piano, incluso viajes a las tiendas - la chica habia rechazado todas sus sugerencias. No sabia que mas podia hacer. Despues de dejar la masa para que reposara una ultima vez, sacudio la harina de sus manos y se voltio para lavarlas en el lavabo.

Mientras su espalda estaba volteada, escuchó a Susana decir, "-¡Que sorpresa! No sabia que te nos unirias."

¿Habian regresado los hombres del rio tan rapido? No podia ser Bellamy, todabia escuchaba una inquietante melodia que emanaba del pianoforte. Sacudiendo las manos para secarlas, Candy se dio la vuelta.

"-Hola Candy."

"-¿Neil?"

Por un momento, ella pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma. El fantasma de el decimocuarto verano de Neil, cuando habia crecido cuatro pulgadas en seis semanas y habia devorado toda la comida de la casa antes de ir y saquear el arbol mas cercano de manzanas verdes. Pero por supuesto, ella no estaba viendo a un niño, ni un fantasma. Este era verdaderamente su hermano parado torpemente en medio de la cocina, como un extraño en su propia casa. Se miraba demacrado, delgado. Sus ropas colgaban flojas en su cuerpo, dandole esa apariencia huesuda de adolecente. Oscuras sombras rodeaban sus ojos, y su ultima afeitada debio haber sido por lo menos tres dias atras.

Los ojos de Candy se revalsaron. Las lagrimas calleron por sus mejias antes que pudiera detenerlas.

"-Oh, vamos. ¿Es esa la manera de saludar a tu hermano favorito?"

"-Neil." Ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazandolo duro. _¿Que te ha pasado?_ queria preguntarle. ¿Como ha caido tan bajo? Ella le estaba fallando miserablemente. Fallandole a la memoria de su madre. Fallandole a la de Anthony. "-Es bueno verte." Ella lo apretó aun mas. No importaba lo que Terry hiciera o dijera, esta vez no dejaria que Neil se fuera. No hasta que él le hubiera dicho todo, y juntos hicieran un plan para arreglar su vida. Ya habia perdido un hermano, y no podria soportar el dolor de perder otro.

"-Tenemos casa llena," dijo ella, enjugándose las lagrimas y luchando por tener un tono alegre. "-¿Podrias quedarte en el desvan mientras estas aqui?"

"-Por supuesto. Asumiendo que Grandchester no le -"

Una voz profunda interrumpio. "-¿Asumiendo que Grandchester no que?"

Terry entró en la cocina, con un conjunto de tres peces elegantes."-Tres salmones, como ordenaste." Arrojó los peces dentro de una cazuela y se volvió hacia Neil.

El estomago de Candy se hizo un nudo. No sabia como reaccionaria Terry a la llegada de Neil sin invitacion. A pesar de que no era necesaria una invitacion, no a su propia casa familiar.

Lord Ashworth siguio a Terry en la cocina. A la vista del gigante, Neil levantó las manos en un gesto de tregua. "-No estoy aqui para hacer problemas. He traido los documentos de Archi."

"-¿Documentos?" Candy preguntó. "-¿Cuales documentos?"

Nadie le hizo caso a su pregunta. Candy contuvo el aliento mientras Terry arrastraba una mirada cautelosa sobre la ropa desaliñada de su hermano. ¿Lo maldeciria? ¿Lo echaria? ¿Lo recibiria? Parecia demaciado esperar por lo ultimo, pero no podia evitar soñar.

Al final, no le dijo ni una sola palabra a Neil. "-Ashworth, este es el hermano de Candy. Neil Andrew." Terry atrapó la mirada de Candy y dijo "-se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo."

Lagrimas de alivio pincharon en las esquinas de sus ojos. Oh, cuanto lo amaba. Cuanto amaba a estos dos hombres, mas que a su propia vida. Y adoraba a Terry por no forzarla a escoger entre ellos dos. _Gracias,_ le dijo con voz muda a su esposo.

"-Neil, Lord Ashworth es el teniente coronel Saint Maur," ella le dijo, aclarando la emocion de su garganta. "-Él sirvió junto con Anthony en el ejercito."

"-Entonces, estoy doblemente contento de conocerlo, mi lord. Su valor era leyenda en las cartas de mi hermano." Neil hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego sacó un fajo de papeles de la bolsa colgada en su brazo. "-Su excelencia, ¿discutiremos esto en la biblioteca?"

"-¿De que estas hablando?" Candy dijo, internamente complasida por la repentina formalidad de su hermano. Ella le dio una mirada feliz a Terry, como diciendo, _¿Ves? Ya se esta reformando._"-La cena estara lista pronto. Cualquier cosa que tengan que discutir, puede esperar hasta despues que hayamos comido."

Y para entonces, habria preguntado a Terry de que se trataban esos documentos.

"-Ademas," continuo ella, "-todos ustedes, hombres, estan en una necesidad desesperada de un baño. Vayan, salgan de mi cocina. Bañense y vistanse para la cena, y dejenme terminar aqui." Ella los ahuyento rapidamente a traves de la puerta.

Susana se paró tambien. "-Si no te importa, voy a descansar un poco. Estoy cansada del viaje."

"-Por supuesto que si. ¿Quieres que te muestre arriba?"

"-No gracias. Ya conozco el camino."

Una vez que estubo sola, Candy se apoyó sobre la mesa. Respiró hondo y lento. Y luego se echó a llorar sin control. Sus grandes sollozos dejaron sus mejillas húmedas y su garganta adolorida. ¿Que era lo que le pasaba? No podia dejar de llorar, y no tenia idea del por que. Neil estaba aqui, Terry no lo habia echado, y esta era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Deberia estar regocijandoze, no llorando.

Desde la cazuela, un salmon la acusaba con un redondo y vidrioso ojo. En realidad, lo que debia estar haciendo eran filetes para la cena. Pero cuando agarró el pescado, su estomago dio un vuelco salvaje. Lagrimas olvidadas, agarró el cuenco vacio mas cercano y vomitó en el.

Oh, cielos. A pesar que su cabeza daba vueltas, hizo un calculo apresurado con sus dedos. De repente, todo tuvo sentido. Sus lagrimas impotentes, su náusea repentina, sus antojos en los ultimos dias de pasteles y de Terry. . .

Todos sus pensamientos de sus invitados, de su esposo, incluso del desaliñado de Neil y sus misteriosos documentos huyeron de su mente. . .

Estaba embarazada.

* * *

><p>Cuando la cena llegó, Terry se encontró sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, frente a Karen. No apreciaba la manera infantil en la que Karen le hacia caras a su comida. Pero realmente odiaba la forma en que ella llevaba su mirada llena de fascinacion de un hombre notariamente inapropiado a otro: Ashworth, Bellamy, Neil. El ultimo le pasó una sonrisa afable, junto con el plato de nabos, y Terry comenzo a cuestionar la sabiduria de haber colocado a su protegida en la vecinidad de tres hombres que podrian ser llamados sus enemigos.<p>

Él trató de llamar la atencion de Candy, pero ella habia tomado una extraño interes en su copa de agua. Era muy raro ver a Candy tan distraida.

"-Verdad de Dios, este comedor esta demasiado callado," Neil dijo. "-Cuentanos un chiste, Bellamy. O una de tus historias divertidas. Siempre eres el alma de las fiestas en la ciudad."

"-No estamos en la ciudad," dijo Bellamy. "-Y ultimamente no me siento tan divertido."

Candy se despertó a si misma para hacer conversacion. "-Lord Ashworth," ella dijo, "-¿como le parecen los alrededores?"

Gruesas cejas se juntaron en un ceño fruncido. "-No soy un hombre inclinado a la descripcion de flores, pero si se me pregunta . . . creo que podria usar la palabra, 'encantador' "

"-Entiendo que tiene una finca en Devonshire," ella dijo.

"-Si, en el corazon de Dartmoor. Ese campo no puede llamarse encantador. Prohibido es probablemente la palabra que usaria."

"-Oh, si. He pasado por alli al visitar primos en Plymouth. Que area tan contrastante. Tanta belleza y tanta desolacion." Candy se volvió hacia Bellamy. "-¿Y usted, señor Bellamy? ¿Donde creció?"

Bellamy bebió un trago muy lento de vino. Cuando bajó el vaso, se consternó al ver a Candy esperando pacientemente una respuesta, con el tenedor suspendido en medio aire.

"-En los confines de Northumberland," él dijo. "-en medio de la nada, no supongo que tenga primos alli."

Terry se metió, "-De hecho, yo tengo tierras en Northumberland."

Con un tono aburrido Bellamy dijo "-¿De verdad?"

"-Si, de verdad. Minas. ¿Tu gente trabajaba en mineria?"

Bellamy dijo, "-¿Que mas hay que hacer en Northumberland?"

"-Trabajar en carbon, ¿supongo?"

Bellamy le dió una mirada fria y cortante, y Terry se inclinó hacia delante en anticipacion. Habia estado esperando cachar a ese fraude en el acto.

"-No. Cobre."

"-Disparates. No hay una sola vena de cobre en todo Northumberland." El cuchillo de Terry sonó en el borde de su plato. "-Y si tu acento es de Northumberland, entonces yo hablo como un rey otomano. . . ¿Como te atreves a acusarme de delitos? Tu no eres nada mas que un pequeño estafador y un fraude."

Los ojos de Bellamy volaron a Susana.

Terry repitio sus palabras, asegurandoze que la rubia pudiera leer sus labios claramente. "-Eres un bastardo mentiroso, Bellamy."

"-Mira tu -"

"-¿Como has estado gastando mi dinero?" Terry preguntó. "-Esa invenstigacion masiva que estoy financiando ha dado muy pocos resultados."

"-Tal vez sea porque el asesino no esta en la ciudad," dijo Bellamy con voz tensa. "-Tal vez sea porque el culpable se esconde en Cambridgeshire."

Ashworth ladró "-Por amor de Dios, ¿podemos dejar eso atras? Grandchester no es un asesino. No esta en él serlo."

"-¿Como puedes saberlo?" dijo Bellamy.

"-Porque si lo fuera, yo no estaria sentado aqui. Hubiera muerto hace catorce años."

El comedor quedó en silencio.

Terry se quedó mirando al descomunal y cicatrizado guerrero. "-¿Estas hablando de Eton?"

Él recordó la manera en que la pelea se habia prolongado, golpe tras golpe, mientras los chicos los animaban y los maestros los miraban pasivamente, incapazes de detenerlos, ya que los dos, él y Rhys eran mas grandes y fuertes que cualquier adulto alli. Los dos eran jovenes grandes, pero Terry tenia la ventaja de la edad y la fuerza del dolor y la ira detras de sus golpes. Pero no importaba cuantas veces estrellaba a Rhys en el suelo, el loco hijo de perra no se quedaba tirado. Seguia levantando su sangriento cadaver del suelo y regresaba por mas. Hasta que ya ni siquiera tiraba golpes, simplemente recibia los castigadores golpes de Terry. En ese momento, él interpretó la persistencia de Rhys como orgullo estupido, y como él estaba en el humor de seguir dando golpes . . . orgullo estupido parecia una digna ofensa como cualquier otra.

Sin embargo, cuando Rhys se puso en pie una vez mas, con un ojo hinchado y el pecho encorvado por unas costillas rotas -Terry las habia oido quebrarse en su ultimo golpe- él ya no podia soportar la idea de seguir pegandole al idiota. Se habia convertido en una cuestion de su propio orgullo, el retirarse de la pelea.

La expresion de Rhys le dijo a Terry que se habian estado recordando de la misma escena. "-Queria que me mataras," él dijo.

Alrededor de la mesa, los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como platos.

"-Perdonen la franqueza." Rhys se dirigio al grupo en un tono timido, metiendo otro pedazo de comida en su boca. "-Nunca dominé el arte de la conversacion durante una cena elegante."

"-Querias que te matara," repitio Terry.

"-Es por eso que me seguia levantando. Queria morir, y sabia que si seguia poniendo mi cara frente a tu puño, tu tendrias la fuerza y la furia para hacerlo." Él miró a Bellamy. "-Pero no lo hizo."

"-Eso es asqueroso," dijo Terry. "-¿Me hubieras dejado con esa culpa por el resto de mi vida, creyendo que te asesine a sangre fria? ¿Que diablos te pasa?"

Rhys se encogió de hombros. "-Demasiadas cosas para enumerar esta noche. Tu fuiste el primero con el que intente eso, pero no el ultimo. Me tomó mucho tiempo desistir en la estrategia de provocar peleas con las esperanzas de ser enviado a la tumba."

"-¿Cuanto tiempo?"

"-No lo sé." Rhys ladió su cabeza. "-¿hasta hace un mes o algo asi? En la infanteria, me seguian decorando por eso. Finalmente me di cuenta que solo los buenos mueren jovenes. En cualquier caso, Bellamy, te puedo asegurar que su Excelencia no es capaz de asesinato."

"-Eso fue hace años," dijo Bellamy. "-Eso no prueba una maldita cosa."

"-Tal vez no. Pero esto si." Terry sacó la moneda de Charlie del bolsillo de su chaleco y lo tiró sobre la mesa. "-Es de él," dijo, respondiendo la pregunta silente. "-Tengo siete mas en mi habitacion, si los quieres contar."

"-¡Lo sabia!" dijo Bellamy, su rostro se puso rojo. "-¡Sabia que tu-"

"-Fui yo," dijo Neil. "-Quiero decir, no fui yo el que mató a Charlie. Pero yo encontre la moneda. Estaba en la posesion de una pu-"

Terry lanzó un puñetazo sobre la mesa. "-¡Ahora no!" gruñó, echandole un vistazo a Karen. Por amor de Dios, de repente se dio cuenta de que habian estado hablando de violencia y asesinato en frente de ella. No iban a discutir prostitutas tambien. "-No tendremos esta conversacion en frente de la niña."

"-¡No soy una niña!" Protestó Karen, golpeando su tenedor contra el plato. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. "-¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta de eso?"

"-Come tu salmon," él le respondió.

"-No me voy a comer el maldito salmon." ella apuñaló el pescado con su tenedor y murmuró, "-Te odio."

Terry suspiró. No supuso que ese comentario estaba dirigido al pescado. Miró a Candy, esperando que ella interviniera y usara su encanto de anfitriona para rescatar este desastre de cena. Pero su esposa no lo miraba. Ella estaba observando su propio salmon, con una cara perpleja. Toda la noche habia estado extrañamente preocupada.

Bellamy dijo, "-Envia la chica a la cama si es necesario. Porque me he esclavizado dia y noche por un mes para encontrar al hombre que mató a Charlie, y si alguien en esta mesa tiene informacion, yo la quiero oir ahora."

"-Yo encontré la moneda," dijo Neil. "-Estaba en la posesion de la pu-" él sintió la cortante mirada de Terry. "-de la _testigo_ del ataque. La que llamó al cochero y llevó su cuerpo a tu casa."

"-¿Cuando lo recobraste?"

"-Justo el dia despues de su muerte."

"-¿Y no le dijiste a nadie?"

Neil se encogió de hombros. "-En ese momento, yo no sabia que lo estaban buscando, ni siquiera que Charlie estaba muerto. Me encontré con ella en Covent Garden, pero supongo que ella habia hecho una excursion especial a Whitechapel esa noche por la pelea de boxeo. De todos modos, cuando traté de encontrarla de nuevo, habia desaparecido. Le habia dado una guinea a cambio de la moneda. Parece que decidió tomar unas vacaciones con sus ganancias y fué a visitar a su madre en Dover."

Terry encontró la mirada de Bellamy, "-Es por eso que ninguno de los dos tuvimos suerte de encontrarla."

"-¿Que quieres decir con 'ninguno de los dos'?"

"-Despues." Definitivamente no iba a discutir su dia de busqueda en las tabernas y burdeles de Whitechapel en frente de Karen. "-Pero por lo menos sabemos esto. El que mató a Charlie no iba tras su moneda. De lo contrario no hubiera terminado en las manos de un transeúnte." Se volvió hacia Neil, "-¿Pero si la encontraste?"

"-Eventualmente, si." Le dio un vistazo a Terry, "-Pensé que podria ayudar."

Interesante. ¿Asi que ahora Neil queria ayudarlo? Terry no dudaba que clase de ayuda Neil pediria a cambio.

"-¿Y luego la dejaste otra vez?" Exasperado, Bellamy pasó sus dos manos por el pelo despeinado, "-¿Donde esta ahora?"

"-Relajandose en el alojamiento mas fino que jamas haya disfrutado en su vida," Neil respondió. "-No te preocupes, no se irá a ninguna parte. Alguien la esta vigilando."

"-¿Tiene alguna informacion? ¿Vio a los atacantes?"

"-Solo destellos cuando se retiraban. La descripcion de ellos es vaga. Altos, de hombros anchos, vestidos con ropa gruesa. No pudo describirlos con algun detalle que ayude. Lo que fue interesante," Neil levantó una ceja en una pausa teatral, "-fue la descripcion del acompañante de Charlie."

Silencio.

"-¿Que?" Bellamy finalmente logró decir. "-Pero . . . pero él estaba solo esa noche."

"-No, no lo estaba. Habia otro hombre con Charlie cuando fue atacado. La prostituta recordó sus rasgos muy bien. Cabello, altura, ropa, porte." Neil dirigió una mirada de sospecha a Bellamy, "-Por su descripcion. . . el hombre se parecia demasiado a ti."

Continuara . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que siguen al duque bailador, y gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus lindos comentarios. <span>Muchas gracias<span>! **

**GRACIAS ESPECIALES A TI ODET ;)**

**Muy pronto el capitulo siguiente... ya nos acercamos al final!**


	20. Chapter 20

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 20<span>

La cara de Julian Bellamy palideció del susto. "-¿Se parecia a mi?"

Oh, Terry iba a disfrutar esto. No solo estaba libre de toda sospecha, pero ahora le podia devolver el favor a Bellamy. "-Vaya, vaya. Esto es muy interesante."

"-Yo no estaba con Charlie esa noche," Bellamy dijo. "-Desearia por mi madre haber estado, pero no fue asi."

"-Entonces es curioso, ¿no es asi?, que Charlie fue visto con un hombre que coincide con tu descripcion."

"-Yo marco las tendencias de la moda. Los hombres _tratan _de parecerse a mi. Cada tonto sin cerebro en Londres trata de hacerlo." Él hizo un gesto hacia Neil. "-él es uno de ellos, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por que le creerias de todos modos?"

Terry recogió la moneda de la mesa. "-¿Tal vez porque el tonto sin cerebro fue capaz de localizar en cuestion de dias a la persona que tu has estado buscando desde hace casi un mes? El hecho de que encontro la moneda de Charlie demuestra que no esta inventando la historia. Y ciertamente explicaria mucho si tu estuviste implicado. Como por que el cuerpo de Charlie fue entregado a tu casa esa noche. Por que tu vasta investigacion ha ido a ninguna parte. Y por que has estado tan ansioso de echarme la culpa."

"-No estaba con Charlie," dijo Bellamy cortantemente. "-Tengo una coartada."

"-Ah, si." Terry entrecerró los ojos. "-¿Cual era su nombre? ¿Lady Carnelia? Supongo que no correria a corroborar tu historia. ¿Que te haze pensar que una mujer noble, casada, invitaria escandalo publico solo para salvar tu miserable trasero?"

Bellamy lanzó una mirada a Susana, como esperando que ella no hubiera entendido el comentario de Terry.

Susana inclinó su cabeza rapidamente y se levantó de su silla. "-Lady Karen," ella dijo, extendiendo una mano, "-¿podrias ser tan amable de mostrarme el camino a nuestra habitacion? Tonta de mi, lo he olvidado."

Reticencia era evidente en el rostro de Karen, pero Susana agarró la muñeca de la chica y la arrastró fuera del comedor. Al unísono, los hombres se levantaron de sus sillas. Porque, naturalmente, eso era la accion correcta y educada, cuando se corrian a dos mujeres inocentes fuera del comedor con conversaciones de asesinatos y prostitutas.

Candy se quedó sentada, aturdida y palida.

"-¿Y bien?" Terry dijo. Verdaderamente él no creia que Bellamy habia matado a Charlie. Él habia sido testigo del shock de él esa noche, y podia ver claramente el dolor que acarriaba ahora. Julian Bellamy no era un actor lo suficientemente habil como para hacer el papel de amigo desconsolado tan convincentemente. Sea que Charlie estaba solo o con un amigo, la explicacion mas simple de su muerte era todabia la mas probable. Habia sido la desafortunada victima de un robo al azar. Pero queria dejarle saber por un momento, como se sentia vivir bajo sospechas infundadas de asesinato. Dejarlo ver a la mujer que queria, escabullirse de la habitacion.

"-Vamos a discutir esto a solas, Grandchester," Bellamy dijo, "-en tu estudio."

"-Ashworth viene tambien," respondio Terry. "-Y vamos hacer algo mas que discutir el asunto." Arrojó la moneda de bronce que tenia en la mano. No habia planeado hacer eso tan pronto, pero esa era la perfecta oportunidad, cuando las emociones y la enemistad estaban muy altas. "-Vamos a jugar a las cartas. Es hora de disolver el Club de Sementales de una vez por todas."

"-Esta bien por mi," dijo Ashworth.

Terry se volvió a Bellamy, observandolo con una mirada llena de desafio. Este era el momento. A menos que el bastardo mentiroso se resistiera, esta noche la victoria seria suya.

"-Muy bien." Odio brillaba en los ojos de Bellamy. "-Vamos a terminarlo. Y luego me diras donde se esconde la putita, y me iré a Londres por la mañana. Nesecito interrogar a esa mujer tan pronto como sea posible."

"-Al estudio entonces." Terry se hizo a un lado mientras Ashworth y Bellamy salieron del comedor y cruzaron el estrecho pasillo para entrar al estudio. Él levantó un brazo para prevenir que Neil los siguiera. "-Tu no."

"-Vamos, Grandchester," Neil murmuró. "-dejame jugar."

"-¿Donde esta la ramera?"

"-En el hotel La tortuga Azul, en Hounslow."

"-¿Y los documentos?"

"-Aqui." Neil los sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco y los puso sobre la mesa. Bajó su voz y dijo, "-Ahora, dejame jugar. Yo encontré esa moneda. La encontré a ella. Me debes un lugar en esa mesa."

"-Absolutamente no." Eso era todo lo que Candy nesecitaba para que Neil obtuviera una nueva deuda de miles, justo cuando estaba a punto de pagar la ultima. "-Ya cumpliste con lo que tenias que hacer. Te irás esta noche."

"-¿Esta noche?" Candy finalmente salió de su ensoñacion. "-Acaba de llegar. Y esta es la casa de nuestra familia. No lo puedes echar."

"-¿_Nuestra_ casa?" Neil se volvió con una mirada acusadora hacia Terry. "-Ni siquiera le dijiste, ¿verdad?"

"-¿Decirme que?" Candy preguntó, levantandose de su silla.

Terry suspiró. Él habia esperado que ella lo tomara bien, con el mismo espiritu de su intencion. "-Habia planeado decirtelo esta noche. Voy a comprar la cabaña."

"-¿Vas a comprar la cabaña?" Ella miró a las vigas. "-¿_Esta_ cabaña? ¿Briarbank?"

"-Si, a las tres preguntas."

"-No es posible comprar esta cabaña. Tiene mayorazgo."

"-No, no lo tiene. La tierra que rodea el castillo, si. Pero no esta propiedad."

"-Entonces, esos papeles. . . " Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa.

"-Harán que la casa sea mia." _Mierda_ "-Nuestra."

"-Pero . . ." Ella parpadeó furiosamente. "-Pero esta casa ha pertenecido a la familia Andrew por siglos."

Mierda. Ella no lo estaba tomando bien. En lo absoluto.

"-Realmente debiste haberle dicho." Neil dijo.

"-Vete." espetó Terry. Necesitaba discutir esto con Candy en privado.

"-No, no lo hagas." Candy agarró el brazo de su hermano. "-Quedate. No dejes que te eche de esta casa."

"-Maldita sea, pero ustedes dos son agotadores en sus demandas," dijo Neil, "-Solo me iré a la cama. Si se me permite."

Despues de que su cuñado salió del comedor, Terry puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Candy. En un intento tardío de ternura, acariciando con su dedo la clavicula de su esposa. "-Candy, he hecho investigaciones en las ultimas semanas. Tu hermano debe una gran suma de dinero. Miles. A un hombre mucho menos paciente que yo." No le dijo el nombre del hombre, ella no lo reconoceria de todos modos. Pero el acreedor de Neil era el propietario de varias infames salas de juegos en Londres, y era un hombre conocido por su crueldad. Ese no era un negocio al cual se asendia a la cima, sin sobresalir en la crueldad.

Las lagrimas de Candy empezaron a derramarse, "-Se mira tan terrible, tan asustado."

"-No lo dudo. Probablemente este viviendo en las calles y tabernas, sin poder ir a su casa por temor de poner su seguridad en peligro. Si no paga sus deudas pronto . . . " Terry dejó que el temor en sus ojos terminara la frase. "-No puedo tolerar el simplemente darle los fondos, pero compraré esta casa. Para ti."

"-¿Por que habria yo de querer esta casa solo para mi?"

Una pequeña chispa de esperanza calentó el pecho de Terry, saber que ella habia olvidado completamente los terminos de su acuerdo original. "-Yo tenia la intencion de comprarla en caso de que fueras infeliz viviendo conmigo. Despues de que nazca un niño." Él le limpió una lagrima de la mejilla. "-Por supuesto, ahora tengo la esperanza de que pueda ser una casa de veraneo para los dos."

"-Terry, este lugar es un pedazo de la historia de los Andrew. Nuestra casa en la ciudad ya no está, y has visto las ruinas del castillo. Esta cabaña es todo lo que nos queda. El orgullo de nuestra familia es la argamasa que mantiene estas piedras juntas. No puedo creer que tan cruelmente nos lo quites."

"-¿Cruelmente? Tal vez este lugar pertenece a los Andrew en nombre, pero es a ti a la que le importa profundamente. ¿Y que hay de _nuestra_ familia? ¿Por que no podemos empezar un nuevo capitulo de la historia de esta casa juntos?"

"-¿Que clase de capitulo empieza con echar a mi hermano a los lobos?"

Por todos los demonios, ya estaba cansado de oir hablar de su hermano. Cuando logró hablar, su voz vibraba con ira. "-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir defendiendolo? Escuchaste a Neil. Está a punto de pagar su deuda, una vez que esta transaccion se complete. Y todo lo que quiere es volver a la mesa de juego y ahogarse de nuevo. Está en camino de encontrarse con un verdadero desastre, y no tiene ningun reparo en arrastrarte con él. Si se queda en esta casa, te manipulará, te hará toda clase de promesas . . . y luego te devastará aun mas cuando despiertes en la mañana y veas que se ha ido con tus joyas."

"-Él no haria eso." Su mano fué a su cuello mientras se apartaba de Terry. "-Y si verdaderamente pensaste que yo estaria feliz de que compraras Briarbank, ¿por que no me lo dijiste? En lugar de eso, lo hiciste a mis espaldas, manipulando a todos para tus propositos. Incluso la primera semana de nuestro matrimonio . . . mantuviste la deuda de mi hermano sobre mi cabeza, solo para llevarme a la mesa de juego y poner tus manos en mis -"

Con un grito ahogado, ella se detuvo en seco. Hizo un gesto hacia el estudio y bajó la voz hasta un susurro acusador. "-Esa es la unica razon para esta fiesta, ¿no es asi? El pequeño juego de cartas que estas a punto de tener. ¡Arreglaste estas vacaciones solo para ganar esas monedas y ese maldito caballo!"

Él se encogió de hombros, incapaz de refutar.

Acercandose a él, Candy enterró un dedo en su pecho. "- Y tu me ibas a dar una leccion acerca de prioridades equivocadas. Tu me hiciste creer que estabamos recibiendo a esta gente como amigos e invitados. Pensé que querias ser honesto con ellos, ganar su confianza y cooperacion. Pero no. Olvidate de la sinceridad, regresamos a los juegos. Todo lo que pido de ti es que le des una oportunidad a Neil. Hablale, ayudale a ver sus errores, dejalo aprender de tu ejemplo. Pero ni siquiera me escuchas, y no hay sorpresa alli, dada la manera en como tratas a tu propia familia. Ya no hablaste con Karen hoy, ¿o si?"

"-No." lanzó un suspiro lleno de culpa. No, no lo habia hecho. Podria dar alguna excusa, pero habria sido mentira.

"-Me lo imaginé. Mi hermano puede tener sus problemas, pero tu deliras si te presentas a ti mismo como un buen ejemplo de buen comportamiento. Eres tan cerrado, es una maravilla que puedas ver mas allá de tu propia nariz. ¿El duque rico, inteligente que da la bienvenida a toda clase de rumores insidiosos en lugar de admitir que se siente incomodo en multitudes? ¿Que permanece acusado de asesinato en lugar de caer bajo sospecha de poseer un corazon?"

Él parpadeó, herido. ¿Como podia decirle eso? Tal vez era reservado con todos los demas, pero era diferente con ella. Ella lo habia sacado de esa cerrada, petulante, maldita y solitaria existencia y lo habia hecho añorar ser parte de esta familia, de esta casa. ¿Por que no podia ver que la queria no solo para ella, sino para los dos?

"-Candy . . . " Cuando empezó, su voz se quebró. Aclaró su garganta y empezó de nuevo, clara y calmadamente. No deberia ser tan dificil decir esto. "-Tu eres todo para mi. El mundo esta bienvenido a saberlo."

"-¿Como podrian? ¿Porque me has sacado de un par de salones de bailes y tiendes a lanzar golpes cuando estoy contigo? . . . Estas arrancando esta casa de mi familia. Desarraigandola de siglos de historia Andrew." un sollozo se atoró en su garganta, "-mientras tanto me has estado usando a mi y a mi amor por este lugar, solo para ganar la custodia de un caballo. Y ahora echaste a mi hermano de nuevo."

Él la agarró por los hombros. "-Maldita sea, tu eres la que está dejando que Neil se interponga entre nosotros. Estas tan investida en tu papel de martir abnegada. En algun lugar dentro de ti está esa chica de dieciseis años que cree que merece su propia felicidad. La mujer que me ha cautivado desde la primer vez que la abrazé y descubri que no podia dejar ir. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por ser comprensivo, pero -"

"-¿Tu _mejor_ esfuerzo? Oh, Terry. Te conozco demasiado bien como para creer eso. Si tu me acusas de martir, entonces por favor ponte en linea para recibir tu parte de culpa. Nunca he conocido a un hombre tan notable, tan complejo y tan cariñoso . . . y tan determinado a esconderlo del mundo. Si alguna vez tuviera la suerte de vislumbrar lo mejor de ti, probablemente moriria en el instante de la impresion."

Si ella habia dicho esas palabras como un cumplido, de verdad que no se sentian como tal. Se sentian como brillantes fragmentos de vidrio.

Él suspiró. "-Di lo que quieras, Candy, no puedes negar que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo. Estoy cansado de ser el segundo detras de Neil. Por lo menos yo estoy tratando de asegurar tu felicidad."

"-¿Mi felicidad? ¿Como es posible que sea feliz, cuando sé que mi hermano esta viviendo en las calles de Londres, rozandose con el peligro cada momento del dia?"

"-No lo sé, pero tendras que aprender. Porque Neil no va a cambiar." Él alzó la barbilla de Candy y bajó su voz. "-Tarde o temprano, tendras que decidir donde esta tu lealtad. ¿Con él, o conmigo?"

Ella lo miró como si fuera una especie de monstruo. Maldicion, él no era un monstruo. Era humano. Queria saber que su esposa lo amaba por encima de cualquier otro hombre. ¿Cualquier esposo no desearia eso?

"-Si me conocieras en lo absoluto," dijo ella con voz temblorosa, "-entenderias cuanto amo a mi familia. Y si me pides que los deje . . . tu mismo has tomado la desicion." Ella agarró el fajo de documentos de la mesa y los llevó a su pecho. "-No estan firmados todavia. Mientras esta casa pertenesca a los Andrew, mi hermano es bienvenido aqui. Neil se queda."

"-Nada bueno saldrá de eso," él le advirtió. "-Solo te lastimará de nuevo."

"-No será ni la mitad de lo que tu me estas lastimando ahora."

"-Candy . . . " lentamente extendió una mano hacia ella, pero ella se alejó antes que se pudiera acercar.

"-Ve," ella le dijo, haciendo una señal hacia el estudio. "-Ve a ganar tu maldito caballo. Los dos sabemos donde esta tu lealtad."

Ella estaba tan suseptible y tan llena de nociones equivocadas . . . que ni siquiera podia concebir la forma de hablar con ella.

Asi que hizo lo que ella le dijo. Se fué.

* * *

><p>El estudio era pequeño, asi que se agruparon al rededor del escritorio a jugar. Su juego era "Brag". Piquet era el fuerte de Terry, pero ese era un juego de dos personas.<p>

Tomó tiempo poner una trampa, y gran cantidad de paciencia. La primera y mas dificil tarea era crear la ilusion de que la suerte tenia lugar en la mesa. Para la primera hora de juego, Terry ganó un par de manos y a proposito perdio otras. En un par de ocaciones, el juego superior de sus oponentes verdaderamente lo sorprendio con la guardia baja. Sabia que deberia estar usando ese tiempo para observar a Bellamy cuidadosamente. Cada hombre, incluso el mejor de los jugadores, inconcientemente daba pistas fisicas de que clase de cartas tenia. Pero Terry no se podia consentrar en el arco de las cejas de Bellamy o el tamborileo de sus dedos. Recuerdos de Candy seguian distrayendolo. Seguia viendo sus bellos ojos verdes marcados por el enrojecimiento. Escuchaba sus palabras amargas en sus oidos. Y otras partes de él recordaban la manera en que ella le habia prodigado su pasion ese mismo dia, en esa misma silla. Ella lo tenia mas que distraido. Estaba confundido.

Candy estaba en lo correcto, hasta cierto punto. La habia manipulado con esas vacaciones, junto con todos los demas. Habia comprado la cabaña en secreto, conspirado con Rhys para llevar a Bellamy a la mesa de juego. ¿Pero de verdad Candy habia imaginado que esta fiesta terminaria en exito? En su fantasia, ella habriria su casa, sus brazos, y su corazon a todos, y Terry revelaria un ligeramente embarazoso secreto guardado por mucho tiempo. Añadiria una semana de pesca y juegos de salon . . . y conflicto resuelto. Los tres hombres se convertirian en amigos.

Una nocion ingenua e imposible. ¿O no?

Mientras que Bellamy barajeava las cartas y se preparaba para repartir, Terry aclaró su garganta y miró a Rhys. "-Ashworth . . . no somos amigos, ¿o si?"

Un par de ojos lo vieron con sorpresa, "-No lo sé. No somos enemigos."

"-¿Tienes algun otro incidente traumatico de tu infancia que tengas necesidad de discutir?"

"-No particularmente. ¿Tu?"

Terry negó con la cabeza. "-Ninguno."

Bellamy comenzó a repartir y dijo, "-Mientras que estamos teniendo esta pequeña charla, tomaré la oportunidad de decir que los desprecio a los dos. Y en lo que a ustede les concierne, nací en Albania, mis padres eran pastores nómadas."

Eso lo hizo. Vaya esfuerzo de amistad. Terry reunio sus cartas. Ningun par, pocas posibilidades. Hora de hacer su trato con Rhys. "-Vamos a dejarnos de perder el tiempo. Diez mil." Escribio la cantidad en un pedazo de papel y lo puso en el centro de la mesa.

El turno de Rhys. "-Yo no tengo diez mil."

"-Aceptaré tu moneda como apuesta justa contra la mia."

"-¿Diez?" Sus ojos dijeron, _Pensé que acordamos quince._ "-Veinte, y lo llamaremos una apuesta justa."

Astuto hijo de perra. Terry ni siquiera tenia ganas de discutir. Solo queria que esto terminara. Agarró el papel y alteró la anotacion. "-Hecho."

Ashworth sacó la moneda y la puso sobre la mesa, dandole a Terry una mirada enigmatica. "-Es cuestion de suerte ahora."

"-Yo hago mi propia suerte," Dijo Bellamy, levantando las ezquinas de sus cartas. Su rostro permanecio impasible. Terry esperaba que él se hiciera a un lado y esperara a ver como se daban las cosas entre él y Ashworth antes de arriesgarse. Pero Bellamy no era tan inteligente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó la moneda de bronce. "-Hagamos esto. Estoy cansado de jugar centavos. Necesito hablar con esa puta antes de que sus recuerdos se desvanescan aun mas, y quiero saber quien estaba con Charlie esa noche. Tal vez él podria llevarme a los asesinos."

"-Tal vez él murio tambien," dijo Ashworth.

"-Ya lo sabriamos, si alguien mas estubiera desaparecido o fue encontrado muerto la misma noche." Despues de una pausa, Bellamy añadió pensativo, "-A menos que él tuviera algo que ver con el ataque. . . "

Terry gruñó. "-Por amor de Dios, deja de buscar conspiraciones en un crimen al azar. No, no tiene sentido. Por definicion, una tragedia sin sentido nunca lo tendrá. Tal vez la prostitura estaba mintiendo, o simplemente estaba confundida."

"-Tal vez." Bellamy golpeó su moneda sobre la mesa malhumorado. "-Pero mientras mas rapido hable con ella, mas rapido lo sabré, ¿o no?" Aventó la moneda al centro de la mesa. "-Una mano. Las diez monedas. El ganador se lleva todo."

"-Ya puse veinte mil." Terry protestó. "-¿Esperas que ponga todas mis monedas tambien?"

"-¿Quieres el caballo, o no?" Los ojos de Bellamy eran duros. "-Esta es tu unica oportunidad. Gane o pierda, despues de esta mano, me levanto de la mesa y me retiro."

Terry miró fijamente la expresion de ese hombre, explorando en vano por algun tic en su mandibula o dilatacion en sus pupilas. Maldicion, debio haberse forzado a consentrarse. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hubiera sabido si Bellamy verdaderamene tenia las cartas para respaldar su apuesta, o solo queria asustarlo, para poder dejar la mesa con su moneda y su dignidad.

Independientemente de que cartas tenia Bellamy, Terry sabia que las suyas carecian de valor. Era cierto, habian mas cartas para repartir y pudiera ser que tuviera un golpe de suerte, pero si Terry pedia esta apuesta, las probabilidades eran que perderia todo.

Bueno, no _todo._ El excesivo drama de ese pensamiento le pegó dejandolo alterado. Verdaderamente, ¿que estaba en juego a aqui? ¿Algunas monedas de bronce y un semental envejecido? De repente, nada de eso parecia tener valor. Su esposa, por otro lado -ella, Candy era insustituible.

Habia estado persiguiendo ese objetivo con tal enfoque, por tanto tiempo . . . renunciar a ello simplemente no habia sido una opcion. Despues de todo ese tiempo, practicamente habia perdido de vista el por que queria el caballo en primer lugar. Si renunciaba a Osiris, habia razonado al principio, estaria renunciando a Teodora. Y renunciar a Teodora se hubiera sentido incomodamente cerca a renunciar a si mismo. _Hubiera_ sentido eso en el pasado. Pero esto era el presente. Mas exacto, este era el principio a su futuro. La unica razon por la que estaban reunidos era porque Charlie Marlow, su compañero y contemporaneo, habia muerto demasiado joven. ¿Era esto verdaderamente lo que Terry queria inscrito en su propia tumba? ¿"Tramposo brillante, bueno con los caballos"?

Por un momento, imaginó qué pasaria si perdia. Dejaria las diez monedas y cualquier derecho sobre Osiris en esta mesa, y luego iria a su habitacion para hacer las pases con su esposa. Se comprometeria a hacerla su prioridad, y esperaria y rezaria que algun dia ella devolviera el sentimiento. Cubriria su cuerpo con besos; susurraria palabras de amor contra su piel. Le haria el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos tuviera fuerzas de pararse.

¿Como se sentiria perder? Se sentiria malditamente bien. Se sentiria notablemente como una victoria.

Este era el momento de retirarse.

Aparentemente Bellamy habia decidido lo mismo. Agarró su moneda y la puso en su bolsillo mientras se paraba. "-Bueno, entonces. Si no tienes los cojones -"

"-Sientate," Terry le dijo, tirando la moneda de Charlie en el centro de la mesa. "-Vamos a terminar esto hoy. Las otras monedas estan en mi habitacion. Dejame enviar una sirvienta por la caja."

Se levantó de su silla, pero antes que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, Candy irrumpió a traves de ella. Detras de ella vino Susana, vestida en camison y bata, su cabello suelto colgaba hasta su cintura. Las dos mujeres tenian expresiones de miedo.

"-Santo cielo, ¿que pasa?" Terry se movió para tomar a Candy en sus brazos. Al demonio con los caballos y las cartas . . . En ese momento, abrazarla era lo unico en el mundo que queria hacer. Parecia la mision por la que habia sido hecho. Ella lo necesitaba, y ella habia recurrido a él. No dejaria que nada la lastimara ahora.

Pero mientras llegaba a ella, los brazos de Candy se pusieron rigidos. Lo apartó.

"-No tenemos tiempo," Candy dijo, tragando duro. "-Karen ha desaparecido."

Continuara . . .

* * *

><p>Gracias, <strong>HildyWhite<strong>, **Tattys Grand**, **Kary Grandchester**, **Rossy Jimenez**, **alexgarsan**, **Odet la chica de Terry**,** Ana Grandchester**, **irenelc81**, **Galaxylam84**, **Cilenita79** por sus comentarios. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Muy pronto tendran el proximo! Solo faltan tres!


	21. Chapter 21

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 21<span>

"-¿Desaparecida?" La cara de Terry se puso de color ceniza. Agarrandole el codo a Candy le dijo: "-¿Estas segura? Tal vez solo está –"

"-No. Se ha ido, y no está sola." Candy tragó duro, preguntándose como podría decirle lo siguiente. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Si había alguna esperanza dependía de una acción rápida. "-Se ha ido con Neil. Dejaron una nota."

Levantando su puño en la brecha entre ellos, hizo que sus dedos se relajaran. En su mano estaba el pedazo de papel arrugado que había encontrado en el poste de la cocina. Sus hermanos siempre habían dejado sus mensajes allí. Lo llamaban La nota Andrew. Y fiel al estilo de Neil, el mensaje era breve:

_Nos vamos a Gretna._

El papel estaba firmado por los dos.

Terry se quedó mirando las palabras con tanta fuerza que Candy no se hubiera sorprendido ver las letras garabatearse y reorganizarse ellas mismas para escribir un mensaje diferente, solo para escapar de su disgusto. Ella también deseaba que hubiera alguna manera de alterar los hechos.

"-¿Desde hace cuando?" él preguntó con brusquedad.

"-No . . . no sabemos. Obviamente en algún momento después de la cena, así que un par de horas como máximo. Los caballos todavía están aquí, así que deben andar a pie." Renunciando a la nota, anudó sus dedos en un apretado puño. "-Solo puedo imaginar que está detrás de su dote."

"-Lo siento mucho," dijo Susana detrás de Candy. "-Me retiré temprano, y por supuesto no escuché cuando salió."

"-No te disculpes," Terry dijo. "-Mi prima no es tu responsabilidad."

Él le dio una mirada cortante a Candy, apuñalando su conciencia. Por supuesto, Karen era parte de su responsabilidad. Y Neil. . . Neil ni siquiera hubiera estado allí, si ella no hubiera insistido en que se quedara.

"-Lo siento mucho," ella dijo débilmente. "-Que huyera con ella de esta manera, a media noche. . . simplemente no puedo creerlo de él."

"-Por supuesto que no puedes. No has creído nada de lo que te he dicho de él. No importa lo que el canalla haga, lo defiendes. ¿Por qué parar ahora?"

"-Tal vez hay un malentendido, alguna otra explicación," dijo débilmente. Débilmente, porque incluso ella sabia que sus palabras eran una tontería.

Apretando su mandíbula, él se dirigió al escritorio. "-Te dije que nada bueno saldría en dejarlo quedarse."

"-Si, me lo dijiste." Pero ella había estado dispuesta a tomar el riesgo, asumiendo estúpidamente que los suyos eran los únicos sentimientos que estaban en juego. Que si Neil causaba mas daño, estaría únicamente lastimándola a _ella_. Nunca soñó que sus acciones pudieran afectar a Terry y Karen también. Oh Cielos.

En ese momento, Bellamy y Ashworth ya estaban de pie.

"-¿Qué está pasando?" Bellamy preguntó.

"-Mi hermano se ha fugado con Karen," le dijo Candy. Cuando Terry le lanzó una mirada, ella añadió, "-No es como si se lo pudiéramos ocultar. Por amor de Dios, déjalos ayudar."

"-¿Qué camino pudieron haber tomado, Grandchester?" preguntó Ashworth.

"-¿Y bien?" Terry miró a Candy. "-Tu conoces mejor la zona."

Ella se encogió de hombros, impotente, agarrandose un dedo con la otra mano y pellizcándolo duro. "-Cualquier numero de caminos. Lo más probable es hacia Gloucester, para coger el coche del correo que va hacia el norte. Pero para llegar allí pudieron haberse ido hacia el norte a través de Colford, o este, hacia Lydney. Y luego está el río. Pudieron haberse ido al sur hacia el Severn, con la intencion de transportarse a Aust y continuar a Londres. Los coches más rápidos a Escocia salen de allí. O pudieron haber embarcado. . . " Su voz se redujo, junto con sus esperanzas. Las posibilidades parecían no tener fin; la probabilidad de capturarlos era casi nula. "-En cualquier dirección, no están a mas de seis millas de transporte."

"-Bueno," dijo Ashworth, "-Somos tres."

"-Ordenaré que ensillen a mis caballos mas rápidos," dijo Terry, abriendo un cajón de la mesa. "-Cada uno tomará una ruta diferente."

"-¿Precisamente cuando te ofrecí mi asistencia?" Bellamy preguntó.

"-Justo ahora." Terry sacó una pistola del cajón del escritorio. Con un poco de espectáculo, probablemente para el beneficio de Bellamy, puso la pistola en la cintura de sus pantalones.

A la vista del arma, las rodillas de Candy se debilitaron.

"-Esta bien, esta bien." Bellamy dijo con un impaciente tiron de pelo. "-Iré al sur, hacia el Severn y la ciudad. Si los encuentro, oirás de mi. Pero continuaré a Londres si no los encuentro."

"-Muy bien. La encontraras en la Tortuga Azul, en Hounslow. Probablemente necesitaras pagar su cuenta."

Candy y Susana no tenían idea que significó eso, pero Bellamy parecía haber entendido.

"-Iré al norte," Ashworh dijo. "-Si han tomado una ruta de coche, alguien tuvo que haberlos visto en el camino hacia Gloucester."

Terry dijo, "-Yo iré al este, entonces, a través del bosque."

Bellamy hizo una respiración profunda y revolvió su pelo. "-Voy a necesitar botas adecuadas." Dejó la habitación y Susana lo siguió.

Ashworth fue el siguiente, dejando un comentario a su salida: "-Nos vemos en el establo."

Terry respondió con un gesto afirmativo brusco.

Candy se quedó sola con su marido, abrazándose a si misma. Observaba mientras el abría una bolsa de cuero y contaba las balas en su mano, luego las volvió a meter en la bolsa y la cerró.

"-Lo siento mucho," ella dijo.

"-Guárdate las disculpas." Resopló fuerte, tiró de su abrigo que colgaba en el respaldo de la silla y se lo puso. Apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio, fijó su mirada llena de concentración en ella. "-Dame la ruta. Nombre de caminos, lugares de interés. Cualquier descripción que puedas ofrecer."

Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de que hacía años que había viajado a través del Bosque de Dean. Y los detalles que recordaba -las prímulas y violetas, las alfombras de helechos salpicados de hongos silvestres, la notable vista de los patos anidando en árboles – probablemente no lo ayudarían esta noche. Se forzó a concentrarse y le dio la información que pudo: los cruces de arroyos, empinaciones de montañas.

Hasta que fue interrumpida por un sonido de golpeteo.

"-Maldita sea," murmuró Terry, agachándose para mirar a través de la ventana. "-Ahora esta lloviendo."

¿Podría esto ponerse peor? Candy esperaba que solo fuera una llovizna breve de verano. El pensamiento de Neil y Karen a pie bajo la lluvia . . . sin mencionar, los tres caballeros en persecución a caballo, cabalgando sobre terreno resbaladizo y desconocido . . . Y todo eso en la oscuridad de la noche, sin luna.

Maldita sea, de hecho.

Él pasó junto a Candy en su camino a la puerta. Ella lo tomó del brazo, volteándolo para encararlo. "-Terry, espera. ¿Me culpas por esto?"

"-No tengo tiempo de pararme aquí y discutir culpas, Candy. Tengo que encontrarlos y traer a Karen de regreso antes que pierda su reputación. O algo peor."

Ella se encogió, entendiendo muy bien lo que él quiso decir. Neil pudiera estar desesperado, pero ¿seguramente su hermano no arruinaría a una chica inocente de quince años? Deseaba poder rechazar esa idea con mayor seguridad. En este punto, ya no sabia que pensar. "-¿No hay algo que yo pueda hacer?"

"-Quédate aquí." Tomando la barbilla de ella, movió su rostro para verla a los ojos. "-¿Me escuchas? Quédate aquí, por si vuelven a casa."

Ella tragó duro y soltó el brazo de su marido. "-¿Qué vas hacer, si los encuentras?"

"-Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a Karen."

Miedo estalló en su pecho. Él quiso decir que se ocuparía, con dureza, incluso con violencia, de Neil si lo sentía necesario. Y dadas las circunstancias, ella no le hubiera pedido que tuviera misericordia. . . si el raptor de Karen fuera otro hombre.

"-Por favor," ella sollozó, "-por favor no lo mates. No podría soportar si –"

"-Si perdieras a tu hermano," él terminó con amargura. Con una ultima mirada herida, se volvió para irse. "-Sé lo que él significa para ti, Candy. Créeme, lo sé muy bien."

* * *

><p>Después de dos horas de pasearse por la sala, Candy pensó que se volvería loca de preocupación. Por su hermano, por Terry . . . incluso por Lord Ashworth y el Sr. Bellamy. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas difícil se le hacia imaginar un final feliz. Si Karen y Neil pasaban la noche juntos lejos de casa, la chica estaría arruinada. Ya sea que los encontraran antes de llegar a Escocia o no, ya sea que Neil la hubiera tocado o no. Terry podría verse obligado a dejarlos casarse con su bendición, simplemente para preservar un poco su reputación. Él <em>no<em> consideraría ese un final feliz, y tampoco Candy. Neil y Karen sin duda vivirían para lamentarlo también.

Asumiendo que Terry dejara vivo a Neil.

Su piel se erizó de miedo. Había estado desolada por la sola idea de escoger entre ellos dos. Ahora los eventos de esta noche amenazaban con tomar la decisión por ella. Y Terry podría nunca perdonarla si Karen salía lastimada.

Susana dormitaba a ratos en un sillón cercano, pero Candy sabia que nunca podría dormir. Su mente zumbaba, sus pensamientos volaban de una posibilidad a otra. Ninguna tenia sentido, y eso era lo que la mantenía haciendo círculos en la alfombra, trazando sus dedos por la repisa de la chimenea, saltando a la ventana, luego trazando la parte posterior del diván. Comprendía por qué Neil desearía fugarse con Karen, obviamente la protegida de un duque vendría con un dote significativo. Pero ¿por qué fregados Karen aceptaría irse con él? Neil era suficientemente guapo, y podía ser encantador cuando lo deseaba. . . pero ciertamente no lucia en su mejor estado en ese momento, y la chica a penas había pasado tiempo en su compañía. Obviamente Karen resentía el matrimonio de Candy y Terry, ¿pero estaba tan empapada en rebelión adolescente para ir tan lejos como para fugarse por despecho?

Y . . . ¿Escocia? Neil tendría que perdonarla por decirlo, pero él no parecía lo suficientemente diligente para planear una fuga a Gretna Green. Era un viaje largo, duro y muy caro. Él obviamente no tenia fondos, y la mesada de Karen no los llevaria muy lejos. Tal vez tenían algunos bienes que esperaban vender.

¿Habrían tomado cosas de la casa?

Impulsada por un sentimiento de temor, y por el deseo de estar en cualquier lugar menos en la sala, cogió un candelabro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras yendo hacia la habitación que compartía con Terry. Abrió el closet pequeño que estaba en la esquina y levantó el panel del fondo, sosteniendo el candelabro encima del pequeño escondite. . . forzando sus ojos en la oscuridad, buscando. . .

_Allí._ Todavía estaba allí, el pequeño paquete de joyas de mamá envuelto en tela. Nada de eso valía mucho en monedas, pero el collar de perlas y los aretes de topacio eran de un valor incalculable para Candy.

Después de reemplazar el panel secreto, se puso de pie.

E inmediatamente volvió a caer al suelo. Tuvo que esforzarse para recomponerse. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y se sentía mareada.

Oh Dios. De repente, todo tuvo sentido.

* * *

><p><em>Quédate aquí.<em>

Esas fueron las palabras de Terry, su única petición. _Quédate aquí por si vuelven a casa._

"-Perdóname Terry," Candy murmuró mientras salía de la casa. Envolvió su capa sobre los hombros y cerró la puerta tras ella. La lluvia era más ligera ahora, pero fría. La luna brillaba a través de una brecha en las nubes, pero Candy no confiaba que duraría. Cogió la lámpara del carruaje que colgaba al lado de la puerta. Chapoteando en charcos de agua poco profunda, hizo una carrera precipitada hacia el establo.

Ella simplemente no podía quedarse en la casa y esperar. Si sus suposiciones estaban correctas – y la pequeña voz en sus entrañas le decía que lo estaba – Karen estaba en un peligro más grande de lo que Terry pensaba. Pero la chica no podía estar muy lejos.

Entrando en el humilde establo que temporalmente alojaba animales criados para reyes, Candy vio que su maduro y estable caballo había sido dejado allí. Por supuesto, los hombres habrían llevado los caballos más rápidos.

"-Hola Capitán. ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?" Ella extendió su mano y dejo que el caballo la oliera antes de darle una palmadita. Poniéndose de puntillas, desamarró la rienda. El caballo se movió hacia delante y Candy se dio cuenta – lógicamente – que su silla había sido removida. Al igual que el cabestro y el freno. Giró la lámpara y su mirada hacia el equipo colgado en la pared. ¿Podría siquiera recordar como se ponía todo junto?

"-¡Oh!" Sorprendida por un empujón repentino en la cintura, casi dejó caer la lámpara. Era solamente Capitán husmeando en su bolsillo en busca de comida. Sin embargo, el susto hizo que se diera cuenta que estaba completamente fuera de su elemento. Seria estupido de ella tratar de ensillar el caballo sola, y peligroso para su bebé si recibía una patada o una caída. Tendría que irse a pie.

Con la decisión hecha, salio del establo. Evitando el suave pero indirecto carril del trasporte, se apresuró hacia el sendero estrecho y sinuoso que subía hacia el acantilado. Pocos árboles crecían allí, y el camino estaba pavimentado con piedra caliza expuesta y musgo. La lluvia no ayudaba a la tracción de la superficie. Resbaló y tropezó mientras subía, a un punto tuvo que clavar sus uñas en un pedazo de césped para evitar caer de cabeza al río. De alguna manera se las arregló para llegar a la meseta del acantilado con el cuerpo y la lámpara intactos.

Se permitió un rato de descanso y acción de gracias. Y luego se echó a correr hacia las ruinas del castillo Andrew. Allí era donde los chicos Andrew siempre hacían sus travesuras. Mientras pasaba la media milla de distancia hacia las paredes derrumbadas, rezó una oración para que los viejos hábitos no hubieran cambiado.

En el momento que llegó a la portería del castillo, estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su corazón se iluminó cuando vio que la puerta ya estaba entreabierta. Ella empujó el pedazo de roble y metió la lámpara en el interior.

Neil estaba parado en el centro de la torre oscura. Su pelo estaba enmarañado y pegado a su frente en oscuros mechones. Apenas si se sorprendió al verla.

"-Yo no lo sabia Candy." Echó una mirada sobre su hombro. Detrás de él, Karen temblaba en la esquina, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. "-Te lo juro, no tenia idea."

"-Eres un tonto," ella le dijo, colgando la lámpara en un aplique de vela ennegrecido por siglos de hollín. Pasó junto a él para ir a la chica. "-¿Crees que ella hubiera aceptado fugarse contigo solo por tu apuesta sonrisa? No eres tan guapo para eso."

Apurándose hacia la esquina, Candy se arrodilló frente a Karen. Los labios de la chica estaban azules y temblando; sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Lágrimas y lluvia manchaban su cara.

Candy desató su capa y rápidamente la colocó alrededor de los hombros de la chica. "-Esta bien, querida. Todo estará bien. _Karen._" Esperó hasta que la niña la viera a los ojos. "-Todo esta bien. Lo sé. Lo sé todo."

Entonces la muchacha cayó en los brazos de Candy, sollozando impotente contra sus hombros. Candy la abrazó con fuerza, murmurando palabras de consuelo. La pobre. Había estado necesitando ese abrazo por tanto tiempo, y Candy había estado demasiado absorta en sus propios problemas como para darse cuenta que las groserías de Karen había estado dirigidas para alejarla, no porque la resentía, sino porque tenia miedo de que alguien supiera su secreto.

Incluso Candy no pudo haber adivinado la verdad hasta ahora, después de aquella epifanía llena de lagrimas en la cocina.

La actitud distante de la niña, sus extraños estados de animo, su salvajes fluctuaciones de apetito y las náuseas y vómitos en el carruaje. . .

Karen estaba embarazada.

"-Pobrecita," acarició el pelo mojado de la chica, "-lo siento mucho." Que terrible carga para una niña de quince años. "-¿Pasó en York?"

Karen asintió con su cabeza. "-Mi maestro de música. Me sentía tan sola allí, y él fue tan amable conmigo, al principio. Prometió que yo no . . ." La voz de Karen se quebró, y Candy la abrazó aun mas fuerte. "-Oh, Candy. Fui una tonta. ¿Y como voy a decirle?"

Candy supo que ella no se refería al maestro de música.

"-No puedo soportarlo," Karen sollozó. "-Él estará furioso conmigo."

"-Shhh," Candy dijo, acunándola y meciéndola suavemente. "-Yo le diré. Y si él reacciona con ira, no será contra ti. Él te quiere mucho."

"-Pensé. . . que si me fugaba, y me casaba –"

"-Todos pensarían que el bebé era de Neil," Candy terminó por ella. "-Y nunca tendrias que decir la verdad." Ella frotó la espalda de Karen rápidamente, sintiéndola calida en sus brazos. Muselina mojada se aferraba al cuerpo de ella, claramente delineando un redondeado vientre, lo que sus vestidos de talle alto ocultaban hasta ahora.

"-Todo fue su idea." Desde el otro lado del pequeño cuarto Neil habló "-Yo no sabia que estaba embarazada hasta que la lluvia nos empapó. Tienes que creerme. Ella vino a mí, y yo estaba tan desesperado. . . " Su espalda encontró la pared, y él se deslizó hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. "-No la he tocado, lo juro."

"-Si, pero ¿por qué, Neil? ¿Como me puedes hacer esto? ¿No sabes como te he defendido? Una y otra vez, te he ayudado, creído en ti. ¿Y este es tu agradecimiento, fugarte con la prima de mi esposo?"

"-Estoy en un gran problema, Candy."

"-Si, Terry me dijo."

"-Es peor de lo que él sabe. Exilo o la muerte, esas son mis opciones." Él enterró su rostro en sus brazos."-No estoy seguro de que me desagradaría la segunda."

Sus palabras cortaron fuertemente en el pecho de Candy, haciendo un hoyo entre sus costillas. Pensó en ir hacia su hermano, pero Karen gimió. En cambio, apretó sus brazos alrededor de la chica para ofrecerle más consuelo y calidez.

Y entonces, ella empezó a temblar de miedo. Entre Karen y Neil, ambos necesitaban tanto. No solo consuelo y calor, sino ayuda, seguridad, absolución. Candy no estaba segura tener lo suficiente en ella para darles, e incluso si lo tenía. . . tal vez no le quedaría nada. Tal vez simplemente desaparecería.

"-No lo culpes," murmuró Karen. "-Dice la verdad. Todo fue mi idea."

"-Si, pero debería de haber pensado mejor. Tú tienes quince años."

"-Casi dieciséis." Ella susurró.

"-Dieciséis." Neil levantó la cabeza y observo desenfocado el techo. "-¿No te acuerdas del verano cuando tenias dieciséis Candy? Estabas comprometida con Postey. Anthony y yo, pasamos todo el verano aquí en la portería, planeando parar tu boda. Solo teníamos trece y doce años pero juramos con sangre nunca entregarte a ese viejo decrepito. Hicimos granadas de polvo negro para crear una distracción, una catapulta. . . " Él dio una risa vacía. "-Había una estrategia que incluía pollos irritados, si mal no recuerdo."

Lagrimas llenaron los ojos de Candy, aun cuando se echó a reír imaginando la confluencia de pollos, polvo negro y una catapulta interrumpiendo su boda. El viejo señor Postey probablemente se hubiera muerto en el acto. "-Que planes tan valientes. Debieron haber estado gravemente decepcionados cuando me negué a la boda."

"-No." Sus miradas se encontraron. La de él careciendo completamente de cinismo o engaño. "-Estábamos aliviados, Candy. No solo yo y Anthony, sino todos. Te mereces lo mejor. Es por eso. . . " aclaró su garganta. "-Es malditamente miserable el saber que te empujé a casarte con Grandchester ahora."

"-Neil, eso es completamente diferente. Terry no se parece en nada al Sr. Postey. Yo lo amo."

"-Tu amas a todo el mundo, no importa que no lo merezcan. Él todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Nadie lo es." Neil meneó su cabeza. "-Si Anthony estuviera vivo, hubiéramos encontrado una manera de interrumpir tu boda también. Pollos, polvo negro, lo que fuera necesario."

Aun si hubieran sitiado toda la plaza Bryanston, ella dudaba que Terry hubiera sido disuadido. Si no paró la boda para responder a acusaciones de asesinato, una catapulta hecha en casa no hubiera tenido oportunidad contra él.

"-Por supuesto," dijo Neil, "-Si Anthony estuviera vivo, todo seria diferente, ¿no es así?" su hermano inclino la cabeza contra la pared y se quedó viendo el techo con goteras. "-Pasamos nuestra infancia en esta pocilga. No podía soportar regresar aquí, después. Pensé que me aliviaría verlo vendido, pero. . . "

El corazón de ella se arrugó. Así que era por eso que no había podido traer a Neil aquí el año pasado. Los mismos recuerdos que la consolaban eran simplemente demasiado para él.

"-Me debí haber ido con él. Odié a Archi por comprarle una comisión a Anthony y a mi no. Siempre lo seguía a todos lados."

"-Lo sé," ella dijo. "-Pero no lo puedes seguir ahora Neil. No a la tumba."

"-¿No puedo?"

"-¡No!" dijo ella con fuerza.

El agua goteaba lentamente por las vigas. Plink, plink, plink. Entonces una una realización explotó dentro de ella.

"-¡Dios mío! Es por eso que estas sentado allí, ¿no es cierto? Quieres que te encuentren. Quieres que Terry te termine."

Una vez mas, él no dijo nada.

Su hermano quería morir. Era una admisión que debió haberle apretado el corazón hasta que le doliera, y le dolió. Pero también la enfureció más allá de lo pensado.

"-¿Has considerado a alguien mas que tu mismo, con esos planes? Sé que amabas a Anthony. Todos lo amábamos. Su muerte devastó a toda la familia. ¿Y ahora causarías esa devastación de nuevo sobre nosotros, incitando a mi esposo a un duelo?" Su voz tembló. "-Te lo diré ahora, eso no pasará. Terry no es un asesino, y no te permitiré que lo conviertas en uno."

Ella acarició el cabello de Karen. "-Y esta chica tiene quince años Neil. No me importa de quien fue la idea, o bajo que suposiciones la sacaste de la casa. Nada excusa esto."

"-Lo sé, lo sé." Neil abrazó sus propias rodillas y se meció así mismo. Candy pensó que lo escucho llorar.

El sonido únicamente la frustró más. Su hermano no era el niño miedoso e impotente en esta habitación. Ese papel era de Karen, y en su miopía egoísta él no había hecho nada para ayudarla. Por amor de Dios, ella estaba embarazada, aterrorizada, congelada por la lluvia, y Neil la había metido en esta fría habitación. Ni si quiera le había ofrecido su abrigo.

Por extraño que pareciera, Candy se alegró por eso. Ese pequeño ejemplo de egoísmo podría ser insignificante comparado con sus otros delitos. Pero fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Por muchos meses, había creído que podía salvar a su hermano si solamente lo amaba lo suficiente. Pero vio su error claramente ahora. Ella acusó a Terry de ser insular, pero Neil ere el incapaz de ver mas allá de su propio dolor. Otros hombres perdieron hermanos, amigos, incluso hijos y esposas, y aun así evitaron la disolución absoluta. ¿Por qué Neil había caído en el abismo cuando otros lograron superarlo? Nunca lo sabría. Pero finalmente entendió estaba mas allá de su poder el poder sacarlo.

Ella murmuró a Karen. "-¿Te siente lo suficientemente bien como para pararte?" Con el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de la chica, Candy le enganchó una mano bajo el codo. "-Vamos, pues. Te llevare a casa."

"-¿Y qué hay de mi, Candy?" Neil preguntó débilmente. "-¿Qué será de mi ahora? Eres tan aficionada en decirme que hacer."

Ella meneó su cabeza mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie. "-No lo sé, Neil. De verdad que no lo sé."

Continuara. . .

* * *

><p>Gracias, <strong>elyter, Ale85, Terry780716<strong>, **elisakunaru**, **HildyWhite**, **Tattys Grand**, **Kary Grandchester**, **Rossy Jimenez**, **alexgarsan**, **Odet la chica de Terry**,** Ana Grandchester**, **irenelc81**, **Galaxylam84**, **Cilenita79,** **Kelpie G**, por sus lindos comentarios y mensajes, me encanta leerlos. Una disculpa por la tardanza, mi computadora ha estado fallando asi que les pido un poquito de paciencia. Pero de que lo termino, ¡lo termino! jeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Muy pronto tendran el proximo! Solo faltan dos!

¡Odet! Kary quiere un pan :D jijiji


	22. Chapter 22

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 22<span>

En la hora final de la noche, Terry llegó al acantilado del bosque y comenzó su descenso hacia Briarbank. La luna brillaba ahora, aunque una niebla aun colgaba sobre la tierra, cubriendo el suelo con humedad.

El olor a pólvora se aferraba a su ropa. Sus botas estaban salpicadas con sangre. Sus miembros estaban deshuesados de fatiga, y el aire de la madrugada era tan húmedo, que sentía como si estuviera nadando a través de el. Luchando, agitándose. Ahogándose.

Solo podía rezar que Ashworth o Bellamy hubieran tenido éxito donde el había fallado.

Pasó los establos en su camino a casa. Casi tenía miedo de volver su cabeza al pasar junto al pequeño y humilde establo, pero se obligó hacerlo, preguntándose si vería cualquiera de los otros dos caballos de regreso. No los vio. Pero lo que si vio le congeló la sangre.

Capitán había desaparecido. El caballo de Candy no estaba. Había sido atado cerca de la entrada del establo, y con la luna tan brillante, Terry debería haber sido capaz de verlo desde allí. Nada.

Sus piernas –o más bien, los troncos entumecidos que ocupaban sus botas – rápidamente volvieron a la vida, lanzándolo hacia el establo. Se precipitó al interior, buscando frenéticamente de puesto en puesto. Capitán no estaba. Oh cielos. Ella apenas si sabía como llevar las riendas. Seguramente no se había atrevido a sacar el caballo por si misma. Con su falta de experiencia y en estas condiciones, hacerlo habría sido una invitación al desastre.

Su respiración se volvió rápida y entró en pánico, y con cada inhalación dolor apuñalaba su costado. Presionó un brazo contra sus costillas, preguntándose si se había roto nada mas una como inicialmente había pensado, o varias. Con una mueca de dolor, medio corriendo y medio tropezándose salió del establo hacia la cabaña. Las ventanas estaban a oscuras, salvo una tenue luz en la ventana del estudio. Se movió hacia ella, atraído por ese calido resplandor que parecía la encarnación misma de la esperanza. Dejando el camino pavimentado, se dirigió directo a la ventana y miró dentro.

Allí estaba ella. Sentada en la silla junto a la pared de estanterías con un fajo de papeles en la mano. Sola.

Gratitud barrió la última pizca de fuerza en sus rodillas. Apoyó una mano en la pared para soporte, inhalando una bocanada de aire y alivio. Si la hubiera perdido, no lo hubiera soportado.

Bueno, podría estar perdida para él, después de esta noche. Y solo Dios sabía donde estaba Karen en este momento. Pero se quedó parado allí por un momento, mirando por la ventana de vidrio su pálido y hermoso perfil, y tratando de imaginar que no saldría de esta noche como un completo fracaso en el intento de proteger a todo y a todos los que amaba.

Fue hacia la puerta y la encontró sin llave. En segundos ya estaba parado en la entrada del estudio. Su mandíbula trabajó un par de veces. No podía pensar en una sola palabra para decir.

"-Ella está aquí." Con dedos temblorosos, Candy hizo a un lado los papeles. "-Durmiendo en su habitación. Está a salvo."

Alivio inundó sus pulmones, hasta que su pecho dolió. Todavía no podía encontrar palabras. Así que cruzó la habitación, se arrodilló frente a su esposa, puso su cabeza en su regazo, y lloró.

"-Oh Terry," sus dedos acariciaron los mechones de cabello. "-Cielos, hueles a muerte. Y estas todo arañado y golpeado. ¿Que te pasó?"

"-No es nada," el dijo, doblando un brazo alrededor de las piernas de ella. "-Capitán no está en el establo. Cuando me di cuenta, pensé que tal ves tu habías. . ." la abrazo mas fuerte, sintiendo ese momento de terror mas intenso que antes. "-Dios, Candy. Debes prometerme que nunca me dejaras."

Los dedos de Candy pararon en su cabello. Los latidos del corazón de Terry también llegaron a un alto.

"-Tengo noticias," ella dijo al fin. "-Te va ser difícil escucharlas."

El quería mantener su rostro enterrado en las faldas de Candy por cobardía, pero se obligó a sentarse sobre sus talones, frotó sus ojos nublados con una mano y encaró esta "noticia" como hombre.

Ella apretó los labios, dudando. "-No hay manera fácil de decir esto."

"-Entonces solo suéltalo." Apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de la falda de su esposa preparándose para lo peor.

"-Karen está embarazada."

"-_Karen._ ¿Karen embarazada?" Emoción golpeó su pecho. Varias emociones de hecho, golpeándolo una tras otra en rápida sucesión, como una serie de golpes castigadores: sorpresa, incredulidad, tristeza, culpa. Furia. Una docena de preguntas cayeron en su mente, pero solo una importaba realmente. "-¿De quien?"

"-No es de Neil," ella dijo rápidamente. "-No podría ser. Fue su maestro de música en York."

"-Lo voy a matar," Terry ladró.

"-¿Qué beneficio traerá eso? El hombre ni siquiera sabe. Y por lo que dijo Karen, él la sedujo, pero ella estaba. . . dispuesta."

La mera idea de un hombre tocando a su prima envió nauseas rodando a través de su intestino. "-Ella tiene quince años. Es una niña."

"-Ya no lo es." Candy agarró una de sus manos y la cubrió con las suyas. "-Está muy asustada, Terry. Lo ha sabido por algún tiempo ya, pero esta aterrorizada de cómo vas a reaccionar. De todos modos, creo que intentó hablar contigo, en la mañana."

En la mañana. Cuando él y Candy estaban. . . ocupados de otra manera en esta misma habitación y le habían dicho que regresara mas tarde. Y después Terry ya no habló con ella como le habían dicho. A decir verdad, había estado evitando hablar con Karen por semanas.

"-La fuga fue su sugerencia," continuó Candy en voz baja. "-Pero Neil tomó la idea con entusiasmo. Está desesperado por fondos; ella estaba desesperada por esconder su embarazo. Era un plan ridículo, y creo que los dos lo sabían. No llegaron mas lejos que de la portería del castillo. Allí fue donde los encontré, congelados y empapados."

"-¿Subiste allí? ¿En medio de la noche?"

"-Bueno, la idea se cruzo en mi mente, llevarme a Capitán, pero me di cuenta rápidamente que era una estupidez."

"-Gracias a Dios." Él inclinó su cabeza en el regazo de su esposa de nuevo. "-Debí haber sabido que eres demasiado inteligente para intentar una gracia como esa."

Ella se rió un poco. "-Si solo hubiera estado mi seguridad en juego, puede que hubiera estado tentada a hacerlo, pero. . ." Él la sintió suspirar. "-Sé que debes culparme por esto. Si tan solo no hubiera insistido en que Neil se quedara, él –"

"-No." Él dijo levantando la cabeza para verla a los ojos. "-No te culpes. Nada excusa las acciones de Neil."

"-Lo sé." Dijo ella rápidamente, apretando su mano. "-Lo sé."

"-Es mi derecho lidiar con él Candy. Él secuestró y arruinó a una chiquilla de quince años, y debe ser obligado a enfrentar las consecuencias. No puedes seguir protegiéndolo."

"-Yo. . . yo ya lo mandé lejos."

Él se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones, aturdido.

"-Por su bien y el tuyo. Esto no puede terminar en violencia." Evadiendo la mirada de Terry, tragó duro. "-Prometí encontrarme con él pronto. Dejé que se llevara prestado a Capitán, pero te juro que tendrás el caballo de vuelta."

"-¡Al diablo el caballo!" Como si le importara el caballo. Daria cada semental, yegua, y potrillo en sus establos en este instante para deshacer los acontecimientos de esta noche. "-¿A donde se fue Neil?"

Ella no lo miraba a los ojos. "-Terry, sabes que no puedo decirt-"

"-Si puedes. Y lo harás, porque te lo estoy pidiendo." Él le agarró la barbilla y la forzó a verlo. Que el diablo se lo llevara, él ya no podía soportar esto por mas tiempo. "-Tienes que elegir Candy. Estoy harto y cansado de siempre estar en segundo lugar por ese bandido, viéndote derrochar toda tu ternura en él. Esta vez, no puedes ser leal a los dos. El secuestro a mi prima. O me dices a donde se fue Neil y me dejas lidiar con él, o. . . "

"-¿O?" ella dijo con ojos enrojecidos.

"-O te vas. Te vas con él, y me dejas. No puedo seguir haciendo esto."

Por todo su cerebro, alarmas trompeteaban, trinaban, sonaban. _Retráctate, idiota. Retráctate antes de que ella se de cuenta de lo que has dicho._ Él sabia, racionalmente, que acababa de hacer la mas impulsiva, mal calculada y estupida apuesta en su vida, forzando el asunto ahora. Pidiéndole que tomara una decisión en una mañana donde vidas y futuros pendían de un hilo. Pero su cerebro no estaba tomando las decisiones en ese momento. Su corazón estaba hablando por él, y su corazón estaba en pedazos. Él la necesitaba, completa. Y si ella no podía darle todo, era mejor que lo afrontara ahora y empezara aprender a vivir con el dolor.

Los ojos de ella le dieron la respuesta, mucho antes que sus labios pudieran formar las palabras.

"-Lo siento mucho. Debo ir con él esta mañana."

Las alarmas en su cerebro se silenciaron, una por una, dejando solo un bajo y triste susurro: _Es lo que te mereces, tonto idiota. Ahora ella se va y te deja. Esta mañana. _

Ya casi era de mañana, ¿no? Una tenue luz se filtraba en la habitación, iluminando los rasgos dulces y familiares de la cara de Candy. Cielos, ella siempre había sido tan hermosa al amanecer. Incluso esa primera mañana, en el carruaje. Él había decidido allí mismo casarse con ella, reclamarla, hacerla suya. Y en algún lugar entre ese amanecer y éste, había aprendido a amarla cuando claramente ella se pertenecía a sí misma. No estaba en él forzarla a quedarse. Quería que se quedara por su propia voluntad, sino era mejor que se fuera.

El amanecer podía estar apareciendo, pero una oscura e interminable noche apareció en el alma de Terry. Él contempló sus uñas sucias de sangre y lodo, y las blancas y limpias de Candy.

Ella dijo, "-Deberías llevar a Karen a Braxton Hall. Debe ser vista por su doctor, para empezar. Pero más que eso, ella necesita consuelo y consejo. La chica te necesita a ti, Terry."

"-Pero. . ." Oh, diablos. Debería simplemente decirlo. "-Pero yo te necesito a ti. No tengo idea de que hacer con ella, o siquiera como hablarle de tal cosa."

Ella le dio una sonrisa irónica. "-Eres un hombre de inteligencia asombrosa. Tengo fe en que sabrás que hacer." Candy alcanzó el fajo de papeles en el escritorio y los enrollo, pero no antes de que él los reconociera como las escrituras de compra de la cabaña todavía sin firmar. "-Me llevare esto."

Él parpadeó furiosamente. "-Ya veo."

Si. A la luz de la mañana, todo era dolorosamente claro. Cuando los sentimientos de ella por él chocaban contra sus obligaciones a su familia. . . el orgullo Andrew ganaría cada vez. Atendería las necesidades de su hermano antes que las de él. No permitiría que la cabaña de _su _familia pasara a ser de _ellos._ Y al negarse a compartirla, Terry la había alejado. La había forzado a elegir entre su esposo y su familia, y ahora él tenía que respetar su decisión. No importaba cuanto le doliera.

Y maldita sea, como le dolía. Mientras cambiaba su peso de una rodilla a otra, sus costillas le dieron una punzada aguda.

La mirada de ella cayó sobre sus manos mientras continuaba, "-Hay una cosa mas que tengo que decirte. Sospecho, que yo también estoy embarazada."

"-Oh, Dios. Oh, Candy." Nunca en su vida unas palabras lo habían llenado con un gozo brillante y una terrible miseria al mismo tiempo. La imagen de su cuerpo hinchado con su hijo, el pensamiento de acunar a su bebé en sus brazos. . . era como si una pequeña estrella fugaz había quemado una estela en la atmosfera abriendo camino directo a su corazón. Él quería una familia con ella como nunca había deseado nada en su vida, y nada lo hubiera hecho más feliz que esa noticia. Pero al mismo tiempo, sus propias palabras arrogantes regresaron a perseguirlo. _Te doy seguridad; tú me das un heredero._ Ella lo dejaría esta mañana, y llevaba consigo la perfecta excusa para nunca volver.

Terry dijo una ferviente oración a Dios para que fuera una niña.

"-¿Estas bien?" él preguntó, tragando duro. "-¿Hay algo que tu nece-"

"-Estoy bien," ella le aseguró, sonriendo un poquito a su vientre. "-En muy buena forma de hecho. Las mujeres Andrew están hechas para criar, tú sabes. Robusta."

Antes de que el pudiera pensar en un par de adjetivos de miles que pudieran describirla con mas justicia que "robusta", la mirada de Candy se desvió.

"-No terminaste tu juego," ella dijo.

Él siguió su mirada hacia el escritorio. Encima, los naipes y las apuestas estaban como las habían dejado, congeladas en el tiempo. En el centro estaba su nota por veinte mil libras y dos de las monedas del club: La de Rhys y la de Charlie. Bellamy nunca puso su moneda en la mesa, y Terry nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llevar las siete monedas restantes.

No era como si todavía importara.

Él se puso de pie lentamente, sintiendo dolor en músculos que no sabia que se había golpeado. Sospechaba que sus lesiones tomarían turnos anunciando su presencia en el curso de los próximos días. Cuando dio un paso, dolor se disparó por sus costillas causando que apoyara una mano sobre el escritorio para apoyarse haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"-¡Por la misericordia de Dios, Terry!" Ella fue a su lado. "-¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Con la luz de la mañana que se filtraba en la habitación, ella sin duda estaba notando las abrasiones en la piel de su esposo, la sangre salpicada en sus botas, la manga rota de su camisa.

"-Me caí," el dijo, inhalando dolorosamente. "-Me rompí una o dos costillas, creo."

"-Llamare al doctor inmediatamente. ¿Te cortaste en alguna parte? Hay tanta sangre. . ."

"-No es mia."

Candy no le pidió una explicación. Por desgracia. Él pudo haber evadido la pregunta, pero ese maldito entrañable y paciente silencio que siempre le daba. . . no tenia defensa para eso.

"-Yo estaba sobre Teodora," él dijo rápidamente, queriendo terminar la conversación de una buena vez. "-En el regreso de Lydney se paró en un agujero y cayó. Me tiró lejos de ella afortunadamente. Pude haberme lastimado aun más. Pero su pierna se quebró, en más de un solo lugar. Estaba en bastante dolor. No había manera de traerla de regreso para curarla, e incluso si lo hubiera, habría quedado completamente coja, así que. . ."

"-Oh, no." Su voz se quebró. "-Tuviste que dispararle."

Los ojos de Terry ardieron mientras confirmaba las sospechas de Candy con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"-Terry." Secándose los ojos con su mano, ella le reviso el torso. "-¿Te lastimaré terriblemente si te doy un abrazo?"

"-Probablemente," él dijo. "-Pero lo acepto de todos modos."

Ella se acercó a él con cautela y deslizó los brazos bajo su chaqueta, alrededor de su cintura. Y luego, con una lentitud agonizante, pegó su cuerpo con el de él y enterró el rostro en sus hombros. Todavía no era suficiente. Él puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy y la apretó contra su pecho. Y si, dolió como el demonio, pero no tanto como le iba a doler cuando inevitablemente tuviera que dejarla ir.

"-Lo siento mucho," ella dijo, llorando contra su abrigo sucio. "-Lo siento terriblemente, por Neil, Karen, Teodora, todo. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes."

"-Yo también."

Secándose los ojos con las muñecas, ella se apartó. "-Será mejor que me vista y empaque mis cosas."

"-Espera." Terry sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pecho y se lo dio, sabiendo que ella lo reconocería incluso sin necesidad de abrirlo para ver la costura. Si de verdad lo iba a dejar, debía devolvérselo.

De alguna manera pudo dejar ver el fantasma de una sonrisa irreverente. "-¿Qué una duquesa no puede pagar por un simple pañuelo?"

Sin decir nada, ella lo aceptó. Lo observó por un momento. Y luego se fue.

Se quedó parado allí por un rato, exhausto y en demasiado dolor como para moverse. Pudo haber sido un corto tiempo, o uno largo. Realmente no lo sabía. Probablemente podría haberse quedado allí parado hasta medio día si Ashoworth no hubiera tocado a la puerta.

"-Espero que estén aquí," Rhys dijo. "-porque no están en ninguna parte, entre Colford y Gloucester."

"-Ella esta aquí." Terry respondió. "-Él ya no está."

Ashworth gruñó. "-Como debe ser, entonces." Sus ojos se enfocaron en las botas ensangrentadas de Terry. "-Cuando dices que ya no está, te refieres a que lo. . ."

"-No."

"-Y no es que te culparía."

"-No es de él," dijo, indicando la sangre en sus botas. "-Mi yegua tuvo una mala caída. Tuve que. . ." Él maldijo, mirando al rayo de luz que se colaba a través de la ventana. "-Tengo que regresar y enterrarla."

"-Iré contigo," dijo Ashworth. "-Ya he cavado una que otra fosa en mis tiempos."

"-No, no." Respondió Terry, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. "-Ya has estado fuera toda la noche. No puedo pedirte que-"

"-No me lo pediste. Yo lo ofrecí. Y he trabajado durante una que otra noche también. No es mas de lo que cualquier amigo haría."

"-¿Somos amigos?"

"-No somos enemigos."

"-En ese caso. . . " Terry suspiró, arrastrando una mano por su cabello. "-Estaré agradecido por la ayuda." Hizo una seña hacia el juego de naipes abortado. "-No te olvides de llevarte tus ganancias."

El ceño del soldado se arrugó. "-Fuimos interrumpidos. No recuerdo que alguien ganara."

"-Yo dejé el juego primero. Todo sobre la mesa es mi perdida. Técnicamente, Bellamy nunca apostó. Además, mis cartas eran una basura. Hubiera perdido de todas formas." Él sacudió la cabeza. "-Quería terminar esta broma de club de una vez por todas, pero parece que Marlow todavía no ha terminado de burlarse de nosotros."

"-¿Crees que Bellamy encontrara al responsable de su muerte?"

"-Creo que lo encuentra cada vez que se mira en un espejo. Ese es el problema." Terry tomó la nota y las dos monedas y se las dio. "-Solo tómalas, Rhys. ¿No eres un gran creyente en el destino? Tal vez estaba destinado a ser."

* * *

><p>Se tomaron su tiempo para regresar a Braxton Hall, viajando lentamente en consideración del estomago de Karen y las costillas de Terry. Él viajó con ella en el carruaje. Parecía lo correcto hacerle compañía, y ya no necesitaba preocuparse por ejercitar a Teodora.<p>

Cielos. Habían perdido tanto en la última semana, no sabia por donde empezar el duelo. Su matrimonio, la inocencia de Karen, Teodora. Todos eran victimas. La culpa estaba compartida entre varios, pero él solamente se culpaba a sí mismo. Candy había estado en lo correcto. Si tan solo hubiera sido mas abierto con aquellos a su alrededor, todo aquello podría haberse evitado.

Sin embargo, no sabía como empezar de nuevo. Él y Karen viajaron todo el trayecto en silencio, salvo por la mas banal discusión. Que hotel escoger para descansar; si el clima se mantendría favorecedor. No la quería presionar hasta que estuviera lista para hablar. Todavía tenían meses. Tiempo suficiente para discutir.

Llegaron a casa el cuarto día, un poco tarde. Pero los días todavía eran largos en verano. Mientras que los sirvientes llevaban los baúles y el equipaje y preparaban las habitaciones, Terry pidió que le llevaran una cena ligera a su estudio e invitó a Karen para que cenara con él.

Para su sorpresa, ella aceptó.

Compartieron una bandeja de sándwiches, y luego el la vio comer tartas y beber chocolate. Cuando llego la hora de que sus habitaciones estuvieran listas, ella se dirigió a él.

"-¿Podrías leerme algo? ¿Como solías hacer cuando era una niña?" le dio una mirada profunda a su chocolate. "-Lo. . . lo extraño."

Él aclaró su garganta. "-Por supuesto. ¿Quieres algún libro en particular?"

"-No. Tu elije."

Él eligió Shakespeare, las comedias naturalmente. Dios sabía que ya habían visto suficientes tragedias últimamente.

Hojeando el libro, localizó el primer acto de "La Tempestad" y empezó a leer. Karen se acomodó apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo del diván y cerró los ojos. Terry no podía saber si ella todavía estaba escuchando o ya se había dormido, así que siguió leyendo para si mismo. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que leyó Shakespeare. Las obras solo tenían sentido para él cuando las leía en voz alta, y se sentía condenadamente incomodo sentarse solo, leyéndole al candelabro.

Leyó claro hasta el final de la noche, y luego puso una manta sobre Karen y la dejó para que descansara sin ser molestada. La noche siguiente, después de la cena, leyó los tres actos de "Sueño de una noche de verano." Antes de que sus pequeños ronquidos lo interrumpieran. Terminaron la obra la siguiente noche, y luego ella pidió uno de sus viejos favoritos: Rasselas, de Johnson.

Terry recordó como, cuando era una niña, Karen disfrutaba la historia del legendario príncipe Abisinio viajando por el mundo en busca de alegría. Era la aventura que mantenía su atención, luego las princesas y las pirámides. Terry se preguntaba si ella recordaba que al final, el príncipe nunca encontró la felicidad que buscaba.

Mientras que hacia una pausa para beber un sorbo de brandy y pasar la pagina, Karen de repente se sentó en el diván. "-¿Qué será de mi?"

Al fin, llegaron a esto. Sintiéndose agradecido y nervioso, él puso el libro a un lado. "-Hay algunas alternativas."

"-¿Cuales son?"

"-Como yo lo veo, hay tres. Si deseas contraer matrimonio, pondría encontrar un hombre que se case contigo. Un buen hombre con escasos recursos que se beneficiara de la conexión. Él deberá comprometerse a criar al niño como suyo y a esperar por un tiempo para tener otros." Él se movió en su silla. "-hasta que estés lista."

Ella contemplaba su mano. "-No me gusta mucho esa alternativa."

Gracias a Dios. A él tampoco le gustaba.

"-Si deseas preservar tu reputación," él continuo, "-puedes dar a luz en secreto. El niño será llevado a una familia local, y serás libre de tener tu temporada de debutante, ser cortejada por pretendientes, y casarte como te guste. Tal vez puedas ver al niño en ocasiones, pero nunca podrás reconocerlo como tu hijo."

"-Niña. Creo que es una niña." Poniendo una mano sobre su vientre ella dijo, "-Continua. Dijiste que hay tres."

"-La tercera opción," dijo en voz baja, "-seria dar a luz y quedarte con el bebé. Serás deshonrada, y tus posibilidades de conseguir un buen matrimonio serian muy bajas. Y ciertamente nunca conocerás la emoción de tener una temporada de debutante en Londres."

"-Pero tendría a mi bebé."

"-Si."

Él le permitió un momento para pensar.

Inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, él dijo, "-Ninguna opción es fácil. Tu vida será drásticamente alterada, sin importar cual elijas. Pero también deberías saber esto. Sea cual sea el camino que elijas, puedes estar segura de contar con mi apoyo, ya sea material o de otras formas."

"-¿Y el de Candy también?"

"-Yo. . . yo no puedo hablar por Candy." Cielos, decir su nombre en voz alta después de estar tantos días separados. . . La extrañaba, terriblemente. Que no daría por tenerla aquí. Ella sabría que decirle a Karen, como confortarla. Como cruzar la habitación y encerrar a la chica en un abrazo, en una manera que no se sintiera forzada ni incomoda. Pero ella no estaba aquí, y él no tenía a nadie a quien culpar por su ausencia sino a él mismo. ¿Que demonios había estado pensando al forzarla a escoger entre él y su familia? Su amor por su familia estaba en su sangre; era lo que ella era. Incluso era la razón por la que se conocieron. Debió haber sabido que no podía ofrecerle nada para competir contra eso.

Karen tomó las palabras de sus labios cuando dijo, "-He arruinado todo, ¿no es cierto?"

"-Cometiste un error. Yo he tenido los míos también." Como creer que ella ya estaba demasiado grande como para que le importaran esas tardes de lectura, y que él ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle. "-Pero ahora debes decidir como vivir con ese error."

"-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?"

"-Creo que deberías tomar tu propia decisión en tu propio tiempo." Él dudó. No quería tomar la decisión por ella, pero si pedía consejo, ¿no era su deber dárselo? "-Te diré esto. Los dos sabemos como es crecer sin una madre. No es fácil. Yo no creo que el evitar chismes sea una buena manera de escoger la dirección de nuestra vida. Y en cuanto al matrimonio. . . ¿Cuanto recuerdas de tu padre?"

"-Recuerdo que tu siempre estabas peleando con él."

Él se rió. "-Tuvimos nuestros desacuerdos. Muchos, de hecho. La mayoría de eso fue mi culpa. Era endemoniadamente duro trabajar bajo sus expectativas. Era mas fácil a veces portarme mal a propósito, en lugar de hacer un esfuerzo y no satisfacerlo."

"-Si," dijo ella suavemente. "-Yo entiendo."

Él se encogió, odiándose a sí mismo por haberla hecho sentir de esa forma. "-Sin importar nuestras discusiones," él dijo, "-Yo tenia un tremendo respeto por tu padre y por el mío también. Eran hombres buenos, honorables, y extremadamente leal. Cuando tu madre falleció, tu padre se pudo haber casado de nuevo, con las esperanzas de tener un hijo para que asumiera su titulo. Pero no podía soportar la idea de volverse a casar, así de grande era el amor que sentía por tu madre. Así que en lugar de eso me mandó a llamar desde Canadá, y yo le di tantos problemas los primeros años, que es de extrañar que no reconsiderara. Pero nunca se volvió a casar. Es por eso que no me gustaría verte atrapada en una unión infeliz, Karen. Amor, para un Grandchester, no es un capricho pasajero. Permanecemos devotos hasta la tumba."

"-¿Sientes eso por Candy?"

"-Si." Dijo simplemente. No importaba cuantas diferencias habían entre él, su padre y su tío, aquí estaba algo que tenían en común. Él era un Grandchester de corazón. Él amaría a una sola mujer hasta la muerte, y no podría haber otra. Que Dios lo ayudara si ella no sentía lo mismo.

Karen lo miro de reojo. "-Si de verdad sientes eso, podrías hacer un mejor trabajo en demostrarlo."

"-Tienes razón," él dijo. "-Podría hacer un mejor trabajo demostrándotelo a ti también. Tengo la intención de mejorar."

Los ojos de ella brillaron. "-¿Planeas empezar pronto?"

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, Terry pasó cinco miserables semanas a bordo de un barco de dos mástiles para cruzar el océano atlántico. Ese viaje era una agradable tarde de paseo comparado con el arduo viaje que hizo ahora. Se levantó de su silla, cruzó la vasta extensión de la alfombra del estudio, y se sentó al lado de su prima.

Colocó una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de ella y dijo: "-Lo que sea que decidas, Karen, siempre tendrás un hogar aquí. Y siempre serás amada."

Ella comenzó a llorar. Terry esperaba que fueran lágrimas por algo bueno. De todos modos, deslizó su brazo por los hombros y la tomó en un abrazo.

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, pero evidentemente todavía necesitaba práctica para perfeccionar esa arte. Después de un rato, Karen suspiró y dijo, "-Extraño a Candy."

Él la abrazó más fuerte, porque necesitaba ser abrazado también. "-Yo la extraño también."

"-¿Cuando regresara a casa?"

"-No lo sé. Puede que no regrese a Braxton Hall."

Karen se irguió, haciéndose hacia atrás para verlo. "-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Ve por ella!"

"-Pero. . . no estoy seguro de donde está ahora."

"-Eres el Duque de Grandchester. ¡Encuéntrala!"

"-No estoy seguro que quiera ser encontrada." No podía creer que estuviera discutiendo esto con Karen, pero por otra parte, ¿a quien mas tenia para hablar? "-La intimidé un poco al principio, y no quiero cometer el mismo error otra vez. La extraño, si. Pero mas que nada quiero que sea feliz. Si regresa, quiero que venga libremente. De buena gana."

Los ojos de Karen se abrieron como platos. "-Entonces _convéncela_. Cae a sus pies y arrástrate. Has un gesto grande de disculpa. Dile esa pequeña y dulce historia que me acabas de decir y profesa amor eterno. ¿De verdad, Terry, no sabes nada de romance?

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por seguir hasta aqui, y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. Me encanta leerlos :) Ya solo queda un capitulo. Nos vemos en el final.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23  Final

Adaptacion del libro "A Dance With a Duke" de Tessa Dare con los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 23<span>

Era una hermosa mañana de verano en los muelles de Bristol, y por primera vez un rayo de buena suerte brillaba sobre los Andrew. Un bergantín mercante llamado Angélica, zarparía hacia Boston.

Neil se iría en el.

La nariz de Candy se arrugó cuando miró a su hermano a través del sol brillante de medio día. Deseó haberle comprado un sombrero de ala más amplia. Con su piel sensible, estaría tostado después de un solo día en el mar.

"-¿Y bien?" dijo él.

En un último gesto fraternal, ella alisó las mangas de la chaqueta de Neil con sus manos enguatadas. "-Que gran aventura tendrás. Creo que Anthony tendría envidia."

"-Me gusta pensar que él viene conmigo."

"-Tal vez así es." Ella echó los brazos alrededor de su hermano y lo abrazó fuerte. "-Te amo," susurró ferozmente. "-Nunca pienses lo contrario. Pero ya no puedo cuidarte más. Es hora de que aprendas a cuidar de ti mismo."

"-Lo sé." Él dijo. "-Lo sé."

Ella se apartó y sacó un pequeño bulto de su bolso. El pañuelo anudado contenía un pesado puñado de monedas. "-Tu pasaje ya está pagado. Esto es todo lo que tengo para darte para tus gastos."

"-Gracias," él dijo, alcanzando la improvisada bolsa de oro y plata. "-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no perderlo en mi primera noche en tierra."

Ella trató de reír, pero sabía que el peligro de que él hiciera precisamente eso era grande. Mantuvo su mano en el pañuelo, negándose a que él lo tomara todavía. "-Si lo pierdes, no me escribas por mas. Si regresas a casa en un par de meses, habiéndote metido en líos de nuevo y buscas mi ayuda. . . No te la voy a dar." Por mucho que le doliera decir esas palabras, sabia que debía decirlas. _Corta los lazos._ Tal vez si Neil entendía que ella no estaría allí para sostenerlo, tomaría mas precauciones para no caer. "-Esta es la última vez que te salvo, ¿me entiendes? Rezaré por ti y siempre te voy amar. Pero después de esto, ni un solo centavo mas."

Y con eso, ella soltó el pañuelo. Era mucho más fácil soltar ese pedazo de lino de lo que era soltar y dejar ir su responsabilidad por él. Pero tenia que hacer las dos cosas. Ella merecía ser feliz también, y no podía imaginar su felicidad sin Terry. Simplemente no podía correr el riesgo de que Neil se interpusiera entre ellos de nuevo.

Terry tenía razón; ella tenía que tomar una decisión. Pero esto no era cuestión de decidir entre su hermano y su esposo. Era cuestión de decidirse a tomar la felicidad y soltar la culpa.

Candy se estaba eligiendo a si misma.

"-Es mejor que me vaya, entonces." Él miró sobre su hombro hacia la pasarela del Angélica. "-Detesto dejarte aquí sola. ¿Grandchester va a venir por ti?"

Ella meneó su cabeza. "-Él está llevando a Karen a Cambridgeshire. Le envié una nota a Archi. Él me ayudará a cerrar la cabaña, y luego viajaremos juntos a Londres."

"-¿Candy?… Cuando dije que nadie era suficientemente bueno para ti, lo dije en serio. Y me incluyo allí. Sé que no he merecido ni la mitad de la ayuda que me has dado, pero. . ." La esquina de sus labios tembló, tirando en el corazón de Candy. Todos los hombres Andrew hacían esa cara cuando luchaban para no llorar. "-estoy agradecido por todo. Gracias por amarme, incluso cuando he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por ser indigno de ese amor."

La mirada en sus ojos, el tono de su voz. . . el corazón de Candy se arrugó. Estaba a un latido de echarle los brazos encima y jurar que lo tomaría de vuelta y le resolvería todos sus problemas.

En lugar de eso, dar un paso hacia atrás fue posiblemente lo más valiente que Candy había hecho jamás en su vida. Sabía en su corazón que eso era lo mejor para los dos.

"-Adiós, Neil." Ella dijo. "-te extrañaremos. Por favor cuídate."

Entonces ella giró sobre sus talones. Dio un paso. Y luego dos. Cada paso que daba alejándose de él se sentía como pasos dados por piernas tambaleantes de un potrillo recién nacido. Pero a medida que sus botas sonaban sobre la madera del muelle, lentamente iba ganando coordinación y confianza. Había tomado poco tiempo y mucho dolor, pero finalmente había aprendido la lección que Terry le había dado la noche que se conocieron:

_Cambie esa mala suerte de los Andrew, Lady Candice. Aprenda cuando retirarse. _

* * *

><p>"-¿A donde te llevo?" Mientras se acercaban a Charing Cross, Archi se volvió hacia ella en la silla del carruaje. "-¿a tu casa?"<p>

_Mi casa._

Candy reflexionó sobre la palabra. Se preguntó a que casa se refería su hermano: ¿a la del Duque de Grandchester, o a su propia casa? ¿Cuál era su "hogar"? Esa era la pregunta en la que ella tendría que decidir, supuso.

"-Iré contigo, si no te importa." Ninguna casa se sentía como su hogar sin la presencia de Terry.

"-Claro que eres bienvenida. Annie ha planeado una especie de fiesta esta noche. Por suerte regresaremos a tiempo. Me cortaría la cabeza si la dejo sola de anfitriona."

"-¿Es una fiesta grande?" Esto podría cambiar la decisión de Candy. Después de dos días de viaje en carruaje y una semana entera de melancolía, una reunión social no era exactamente como ella deseaba pasar su tarde.

"-No, no. Unas cuantas parejas para la cena. Tal vez un poco de naipes y baile después, tu sabes."

Bueno, eso no sonaba tan terrible. De hecho, la cena sonaba muy bien. Y en cuanto al entretenimiento después, ella podría fácilmente excusarse con un dolor de cabeza y retirarse a su habitación. Ni siquiera seria mentira. Había pasado tanto tiempo rumiando, meditando y reconsiderando en los últimos días, que ya su cerebro dolía.

"-¿Hice lo correcto?" ella preguntó a su hermano, por enésima vez desde que Neil había zarpado en el Angélica. "-¿Estará bien?"

"-No sé como le irá," Archi respondió, alcanzando su mano y dándole un cariñoso apretón. "-pero hiciste absolutamente lo correcto."

"-Es que todavía me siento culpable por hacerle creer que sus deudas no serian pagadas."

"-Sabes que de lo contrario no se hubiera ido."

"-Lo sé." Ella se mordió el labio. "-¿Te será difícil encontrar otro comprador?"

"-No lo creo. Es un buen pedazo de tierra, incluso si la cabaña es modesta. El Conde de Vinterre expresó cierto interés. Quiere derribar la cabaña y construir un palacio al estilo italiano con vista al río."

"-Oh cielos. Puede que vomite."

Archi le pasó la cuenca. No habría sido la primera ni la segunda ni la quinta vez que se sintiera enferma en ese viaje. Al parecer su bebé tampoco disfrutaba de esos viajes.

"-No te molestes. Encontrare otro comprador."

"-No, no lo hagas." Ella presionó su manga contra sus labios. "-Creo que seria mas fácil ver Briarbank arrasada que habitada por otra familia. Véndesela a Vinterre, y hazlo rápido."

Cuanto más rápido se completaran las negociaciones, mas rápido se pagarían las deudas de Neil. Y cuanto más rápido eso ocurriera, más rápido Candy podría regresar a Braxton Hall, con los bolsillos vacíos, pero su corazón ya no estaría dividido. Se dedicaría a tratar de convencer a su esposo de que es una esposa devota a él por encima de todo.

El carruaje crujió al hacer una vuelta en la plaza Bryanston y pronto tambaleó al hacer un alto frente a la casa. Archi la ayudo a bajar.

En la puerta, fueron recibidos por una Annie con los ojos desorbitados. Después de medio saludar a Candy, ella se aferró al brazo de Archi. "-Oh, gracias a Dios que finalmente llegas. Estoy loca, totalmente. Necesitamos ordenar más vino, barriles enteros posiblemente. Y licor para los caballeros." Ella haló a su marido dentro de la casa y Candy los siguió. "-El plato de pescado es un dilema horrible. Naturalmente, esto pasaría un lunes, cuando ni oro o plata puede conseguir pescado decente. Nada mas hay ostras comunes en el mercado." Su voz subió una octava mas cerca de la histeria."- ¡No puedo servirle ostras a una duquesa!"

Candy se echó a reír. "-Estaré muy bien con ostras, gracias. Ya me las has servido muchas veces."

Su cuñada se volvió hacia ella con una cara desconcertada. "-Perdóname Candy. Pero por supuesto que no me refería a _ti._"

Por supuesto que no. Candy suspiró.

La voz de Annie bajó a un susurro. "-La Duquesa de Hampstead se nos unirá para la cena. Acabo de recibir una nota de uno de mis invitados, el señor Nodwell. Su prima esta casada con el sobrino del hermano adoptado de la Duquesa, ¿me entiendes?"

Candy no entendió, pero asintió con la cabeza educadamente de todos modos.

Annie se volvió a Archi, llevándolo al salón rosa, donde sirvientes estaban removiendo querubines de porcelana de los estantes y empujando los muebles hacia los lados de la habitación. "-Obviamente," ella dijo, "-no podía negarme. Y luego la señora Petersham mandó una nota preguntando si podía traer a su prima que vino de visita desde Bath. No podía decirles que no a ellos tampoco. Y ahora esas notas siguen viniendo. . . " hizo un gesto hacia la pila de notas sobre la repisa de la chimenea. "-Creo que esta noche seremos invadidos."

"-Pero. . . " Candy sacudió su cabeza para disipar la confusión. "-¿en esta época de verano? ¿Por qué?"

"-¡Por ti, por supuesto! Todos ellos asumen que tu y Grandchester estarán presentes. Todos están desesperados por verlos en su primera aparición publica en Londres desde el matrimonio." Ella levantó una ceja. "-Hay algunos rumores muy interesantes" Annie pronunció cada silaba claramente Iiin-te-re-san-tes- "-viniendo de Oxfordshire, tu sabes."

Una sonrisa agridulce curvó los labios de Candy. Sabía que habrían chismes, después de ese espectáculo en casa de los Leagan. El recuerdo de esa noche, -el baile, los momentos íntimos, la conversación y los dulces abrazos que duraron toda la noche – retorció su corazón con sorprendente ferocidad. El dolor la hizo pensar en las costillas rotas de Terry. Ella esperaba que estuvieran sanando bien.

Oh cielos, lo extrañaba con todo su ser.

Moviéndose a un lado de la habitación, tomó asiento en una pequeña banca. "-Bueno, me temo que tus invitados se sentirán decepcionados." Le dijo a Annie. "-No me siento muy bien como para socializar esta noche, y el duque ni siquiera esta en la ciudad."

"-¡Pero si está!"

La mandíbula de Candy cayó al suelo. "-¿Está en la ciudad?"

"-Si, llegó esta mañana en el Mayfair, y la noticia ya apareció en el periódico de la tarde." Annie le chasqueó los dedos a un lacayo. "-Allí no, por la ventana."

Candy vaciló en silencio, tratando de no traicionar la magnitud de su asombro. ¿Terry estaba allí en la ciudad? ¿Tendría él alguna idea de que ella estaba allí también? ¿Y que pasó con Karen? ¿Donde estaba ella?

Mientras que Annie se enfrascaba en otra oleada de instrucciones para sus sirvientes, Archi se acuclilló al lado de Candy. "-¿Quieres que el carruaje te lleve a la casa Grandchester?"

"-No, no." No podía verlo así, todavía no. No estaba preparada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él deseaba verla. "-Le mandaré una nota."

Con unos cuantos chasquidos más de los dedos de Annie, papel y pluma se materializó frente a Candy. El papel era una blanca y aterrorizante extensión. Tenia miedo de poner la pluma sobre este, miedo de estropear la blanca perfección con la palabra inadecuada y arruinar todo otra vez. Al final, simplemente escribió:

_Estoy aquí en la ciudad, en casa de mi hermano. Estas invitado a cenar esta noche._

_-C._

Ya. Si quería verla, sabría donde encontrarla. Archi envió a un muchacho con la nota, y Candy pasó dos inquietas horas desempacando en su modesta habitación. Finalmente, justo cuando la luz del día se desvanecía, vio al muchacho regresar a través de su ventana mientras él iba hacia la entrada trasera de la casa. Ella corrió para encontrar al chico.

"-¿Y bien?" preguntó casi sin aliento. Él tenía un papel doblado en su mano. "-¿Esa es mi respuesta?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "-El Duque no estaba en casa, señora. Un criado me dijo que había ido a un juego de naipes."

¿Un juego de naipes? ¿Había regresado a Londres solo por un juego de naipes?

"-Regresa allí," le dijo al muchacho. "-Averigua a donde fue, y encuéntralo para que le entregues esa nota. No te molestes en volver hasta que lo hagas."

"-Si señora." El muchacho salio corriendo.

Acariciando su vientre, - un habito que ya había desarrollado, a pesar de que su abdomen no sobresalía todavía – respiró hondo y trató de mantener la calma.

* * *

><p>Horas después, estaba en pánico.<p>

La casa de Archie estaba atestada, de pared a pared, con invitados. Empezaron a llegar poco después de la puesta del sol y continuaban llegando incluso a esas horas. La totalidad de la plaza Bryanston estaba congestionada con carruajes y caballos. La mayoría de los recién llegados ni siquiera parecían entender que no tenían invitación. Candy no estaba segura que sabían siquiera en que casa estaban; ellos solo seguían a la multitud. La comida de Annie se había acabado horas atrás, para su desesperación, pero sus refuerzos de vino y licores estaban aguantando por el momento. Nadie mostró la menor inclinación de retirarse.

En el salón, el cuarteto contratado valientemente tocaba a través del estruendo de los rumores y las risas. Algunas parejas hicieron espacio suficiente para bailar apretadamente.

Candy no podía imaginarse por que todos ellos no se habían rendido y regresado a sus casas horas atrás. La ausencia del Duque era evidente, y esta noche, a ella le faltaba el espíritu para compensar con coqueteos y palabras ingeniosas. Incluso con todas las ventanas abiertas al aire de la noche y las pocas velas encendidas, el aire en la casa era extremadamente cerrado, y Candy había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para buscar los pocos espacios de relativo aislamiento. Cuando alguien preguntaba por Terry, murmuraba unas cuantas palabras de excusas. Recién llegado a la ciudad, retrasado por negocios. . . etc. etc.

Estaba a punto de escaparse y contratar a un cochero para que la llevara a casa Grandchester, donde tal vez podría encontrar un poco de tranquilidad y descanso y esperar a Terry en paz. Entonces los músicos entonaron los primeros compases de un vals, y una estridente voz masculina gritó: ¡Todavía no! ¡Todavía no!

Desconcertada, vio como cada cabeza en el salón giró hacia el antiguo reloj, donde la pequeña manecilla vacilaba justo al borde de las doce. El silencio colectivo amplificó el tic, tic, tic. . . entonces la manecilla larga pasó el numero diez. Candy de pronto comprendió por que los invitados no se rendían en la espera del duque y simplemente se iban a casa.

Estaban esperando la hora doce, por supuesto. Rebosantes de emoción para ver si El Duque de la Media Noche se mantendría fiel a su nombre.

Y esta realización empezó los diez minutos más largos de la vida de Candy.

Ella pasó los primeros cinco minutos pidiendo y luego bebiendo lentamente un vaso de limonada tibia. Enderezando todas las costuras de sus guantes, se las arregló para pasar otros dos minutos.

Y luego vino un oscuro e interminable minuto en el que la culpa y lamento la inundaron, seguidos por la duda. Tal vez no vendría porque todavía estaba enojado con ella y no la quería ver. Tal vez ya no tenía ningún uso para ella ahora, porque ya estaba embarazada.

Otro minuto pasó, y se regañó a sí misma. Si él no aparecía esta noche, no significaba nada. Excepto que estaba en otro lugar, y lo vería el día siguiente. O el siguiente.

Entonces la asamblea entera pasó el minuto final simplemente esperando, viendo, escuchando los inexorables tics del reloj. Cuando la manecilla de los minutos finalmente hizo clic con la manecilla de las horas, la sala entera calló en un silencio sepulcral. Entonces el pajarillo cucú del reloj salió de su ventana y alegremente se burló de todos.

¡Cucú! ¡Cucú! Doce. Malditas. Veces. La desdichada criatura de madera probablemente nunca había disfrutado de un público tan absorto.

Era media noche. Y ningún duque había llegado.

Bueno, eso era todo.

Ahora la fiesta realmente se había acabado. Los músicos empezaron el vals, pero a nadie le importó. Los invitados murmuraban entre ellos de cosas mundanas, sin interés, en la forma en que se hace cuando se está pensando en salir de una fiesta.

La fatiga de toda una semana cayó en los hombros de Candy. Por amor de Dios, necesitaba descansar. Caminó a través del atestado salón, dirigiéndose a una puertecilla detrás del piano que conducía a un pasillo de servicio, y ella podía usarlo para llegar a su habitación.

"-Candy, espera."

La voz profunda resonó entre la multitud, por encima de la música. Incluso por encima de los violentos latidos de su corazón.

"-Espera allí. Por favor."

Bueno, ese no podía ser Terry. Acababa de escuchar la palabra "por favor". Se dio la vuelta de todos modos, y se sintió positivamente bíblica cuando la gran multitud del salón se separó como el Mar Rojo. Y allí, de pie al otro extremo de ese valle de humanidad, estaba su esposo. El tardado Duque de la Media Noche.

"-Han pasado diez minutos," ella no pudo evitar decirle. "-Llegas tarde."

"-Lo siento," él dijo seriamente, observándola. "-Vine tan pronto como pude."

Ella sacudió su cabeza asombrada. No solo "por favor", pero "lo siento" ¿también? ¿En publico? ¿Era ese hombre verdaderamente su esposo?

Pero por supuesto que lo era. No había otro hombre en la tierra tan guapo como él.

"-Quédate allí." Él le dijo de nuevo. "-Yo voy por ti."

Él dio un paso torpe, cojeando hacia ella, y luego otro. Una mueca tiró de su boca. Sus heridas claramente todavía le dolían. Era tan gratificante verlo, al fin, moviéndose a través de una pista de baile, abriéndose camino _hacia ella_, y no hacia una acicalada debutante. Pero se dio cuenta también que eso tomaría demasiado tiempo.

"-Por amor de Dios, quédate quieto." Ella le dijo. Cuando encontró a su esposo a mitad del camino él la tomó en un abrazo apretado. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por todos. Y "todos", en este caso, se refería a cientos.

Por supuesto, a Candy no le importaba la atención. Pero sabia cuanto Terry odiaba a las multitudes. Ella lo llevó hacia un lado del salón, poniendo la espalda de él hacia la horda de espectadores.

"-Ya está," ella dijo, dejando sus brazos atados alrededor del cuello de su esposo. "-Solo pretende que estamos bailando."

Él hizo una mueca. "-El viaje desde Braxton Hall casi me mató. Con estas costillas, pretender es lo único que puedo hacer."

"-¿Por qué estas en la ciudad? Escuché que estabas jugando naipes."

"-Bueno, eso quería. Esa es la razón por la que vine a Londres. No tenía idea que tú estarías aquí. Mi intención era ganar la deuda de Neil. Organicé el juego, preparé mi apuesta y afilé mi estrategia. ¿Sabes que ese hombre es uno de los mejores jugadores de Piquet en Inglaterra?"

"-Sospecho que tu eres mejor."

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante. "-Sospecho que te hubiera dado la razón al final. Aunque podría haberme tomado horas. Nos acabábamos de sentar a la mesa cuando el muchacho que mandaste me encontró, y leí tu nota. Y después de eso. . ." él resopló. "-Después de eso, mande al diablo todo. En lugar de jugar, le dejé un cheque."

Ella se quedó sin aliento. "-¡No lo hiciste!"

"-Lo hice. Porque por cualquier cantidad que tu hermano debía, no valía la pena estar una hora mas sin verte." Él tragó duro. "-Todas las deudas de Neil están pagadas, Candy. Ya no necesitas preocuparte por su seguridad."

"-Oh, Terry. Eres tan bueno por haber hecho eso. Pero quisiera haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo primero. Neil se ha ido. Zarpó de Bristol en un bergantín hacia America. Estabas en lo correcto. Le estaba haciendo más daño que bien. Él es mi hermano, y siempre lo voy amar. Pero tendré que hacerlo a la distancia ahora. Nuestro matrimonio es mas importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa." Ella bajó su voz y lo abrazó más fuerte. "-_Tu_ eres mas importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa. Nunca dejare que nada se interponga entre nosotros otra vez."

"-Yo. . . yo no puedo creerlo." Un rayo de emoción se vio en sus ojos. "-¿Y que hay de la dueda?"

"-Archi tiene otro comprador para la cabaña." Cuando él empezó a formar una pregunta ella añadió, "-Las deudas son nuestra responsabilidad, no tuya. Te pagaremos cada centavo. Neil es nuestro problema, la responsabilidad de nuestra familia."

"-Tus problemas son los míos. Tu familia también, si me aceptas. Fui un completo imbecil al pedirte que eligieras. Y no puedes renunciar a tu cabaña. Es tu hogar."

"-Es una casa. Solo un montón de piedras y argamasa. No tiene valor sin amor dentro de ella. Mi hogar es donde sea que tu estés." Ella sintió una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro. "-Aquí estamos de nuevo, justo donde empezamos, ¿no es así? Tu, el acreedor de la deuda de mi hermano, y yo, solo con una vieja cabaña de garantía."

"-¿Estaría mal si pido a Briarbank en pago de todos modos? La propiedad no necesita cambiar de manos. Un arrendamiento a largo plazo será suficiente. Me encanta allí, y me encanta estar allí contigo. Y te amo. Dios, no te he dicho eso lo suficiente, pero pagaré por mi falta diciéndotelo cinco veces al día. Te amo Candy. Desde la primera noche, supe que eras la única mujer para mí. Hasta el día que me muera, te amare. Te a-"

"-Shhh," ella puso un dedo en los labios de él. ¿Se había vuelto loco, o se había olvidado de la multitud de mirones que tenia a su espalda? Acercándose, ella bromeó: "-Son las doce veinte. No te acabes los cinco "te amo" tan temprano. Me gustaría tener algunos para cuando lleguemos a casa."

Él tomó su mano y besó sus dedos con ternura. "-No necesitas preocuparte por eso." La acercó mas y susurró en su oído. "-Cielos, como te he extrañado. No solo en la cama, pero especialmente en la cama. Es una cama muy grande, y está condenadamente vacía sin ti. La vida es vacía sin ti."

Sintiendo prudente cambiar el tema antes de que se derritiera, ella aclaró su garganta y preguntó: "¿Cómo está Karen?"

"-Está en Braxton Hall. Le prometí volver pronto. Todavía esta considerando sus opciones, pero le dije que tendrá mi apoyo, sin importar lo que decida."

"-Tendrá _nuestro_ apoyo."

Él lanzó un profundo suspiro. "-Gracias." Terry llevó una mano al rostro de Candy, sosteniendo su mejilla en su palma. "-¿Y tu? ¿Estas bien?" Él lanzó una mirada hacia abajo, hacia su vientre.

"-Si." Ella sonrió. "-Los dos estamos bien."

Mientras su pulgar acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla, un profundo azul zafiro brillo calidamente en sus ojos. Le dio una de esas raras y devastadoras sonrisas. "-Serás una madre muy hermosa."

Él inclinó su cabeza, claramente buscando un beso.

Ella puso una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo. "-Terry," susurró, lanzando una mirada a su alrededor. "-Hay cientos de personas alrededor."

"-¿En serio? No lo había notado."

"-Tu corazón late muy fuerte."

"-Eso es por ti."

Y ahora su propio corazón dio un vuelco. Ella había pasado su vida entera amando a todos a su alrededor, y todavía así, nunca soñó que podría amar a alguien tanto como lo amaba a él. Era tanto, que ese amor estiraba los mismos bordes de su alma. Y era aun mejor el saber que el amor crecería, y ella tendría que crecer con el.

"-¿Te das cuenta de que tienes cierta reputación que mantener?" ella murmuró. "-Todos están esperando que me saques de aquí en una forma bárbara y escandalosa."

"-Entonces se quedaran decepcionados. Ni siquiera estoy en condiciones de levantar un gatito en este momento, y aun si pudiera. . ." él tomó el rostro de Candy con sus dos manos, y su mirada llegó tan profundamente dentro de la suya, que sintió calentarle hasta los dedos de los pies. "-Nunca ha sido mi deseo conquistarte Candy. Si te vas de aquí conmigo, debe ser a mi lado. Como mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañera. . ." Su dedo acarició su labio. "-Mi mas querida amiga. ¿Harías eso?"

Entre lágrimas, ella logró asentir con su cabeza.

"-Entonces ¿te puedo besar ahora frente a toda esta gente?"

Ella asintió de nuevo, esta vez sonriendo entre las lágrimas. "-En los labios, por favor. Y hazlo correctamente."

**FIN**.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos! Llegamos al final. Gracias a todos por su compañía, su apoyo, sus comentarios y mensajes. No quiero mencionar nombres, porque hay muchas personas que han seguido a nuestro querido Terry en esta historia. No solo aquí, sino también desde el foro y no quiero olvidar a nadie. Pero a TODOS, los que empezaron allá, los que se nos unieron aquí. ¡Gracias! Ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con ustedes.<p>

¿Qué si compartiré otra historia? No lo sé todavía, pero si me decido, por aquí la tendrán.

Un abrazo a todos.

…Odet,Chica de Terry, con todo cariño, TU duque.


End file.
